Changing the course
by clint bolr
Summary: Missy feeling like her life is going nowhere despite the guy she dreamed of. So why is she unhappy? Seeing her future that's she's not sure she wants, decides to see Sheldon. Who she then runs into Penny who feels her pain as she feels the same way and connects with and helps her brother win Penny's love. S/P, Missy/OC or Raj? L/TBD H/B Amy/TBD?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

FYI: If you're interested in being a beta for this let me know so I might edit this if you find some obivious errors, and if anyone has some ideas I'd like to hear them or at least until I get this train going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang theory or the characters except my own and if I did I'd be rolling in cash and it wouldn't be heading off a cliff, plus I doubt I would've put Penny with Leonard once much less however many it's been, heck Howard with her is just as realistic as Leonard since they're so similiar in looks height, behavior, but I guess that's why it's a comedy it's not suppose to make sense, plus Shenny would be together and I doubt Amy would be on the show at all, not sure if I'm required to do this but I've seen most writers do it so here's this.

This is just a quick of what to expect.

This is my first story so be gentle, the first few chapters will probably be Missy heavy after that the rest of the gang and might have a Missy heavy chapter since she's a main character, not sure how long this will be.

This will probably be early season 6 as far as a time line but better, or at least I hope, not sure if any spoilers but we'll see, oh and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Missy took another sip of her wine and looked across the table. Bryan was talking animatedly about the new construction contract his company had landed.

Bryan was tall, blonde, handsome and charming. Back in high school he had quarterback of the high school football team. Typical All American Golden boy, he was a star athlete, excelling not just in football, but basketball and baseball, as well as a scratch golfer to boot. Senior year was golden for him too, all the girls wanted him, all the boys wanted to be him, and all the major colleges wanted to have him. Still, he decided on A&M, his parents Alma Mater and his first choice. Sadly, due to an injury on the field, his football glory days were cut short, and instead chose to pursue a business degree, and in 3 short years, he had turned his father's weekend construction company into a thriving enterprise. A youth leader at church, and a pillar of the community, he was perfect.

Two years ago, he ran into Missy at the Fuddruckers she was waitressing at, and after a brief period of hazy recollection, her memories of her crush on him in her freshman year start rushing back, and she recalls everything there is to know about him, having watched his life from the sidelines, just like the rest of the town did. They reminisce briefly, and when he asks her out, she doesn't hesitate to take him up on his offer, and they've been dating ever since. Life, has been good.

So why has she been so unhappy lately? She felt so unfulfilled, picturing her life in 5 years' time, a few kids at home to look after, never having to waitress at Fuddruckers again, never having to deal with annoying customers and their unruly children. And yet, as much as she wanted the latter, looking across the table at her teenage dream, she was terrified. When did she trade in her dreams of a life filled passion and promise, for her mother's, a life filled with barely-fair compromises and regrets?

The waitress/hostess removed their dinner plates and returned with dessert. Bryan was smiling and watching her closely, so she smiled back and turned her fork to the cheesecake. She froze. Missy tilted her head a bit and looked closely at her dessert. There was something wrong with it. Something….unusual. Nestled in among the sliced fresh strawberries, something glittered ominously. Her breath caught in her chest. She looked up at Bryan and he was grinning widely. Shaking fingers put down the fork and gripped the table tightly.  
"Bryan?" Her voice filled with foreboding.  
"Melissa Cooper, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

She's shocked speechless, and he mistakenly assumes it's out of happiness, so he slips the ring onto her finger. She comes out of her stupor when they kiss, and though it still manages to blow her mind, especially after the passion of their multi-orgasmic sex, she still lays there, panting, their bodies covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, just numb.

She goes home after, even if she normally stays the night, just to turn on the tv for some sort of noise, and stare at the ring on her finger. He's the guy she's dreamed of in her pubescent fantasies, and she has spent countless days just practising signing her name with his last name, and this was just the perfect ring, and he was just oh-so-perfect. But it all feels so wrong, somehow. For some reason, instead of the exhilaration and thrills and explosion of butterflies, she just feels trapped, suffocated even.

Sure, he was a great lover, unselfish in bed and extremely thorough, and well endowed , often leaving her body humming and her mind fuzzy with pleasure. And he's also generous outside of the bedroom, kind, and in his own, mainstream way, smart. But he never really inspired any kind of passion in her, and while he may have been loving, he seemed to be so out of a sense of duty. She wasn't sure if she felt that same obligation.

And then there was the passion issue, in and of itself. Maybe, it wasn't just him, and his gorgeous, straight-laced, almost too-perfect ways, but her. She had given up on herself, falling into the fast-path towards a typical Texan housewife life, with a good Christian man by her side, and a bunch of beautiful babies to dote on. And she can't just talk to her mom about this, because she knows she will just insist that she's got it good, and to just hold on to him. Meemaw was out seeing as how it would surely just come back to her mother, and her older brother was about as useful as a confidant as a megaphone. With all her friends either married or engaged, (like her, she thought regretfully) she knew they wouldn't be as objective as she'd like. Which left her twin brother, Sheldon, with his brutal honesty.

She books a flight to LAX to visit her brother, hoping the commute to Pasadena wouldn't be too bad, and she sends off a quick text to her mom telling her not to worry and that she would be visiting Sheldon for up to a week. Right before her flight takes off she shoots off an identical text to Bryan, and she curls up in the small seat, as much as her 5'9" frame would allow her to.

The stewardess brought her a blanket, and a cup of tea, which brought a small smile to her face. How very Sheldon-like, to find comfort in a cup of tea. It was a non-optional social convention, according to her brother, to offer someone a warm beverage in times of distress, and she found herself hoping he had a large supply at hand. She was on her to the one person she could trust with her life, but who most likely wouldn't be able to understand, she hopes he'd let her stay as they hadn't had a close bond since he left for college when they both where still young children, they haven't been close in years due to distance both physical and emotionally, Missy always tried to be Sheldon's protector and gap between her brother and the rest of the world. But when he left for school, she was left standing, holding onto their past and still reaching out for him only to never return as he headed off to california and left her behind grasping for him without her twin in the same town they despised. She hopes he can be here for her this time, and that they haven't grown to far apart and will be her protector and rock that she needs this time around.

Review

FYI

So who should Missy be with? Should she stay with Bryan?

On a side note, Bryan is like Tim Tebow, except he has sex with Missy and we'll go out sometimes and have fun. If you don't know who that is just PM me or google him.

Since as of now Penny is stuck doing the same job since tbbt started I decided she need a career and since tbbt isn't going to use her properly and under appreciate I feel like fixing it.

In case if I forgot I need a beta if possible to proof read and point out mistakes.

I hope you enjoy, please like it and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**First sorry about the delay, i considered changing chapter one to have Missy leave her fiancé at the altar, but my beta and couple readers thought it'd be too cliche and would take away from her character and she'd be hurting too many people, so I stuck with this one.**

**Also chapter one is beta approved so please re read it, I hope with a beta now that more reviews will come with it.**

**This is a shenny fic obiviously, but a major storyline or point of emphasis will feature Missy as she figures out her life, love life and job/career as well as her helping shenny.**

**If anyone has a idea for a chapter or storyline PM me and the same goes towards a character(s) and couples.**

**Not sure how often I will update, probably at least once a week if not more, depending on me and my beta.**

**Congrats to tbbt and Jim Parsons on the golden globe nominations, either Jim is really respected in the industry or he's really the only one who's talent can overcome the writing on the show or both.**

**If anyone hasn't watched last night's episode all I can say is WOW, Kaley look HOT and that might not even be enough to describe her and Melissa looked pretty good, oh yeah Amy "working" the grandma look, lol.**

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own any of these, but just Bryan right now or Shenny would be together Right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Penny was tired, mad, and so over this whole never ending rut she was in. A dead end job she hates but is too scared to leave, and a boyfriend who was just a little more appealing than her job situation. She stayed with both out of fear and necessity, fear that she won't get an acting job and a better boyfriend, and necessity being paying the pills.

But at least her face cleared up, she thought. It was getting awkward, explaining away the black eyes. No, it's not domestic violence, I just have a very odd friend. Amy certainly didn't mean to hurt her, and she would have been fine, it was just a purse to the face, except for the fact that Amy carries around a coffee can as her change purse. Who does that?

On the first floor landing, she pulled off her heels and continued trudging up the remaining three floors, exhausted. She knew she had a bottle of Tequila with her name on it and right now, it was singing it loud and clear. Thank goodness she had the day off tomorrow because she intended to get quite cosy with that bottle. She knew after the "situation" with Raj as she likes to call it, she knows shouldn't drink or as much, sure she cut back after that(with Sheldon's help) but every now and then she'd kick back and have one, heck how much trouble could she get in drinking alone anyways? She turned right and went directly for her door, not bothering to mollycoddle her insecure boyfriend right now. She had a bad enough day, all she wanted to do was soak in a bath then sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up to get a drink of water. From her kitchen, she hears a shuffling sound, and her mind immediately takes her back to the time the boys were robbed. She hopes that she isn't hearing burglars, as she doesn't want to relive another relocation to Montana that Sheldon was certain to reconsider. She goes to her door silently and looks through the peephole, and is startled to see a tall brunette standing in front of 4A, staring uncertainly, like she was hoping an answer would just appear of the woodwork.

As she opens her door, the woman turns around, surprised and on her guard.

"Missy?"

"Penny, right?" Missy spoke, her Texan drawl prominent.

Penny nodded and walked up to her. Missy looked upset. "Hey, it's good to see you again. The guys didn't tell me you were visiting."

Missy smiled ruefully. "They don't know yet." She took a deep breath and looked back at the door. "I kinda' just grabbed a flight, spur of the moment. I was just wonderin' if I should knock and wake 'em up or grab a hotel room for the night."

Penny looked at Missy closely. She knew that face. It was the same one that greeted her every morning. She walked over to her door and unlocked it. "Come on," she said to Missy. "Forget those guys for the night. Let's go talk to Jose Cuervo instead." Missy sighed with relief and followed Penny inside.

Penny was grateful her place wasn't too messy, as Sheldon had cleaned it a few days earlier. After much discussion, he and Penny had come to a tentative agreement, where he could clean while she was at work, and she would make spaghetti with little hot dogs every other Sunday. No longer would he sneak into her apartment while she slept, and if they were both honest with themselves, they enjoyed the other's company. It was the rare time they got spend with each other now.

Penny grabbed a carton of orange juice and the tequila and set them on the table. She also grabbed the last pack of chocolate chip cookies, and a tub of fudge brownie ice cream and two spoons. Missy sat down and reached for the glasses to begin pouring.

Missy hardly drank. After years of living with an alcoholic as a father, she had bad feelings surrounding alcohol. But, every once in a while she would give into social pressure and have a drink or two with her friends, but she made sure to never drink too much.

"So, wanna tell me why you showed up in the middle of the night with just a carry on bag and a little black dress?" Penny asked with a gentle look, as she eyed the stunning tall brunette in the black dress that hit her mid thigh, that made it look shorter on her with Missy's long legs.

Missy felt the tears gathering in her eyes. "My boyfriend asked me to marry him tonight. She looked up at Penny with sadness and a hint of terror. "I was speechless and for some reason I nodded my head yes, and after going back to my apartment, all I could think about was if I love him enough to marry him, and would me being a stay at home mom and stayin' in that town be enough for me, because that's what my life would turn into, so I took the first flight out."

"Well at least he didn't propose during sex." Penny said.

"Huh?" Missy asked.

"Shortly after Leonard and I got back together he has the nerve to pop the question while we're having sex, and gives me some lame excuse about him just being caught up in the moment, what with Howard and Bernadette's upcoming wedding."

"Did he have a ring?"

"No, and I'm not sure if that was a good or bad thing." Penny answered.

"So what did ya' do then?" Missy asks, curious yet horrified for the other woman.

"I kicked him out and after I ran into him 2 days later he has the nerve to say I didn't give him an answer, like my reaction wasn't clear enough. So of course I told him no."

"Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way since I barely know the guy and have only met him briefly, but what do ya' see in Leonard?" She hesitated. "I mean he seems like a nice enough guy and all, maybe even a good guy, but to me he seems like he's nothing special either, ya' know? But what do I know, I hardly know him."

"I don't know. I mean, I dated nothing but jerks, and then Leonard comes along and is so nice and different from what I normally go for, plus he's safe and keeps me from being hurt. He's also a great boyfriend and devoted to me."

"Ya' know Penny you deserve a guy that's more than just a nice guy that's safe."

"I know but after dating Leonard, all the guys I used to date I can barely stand to be around, or listen to. And if any of the smart guys are interested in me, they only see me as a waitress, or they want me for my looks and sex appeal."

"So what's Leonard like?" Missy asks, suddenly changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya' know in bed, I mean a woman like you and guy like him, either he's great in bed, hung or both, or rich. And I know it's not the last one, so tell me?"

"Right, well he's good at foreplay. Oral sex, he's not bad at, but isn't the best I ever had either. During sex, he tries really hard for what that's worth, as for his size he's more like average in size as for his length but is a little bigger in girth to make it a little more pleasureable. Now on his frame he probably does looks a little bigger than he actually is, I mean if he was a little taller he'd be like, well endowed or something, if he'd been proportionate, so yeah I guess that sums it up." Penny shifted awkwardly.

"I woulda' guessed he would be average at best in the bedroom and in size, not that I'd be interested in him or finding that info out or really any guy like that, no offense, i prefer my men tall or the very least my height, since I'm a tall girl." Missy contemplated out loud.

"Well he was at first. It took time, but once he got the hang of things, it wasn't so bad. He still is at times though, but most of the time lately I just make really loud sounds so it'll make him think he's doing really good so he'll hurry up and finish quicker, which I guess is sad, why do you ask?"

"Not surprised you'd want a tall guy, it's awkward enough with me, I couldn't picture your height with his."

"Just curious, like I said. A guy like that, with someone as pretty as you, he's gotta be good at something, so I was just wonderin', I couldn't either especially since I love to wear heels, I'm already a few inches taller than him and tack on a few more with the heels, so unless he's into feeling shorter, nope, imagine the looks in public me with heels standing next to him, so not into having my own TomKat relationship."

"Yeah I guess. He doesn't like it when i wear heels, i can only imagine if you wore them. That seems like all we do lately. I just wish we connected better and had some common interests, plus that seems like all I am to him at times, pretty girlfriend that he has sex with."

"So you don't have anything in common?" Missy was growing fascinated, happy to lose herself in Penny's problems, and Penny just relieved to have someone to vent to since all Bernadette and Amy who are supposed to be her friends try to push her towards Leonard more and more, instead of how she was actually feeling.

"Not really, mostly sex. I mean we hardly talk, he doesn't ask about my day and I don't ask him because I'll have no clue what he's talking about. We don't share any interests in each other's likes or hobbies much."

"Well to me, and this is just my opinion, but it sounds like ya' either need to talk to Leonard and work on your problems, or break up with him."

"I know. I want to, but I know I'll end up looking like the bad guy again, and I promised your brother I wouldn't hurt his friend."

"What does my brother have ta' do with this?"

"Well he found out from Amy that I was thinking of breaking up with Leonard, and Sheldon was concerned about how Leonard would react, since he's always been emotional when a woman rejects him. Anyways, he comes into my room in the middle of the night; don't worry I talked I discussed with him how inappropriate it was, " Penny explained when she noticed Missy's reaction. "and I promised I wouldn't intentionally hurt Leonard. But I feel like, however I break up with him, he'll react the same."

"Penny if ya' feel this way you can't keep dating him, at some point he'll ask you to move in together or get married again. If ya' lead him on, with him thinking he has a future with you, then you'll really be the bad guy here, plus the longer you wait the more people will get hurt. I'm glad ya' set my brother straight, sometimes he doesn't realize what he's doing is inappropriate. Say tha' word, and I'll take care of Shelly."

"I know, I just have to find away to break up with him and still be friends and it not be awkward for us, don't worry I can deal with Sheldon."

"Seems to me he'll only mourn ya' until another pretty woman comes along." Missy shrugged.

"So back to your problem, according to what you've told me about your guy he sounds practically perfect and yet here you are, not that I'm not happy to see you again, If he's have as wonderful as you say he is i'd want that." Penny returned deciding to venture away from her and her problems with Leonard.

"I know right? And he is, or at least he is to me. I must be crazy, acting like this, right?"

Penny giggles at that.

"What's so funny?" Missy asked.

"Oh nothing it's just funny those words coming out your mouth and how similar you look to Sheldon." Penny assured her. "Anytime someone asks if Sheldon is crazy, he always says he's not, his mother had him tested, that's all." Penny laughs.

"Oh brother. Lord's truth, I'm surprised he passed that then. 'Course our parents were the most surprised, 'specially momma; she was certain there was something wrong with Shelly. She thought th' devil had taken over him, but when she found out how smart he was, she wasn't sure what to make of it, she goes back and forth between a gift from God or the devil has taken over her baby. Momma's family has the smarts, now no where Shelly, mind you, Still not sure where he got it from. So she only did what she could do, which was embrace it, but Meemaw was the one who really encouraged him especially when it came to his love of science, as did Pops, our late grandfather. But he passed when we were little." Missy replies, affection colouring her voice.

"So back to Mr. Wonderful, Do you love him?" Penny asked.

Missy nodded her head. "Yeah or at least I think I do. I'm not sure, maybe? He's kind, smart, successful. And I'd be stuck. Stuck living my life in a dull town, doing the same things each and every day, dying a bit inside with each passing moment." she felt guilty, listing all these mundane complaints alongside all the blessings. "I also feel like I'm not good enough for him, like I'd be holding him back or something. He may not be perfect, but he is to me and is the best thing that's happened to me."

"I feel like I'm not worthy of him, I didn't exactly come from a stable family, never got to witness two parents love each other unconditionally, so a part of me feels like I'd spend my whole life trying to deserve his love." She confessed. "I'm not saying I want my parents marriage, far from it, but maybe it'd be easier if he has some more faults or quirks, or had a couple rough edges instead of being the way he is, maybe that'd be easier for me. Although, he can be boring and dull at times. I'm not asking for a guy that goes out all the time or that I want that, or wants to go to party after party, but a guy that wants to have fun and take me out on a date from time to time, instead of just staying curled up on the couch with me like an old married couple. But I do love him."

"That makes sense. Have you talked to him about it? Missy, the way you described him, it sounds like he adores you, what's the problem then? He's not bad in bed is he?"

"No he's not bad in bed, quite the opposite, he's very skilled that leaves my body humming way after we're done and wanting more, plus he's very huuung, if you get my drift?" Missy explained drawing out the word hung to Penny.

"What do I say? 'Hey Bryan, think ya could be a little less...you? Maybe a little more exciting? Little less perfect? I know I said I love you and all, but I feel like I don't deserve you?"

"Well I'd word it differently."

"I mean its not like I don't want to marry him, ever, but I want to be more than just a wife and his children's mother. I want to do something that's worthwhile, I want something to talk to him about than the kids when he gets home from work, if we do get married."

Penny nodded knowingly. "Then you're better off getting out while you can, if you decide to end it."

Missy felt a flare of anger. "What about you? You think your life is so great?"

Penny snorted, unladylike. "Are you kidding. My life sucks too. Crap job, boyfriend I don't really love and probably never will, at least not the way he wants, no acting jobs. I'm just as stuck as you."

Just as quickly, Missy's anger was gone. She dug her spoon into the ice cream. "Penny, how did we end up here? How did we end up stuck?"

Penny downed her second drink and grabbed a cookie. "I don't know about you, but I ignored reality. I suck at acting, but my stubborn refusal to give up has kept me in a crappy waitress job, going out with one loser after another, until I settled for a safe guy across the hall."

Missy nodded. "I did what was expected of me. Be the good girl who goes to church, finds the perfect guy, settles down and have a handful of kids."

Missy tried so hard to not become her momma, only to find herself repeating her momma's mistakes over and over.

It was funny she was saying these words that she couldn't say to her friends back in Texas, and certainly not her mother, but could so easily to Penny.

Penny sat up straighter. "It's the whole reason I moved out here. I wanted to be something more than my mom or the rest of the women in my family back home. I didn't want to waste away out there on the farm and not take any chances."

"So, how do we fix this?" Missy asked.

Penny smiled. "I don't know. But for tonight, let's just get to know Jose."

"Well I've always had a thing for Latin guys." Missed says.

"Me too." Penny giggled.

XXX

Sheldon was in the shower when Leonard knocked. He stuck his head out of the curtain and frowned. "Leonard, that's a strike! You know it is against the rules to interrupt me while in the shower. You can hardly afford to gain any more, and you just retook the class or do I need to remind you.?"

Leonard popped open the door, "Not unless it's an emergency, and this qualifies. Your mom is on the phone. Missy is missing."

Sheldon scrambled out of the shower and hastily threw on his robe. He rushed out to the living room and grabbed the phone. "Mother?"

Mary was almost screeching. "Shelly! Why isn't Missy there?! She left me a message she was coming to see you. No explanation, no details. And she isn't answering her phone. Where could she be?"

Sheldon was confused. "Mother, you say Missy told you she was coming here? I haven't heard from her in 3 weeks. Why would she come here?"

The front door opened and Penny slowly walked in. Leonard could tell she'd been drinking, not just by the way she was holding her head, but because it was only 6am and she was awake.

Sheldon ignored Penny and grabbed his cell phone to check for missed calls or messages. "Mother, please calm down. We'll find Missy. Being emotional….."

Penny snatched the phone from Sheldon and put it to her ear. "Mrs. Cooper? Hi, it's Penny, from across the hall. Listen, don't worry. Missy is here. She got in really late and stayed with me, rather than wake up Sheldon." Penny nodded and made a few noises of agreement. "Yes, ma'am. I'll have her call you as soon as she wakes up. Yes, ma'am. I promise. Okay. Goodbye."

She handed the phone back to Sheldon and turned to leave.

Sheldon reached out and grabbed her elbow. "Wait! Why is Missy with you, and why didn't you tell me she was here?"

Penny yawned widely. "She got in a short while ago, Sheldon. I deliberately woke up at 6 in the damn morning just to let you know she was here. How was I to know your mom would call this early?"

Sheldon started to follow her out the door. Penny turned, and quirked one eyebrow at him. "Where are you going?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm going to speak to my sister."

Penny shook her head. "One, she's asleep. You can see her later when she's felling better. Two, you have to get ready for work. Three, I can see your, uh, body, Sheldon. You might want to either close the robe, or put on clothes."

Sheldon turned a deep red as he wrapped his robe around him securely. He gaped at her for a moment. Penny smiled wickedly. "Nice to know what they say about tall guys is true."

With a loud squeak, Sheldon rushed back to his room and slammed the door, while Penny walked back into her apartment and closed the door. Wow. That was a sight to sober up any woman, she thought to herself. After a moment Penny shook herself and headed for the shower. Maybe a cold one, she thought. She was wide awake now, might as well get dressed.

XXX

**Also if you have a idea as what job you'd like for Missy in California or Texas pm me and the same for Penny. Also if anyone has a last name they think Penny should instead of the one that'll be revealed soon than PM me and I'll see if yours is better.**

**So what do you think of Missy's dilemma?**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I've noticed the last couple weeks I have seen a couple stories feature Missy in them whether due to this story or not I take full credit, haha.**

**I was going to have a Christmas and or New Years but that'll be pushed back due to one it's going to take Missy a couple extra chapters before she decides what to do and whether or not she moves to sunny California and also I started this to late in the year as the date to due this plus needing a beta didn't help either so if there's a holiday chapter(s) jan, feb or even later don't get upset this was planned all along.**

**Happy New Years and I hope everyone has fun and not to Drink and drive.**

The boys are sitting down in the Caltech Cafeteria when Leonard breaks the news that Missy is in town.

Without missing a beat, Howard fires off, questioning Leonard, "So Missy is back? Like before? Just visiting? Or more?"

"Just a few days, I think. Penny said she just showed up in the middle of the night."

"I wonder if something's wrong." Raj wondered aloud.

"Penny said she just got engaged and is having second thoughts, and not to tell Sheldon until Missy gets a chance to tell him later." Leonard replied.

"Well, it must be destiny that she's here. Maybe this is my second shot with her, since the last time she seemed to be interested, until my mutism reappeared." Raj said, hopeful.

"Oh please, she wasn't interested in you." Howard scoffs.

"You weren't there, she was craving the mocha chocolate delight that is me, not pale and pasty." Raj retorted.

"Oh please you can't even talk to her." Howard snarks back.

"It won't hold me back this time, I've been getting help for it."

Howard then pulls up Missy's Facebook page and sees the picture of her fiancé from his phone.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asks.

"Seeing what Missy's fiancé looks like." Howard replies. He shows both of the guys the pictures of him and Missy together.

"So Raj you may be mocha chocolate, but Missy craves chiseled good looks with a tan and a body of a Greek god." Howard smarmed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Raj pouts. He sighed, takes Howard's phone to get a closer look and flips through some other photos, some different but in each they're always smiling "He looks like a more groomed and better looking and overall better version of Brad Pitt, plus much taller, how can I compete with that, curse you Shiva."

"How tall is he, he looks like a giant?" Raj pouts

"Penny says Missy told her he is 6'4" and had a shot at the NFL before getting hurt."

"What's that?" Howard asks clueless.

"Beats me Penny said its a big deal."Leonard shrugs.

"I have no chance now." Raj sulks.

"What happened to you being Mocha Chocolate? I thought you were Brown Dynamite and your mutism wasn't going to stop you." Leonard smirked.

"That's before I learned she was dating a blonde Greek god, I can only dream of having a body like this" Raj pouted.

Howard and Leonard look at him questionly at the last part.

Sheldon sat down at the table.

" I hope you three weren't just discussing my sisters sudden appearance, do I need to refresh your memories of her last visit?" Sheldon inquires.

"We're more mature this time, thank you very much. Plus I'm married, so tell Missy hands off. Unless she wants to share with Bernie, then I'd be okay with that." Howard says.

"Howard I seriously doubt she wants to have a threesome with you and Bernadette. Is Bernadette even into that?" Leonard asks, his curiosity piqued wondering if what he thought about Bernadette was true.

"I don't know, she might, but I haven't asked. Plus Missy just got here, although Bernadette does have some interesting fetishes and fantasies" Howard says

"Can we please not discuss your delusional attempts at engaging in coitus with my sister." Sheldon says with not a small amount of disapproval in his tone.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I have Penny now." Leonard said proudly.

"Raj you're awfully quiet, nothing to add to this?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

"He's just upset that he can't compete with Missy's guy." Howard replies, earning himself a glare, courtesy of Raj.

"I'll have you know, Missy would be the happiest woman if she was with me. I'd spoil her and treat her like a queen. Also, Sheldon, every family needs a little mocha in their latte every now and then." Raj announces.

"Oh please, you can't even talk to my sister unless inebriated or heavily medicated." Sheldon shot back.

"Not this time! Not this time, I won't let it hold me back. I'll make her my Amazon Princess and unlike the two of you she's not taller than me. Missy Koothrapalli even has a nice ring to it." Raj trails on.

"One; she has a guy. Two; who says she's interested? And you 're the same height, maybe she prefers a tall guy? And three, do you really want Sheldon as your brother in law?" Howard lists off. Sheldon sends Howard a glare, "and lastly, but the most obvious; you're a mute around women! Somehow I doubt a woman like Missy would be all over a guy who can't hold a conversation with her." Howard finished.

"First of all, she showed up out of the blue, so maybe something's wrong and second, last time she was actually going to invite me in, except that drug wore off. " Raj smirked this time. "And I'm ok with Sheldon being family. Missy is his sister, he can't be that bad. And stop being so pedantic about my mutism, I'm working on it dude."

"Raj, while I applaud both your enthusiasm and your efforts, I feel it my duty to inform you that, sadly for you, you're likely to fall just short of your goal. Even if out of the three of you, you are the evolutionary primary candidate for her mate." Sheldon said, surprising them all.

"What?" Howard and Leonard sputtered in unison. "And we're not?"

"Howard, Leonard, I could go on for days, just listing off reasons why either of you would be beyond subpar suitors to my sister, and I'm certain she would agree to most, if not all of them." Sheldon deadpanned. "Now, as I was saying; Raj, you have the evolutionary advantage of being the most exotic out of this group and you have a point about genetic diversity produces the strongest offspring as it maybe true, not to mention your lack of evolutionary impeding allergies, thus giving you the largest advantage in this motley crew of delicate genetics. However, you do not display characteristics nor mannerisms that would give you an edge with Missy. And as we all keep pointing out, but I feel the need to drive this point home; Missy is currently attached. You would do well to remember that."

"It's because I'm Indian, isn't it?" Raj pouted, ignoring the last part of Sheldon's rant.

Sheldon sighed. "Well, actually, I am not sure Mother would approve, a factor that bears considerable weight with Missy. I was also under the impression that your parents want you to settle down with a nice Indian woman. Was I mistaken?"

"At this point, they'd settle for me finding a nice woman, really. I thought your mother liked me?" Raj pouted a little, slightly indignant.

"Far be it from me to speak on behalf of my Mother, whose opinion of you I cannot fathom, considering the fact that you're quieter than a dormouse in church around her. Do take into account the depth of this woman's religious fervour, and although I'm quite certain your race has no bearing upon her personally, she is quite old fashioned." Sheldon drawled patiently, his tone softening when he spoke of her. "Neither she nor Missy have been conscious of it, but neither have expressed any affinity for or aversion to anyone outside of our race or culture."

"Evolutionarily, your 'adding mocha to the latte' statement has definite merit. But your biggest obstacle is coupled with your greatest advantage; I don't see my mother being very enthusiastic about a potential partner of my sister's being the religion of worshipping a cow, as would be viewed from her narrow perspective, as opposed to one that prays at the alter of Jesus." Sheldon added.

"So you'd approve if I was to date your sister?" Raj asks hopeful, again, only hearing what he wanted to.

" If Missy decided you are a suitable mate for her then I shan't stand in her way, especially after her conversation with me last time she visited. Like all other parts of my anatomy, I value my testicles. I have yet to test this hypothesis objectively. Would you be available for a series of tests to see how suitable you'd be?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"I can see it now. Dr Raj and Missy Koothrapalli with our beautiful children, they would be more beautiful than even Aishawarya Rai. With my skintone and her looks and beautiful blue eyes they'd be absolutely breathtaking, and we'd have a beach house on the weekends and live in the suburbs. We'd give each nicknames and I'll adore her like the amazon princess that she is." Raj says dreamily.

Howard and Leonard just shake their heads at this.

"I thought Missy warned you that it was up to her to choose who she could and would not date?" Howard stated questioningly.

"That's true, but she's not here at the moment so my testicles are safe." Sheldon said smugly.

"Now back to more pressing issues, such as the upcoming installment to the Man of Steel legacy. Based on the trailer, this movie just might not suck, in fact it shows much promise. Also, are we correct in assuming you will both be joining Leonard and I tonight for movie night? We shall be watching The Dark Knight Rises" Sheldon rattled off in one breath.

"As much as I love seeing Anne Hathaway dressed up as Catwoman, I don't buy her as the sexy siren type. She's more the girl next door type that you take home to meet your mother, to me." Howard said, going off on a lecherous tangent.

"I hope not your mother." Leonard grinned into his food.

"Hey, she's a remarkable actress, don't put her work down. She was great in The Princess Diaries and deserves a Oscar for her role in Les Mirables" Raj says.

"Raj, it is precisely this matter that renders you as unsuccessful in your conquests as you are; to borrow from the vernacular, your rather questionable propensity for 'Chick Flicks'" Sheldon interrupted.

"Don't knock it. They're very entertaining movies." Raj speaks.

Sheldon just shook his head. "The Dark Knight Rises had its moments, but like the previous installment, it was a very predictable disappointment." he countered.

"It had very cool effects, and how cool was it for the bat mobile to fly?" Howard said.

"Point ceded, but it doesn't make up for the abysmal plot or how it lagged on." Sheldon says.

"How about Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle getting together at the end, Alfred no longer having to worry about Bruce, or him being happy?" Leonard asked with a slight whine.

"Oh yes, because the mark of a good movie is the happily ever after the likes of which are greatly reminiscent of the awful movies Raj gravitates toward." Sheldon scoffed.

"You just have no appreciation for a beautiful happy ending." Raj countered.

"Raj, please, don't embarrass yourself unnecessarily." Sheldon stood up, moving to head back to his office. "Gentlemen, I'll see you and your significant others for movie night this evening." he nodded, and left.

"Will Missy be there?" Leonard called after his retreating form.

"Of course." Sheldon threw out over his shoulder.

XXXXX

As they rode home together, Leonard continued to question Sheldon.

"So Sheldon, any idea on the reason for Missy's sudden appearance?" Leonard asked.

"No, I don't have a hypothesis to contemplate." Sheldon replied succinctly.

"What did your mom say?"

"Just that Missy left a text and said she'd be coming here for a few days."

"Hmm"

"What?"

"I hope nothing's wrong."

"Well until I speak to Missy, I'm not going to jump to any conclusions. If anything was that serious she would have called in advance instead of showing up in the middle of the night." Sheldon said decisively.

As they walked up the stairs to their floor, Sheldon turned to Leonard and said, "I'm going to see Missy now. I shall see you in a moment, however long that moment takes."

"Okay."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny and Missy."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny and Missy"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny and Missy."

"What's up Sheldor?" Penny smiles at Sheldon.

"Hello Penny. I hope I'm safe from your prying eyes. Is Missy here?"

"Don't worry what I saw will hold me over for a good while. Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Sheldon glares Penny when she giggles.

Missy was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowery top, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, changing from the short black dress she had on when she arrived and was grateful that Penny offered her bed for the night and offered her something to wear even if she has some.

"Hello Missy, Mother says you just up and left her a message and said you're coming here Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really." Missy shrugged.

"What do you mean not really? Are you hurt? Is that Meemaw's casserole I smell?"

"Yes. How bout we talk in the livin' room?" Missy steered him away from the kitchen and both sat on the couch, Sheldon sitting in 'his spot' in Penny's apartment.

"Can we start with your sudden appearance, showing up here in the early hours of the morning."

"Okay. Shelly , I got engaged."

"Is that the reason for your melancholy, and sudden appearance?"

"Any otha' time, I'd probably be happy, but for some reason I'm not."

"I don't understand."

"Well he's a' great guy, I love him. I feel like I do, but I'd be trapped in that dang town for tha' rest of my life and bein' nothing more than a stay at home mom. I love momma but I can't see myself livin' her life."

"Well as much as I love our mother, I concede your point. Is he an alcoholic? Do you constantly fight like our parents? I hope he's not unfaithful with bar maidens like our father did. I certainly share your sentiments of not wanting that life or to live in that town much longer but I feel like you're not giving me the whole story."

"No. He only drinks occasionally and when he does he drinks it's a little and we don't fight. When we do have a' argument, it's nothing like Momma and Dad, not even close and no he's not unfaithful, he adores me and I've never seen him even glance at anotha' woman since we've been dating."

Missy proceeds to tell him about how she met him and what he does and the great guy he is.

"I don't recall a Bryan Davidson."

"That's because he moved into town when you were a' freshman in college."

"I see, well he seems smart. Obviously not as smart as I, but that's to be expected."

Missy rolls her eyes at this.

"So do Mother or Meemaw not approve? Or is your fear rooted in you not wanting to be nothing more than a wife and child bearer? Now it's understandable that you have these reservations, but remember you will potentially be giving the world a Sheldon 2.0. He'll be taller, better looking, smarter and less prone to bullying. With great nurturing on your part, I can help your children reach their potential."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Yes momma and Meemaw love him. That maybe why I'm unsure of him, but that's not the problem. Like I said this isn't how I thought my life would be, I have dreams Shelly, that are more than being someone's wife and mother to his children. Could ya' stop referring to a' Sheldon 2.0 unless you want to relive our little talk last time."

Sheldon covers his crotch at her threat.

"You seem upset, would you care for a hot beverage?"

"Yes please."

"I'll get it for you." Penny said, more listening to what they are saying than finishing dinner that Missy was preparing.

"How would you like it Missy?"

"With some lemon please."

As Penny brought her the tea, Sheldon put his arm around Missy's back to comfort her.

"There there, Sheldon's here."

"Oh Shelly you're so much better at it now." Missy beamed at him through her sniffles.

"Well that's the point. So I take it you feel better?"

"Yeah, I am, a little. Just have ta' think things over before I head home."

"So you'll be staying a few days?"

"Yes, I'll just stay at Penny's, if that's okay with ya'" Missy says looking over towards Penny for confirmation and Penny nods her head.

"So where will you sleep? I hope you don't plan on sleeping in the couch, you're way to tall for that."

"I have an air mattress." Penny says.

"Well I'll have to inspect it before I deem it acceptable."

"Shelly it's fine"

"Nonsense, I have to go through a series of checklists before I find it suitable for my sister."

"Shelly it's not that big of a' deal, I'm not you."

"Yeah Shelly." Penny smirks

"Penny please you are neither my sister nor mother. Stop calling me Shelly."

"How about Moonpie then?"

"No, that's reserved for Meemaw."

"Well then what may I call you?"

"You may call me Dr. Cooper, Doctor, or Sheldon."

"Uh no."

"Why not?"

"Those are too formal. Not personal enough for me." Penny sighed. "I guess I'll stick to Sheldon, then"

"Very well."

"and Whackadoodle." Sheldon glares at her at that.

Missy just sat back watching them interact. To the causal observer, it was easy to assume they were flirting. I guess if I move here I'll have to watch out for whatever is going on between Shelly and Penny.

The buzzer in the kitchen signaled the food is ready.

"Dinners ready." Penny announces.

After they were finished with dinner, Sheldon wiped his mouth and sighed slightly with contentment. "This is very good Missy, I forgot about how good a cook you were."

"Thanks Shelly I'm glad ya' like it."

"When did you start to bake? This is also good cobbler." Sheldon asked, his tone tinged with surprise.

"Just the last couple months. I can make mamma's award winning pies, as well."

"Well this is good. Not as good as mother's or Meemaw's but that's to be expected; but still satisfactory."

Missy just shook her head at that so used to Sheldon's unorthodoxed compliments. "So Shelly how've ya' been?"

"I'm fine. My bowels are fully functional, I've put on some muscle mass and my work is coming along greatly. And Amy and I are still in the relationship agreement."

"Oh good, not the bowels though. You're doing great things as a' rocket scientist, and I'm glad to hear about you and Amy."

"Good Lord woman, I'm a theoretical physicist, I'm currently working on The Higgs Boson Particle Theory, not that you would understand that."

Missy smirked. "I'm just messing with ya' Shelly."

Sheldon huffs.

"I may not understand what ya' work is about most of tha' time, but I know enough to be very proud of ya'. I just don't show it all the time, Shelly, but I am so proud of ya', and I tell just about everyone who'll listen about how proud I am of my famous scientist brother." Missy assured him.

Sheldon beams at this, outside of Memaw he thought no one in his family cared much less understood his work.

"So you're still with Amy? I couldn't believe it when momma' told us about it, Shelly with a girl. So what's she like?"

"Oh she's quite remarkable. A neurobiologist, in fact. Now it's not on par with my work but she's still a brilliant scientist nevertheless."

"Sheldon, she means Amy as a person, like how you feel about her." Penny says from the kitchen as the twins are now sitting back on the couch.

"Oh, well I suppose I feel something for her."

"Don't ya' love her Shelly?"

"Missy you know how I am about emotions, I more likely care for her than anything else."

"But you're her boyfriend?"

"Yes, what does that have anything?"

"Well it means ya' have ta' feel something for her. Don't ya' feel anything at all for her?"

"I suppose, but she keeps trying to push my physical boundaries, which irritates me to no small end. In addition, she's very needy, more so than Leonard and you know how needy he is. She doesn't respect my hobbies; she deems them childish. Furthermore, all she wants most of the time is to get intimate with me, which as you are well aware, is far beyond my comfort zone, and as such, frustrates me past any redeeming points she exhibits, as of late."

"Well-"Missy starts. Missy's phone rings, ending the conversation. It's Bryan. "I was hoping my text was enough. Well I have ta' take this, we'll finish this conversation later."

"Okay, but don't be long everyone is coming over for movie night. We shall be watching The Dark Knight Rises."

"Okay sure." Missy says. "Hi, Bryan how are ya'?"

Penny and Sheldon head across the hall to give Missy some privacy. Everyone is there, waiting for them.

"Hi guys." Penny says. "We'll be waiting until Missy ends her call with her fiancé."

"Who's Missy?" Amy asks confused, she hopes Penny didn't invite a friend and threating her claim as Penny's "bestie" she thought insecurely.

"My twin." Sheldon replied.

"You never told me you have a twin." Amy said hurt and questioningly.

"Oh I'm sure I have, but it's a moot point, since you know about her now."

"So how come you haven't mentioned a wedding then? You were going to take me since I'm your girlfriend, right?" Amy whined.

"Well she just became engaged and from the sudden appearance of her and our conversation tells me there maybe not be one." Sheldon patiently tells his needy girlfriend.

Amy looks a little upset at not only not getting to attend a wedding and meet Sheldon's family, him also not telling her he had a twin despite him saying that he did.

Missy returned a few minutes later. Amy and Bernadette were expecting a female version of Sheldon, and were surprised when instead they saw a stunning tall, leggy, busty brunette. Amy thought about how gorgeous she looked and what it must be like to have those legs to work with, and to be a male with those wrapped around their body.

"Oh good, that didn't take long." Sheldon says.

"Yea' I just told Bryan that I wanted to surprise ya' about the engagement and couldn't tell ya' this over tha' phone."

"I take it that you don't wish to be engaged?" Amy asked.

"Not really, I'm not sure."

"As much as I'd love to discuss my sisters shaky engagement again, The Dark Knight Rises waits for no one."

"Sheldon that's rude. Aren't you going to introduce your sister to people she hasn't met?" Penny suggests.

"My apologies. Missy the one that spoke is Amy, my girlfriend."

Amy beamed. "Hello. While you're no flaxen haired goddess like my bestie I can see why your fiancé would put a ring on it." she drawled in her typical monotone.

"Nice to meet ya' Amy, I think?" Missy says uncomfortably. "Is she coming onto me?" Missy whispered to Penny.

"No, you'll get use to it, though. At least she didn't say she wishes she were Bryan." Penny assured Missy.

"Okay." Missy looks confused.

"This is Bernadette, Howard's wife." Pointing in the direction of Bernadette.

As Missy steps forward to shake Bernadette's very smaller hand Bernadette feels even smaller next to the strikingly beautiful but tall brunette, with Missy wearing 4" heels, like she's not tall enough, Bernadette thought a little bitterly.

"Oh I wasn't expecting this."

"Wasn't expecting what?" Bernadette asked, confused.

"Howard married." Missy returns.

"Oh, you've met Howard before?" Bernadette asked, surprised, this time and wondered if Howard made a fool of himself or not to impress Missy she heard the stories from Penny of how he acted and tried to "impress" women and if she should apologize or not to her about her husband's past behavior.

"Yes. All three attempted a failed series of advances hoping to accomplish coitus with my sister. Of course as expected, they failed, a few years previous." Sheldon announces.

"Sheldon!" Penny rebuked.

"Well nice to meet you. I see why Howie here would want you, you are quite stunning. Are you a model?" Bernadette smiled.

"Oh heavens no. I live back home in Galveston, Texas." Missy laughed.

"So where are you staying, if you have no place me and Bernadette have plenty of room?" Howard asks suggestively, made he could find out if his wife would be up for what he discussed with the guys at lunch with Sheldon's sister or wishful thinking, he's not sure which.

"Howard!" Bernadette squeaks

"Oh please, I seriously doubt my sister wants to share a bed with you and Bernadette as well as that you live with your mother."

"I'm staying at Penny's." Missy replies quickly.

"Oooh, having a slumber party, are we?" Howard wiggles his eyebrows lecherously, Bernadette then smacks him upside the head.

"Ow, I was kidding." Howard says rubbing his head.

"Well, one more of those and you're walking home."

"Yes Howard, me and Missy are going to rub body lotion on each others naked bodies and play naked twister and have naked pillow fights after the movie." Penny says.

Howard, Leonard, Raj and Amy have a mental picture of what Penny just said.

"Sarcasm?"

"What do you think Sheldon?"

"Yes, good I'm 4 for 11."

"Now that the sexual innuendo-laced portion of the evening is done with, and introductions have been made; I'm certain you remember Leonard and Raj," she waves at both. "Its time to watch The Dark Knight Rises. I'm about to start with or without you." Sheldon said impatiently.

The lights are turned down, everyone is watching the movie and while Missy would normally not bother with this sort of movie, she was fairly entertained. She would casually spare a glance at her brother and Penny, who were sneaking glances of their own at one another, and she looks around to see everyone watching the movie. Well, I guess I'll have more a chance to see what's going on with those two if I do move here after all. As she turned back to see what the Caped Crusader was up to, Raj glanced at her across the room out of the corner of his eye.

**If anyone has any ideas or future suggestions PM me and if anyone has a suggestion of Penny's last name let me know.**

**Hit the review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just letting everyone know this is unbetaed, my current as of now beta is going through some personal problems and won't be able to edit my work but is still available to throw ideas around to keep me from getting stuck, so I plan on it being unbetaed for now, unless someone else wants to be my beta just make sure you know you have the time to do it.**

**I got my first negative review or should I say reviews, it was more about my "rant" than the story itself, she also said she wasn't buying the idea of Missy going to Sheldon like this since she's a mature adult while Sheldon isn't, I guess she didn't read the part where I explained why she does it.**

**I Read the tapping report, just not sure how much I can take, it's just uncomfortable and sad, it has nothing to do with I'm a shenny, I don't understand why they're so stubborn about the 2 though and try to make Lenny and shamy work? But it has to do with that the show isn't what it was, nor are the characters or Sheldon and Penny who act like they're not friends since they're barely in the room together anymore, I'll probably finish out the season and see if its worth it to continue, if it's nothing more than a Shamy/Lenny show then I'll probably be out and doubt if I care or pay attention on how it ends, but anyways enough about that on to the chapter.**

XXXXX

Credits roll on the movie

"Well goodnight everyone." Penny stands up and gives Leonard a kiss on the cheek goodnight and heads to her door with Missy close by, but not before saying goodnight to everyone and agreeing to meet up with Amy and to get to know the others more and to get to know this woman that is dating her brother who seems a little odd to her, but then again so is her twin brother so who's she to question that, but that's a understatement about Shelly.

Howard and Bernadette head off with Raj leaving Sheldon, Leonard and Amy left, Amy stands up to leave but not before hoping to get some affection from Sheldon.

"Good night Amy." Sheldon says.

"Good night Sheldon but aren't you forgetting something?" She questions hoping he gets the clue of kissing his girlfriend goodnight.

"No I don't believe so, oh I know have a pleasant REM cycle."

Amy sighs.

Amy realizing Sheldon either won't give her a goodnight kiss or she'll have to spell it out, she leaves the apartment dejected wondering when if at all Sheldon would act like a boyfriend to her, she wishes she had what "bestie" has minus the drama and lack of love towards Leonard or the love Bernadette has for Howard despite it being Howard, sometimes she doesn't understand why she puts up with Sheldon, she's a remarkable woman and should have a boyfriend that wants her, but she knows she doesn't have to or want to end it but also doesn't want to break up the dynamic of the group either plus cares too much for him to ruin what they have, sometimes though she wonders if he'll ever be ready for her in the way she wants. It's like he's the virgin girlfriend and she's the sexual pent up boyfriend in high school or something.

"That was a goodnight." Leonard remarks

"Yes I suppose it was."

"So Missy is having second thoughts about her fiancé Bryan?"

"Oh I see you want to chat before our REM cycle, yes she is."

"How long has she been engaged and with him?"

"Oh I see you want to get in my sisters affairs, okay I'll bite, the night before she showed up and dating 2 years, 3 months 20 days 2 hours and 12 minutes and 6 seconds according to my mother's account when their first date was."

"So how much of the guy do you know about ?"

"Just that he's from our hometown, played football at A&M before a injury and he's quite intelligent not as smart as me but i bet he's at least on par as you considering he has his own successful business and your inability at work."

Before a Injury, I wonder if that's what the NFL was that Penny was talking about, oh great something else Sheldon probably knows and I don't. Leonard thought bitterly.

"Leonard, why are you concerning yourself with this? I sure hope you're not going to make this about yourself."

"I'm asking as your friend and concerned as I see Missy as my friends sister."

"Oh yes because you so care about me and my family, As long as that's all you see in Missy, I have only seen pictures of them together he's quite aestically appealing and not like the normal guys with muscled physique as he's very intelligent and from what Missy, and mother tell me over the phone and through memaw's letters, they all hold him in such high regards as a person and Mother going as far as too say he was sent from the angels for Missy, which is pure hokum to think that."

"What are you implying, did you forget I have Penny?"

"Of course I can't forget I have a identic memory, just making sure you remember."

"Well I haven't forgot."

"Good just making sure you remember that and don't make a full of yourself around her, considering that didn't stop you from Alex being interested."

"Well I have Penny and its not like I would do anything about it and Alex came onto me not the other way around and I'd never cheat on someone."

"Well I'm letting you know Penny or no Penny, plus you being attached hasn't stopped you before, plus I forbid you in casting your spell onto my sister."

"That was because Priya was across the country and she slept with her ex, which would be like if i had slept with Penny which i wouldn't nor would Penny had done and it was that comic book girl and nothing happened, i knew it wasn't right, that's why i stopped and What spell?" He really has lost it.

"Oh yes you and your high morals, the spell you cast on these women, how else do they agree to go out with you and pertake in coitus?"

"You're being silly, and crazy?" Well he's right about the women minus the spell, though I don't think it'd be too crazy or unrealistic to think i could get Missy to go out with me considering the women i've dated, maybe she's the one, plus she's a very remarkable woman considering she put up with Sheldon all this time and is tall which is a plus, even if she's related to Sheldon. Leonard thought.

"My mother had me tested, you know this, if you need a voucher go ask my sister."

"So is Missy calling it off?" Leonard changing the subject before Sheldon goes on a rant about how his sanity is fine.

"Not at the moment she has things to sort out first about her life and Bryan before she makes a decision."

"Well how long is she staying?"

" I'm not sure since she's unsure."

"Well I hope she makes the right decision." He says geniunly

"Well of course no one wishes someone to make the wrong decision."

Leonard decides it time to head to his room for the night as to leave Sheldon before he gets a headache.

XXXXX

Penny open her door to the apartment to let herself and Missy in.

"If you want to take a shower help yourself."

"Thanks."

Penny emerges in a Nebraska cornhuskers shirt hitting her mid thigh with red shorts."

Missy steps into the shower and strips off her clothes and steps into the shower to let the hot water calm her nerves and muscles over the last few days as she's been on edge.

Missy slips into a Texas A&M tank top that highlights her C cups and shows off a little of her toned and tanned abs and slips on some booty shorts that make her long legs look longer and shows off her toned butt.

Wow Penny thought, she really is gorgeous wish I had those legs. God Penny quit acting like you've never seen a beautiful woman before and it's Sheldon's sister for goodness sakes, yes she gorgeous but seriously quit acting like Amy towards you or Howard, she scolds herself inwardly.

"Wow you look hot, Bernadette might have been asking but if you ever think about moving here you so could be a model the minute you touch down here."

"Well that's sweet but I'm not sure I'd be any good much less want to or would know the first thing about it."

"Well you probably just stand there in pretty clothes and smile."

Missy just shrugs.

"So what you'd think of meeting everyone and the movie?"

"Well I wasn't expecting to see Howard married much less someone as beautiful as Bernadette, not my normal type of movie but I liked it."

"Yeah that was mostly my doing, I agreed to set Howard up due to Leonard and him having some agreement if either got a girlfriend they'd ask their girlfriend to set the other up, the scary part is she's madly in love with him, plus Howard is actually better, has a good heart and got to go into space over the summer. Truth I kind of enjoy those movies."

"Wow space, how many times have you and Leonard dated. You do not."

"Yeah good thing he's married or most definetly would've used that to get you to go out with him, in a relationship, oh just a couple times. Don't get me wrong I still love the girly shows like the bachelor or the next top model but I like these type every now and then."

" I don't believe there would be anything that would make me want to go out with Howard much less date, space or no space, sure i'd be impressed but not enough to agree to go on a date much less sleep with him. Now raj would be another story."

"Really?" Penny's eyes nearly bugged out, sure she remembers Missy being interested when Raj appeared at her door until his medication wore off, but she assumed it was a one time thing.

"I know I'm engaged and shouldn't be saying this but yeah he's cute, I would love if he could talk maybe I can see if he can while I'm here, plus I've only been with a guys that are white, momma's old fashioned but wouldn't be against it either."

"Well he is a great guy, but I have to warn you he's only able to talk to you unless he has alcohol or drugs and at times can be a jerk when he's like that, yeah mine are to but I don't think they'd care either way of if he was white or not as long as he is a good guy, that has a good job."

"Noted, so you said you've dated Leonard now twice?"

"Yeah but I went out with him on one date the first time about a year after I met him as I just broke up with my boyfriend and he was there and I say why can't I find a good guy and he says what about me and I'm like why not can't be worse than who i'm dating and the truth i knew he had a crush on me but i wasn't interested back until then and so I agreed to go out and it wasn't a bad date just not a great one and I couldn't get over all the degrees he had, while I dropped out of community college and the second was I'm not sure why, I guess I was lonely after the guys came back from the arctic (she says the last part quietly not sure how Missy feels about that subject or if the look on Missy's face wasn't a clue) and i latch onto him when he got back and led him straight to my bed, which looking back was a mistake when i should have took my time and i broke up when he said i love you after sex and after we broke up he moved on to Raj's sister Priya and I only regretted it because he moved on before me, and with someone better, but I got in a dark place at the time without the girls and Sheldon I don't know what I would've done."

"Yeah every girl at some point goes through that and I'm glad Shelly helped you and it seems to be a common thing between you, Leonard and sex, I get why you went out the first time what girl wouldn't, just not seeing a lot of reasoning for you continuing to be with him after or a on and off if he's lacking in lots of areas."

"I'm not really sure why I agreed to go out with Leonard again this time around outside of I hadn't had any prospects at the time, plus I was willingly to see if we changed since then, yeah I guess it does, I'm not sure I can explain it."

" have either of you changed?"

"not really, at times it's either the same or worse"

"So tell me about about Missy?" Penny deciding she needed to change the subject and is genuinely interested in learning about her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just what it was like growing up with Sheldon, what it was like he was like as kid. About what you do in Galveston, hobbies."

"Well my name is Melissa Leigh, I'm a girly girl that likes sports who's just a old fashion southern Texan belle."

"Well what to tell you about Shelly, well he's probably what you think he was so shy and guarded he would hole up in his room with his science, i always tried to be his protector from the bullies and the real world sometimes it just wasn't enough, our father tried to get him out and do things like how to teach him to do outdoor things like shoot and hunt and be a man and mamma wanted him to go outside and make friends."

"Yeah I remember what Sheldon was like when I first met him, he keep his eyes at the ground most of the time, I've never seen a more awkward person before."

"Well you should've seen him as a child, momma was really worried and it was hard to watch knowing you can't make someone be a little more open around people or like them."

"What was your father like? Sheldon never mentions him."

"I'm not surprised Daddy never could understand Shelly, sure he tried but like I said he tried to make a man out of him, I think he did it so Sheldon could stand up and protect himself in the future plus he could never figure out what or who Shelly is, not to mention him and Junior would team up on him at times and tease him, when all Shelly wanted was our father to be proud of his work or what he figured out with that brain of his, really all he wanted was for his dad to be proud and accept him, just once to tell Shelly how proud he was not even when he left for college of course he could't understand why he had to go off to college so young, as he was fine sober but most of our childhood he'd be drunk, and fooled no one with carrying a soda can around like we didn't know alchol was in it, but you stayed out of his way when that happened, he never hit us or momma but we still stayed hidden." Missy never liked to rehash this, the scars even after all those years still felt fresh like it just happened, she might not have Shelly's memory but it sure felt real when recalling those times and how she would crawl up next to Shelly in his bed and cry herself to sleep next to him, but when he left she was on her own, she'd crawl into her bed and hid under the covers and cry until the fighting stopped, which is probably the reason no one is allowed in his room and he sleeps alone now. Know wonder she has such doubts about marrying Bryan.

The way Missy told of not only how Sheldon was as a child, not that this surprised Penny she had her theories of what he was like as a child if the way the way he was when they first met was anything to go by and assumed he was the way Missy described him, but it still broke her heart hearing about how Sheldon was and what he was like as a child and all he wanted was approval from his father(she can relate), but also the fighting, her parents didn't exactly have the perfect marriage but she knew and could tell how much they loved each other, everyone deserves to see that from their parents.

"I can relate the part about ypur father wanting you to be someone else, my dad always and still does call me slugger he treated me like a boy which I can't figure out my brother Timmy was only a 3 years older but once I grew boobs he hardly wanted to do anything with me, so I rebelled and dated guys I knew my dad wouldn't approve of."

"Me and Shelly were close but also very different, of course he'd always try to build something to keep me out of his room, I didn't handle him leaving for college very well either, I didn't exactly say anything mean but nor was I encouraging either, I was just sad I'd be losing my twin and thought he wouldn't be in my life anymore"

"So did Sheldon have any friends not even one?"

"No at first he tried but realized they weren't smart enough or figured out they wanted to beat him up, but he also got used a lot until I figured out they were just being nice and friendly to him so they could get him to do their homework, but after that I threatened them and it stop quick, but there was this one girl Clara Belle she was real sweet especially towards Shelly, it was in the third grade, they'd walked home from school and talk and do things together but then one day it stopped, i couldn't figure out why, apprantely the other kids found out and started teasing her, so she stopped hanging out with Shelly, I'll never forget the look on his face when it happened, let's just say I never want to see that look on his face again, it broke my heart, even then and still does thinking about it."

"Wow, you must have been tough, poor Sheldon."

"Heck yeah, no one messed with Shelly but me, yeah I picked on him, but what siblings don't, not sure if Shelly understood it then or now, I may have picked on him but I also was his biggest protector as well and at the end of the day I still love him even if i want to strangle him sometimes and if someone hurts Shelly I want to hurt 'em."

"So what were you like in school?"

"Oh I was a good student at first until I stopped trying I got A's all throughout until I got tired of being ignored by Shelly's accomplishments with Sheldon being a genius and all, it's like yeah you got honor roll but Sheldon's a visiting professor at Germany or whatever number of degree it was at the time, so it made my accomplishments small or not that important, it was hard I mean I'm proud of Shelly even back then I was but it was hard back then, he wasn't just my brother but my twin as well and momma calling him "one of God's special little people" at times it makes you feel unimportant, which wasn't his fault, but I still did good just not like I could mostly b's occasional A, I was a cheerleader, I was captain of volleyball, basketball, soccer, softball and ran track, was also on homecoming court, I even received some scholarships from major schools, I wound up signing with A&M for volleyball but got homesick and transferred to Texas A&M-Galveston, I was going to transfer to UH but decided to come there instead and I then I dropped out and started working at Fuddruckers until I got a better job which never came, I dated just a couple guys in high school, the star QB the one after Bryan he went to Oklahoma and the star basketball player who went to North Carolina, I lost my virginity home coming senior year-17, dated a couple athletes in college at both schools but nothing serious, rebelled a little, dated a couple bad boys when I came back home(didn't have records or anything) were in rock bands or as momma called it devil's music, just weren't clean cut. and then daddy got sick, so sure I tried looking for other jobs but they always wanted experience that I didn't have."

"I take it athletes are your type?"

"I guess."

"So you tried to find other work?"

"Yeah but either weren't interested or preferred experience."

"Yeah I get that, so what's your other brother like?"

"Well kind of like our dad he didn't understand Shelly, for a while he would run around with women it was more like sowing his oats than momma thinking he found the devil until he met his wife Kelsie they have 2 kids one boy and one girl, he's a supervisor for a energy company now in Houston but lives nearby in Katy."

"As for my life in Texas, I'm a good church going Texan that loves dresses and girl things as well as my sports."

"Really? Who's your favorites?"

"Well Obiviously A&M but not just because of Bryan but mamma's family as well are Aggies so been a fan of there's my whole life, love my Dallas Cowboys, San Antonio Spurs and the Texas Rangers. You're a sports fan?"

"Yep, love my Huskers, Cowboys as well, Lakers and St. Louis Cardinals."

"It's good talking sports with a woman I miss it." Penny comments

"So Sheldon went to A&M?"

"Yeah, he initially wanted to go to Ivy League, but momma put her foot down and said no 11 year old genius of hers in going to other part of the country, and it was either A&M or another year in Galveston, since he wanted t.u. due to him saying they're better in science but she said no son of hers would be attending a school that was in the same town as Solomon & Gaenor of Texas as she was referencing Austin."

"Bryan took me to the Arkansas game and I got to meet some of his old teammates, too bad we don't play t.u. anymore as we would've whipped them good, but they can have their thanksgiving game were in the SEC now, so proud of my aggies doing so good in the SEC their first year and caped it off with a win big win over Oklahoma in the Cotton to cap off the season and to have the the first freshman to win the heisman is a Aggie, whoop."

"Yeah I was proud of my huskers even though the black shirts didn't show up in the big 10 championship, ugh."

"So what was it like growing up in Nebraska?"

"Well my name is Penelope Anne Davis, as the typical Nebraska girl living on a farm, with my brother Timmy who's chemist kind of but got his self together and works for the city now, and my sister Jenny who got knocked up at 17 and got married shortly after has 2 boys and a girl, works at Berkshire Hathaway now, with her husband, with my farmer dad and teacher mom who i'm a spitting image of exceot a couple inches taller. I was a cheerleader and all county softball player and played basketball, I got into acting in high school, dated mostly the popular guys football, basketball players in high school but then mostly rebelled and dated the ones that would tick dad off the most and I then met Kurt at community college, he wanted to be a stuntman and me a actress, sure going to California with Kurt as the dream of being a power couple was intriguing but leaving Nebraska for being a actress was a risk that was worth it even if my world came down when I found out who Kurt really was."

Missy admired Penny for taking such a risk like that and how independent she is despite everything not going her way, how she wishes she has that.

"So why doesn't Sheldon have a Texas accent like yours?"

"Well he hasn't lived there in sometime and two he tries to distance himself from his upbringing and that town, he loves Texas things, music, food, family, but it was rough for him."

"Penny can I ask you what's with Amy? I mean the way she complimented me was weird."

"Yeah I know it made me uncomfortable at first until I realized that's just the way she is and wasn't coming on to me, trust me that was tame compared to the way she was, I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Well when momma told me she was a odd duck I wasn't sure if she meant normal person odd or my twin that I shared a womb with odd."

"Yeah she's odd all right."

"So what's with you and Shelly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed during the movie you and Shelly stealing glances, so Penny care to explain?"

Crap,I thought I was being secretive, I hope no one else noticed Penny thought.

"There's nothing to explain."

"So you don't have feelings for my brother?"

"No."

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Well" she trails off.

"I knew it."

"It's not like that."Penny tries to reason.

"When I first moved in I noticed Sheldon I mean really noticed him, his blue eyes, height a little skinner than I'm used to, then they invite me in I go to his board and I flirt with him by calling him one of those beautiful mind genius guys."

"I bet he loved that."

"But it went right over him then Leonard tries to get my attention towards him and then I sit in Sheldon's 'spot' and he opens his mouth and went downhill after that."

"Yeah I can see, Shelly's always had a spot even as a child."

While Missy understood Sheldon had a kind of handsomeness to him that intrigued a lot of women (such as her friends on the rare occasions when he would come home to visit while they were teenagers), she knew that once he opened that mouth of his, he blew any chances he had if he cared to have them.

Missy says "yeah my brother has that affect on people, a lot of friends while I was in high school and when Shelly would come down to visit a lot of my friends were attracted to him until he opened his mouth, one of my cheerleading friends Annabelle Rose was attracted to him and wanted me to help her but I warned her he's only into science and says well I'll show him a little chemistry, so she did everything that summer to get Shelly to notice her until one day under our oak tree in the backyard she kisses him and he pulled her off of him and says to never do that again and takes off towards the house and she ran out towards her car to go home and i didn't see her for a couple days but when i did she told me she never wanted to talk about it ever again. Of course she went off to college and met her future husband who's a surgeon now while in college and she's a RN so I guess she is into smart guys since she was into Shelly and all, she has a couple kids a boy and a girl they live in Katy Texas a suburb of Houston big Texas high school football power. "

"So when he talked about his spot is what turned you off?"

"No I thought he was odd then but him and Leonard unseccesfully got my tv back from Kurt I still felt something, but after sheldon snuck in my apartment when I first moved to clean how freaked out I was after that and him hanging my bra and panties on a wire didn't help."

"Yeah mamma told me and junior about that, we couldn't stop laughing." Missy laughs.

"I still can't believe he broke in to clean."

"He did, it freaked me out at first until I realized he was harmless and he apologized to me."

"Good." Missy says knowing how her brother would think that would be okay thing to do.

Penny wonders what else about her and Sheldon was talked about in the Cooper household and if there's a saying of it like, not a snowballs chance.

"Yeah I had to call his mother to get my underwear back."

"Well if there's one person that can handle Shelly, it's definetly momma."

"Well if we want any beauty sleep we better go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow ." Penny stands up from the couch and head to her bedroom to get into her bed, Missy follows and lays down onto the air mattress at the foot of Penny's bed.

"Are you sure the mattress is fine? I can sleep on it if you'd prefer and you take my bed." Penny offers.

"No this is fine, you've done more than enough Penny."

"Okay, well good night" Penny says drifting off to sleep.

"Night" missy says back.

XXXXX

**I'm not sure or I'm trying to figure out which Leonard I want, the one from the earlier seasons which I believe is the real one or the more accurate one or the current one, a fellow shenny suggested that they're writing him this way on purpose to see how unlike able they can make him, I guess when they break them up, either again or for good, but if true that's horrible, but since a lot of people still have this hero worship about him they need to make him they want him and if they want a Lenny make him the guy she deserves not to write the biggest jerk or to still have far of a jerk you can make him to see if he becomes unlike able to the viewers since he's not yet, doubt he will now. I also don't think Leonard as a friend is this bad of one but with his insecurities especially around Sheldon he gets jealous of their success and he comes across that way. I'm just not sure if I can make him likeable though or the nice guy he says he is.**

**Also I challenge the readers of this and myself to leave at least 10 reviews a chapter, I know we can do this I believe you can wheter it's a tip or story idea or just what you think of it.**

**So leave a review, please.**

**also the next chapter won't take as long since its almost ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This and the next couple will probably me considered mature. Or just in case. This will be due to sex talk, next a little steam. So here's the advanced warning just in case.**

**I assume most know what today's episode will be, I'm going to pass on it. Not sure about the next two even if I get the chance to see Leonard getting rejected which never gets old. Not sure what the next two episodes mean either.**

**Part of this is betaed who decided it was to much of a task to take on or to long of a chapter. Who was filling in for my regular beta. So it'll be unbetaed until my regular beta settles in after moving.**

Chapter 5

Sheldon was already dressed for the day. Despite wanting to spend the day with Missy and Penny, whom he hardly gets to hang out with anymore. Je reluctantly agrees to their desire to go shopping. He's standing at Penny's door because no amount of pleading convinced them to change the day's activity.

"Knock Knock Knock

Penny and Missy.

Knock Knock Knock

Penny and Missy

Knock Knock Knock

Penny and Missy."

Penny opens the door and smiles at Sheldon in his Batman shirt with his usual long sleeve underneath despite the warm Southern California weather.

"Hey Sheldon come in."

"Hello, Penny how are you? Are you and Missy ready to go despite my reluctance to go to the mall? You two promised to let me go to the toy store. I should have held out for more; maybe the train station?"

Penny dressed in a cute light yellow top and jeans with a Penny Blossom in her hair. It makes her blonde locks look even brighter. Her outfit is paired with Nikes, because she knows she is going to be on her feet most of the day.

"Yep, Missy's almost done in the shower."

"I hope you two had breakfast. Do I need to end our trip at the grocery store?"

"No you don't have to do that. We ate cereal and I went grocery shopping the day before Missy came."

Penny leads Sheldon to the couch to talk while waiting for Missy to finish.

"I'm glad you agreed to come as we don't hang out like we used to."

"No I suppose we don't, with Leonard taking up your free time and Amy taking up mine. Maybe I can incorporate a Penny and Sheldon day into my schedule."

"Sure that'd be great," Penny says with a beaming smile. She really did miss her friend.

Missy emerges from the bathroom and notices the way those two are looking at one another. Especially the way Shelly is looking at Penny.

"I'm ready ta' go Shelly," Missy announces.

She breaks them out of their spell. Missy is dressed in a light blue form fitting top with thin straps that emphasizes her ample cleavage and makes her striking blue eyes stand out even more. The top is paired with hip hugging jeans and Nike sneakers.

"Okay, but as much as I want to spend the day with both of you, I still don't see the need to go to the mall. There are plenty of other activities we can partake in."

"Well for one ya' asked what I wanted ta' do and two, I'd like ta' buy ya' some clothes that don't look like tha' same ones when ya' left for college as a child."

Sheldon scowls at her.

"Oh dear. This isn't a excuse for you to dress me up?"

"No I'd just like ta' see ya' with some normal clothes once in a while."

"Very well, lead the way." Sheldon relents.

"Let's go Moonpie."

"Penny please, only Meemaw calls me that."

"Moonpie? What else does she call or do for ya' Shelly?"

"Well I sing him Soft Kitty when he's sick and makes him spaghetti with hot dogs in it."

"Oh really?"

This surprises Missy to say the least. She had no idea how integrated the blonde had gotten into Shelly's life.

Xxxxxx

Penny pulls into a parking spot at the mall.

"Now Penny, remember you promised that if we have time we can visit the toy store."

"I know. I promise and don't worry, we won't be in there all day."

"I will hold you to that even though I know you can shop for days."

Penny just rolls her eyes as Missy giggles at them.

"Well let's get this over with," Sheldon announces as he gets out of the passenger seat and heads to the entrance of the mall.

Penny stared after him as he lead the way. His numerous words and conversations with her brought on the images of a scared, lonely boy. She imagined Sheldon with no friends and suffering through merciless bullying for being too smart to know any better. Her conversation with Missy only confirmed her fearful suspicions about the early life of Sheldon Cooper.

"Wow I can get used ta' this weatha'." Missy says drawing Penny out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it's great, but every now and again I miss the winter. Isn't it the same in Texas?"

"Well for tha' most part, we get a little cold weatha' here and there and the summer is unbearable. Don't eva' come ta' Texas in the middle of tha' summer."

"So not to bring it up and ruin the day, but does that mean you want to move here?"

"I don't know. I keep going back and forth on what I should do."

"Missy, obviously you should do what you feel is right to you and what you want to do, not should do. Now I don't know the whole story between Bryan and you and your life in Texas, but if I had a guy like the way you describe I'd hold onto him. If he really makes you unhappy, then you shouldn't stay with him much less be engaged or get married. If someone like Bryan was to came along, I'd dump Leonard so fast he wouldn't even have time to squint his eyes."

"I wish it were that simple, because he makes me feel like tha' luckiest woman in tha' world. When we go out it's like we're this power couple. Every woman wants ta' look like and be me and have him on their arm. While every guy wants ta' be him and have me on the arm (or in their bed). I just don't want ta' wake up and realize it's been a dream and I'm dating some loser or worse. Or even worse, a year from now breaking up with him was tha' biggest mistake of my life. Part of my uncertainty comes from being over thirty. Yes I'm still young and pretty, but I'm not getting any younger. The good guys are getting snatched up and not a lot of guys want a thirty something. Plus I don't want ta' be alone, but don't want ta' be with just any guy just because he thinks I'm pretty either and I don't want ta' be alone. Even though momma pressures me to get married before it's too late and she's still young enough ta' play with her future grand kids. With Bryan it's not really pressuring me. It's not tha' worse thing in tha' world if I marry a great guy like Bryan. If it was just about me settling down and having babies, momma woulda' set me up with someone at our church along time ago."

"Maybe when you get home, talk to him, tell him your fears,wants, desires, goals and see what he says. Who knows, he might surprise you. I know Leonard and I aren't a great example. Although, before we got back together, we went through this beta test and we worked out the bugs before we agreed to start a relationship again. Maybe you two could try that for a while and in the mean time figure out what you want outside of Bryan."

"Thanks Penny, that actually sounds like a good idea."

"Hopefully yours is better than ours, I just wish he was a little more secure. I can handle the geekiness, or if the sex was great and he was still him or he was a little more tolerable but the sex is just okay. But him being him with okay sex at best is really hard to deal with. Shoot, all we do is have sex and it's not even all that good. I make fake orgasm sounds most of the time lately so he'll cum quicker and I pleasure myself in the act so i can cum(I guess Leonard's mom was right). Doing that is better than telling him I'm not in the mood so I don't get a whiny Leonard, even if I like sex, but the end is inevitable. Despite what I promised Sheldon, I have to end it with Leonard. My dad loves him even though he doesn't know the whole story or who Leonard is. All he knows is that Leonard has a solid job. I can't stay with him because I'm not the girl he wants or needs. The same reason he's not the man I need or want. However, Leonard made me realize I can date smart guys so I'm grateful towards him for that. But I want, no need, someone who's smart and not selfish. Someone that accepts me for who I am and understands me and doesn't put me up on this pedestal or dream about the idea of who I am suppose to be. That I can't compete with. I want someone who can be my best friend and lover."

"Wow. Good for you. Shelly was only looking out for his friend. Like ya' said, Leonard doesn't take rejection well. I'm sure my brother doesn't want you unhappy just so his friend won't get his feelings hurt. Plus what ya' described is what we all want. It was very touching, that should be part of some love story in a movie."

"Well,thanks. I just know no matter how I end it Leonard will react the same way. But I meant it about wanting all of that from a guy."

"Tell ya' tha' truth Leonard will only mope around until something pretty catches his eye again."

"Well Missy don't get in his eyesight to long, you'll get affected."

Missy laughs at that.

"Sorry dear, I can stand right in his view and I'd still won't be interested. No offense but I'm out of his league, not that you weren't. It's just with my height and his lack of it. I'm not saying I have ta' have a guy be a certain height, but definitely not me towering over him is it."

"Maybe Sheldon's assistant will be that pretty face."

Missy looks puzzled.

"I thought Raj was Shelly's assistant, but he did also mention someone named Alex. I assumed it was a guy."

"No Raj isn't his assistant anymore. No it's a woman and she is actually pretty. I believe she's a grad student from Stanford. Anyways she's been hitting on Leonard from the start and even asked him out. She knows he has a girlfriend. Who does that? I'll tell you a skank, a brainy scientist skank, that's who."

The girls walk into the store. Sheldon follows them in reluctantly.

They check out the various clothes with Sheldon hanging back behind them. He becomes uncomfortable when after they buy a couple dresses on sale they head to Victoria's Secret. He starts to shift uncomfortably when he sees what Penny is holding up or in his opinion not holding up, a revealing white teddy with not much back or butt support. While trying not to picture Penny in it and to keep his arousal in check, he silently curses himself for his eidetic memory of his. He's brought back to when he helped her in the shower and peaked. Sheldon becomes even more uncomfortable when Missy picks up a similar one in black with the same no butt support. He decides to walk away and pretend to shop, because he doesn't want to think of Missy needing something like that much less wearing it, engaged or not. While doing so, a cute young saleswoman notices him looking lost and heads over to see if he needs help. She notices how attractive he looks even if he's badly dressed.

"Well hello handsome." She strolls up to him

"Oh hello, are you referring to me?"

"Well, yeah."

She bats her blue eyes at him.

"Is there anything here you like? Looking for a gift for your girlfriend?"

"I'm just waiting for my sister and my friend to hurry with their purchases. Amy wouldn't want anything like that as I believe her tastes doesn't run to small scraps of lace and strings." As he points in Missy and Penny's direction. Penny is standing and waiting for Missy in the dressing room. She notices Sheldon talking to the saleswoman.

"Now I bet with your body and aesthetically pleasing looks you'd be more suited for these types of undergarments."

Thinking he's flirting with her, the salesgirl kicks it up a notch.

"Well if you're ever interested maybe you can come over and let me try it on for you to see if it fits."

"Well I don't see why not, unless you're currently attached," she shakes her head no at that, "to see if the undergarments fit properly."

"Well why don't I give you my number and you can set it up and see if they fit properly."

Penny now glaring across the store at the woman.

"Well I don't see why not."

She pulls out a pen and paper and writers her name and slips it Sheldon's pocket. And gives him a little kiss in the check and pat on the butt that startles him that makes him jump back and heads off to find his sister and friend."

"What's going on?" Missy says this as she notices Penny glaring across the room at the saleswoman talking to Shelly or to her the salesgirl appears to be flirting with Shelly. Is she jealous? Missy muses.

"O, I'm not sure. I think that sales woman is flirting with Sheldon and I think she's interested or Sheldon hasn't said anything stupid to make her get away from him."

"Yeah Shelly does that."

Sheldon strolls up to the women.

"Hello ladies, are you satisfied with your purchases and ready to check out?"

"Yes but first things first, what was with the sales woman?" Penny asks referring to the woman about her height with black hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Her name is Sarah and she gave me her number so I can set it up to make sure her undergarments fit."

"You did what!?" Penny says loudly causing people to look around.

"Penny lower your voice and I'm right next to you. Surely you heard me."

"I heard you, but why would you agree to that?"

"Well like I said, to make sure they fit properly."

"Oh boy." Missy drawls out and puts her hand against her forehead.

How does my socially inept twin get himself into these messes? Missy thinks.

"Sheldon that's not all she wants with you. Plus I'm pretty sure she knows they fit. Does she gave a boyfriend that could do it and what about Amy?"

Penny is staring at him in disbelief.

"Well then why did she ask if she knows they fit? She said she doesn't have one, what else would she want? What about Amy? Are you saying she would mind?"

"Oh I don't know. The skanky salesgirl could get you alone and try them on for you. Then you take 'em off of her and have sex with her. Of course Amy would mind!"

"Oh."

"Oh," Sheldon realizes his mistake.

"Oh you're saying she was using that as a excuse to have coitus with me?"

"Yes, Shelly that's what she's saying." Missy explains.

"We also talked about you calling it coitus." Penny points out.

"Shelly how da' ya' get yourself in these situations?"

"Well I didn't know that's what she wanted or I wouldn't had agreed, should I give her number back?"

"Let me see it." Penny says

Sheldon gives her the piece a paper and looks at it debating if she should later call this Sarah or not or just go over there herself in the store, but for now she sticks it in her purse.

"No just let me have it I'll throw it away later."

"Isn't it rude to not return a phone call when someone is expecting it?"

"Normally yes, but this time no. You're not going to call her and tell her you're not going to have sex with her."

"But-"

Penny cut him off.

"Sheldon trust me on this."

Sheldon realizing she has more experience with this decides to give in. "Very well."

"Come on Shelly lets go check out." Missy says shaking her head at her twin.

Missy has been watching this entire scene unfold and couldn't help but think how worked up Penny got. If Sheldon was Penny's boyfriend who knows what the blond would have done. Whoa. Interesting.

Penny decides on a pink combo set of pajamas, slippers and a robe plus a cute top. Missy gets the same but she gets a light blue set instead and decides on some white lingerie (nothing too revealing, but still revealing enough) just in case. Also, she buys a camisole nightwear.

After leaving Victoria's Secret they head to a department store that has clothes and shoes. Sheldon looks at his watch and wonders how much more they can shop or spend and wonders if he'll get to go to the toy store. They've already had lunch at the food court and it's early afternoon. He's not sure if there is time for him to go to the toy store.

They enter the store and immediately Penny and Missy browse the racks. Penny grabs a couple of things and heads to the shoe department to pick out some sexy heels. Sheldon and Missy are left standing nearby giving them the chance to talk.

"So Shelly, how long have ya' been in love with Penny?" Missy gets straight to the point.

"What are you talking about Missy?" Sheldon asks, can't believe she picked up on it already.

"Oh please Shelly I can see it. The way ya' look at her is with love. So the better question is how long and why are you with Amy instead?"

"I am not and I don't look at her a certain way that is anymore different than any of my other friends."

"Fine deny it if ya' want, but look me in the eye and tell me you're not in love with Penny."

Sheldon looks at Missy and starts twitching.

"Good grief Shelly. You look like Mrs. Johnson's cat that time it jumped onto her electric fence when we were kids."

"I'm not going ta' tell, just explain it ta' me." Missy reassures him.

"Very well, I've always noticed her beauty, but women like her don't go for guys like me, so when she dated Leonard I was confused and hurt, on one part confused as to why she would want to date him and confused as to I missed my chance even if I had little experience in this area, but a part of relief as it wouldn't distract me. It wasn't really until she fell in her shower and I accidentally grabbed her breast while helping her dress did I feel something for her past basic attraction."

"You grabbed her boob? On purpose?" If this was any other guy but Shelly Missy would've assumed it was on purpose.

"Of course not, I'm a gentleman, even if I did peak."

"Okay then what?" Deciding to store away the peaking comment for another time, interesting indeed. He obliviously liked what he saw as it changed his feelings towards her.

"I took her to the hospital since she dislocated her shoulder and I took her back to her home and we sang a round of Soft Ktty and I checked on her throughout the night to make sure she was okay."

"That's so sweet."

"So what changed about that night regarding her feelings?"

"Well I saw someone for the first time that someone needed me, true she was hurt but no one ever did that before and it went past her taking care of me while sick and me doing the same."

"She then broke up with Leonard not long after. It was predictable because he wanted her to tell him 'I love you'. I don't see how he has gotten to where he is with his issues."

"Why do you say it was predictable?"

"Because she can do so much better than Leonard. He's too needy while she needs a partner that's confident not insecure."

"I finally got my chance to ask her out, which I did, but she thought I was only asking her out to make Amy jealous. Who at the time was out on a date with Stuart the comic book store owner. Instead of being rejected seeing that she didn't believe I wasn't trying to make Amy jealous, I broke up Amy and Stuart's date to ask Amy out, and also I feel like I was suppose to date Amy."

"Oh Shelly, why are you with Amy? I've always admired how ya' didn't need ta' have a special someone ta' be happy in life, even if I worry 'bout ya' being lonely without a partner ta' share things with."

"I'm not sure I wanted to risk losing her friendship, so I agreed to it. Although lately all it seems she wants is to be intimate, and I'm not comfortable with that."

"Shelly are ya' a virgin?"

"Of course not."

That surprised Missy since she assumed he was.

"Who was it? Did one of my friends actually succeed in taking it after all?"

"Oh please, I didn't engage in carnal relations with your harlot friends that ya' threw on me." Sheldon's accent slipping in.

"Threw on ya'? They were interested in ya', especially Annabelle Rose. Remember?"

"Of course I remember, so you didn't throw any at me?"

"No, she kissed ya' because she was attracted to ya'. You annoyed the crap out of me back then and still do at times, but I would never be that cruel."

"Oh, so she was attracted to me?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, well I doubt I would have been interested in a relationship back then."

"So who was it? A grad student? Someone when you were in college? Some older woman needing a boy toy?"

"No it was in Germany. Her name was Francesca and she had blonde hair, blue eyes and was about Penny's height. A very pretty girl but not as beautiful as Penny. She was a music student and we struck up a conversation, or she struck one up with me. We became friends and I was having these thoughts and feeling that I never had before. So mostly out of curiosity I was intimate with her. We continued to see each other for a couple weeks until the semester ended. She left for England to sing and I returned to the States."

"Wow, sounds like ya' might have been in love."

"Of course not, it was only out of curiosity."

"Well, do ya' have any romantic feelings at all for Amy? Are ya' even remotely sexually attracted to her? Is it anywhere near Francesca or Penny? "

"No. I don't believe what I feel for her is attraction. I think it is more a platonic affection. "

"Shelly, if ya' don't feel attraction towards her and she does, ya' need to break up with her. It will only get worse between ya' two. You're basically leading her on just so ya' can keep her friendship and it's not fair to her."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm not telling ya' what ta' do. Think of this as some sisterly advice."

"Well for what its worth, Penny is considering breaking it off with Leonard. Don't give me any of that she promised me she wouldn't hurt Leonard crap. From what I've gathered about him, it won't matter how she breaks up with him. He will still react the same and I'm pretty sure that ya' wouldn't want her to stay with Leonard if she's unhappy."

"Of course not, but if they listened to me, this would've all been avoided."

"Why do you say that?"

"For one they're wrong for each other as their personalities don't mesh. She deserves someone better who sees her potential and inner beauty and not just the pretty packaging on the outside."

"Now, enough about that. How are you? Have you made a decision on how long you'll be staying or about Bryan?"

"I'll probably stay a couple of more days as I can't hide here forever. Eventually, I need to face reality, unless I move here. But I love Bryan. I'm just unsure of myself. Maybe if I have something outside of him going for me I'd feel different."

"Well I always felt you had potential. After all we did share a womb. I assumed I didn't get all of the intelligent genes. Anyway, I feel like you have much more to offer than being a waitress and have great potential, if you saw it and applied yourself."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure what it is I want ta' do. I have some hopes and dreams and wants, but don't have a an idea as to how I will."

"Why did you stay as a waitress for so long? If you need help or advice you may ask me anytime. Just not during Thai night and Dr. Who or Halo."

"Well it was only suppose ta' be temporary, but then time went on and I got comfortable there. Because I wanted something better, I considered going back to school, but never did. I wasn't sure how I'd pay for it, but it's probably too late now."

"Continuing one's education is never too late Missy."

"I guess, but I'm not sure if I want ta' go back or just try ta' find a stable job that pays well that I like."

"What is it that you want Missy?"

"I want a loving husband and kids, with a job and career that I'm happy with. I'm not sure if Bryan is a part of this or even if I can do it in Galveston."

"If Bryan is the 'One' as the colloquial people put it, the two of you should talk it out and you need to find job or career that you might enjoy. If he's not and you wish to move here, I'll support you, but either way I'll be behind your decision, why don't you move or the least to Houston or their suburbs."

"Thanks Shelly, that means a lot. Even if I don't know if that's a possibility of moving."

"Well you'll never know unless you bring it up. Besides, you deserve to be happy after what we went through as children. How unhappy everyone including mother and us were, how dad was always drunk, and how she continued to stay with him, despite everything. Yet she speaks of her religion and her God the way she does. What kind of God wants her and her children to stay in that? Considering he was always drunk or chasing women?"

"Shelly, it's probably not as simple as that. I imagine it was and still is complicated. Momma always has a reason for everything, plus I have never had tha' want or courage ta' ask her or talk ta' her 'bout it. Since it's something I never want ta' rehash and I like ta' forget about it and leave in the past where it belongs; plus you deserve ta' be happy since you had it worse with the bullies and being ridiculed. I tried ta' protect ya' from that but it was never enough."

"You tried, it wasn't your fault."

"Be as that may I still wish I could've done more and protected you, and I'm glad you've overcome it. Like I said you deserve ta' be happy with someone that makes ya' happy and accepts you for you and doesn't try to change ya', who challenges you but also doesn't put up with your crap as well, but also is there for you and cares and comforts you." Missy's last comment has Sheldon pondering what she means or is she referring to anyone in specific.

"So Shelly when or how did ya' put on muscle?"

"Only a couple months ago and no reason in particular except to be healthier looking and from XBox 360's kinnect."

"Only you would put on muscle using a video game."

Unknow to them Penny picked up bits and pieces of their talk, particuallary the part of him asking her out, holy crap on a cracker she thought, he was serious. Oh how things could've been different if I knew that then. She thought.

"Hey guys, I got some shoes. Missy you ready?"

"Let me head over ta' the shoes and we'll be done." Missy leaves as she leaves Penny and Sheldon by themselves

"Okay."

"More shoes? Like you need anymore."

"Well a woman can never have enough."

"I really like you're sister, a selfish reason I hope she moves here, but I do hope she works things out with Bryan he sounds like a great guy."

"Why? You have Amy and Bernadette. "

"Not the same, we don't have that much in common, especially considering how much I have in common with your sister. As much as I like Amy she kind of forced our friendship, while mine with Bernadette and Missy is natural." Sheldon never realized how similar Missy and Penny were until now or how Amy forced a relationship with Penny.

"This is fun day, I'm really enjoying myself."

"Yes it is despite the shopping and your and Missy's need to buy more clothes and shoes."

"Well it's been nice and I really hope we can make a effort to do this more."

"Oh we should."

"I agree, but I also realized you seem a lot happier than I've seen you in a while. I miss that smile."

"Well things haven't always been happy for me I guess."

"Leonard?"

"Yes and no, not all him though. My job as well."

"Missy said you're thinking of breaking up with him. Remember what you promised."

"I know Sheldon but I feel that no matter how he'll be upset and I'll break his heart. Is that what?You want me to be with him when I can't give him what he wants?" Penny says it with a little more anger than she wanted to display came out.

"Of course not I want you to be happy and if it's not Leonard then you should end it. Of course if you two had listened to me none of this would happen. But I suppose it's moot."

"Why are you so against us? Am I not smart or good enough for him?"

"You're plenty smart enough for Leonard. Plus you're to good for him. He doesn't deserve you as he'll never see past you other than your physical beauty and not see your worth and potential."

That's the sweetest thing anyone has said she thought.

"Well After dating Leonard, I'm not as interested in guys like Kurt anymore. I want someone whose smart and not selfish. Someone who accepts me for who I am. Someone who can be my best friend and lover."

Before Sheldon can ask if she has anyone in mind.

Missy returns with a pair of black pumps that will make her statuesque height even more towering and will show off her long toned legs.

"Okay Shelly, time to go."

"Don't forget you said we'd finish at the toy story, despite you taking hours. Now the mall is no where near closing time. As I'm just anxious to see what latest train models they have."

"I know but before that, let's see what men's clothes they have. I promised we'll go there last. I've always kept my promises with you, so let's go."

Sheldon reluctantly agrees, if this gets him a new train then so be it.

Missy takes him to a men's store to see how he looks like in normal clothes. Much to his dismay she buys him a pair of dress shirts and pants and a pair of jeans and couple shirts and well as shoes."

Finally for Sheldon the day is almost over for him.

Sheldon enters the store and heads straight for the train section, as Missy and Penny shake their heads at his childlike state.

"It's funny how childlike he is and how cute and endearing it is." Penny points out.

"He he hasn't changed much emotionally since he left for college, it's like he never grew up really which is why momma still babies him and he lets her. As she never got to watch him grow up or do the things most parents do since he left at 11. From a intelligent standpoint it was a good idea probably to let him leave but from a emotional standpoint probably not."

"He'll make a good father especially with a son, whether he's like Shelly or not. I can see him playing with him and his son with their toys. It'd be too cute. How he needs a woman that I know will take care and look after him and make sure he doesn't lose himself in that brain of his. Some one who is loving and caring and will do anything for him who will love him for him. Nothing less nothing more."

"Well he has Amy."

"I wasn't talking about Amy and I don't see Amy as that type of woman ."

Before Penny can ask who is it then, Sheldon appears with a brand new train set and giddy as can be.

"All set? Ready ta' go Shelly.?"

"Of course I found a rare one that I used to see at the Galveston museum as a child, but could never find a model."

"Good, so what about dinner? It's getting late."

"It's pizza night."

"Okay, unless Missy objects to your schedule, I'll call it and we'll pick it up. The gang can met us at the apartment."

"It's fine I'm use to Shelly's having his ways."

Xxxxxxxx

They pick up pizza for dinner and head to the apartment. The gang is already there sitting and talking as they enter the apartment. Penny places the pizzas on the table, as Leonard gets plates and drinks. Missy takes the seat beside Raj, the others take their usual.

"So Missy what's life like for you in Texas?" Bernadette asks.

"Oh the usual slow small Texas town life. Nothing to exciting, as I work as a hostess at Fuddruckers and go to church. With a loving family and friends as well as a boyfriend or I guess I should say fiancé now."

"So how long will you be staying?" Amy asks she starts to realize how much Missy and bestie have in common.

"Just a couple more days. I need to get back."

"So what was Sheldon like as a kid?" Amy asks

"Oh what ya' probably imagine. He kept things interesting that's for sure, but I mostly tried to keep him from blowing himself up with his experiments or just out of trouble in general. But he mostly kept to himself."

Everyone laughed at that.

"But i'm proud of him because he is so successful and brilliant. I've always been a little jealous of his brain and drive to succeed.. He left Galveston

at an early age to attend college and then went to Germany. I never even

left Texas until I visited him for the first time in California." Sheldon felt a sense of pride at her view of him and to say how proud she is in front of his friends, he wasn't aware of her jealously of him.

Raj takes a sip of his beer.

"Hello Missy, I must reintroduce myself as I am Rajeesh Koothrapalli."

"Hello Rajeesh."

"I must say i was a little disappointed at our last meeting as the drugs wore off and wasn't able to talk to you."

"That's okay, I was interested in getting to know ya'."

"I must say I was blown away by how beautiful you are and was blown away by the fact that you found me attractive and was interested. Your Texas twang was very melodic to my ears. And your take charge attitude was so spine tingly. As you are nobody's fool and I envisions you as Wonder Woman or a mighty Amazon who would could conquer the world. If all women in Texas are anywhere near as beautiful and amazing as you, then I must visit there."

"Well thank ya' and that's sweet of ya' to say. I was interested in ya', it's too bad your mutism did wear off as i was interested in getting ta' know ya'. Maybe when I visit again if I'm single we can have that dinner" Missy smiles brightly.

"Raj please quit flirting with my sister as she is currently attached and you already visited there." Sheldon scolds him

"Not the same and all we saw was your childhood home."

"Shelly hush. If you want to have a conversation alone keep on. But trust me it's not the kind you want to have."

Sheldon shudders at her threat.

Amy and Bernadette are intrigued by how easily Missy is able to put Sheldon in his place.

Everyone finishes eating.

"Shelly can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure only if you promise not to attack my person."

"I promise."

"Shelly, why do ya' allow Raj to drink to speak ta' women given our feelings on it?"

"I wouldn't say I allow it. But until he acknowledges his problem in speaking in front of women and using alcohol as a crutch, he'll continue this way."

"Well I think ya' should try to do more, given that he's your friend. Plus it's kind of sad and unhealthy that this is the only way for him to communicate."

"I'll consider it."

"Ladies ready to head over to Penny's?" Missy announces.

"Sure."

The girls head over to Penny's.

"So Missy what's your man look like?" Bernadette asks curious. As she pictures Hollywood good looks with the charming yet stunning brunette.

Missy pulls out her phone and shows them a picture of the two of them.

"Wow, he's gorgeous." Bernadette gushes.

"Yeah he is. He's great as well."

"So why are you having doubts?"Amy asks confused

"I don't know it's complicated, but then it really isn't. As great as he is and makes me feel. I feel like there's something else I want. I want ta' be more than his wife and mother ta' his children. if that's what my life becomes then I'd be happy, but I feel like I'm more than that and there's more ta' me than that. Plus all I can imagine is my life with him and I'm not sure if I don't want to have him in it or at least right now."

"He's very attractive and it seems tall as well due to you wearing extremely tall heals in the pictures. How tall is he?" Amy asks.

"Oh yes he is. He's 6'5" he played football at Texas A&M but got hurt. He has his own business. Which is very successful." Missy gushes.

"6'5" huh, he must be very hung." Amy asks inappropriately.

"Uh, yeah he's very gifted and blessed in that area. I don't have anything ta' complain about there. So yeah he is." Missy says extremely uncomfortable.

"I wonder if he's bigger than your ex Glenn, Bernadette?"

"What?"Bernadette asks shocked and embarrassed.

"You know Glenn, your extremely tall about 6'7/6'8" and cocoa skinned as well as handsome former professor slash ex boyfriend that we met at the science convention."

"I know who he is." Bernadette says.

"Not sure why you're bringing him up."

He must have been huge Missy thought. If he was proportioned not to mention black. Missy wonders how he didn't hurt Bernadette given her small frame.

"Well since we're talking about this did it hurt or did he hurt you i'm assuming he was very large and given your small frame?" Missy asks

"Well when he pulled it out I was terrified of it at first. But as he eased into me and went slow until I got used to his size. After that I took him all in and it was amazing after that."

"I had the same reaction as well to my first time with Bryan, Bernadette." Missy says.

"Yet Bernadette you went from big black strong and powerful to Howard." Penny comments.

"Actually there was a guy between Glenn and Howard. But Howard is bigger than you might think and knows how to use it."

"I'll take your word for it."Penny says queasy.

"I've always been intrigued by the black male penis and whether if what is said about them is true or not." Amy says off handed.

"What about you Missy?" Amy asks

"Um, I've never really had much of a opinion. I've only dated white men, it's not because of me being against it, just never dated outside of my race. Yeah I've been attracted to a guy if he was a good looking regardless of whether he was white or not. Plus I'm not sure how momma would feel, she's old fashioned but not that old fashioned as ling as he's Christian. Besides I've never really brought it up since it never got that far as far as me dating outside my race. When I was in college I was friends with guys outside of my race, but it never got past friends. Not sure if I would've dated any though then. I've had customers and co-workers express their interest, but not sure why I didn't go out with any."

"Well it's funny how both Bernadette and Bestie got with men that are considered small in stature that probably would shop the young boys section." Amy remarks.

"Well I've always preferred a guy that knows how to use it, then how big." Bernadette says.

"Me too plus Leonard isn't exactly small." Penny answers.

"Well I can only imagine what Sheldon 's looks like with that height and those hands." Amy says dreamily

"Amy stop right there. I love my brother but there's no way I am going to want or listen ta' ya' talk about my brothers uh area, okay?"

"Oh of course." Amy says awkwardly, not wanting to get on Sheldon's twin's bad side as she might help with Sheldon.

Bernadette and Penny leave the couch to get drinks, leaving Missy and Amy alone to talk.

"So tell me about Shelly and your relationship."

"You said you didn't want to discuss it." Amy asks confused.

"No just not about his size or that general discussion."

"Well he doesn't treat me like a boyfriend should. As I have to draw him out just to do anything for me. Or anything physical and I have to spell things out for him."

"Well you have ta' go slow with Shelly as momma always says he's like a deer."

"Well if i go any slower I'll be a tortoise."

"Have you tried getting comfortable with him and not to just see him as your boyfriend that refuses to be intimate? But get ta' know Shelly the man not the scientist or boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, me and him were friends first, common interests in each others minds. But I don't think he'll even want that or if he does he's not giving anything away as far as hints. Maybe it's not me he has desires for." Amy says sadly.

"Well if ya' really want a boyfriend that's intimate and that's the missing link in your relationship, as much as I love my brother, maybe you should break it off and find a normal guy that wants tha' same thing as ya'."

"I guess, but part of me doesn't want to do that. Plus I'm worried for our friendship."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to stay friends. But just be patient with Shelly. He'll come around, but it's just advice. I'm not telling ya' to break it off with Shelly, either. That's you're call."

Penny and Bernadette return.

"Bestie I've noticed you only having one glass of wine. Any reason?"

"No just cutting back, that's all."

The girls chat the rest of the night about gossip and clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxc

While taking a break of playing halo 4 and Call of Duty Black Ops 2.

"So what do you think they're talking about over there?"Howard asks

"Probably the usual, gossip and clothes, us." Leonard remarks.

"Well I hope they're not comparing sizes or you two will wind up short if Missy is weighing in." Raj says

"Oh and you won't?" Howard fires back

"Of course not. I'm very well equipped. Unlike you two I'm not small nor have the body of a small boy and nothing about me comes up small. Even if I'm brought up, Penny can vouch for me about my size."

"Well if Penny compares yours and Missy compares Bryan's size you'll mostly likely be lacking." Howard fires back

"That maybe be true. But I won't be small in general. Plus it might give Missy something to think about."

"Shut up raj." Leonard glares at him. As hes still not fully okay with him and Penny sleeping together, even if him and Penny were broken up at the time.

"Gentlemen, can we discuss things other than our genitals. Plus I'm most definitely not okay hearing about Missy's fiancée's size or your speculation of it. Even if he's a suitable mate and potential progeny donor to her." Sheldon scolds them.

"Raj, just because you have a thing for my sister as well as she is currently engaged. As well for her telling me to but out, and just because I said of the three of you are the most suitable, doesn't mean I want to hear that from you again or talk like that. If you start talking about Missy like Leonard did Penny all those years, we'll need to talk, regardless of Missy's threats. Plus I know you're better than that and don't think of Missy as only in that way."

"Hey." Leonard pouts.

"I was just saying if Penny passed notes to Missy. If she decides to stay. Like I said the other day, I'll treat your sister if I ever got a chance with respect and honor and like the remarkable woman she is." Raj reassures him.

"Good to hear. The last thing I want for Missy is to have her date you and you start acting like Leonard. Where you only see physical beauty."

"Hey."

"Leonard please, you know it's true."

Leonard pouts quietly.

"Well if we were to be a couple you have nothing to worry about, as she'd be taken care of and would be in good hands."

"That's good to hear." Sheldon says.

The next few minutes is filled with silence until they resume the game with the team of Sheldon/Raj is victorious.

The girls come back shortly to go home. Missy and Penny say goodnight to everyone.

"What's up guys? Halo over?" Penny asks.

"Yes it is as usual anyone with me always wins." Sheldon says arrogantly.

"Unless I'm on the other team. Right Sheldon?" Penny says.

Sheldon sends her a glare.

"I still thinking you're cheating. But as I can't prove it, it's invalid summary."

"Just admit it Sheldon. I kick your butt far and square."

"You play halo?" Missy asks surprised.

"Yes and she's really good at it." Leonard says proudly the very rare time concerning Penny.

"Well goodnight." Bernadette says pulling Howard and Raj along. As Amy leaves short after.

Penny says her goodbyes to Leonard and Sheldon.

"Goodnight Shelly, I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. What time?"

"Not to early."

"What is to early?"

"I'll come over when i get up and we'll plan our day according."

"Very well. Good night Missy Penny."

"Night Sheldon." Penny answers back.

As Penny and Missy go to bed, Missy can't help to think about her conversations with Penny and Shelly. As she realizes she only has a day or two to figure out what she wants or needs. As she needs to make a decision soon. As she drifts off to sleep shortly thereafter.

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Also the next one could be up in a couple days as its already been written. As always up for future ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just letting you know this will not only be the quickest update but also the shortest chapter most likely. I decided to update before I get stuck since I have the next few either written or plots down.**

**I love the reviews and positive feedback. A few more reviews won't hurt. **

**Also happy Super Bowl Sunday eve for my American readers. Lol.**

Chapter 6

Missy and Penny wake up at 9am both showered and have breakfast. Missy dressed in khaki shorts that show off her long and toned legs as well as her well rounded and toned butt with light colored purple top with flats. Penny dressed in black shorts and light pink top with sandals.

Meanwhile across the hall, after Leonard and Sheldon have ate Leonard sits down to talk to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I need to talk to you about something."

"Very well, what is it?"

"I was thinking if Missy decides to move here, I could ask Penny about moving in with her and Missy can take my room and rent wouldn't be so high."

Sheldon aware of Penny's intentions tries not to give himself or Penny's intentions away.

"Well thank you Leonard, but my sister can take care of herself. As well as handle her own finances. Plus what makes you think Penny would even want that?"

"Well things have been going good lately."

"Oh yes, because she hasn't broken up with you yet or you haven't yet done something to warrant it. As the only logical reason is to move in with her because my sister maybe moving here. Which by the way she hasn't made a decision on yet."

"Just a thought. Why do you say that Penny might not want it? Has Penny said something to you? Do you know something?" Leonard questions.

"Of course not, you know I can't keep secrets." Sheldon starts to twitch but is saved by Missy and Penny entering the apartment.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Fine." Sheldon says quickly

What was that about. Leonard thought.

That was close, I wonder if I should notify Penny of Leonard's intention. Sheldon says to himself.

"Oh Kay." Penny drawls out.

"I didn't expect you up this early Penny. As its a little after 9 and you don't rise until 11." Sheldon questions.

"Well good thing for you I like your sister." Penny returns.

"Shelly I thought we could go apartment hunting. Just ta' get a idea of tha' cost in case I do at some point move here."

"Very well, that's a splendid idea."

Missy and Sheldon head off to look at apartments, leaving Leonard and Penny alone.

"So do you have a plans today?" Leonard asks hopeful.

"I have the lunch shift. But after that I'm free. We can hang out then."

"Okay."

"I should probably head back and start to get ready. You know how long I take."

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." Leonard jokes.

"Well bye, I'll come over when I get off work."

"Okay, have a good day at work."

"Not sure if that's possible but thank you sweetie."

Penny heads back to her apartment until its time for her shift.

Xxxxxxxx

Missy and Sheldon look in the wanted ads and drive around looking for apartments.

"Maybe you should wait until you find a job if you move here so it won't be to far away or stay at Penny's until you find one to your liking. Plus you'd have a better idea as far as price is concerned as you'd know what you make."

"That's not a bad idea. But I'd like ta' be close ta' ya' and I'm okay if I have ta' drive, as long as it's not a long distance to work. Plus I'd like ta' know what prices they're talking about."

"So you're still undecided?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if you choose to move here?"

"I don't know. I've given it some thought about some kind of schooling or just see what kind of jobs there's out here."

"But I'm leaning towards seeing what's there with Bryan and finding a new job/career maybe even schooling back home. I don't know for sure yet. Just because I don't move out here right away, doesn't mean I may never will."

"For what's it's worth I stand behind you either way if that's what you chose and will make you happy. But only if you go after your potential and don't settle for average. If you do move here I can help you out maybe even at the university."

"Thanks Shelly. That means a lot considering how you are about expressing yourself or emotions. I'd like that if you can help."

"Just because I don't express them doesn't mean I don't have any."

"I know that."

"For what it's worth there's a available apartment on our floor if you want to look at it. It's one bed like Penny's, hopefully it won't look like Penny's as she has very poor organizational skills."

"Okay. Yes she told me you clean once a week and broke into her apartment to clean. I hope you realized that wasn't appropriate Shelly?"

"Oh yes, she made it very clear about that and I apologized and we came to a agreement before long about me cleaning her place."

"Good."

They resume looking until time to head back and they check out the apartment like Penny's.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After eating Amy shows up as well as Raj. Missy had Sheldon invite him to hang out, as Howard and Bernadette wanted some "alone time" and she didn't want Raj to be alone since Penny and Leonard were on a date. As they watch Avengers. Missy notices how Shelly and Amy are the most non looking couple she's seen and gives Raj a shy smile ever now and then. The credits roll and Penny and Leonard walk in after their date.

"Hey guys." Penny says cheerful.

"Hello Penny, perfect timing as we've just finished Avengers and its almost time for my REM cycle to begin."

"Oh good."

"Well me and Missy should probably head back to my apartment. Good night Leonard." She gives him a good night kiss.

"Goodnight every one." Missy and Penny say.

"Shelly , don't forget my flight's tomorrow."

"Like I could forget if I wanted to."

"I know super memory." Missy quips.

Raj and Amy decide to head out shortly after. Sheldon heads to his room shortly as Leonard watches a little TV until retiring for the night.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bernadette laying in bed wearing a sexy neglicee with Howard.

"So what'd you think of Missy?" Howard asks.

"I like her. I mean I never really thought much of Sheldon's family. But she's so normal and Sheldon is well Sheldon. I mean they look so much a like but also different as well, not to mention how pretty she is. I can see why you were interested in her."

"Yeah Missy throws out the idea that he's from another planet."

"Well she's okay looking if you're into the tall leggy type."

"Oh please Howard, I'd take her to bed."

"Really?" Howard says excited.

"No Howard it was a joke. I'm not really taking her to bed nor a threesome. Plus you'd have a better possibility of getting Scarlett Johansson. Much less Missy or even Penny."

"Just a thought. I'd be okay with just Scarlett."

"Well that's all it'll be. Since I'm not even sexually attracted to women, even if I have some weird fantasies or fetishes."

I just hope he never requests to bring Raj given how close they are. Bernadette thought.

"Well you don't have to be sexually attracted to her, I'd get two women in bed."

"Howard." Bernadette said in a warning tone.

"You do have some weird ones though."

"Just because I like to be spanked and call you daddy doesn't mean I'm up for a threesome."

"And it doesn't mean I'm actually calling you my Dad just to clarify." Bernadette clarifies

"Oh I knew you weren't calling me that or at least I know that recently."

"Right."

"Anyways, like I said I really like Missy and if she moves here, I'd like to get to really know her. With either just the two of us or both of us and Penny, that way Amy isn't around another woman for her to gush over. But I don't want her to find out and get all upset or territorial. How I really don't get a chance to hang out with just Penny and bond with her due to Amy and the way she is around Penny. I understands about Missy's reluctant to get married and be a stay at home mom if that's what she would become or want. As i'm still unsure about that myself to start a family right away."

"It seems you might have a problem with Amy then. So does this change your mind about having kids" Howard asks hopeful

"Well I'm still unsure but not against it either."

"Well for what it's worth I think you'd be a great mom."

"I know you do. I look after you don't I?" Bernadette jokes.

"I'll just let it happen naturally, I guess. If it happens then it happens."

"Does that mean what I think?" Howard can't believing she changed her mind about this.

"I guess it does."

"Well I believe it's time to have your rocket launch into me and lift off and blast away." Bernadette says seductively as she starts crawling towards Howard.

"I love it when you talk space." Howard returns.

"Well, count down to lift off. 3,2,1."As Bernadette gets on top of him and starts kissing him.

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Missy tosses and turns all night. Instead of sleeping as her flight is in the morning as her future actions weighed heavy on her and preventing her from a achieving a proper REM cycle.

**Hit the review button please.**

**So what should Missy do? Stay in Texas or move to California?**

**Also if she stays in Texas want would you like her do as for job/career and the same in California?**

**As always I encourage suggestions/ideas and comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now this is a very mature chapter. I was actually nervous about it. I hope it's okay and not to much. So anyways this is mature for a reason as steamy sex scenes are in this one so you're warned.**

**If anyone watched the Super Bowl I hope you enjoyed the Kaley Toyota Super Bowl commercial she was funny and hilarious. I kind of forget about her like that way with the way the show is. As well as her in the Priceline commercial with the one and only William Shatner. I wish the writers for the Toyota or Priceline commercial were tbbt writers. But oh well we're stuck with the unfortunate tandem of Prady/Lorre.**

**This is unbetaed but could change as my current beta maybe available again. So all errors are mine.**

Chapter 7

Missy up already drinking coffee as Penny emerges.

Missy already showered and dressed in pink tank top with mid thigh black skirt and black high heels on.

"Hey you're up already." Penny says.

"Couldn't sleep much."

"Big decision." Penny more like matter of fact than a question.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to talk to him when you get home or wait a day?"

"I'll probably tell him unless its late. Then I'll wait the next day but I should see him earlier than that. Plus the keys to a relationship are trust, communication and honesty. Plus it's not like me to just head off ta' visit Shelly without telling him."

"I'm going to get showered and we can talk until Sheldon comes over to head out."

"Okay."

A little while later Penny emerges dressed in red top with shorts and sandals.

She grabs a cup of coffee before turning to Missy.

"So you staying in Texas?"

"Yeah, I owe it to myself to see things through first with not just myself but with us as well."

"As much as I'll miss you, you're making the right decision. Unless he's not as great as you say he is or you're leaving anything out. You owe to yourself to at least see things through for yourself and the two if you."

"No I told ya' everything. I'll try to visit, maybe if we're still together you can meet Bryan. Plus we'll exchange phone numbers and email."

"Then you're making the right decision to see things through with the two of ya'. I'd like that."

"So outside of Bryan are you going to try and find a new job?"

"Yeah that's tha' plan. I just hope I can find something better."

"So about Leonard? You going to break up or what?"

"I have to. It's the right thing to do and owe it to him since there's no future. He deserves a woman that sees a future with him."

"So how long before you decide ta' make a move on my brother after ya' end it with Leonard?"

"What!?" Penny almost chokes on her coffee.

"Oh please Penny."

"Well I see where Sheldon got his tact from."

"Actually, it's from momma and memaw. But you didn't answer tha' question."

"You're crazier than your brother."

"He's not crazy momma had him tested. Ya' know this."

"Well there's no me making a move on Sheldon."

"So you're in denial."

"No because there's nothing to deny to be in denial of. Yes I had a crush on him when I first moved on but there's nothing there anymore. Plus he'd be the most different and probably difficult boyfriend ever."

"He'd also be the most loyal, caring, compassionate and trustworthy one as well." Missy points out.

"Well he has Amy so I have no idea why were discussing this."

"For now. If my brother listened to my advice he'll be single very soon."

"What'd you do?" Penny suddenly concerned for Amy.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary. All I told Shelly is if he wasn't attracted sexually to Amy he's doing her a disservice by dating her and I may have mentioned if she wants a sexual relationship then Shelly probably isn't it and go find a normal guy."

"You didn't." Astonished by Missy's bravado.

"Are you telling me what I did was wrong?"

"No."

"So you now what me to go after your brother who has never made a move on Amy his girlfriend."

"Oh Penny, it's not that he doesn't have desires. Just not for Amy."

"What? Then why is he dating her?"

"Well ya' turned him down and he then said he felt like he was suppose to date her since they're so a like."

"Assuming I have these feelings."

"Which you do."

"I don't it was a crush that's all, it doesn't mean I want to date him. Anyways assuming I have these feelings you say I do, if him and Amy don't work out then why or how would me and him work out?"

"Because you two mesh. You're compatible."

"Well you're forgetting the most important factor. Leonard. There's no way he'd be okay with this."

"Just wait until he finds another woman. It'll lessen the blow."

"Well I still think you're reading too much into my relationship with Sheldon to think this."

"Well I hope you're not in such denial the next time we see each other."

"Knock knock knock

Penny and Missy

Knock knock knock

Penny and Missy

Knock knock knock

Penny and Missy."

"Saved by the whack a doodle."

Penny gets up to answer the door.

Sheldon dressed in his flash shirt with undershirt, khakis and chinos.

"Hello Sheldon."

"Hello Penny, is my sister ready?"

"Come in and ask."

"Hello Missy are you ready to head to the airport?"

"Yes, let me finish off this coffee and wash up and I'll be ready. I'm all packed. So I'm set."

"Very good. I was fearful you wouldn't had packed."

"I may not be anal like you Shelly, but I'm prepared."

"I resent that."

"Thank you Penny for letting me stay here and taking me to tha' airport." Missy says.

"Don't worry about I enjoyed having you stay here and I don't mind at all."

"Well I'm all set Shelly so let's go."

As they step out Leonard emerges from the apartment.

"Hello. Oh Penny's taking you and your sister?"

"Yes. I wasn't aware you wanted to do it."

"I wouldn't minded taking the two of you." Leonard notices Missy off to the side. As he sneaks a glance at her and what she's wearing today in the high heels and short skirt and notices her small view of her cleavage as well. God she's beautiful and tall he thinks.

"Well Penny's agreed so we really should be going." Sheldon remarks snapping Leonard out of checking out Missy.

"Oh okay. Well bye Missy and good luck. If you are staying in Texas it was good having you here. If you're moving here I'm sure you'll make a smooth transition here."

What the heck is he checking Missy out? Yes she's gorgeous and all but at least do it when I'm not around. Is he also flirting or just being friendly? Penny thinks.

"Well thank you. That's nice of ya'. But I'm going back to Texas as of now. But I might try to visit soon and I might even bring Bryan."

"Oh okay. That'd be nice. I'd enjoy seeing you visit again."

"Leonard if you're done conversing with my sister, she has a flight to catch."

"Oh yeah sure."

"Good."

"Shelly don't be rude we have plenty of time. It was nice seeing you again." Missy says sweetly.

"Uh you to." Leonard stammers.

"Well Leonard we really should be going." Missy says grabbing her bag.

"Okay. Well bye."

"Bye Leonard." Penny says agitated

"Oh bye Penny." He says nervously. He hopes she didn't see him checking out Missy.

Leonard watches them go but not before sneaking a peak at Missy in a skirt that looks shorter due to her heels. As he tilts his head and body a little when she proceeds to go down the stairs as he notices her black thong peaking out of her skirt before heading back to the apartment. I wonder what it'd be like to date her. Of course I have Penny but there's nothing wrong with looking. But doesn't hurt to think it either. Not to out of the possibility it could happen given the chance. I mean who thought I could get Penny to date me. Leonard thinks smugly.

Sheldon leads the way outside down the apartment towards Penny's car.

"What was that?" Penny asks

"What was what? Penny you know I don't like when you talk in riddles" Sheldon asks.

"Well it seemed like Leonard was flirting or flirting for him with Missy."

"Really?" Missy asks surprised.

"I mean if I wasn't there or dating him. He really would had."

"But with Leonard it's never simple. He might have just been trying to be nice."

"Well Missy is too good for the likes of him, plus trying is the proper word. Not to mention I told, no forbid him from doing anything."

"Shelly." Missy says in a warning tone.

"I'm not telling you who you should or shouldn't be with. Just pointing it out."

"What you mean you forbid him? When?" Penny questions him.

"A couple days ago. He didn't come out and say he was interested in Missy. But since he was expressing his concern about her the only logical reason would be that. He denied it even if I did warn him."

Oh course he was Penny thought. Because Leonard can't not be interested within the vicinity of a beautiful woman.

"Sheldon maybe he's trying to be nice."

"Are you defending him?"

"No just pointing out it's hard for him given his issues and insecurities."

"Well Shelly you have nothing to worry about as far as me and Leonard. Not going ta' happen ever. Besides I prefer a guy tall or the very least my height. Plus I'm not attracted to him and he doesn't have ta' be the nicest guy on the world but he still has ta' be a nice guy in general and I have my doubts about that regarding Leonard and you know what I'm talking about. The incident you don't want ta' talk about or have it brought up."

"Good."

"Besides its a moot point since I'm heading back home ta' be with Bryan and try ta' make it work or see if there's anything there."

Penny gets in the driver seat with Sheldon in the passenger and Missy in the back as Penny pulls out and heads for LAX.

Most of the drive was filled with silence until Penny decided to turn on some music until they made it to LAX.

Xxxxxx

Penny pulls up to parking spot as they walk with Missy to where her plane is at.

Penny's the first to see her off.

"Well goodbye and good luck." Penny says.

"You too. With Leonard and my brother."

Penny gives her a look.

"Hopefully you've realized your feelings he next time we see each other in person or I'm going to have to actually do something."

"I'm not. I don't think of him like that way."

"Like I said denial."

"Well good luck Missy."

"You too."

"If there's a wedding don't forget to invite me or at least be a bridesmaid if you don't have enough."

"Oh sweetie. You'll be better than that. You just might be a maid of honor and hopefully my future sister."

Penny gives her a look.

"Alright alright. I'll drop it for now but we'll be discussing it when we talk and email."

"But promise me by the time we see each other you've ended it with Leonard."

"I promise."

Penny steps away from the siblings giving them some privacy.

"Come one big brother."

Sheldon reluctantly let's her hug him much to her surprise he hugs her back.

"Now Memmaw has been asking about you and when I called while I was here she told me to see if I can convince you to visit her."

"You know I don't like to visit."

"I know bad memories. But memaw's getting older and can't really just hop on a plane and visit you."

"Is she okay? Is her health okay?"

"She's fine. Just gettin' older that's all. Why don't ya' visit in the spring maybe for Easter."

"Missy." He says in a warning tone.

"I know Momma's beliefs blah blah blah. Please Shelly besides it gets you out of tha' attending church once a year very early in tha' year even if it's Jesus' day of resurrection.

"Well it would do that. Even if it's on that day."

"How about ya' stay close to me most of the day and I can protect ya' from momma. That way she doesn't try ta' save your soul or have someone convince ta' have you baptized."

"Oh okay. She does try to do that."

"Good. Hopefully I can introduce you to Bryan."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe by then you admit your feelings towards Penny and she joins you."

"Missy please."

"Don't please me I can read you."

"Well I had my chance she didn't believe I was serious. Besides I doubt she seems me more than her friend."

"Don't be so sure about that Shelly or give up. Just because ya' had one chance doesn't mean ya' don't try a second or have another. Don't wait to long or a great guy will see what you see and snatch her up."

"Now boarding flight 108 for Houston."

"That's my flight I gotta go. I'll be in touch Shelly."

"Bye Penny Shelly."

Missy gives Penny one last hug and Sheldon a hug and kiss in the cheek goodbye before boarding. As she picks up her bag and heads towards the plane and waves at them one last time before heading on it.

Once on the plane and out of sight Penny approaches Sheldon.

"Come on Moon pie. Let's go home. I'll by you a treat on the way home."

"Why I'm not sad nor a child nor a puppy?"

"Well your sister getting on a plane and you had a little emotional scene."

"Penny."

"Yeah yeah. You keep your emotions in check. You're not fooling me Moonpie."

"Penny only memaw can call me that."

"Let's go I'll by you a ice cream."

"With sprinkles?"

"Whatever you like."

As the plane takes off. Missy looks out into the California sky.

"See ya' soon Shelly Penny. I just hope what I have with Bryan is what you two have even if you're not ready to admit it yet."

Xxxxxxxx

Missy's plane lands in Houston as she takes a cab back to her apartment. She unpacks and calls to let her momma know she's back. She decides to head to Momma's and talk with her and Memaw and let them know what's going on. She gets in her black Chevy truck and heads to Momma's and let them know what's going on with her.

She pulls up in the driveway and knocks on the door. Her momma opens the door.

"Missy thank goodness you're back. What's going on? It's not like ya' ta' just take off like that."

"Hey Momma. Is Memaw here?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll tell both of ya' what's going on."

"Melissa dear there you are. What's going on with ya'?Your Momma's been worried about ya'. As have I."

"I'm fine memaw."

"Melissa do you need a warm beverage?"

"Yes please."

Memaw brings her some tea.

"So Missy what's go on?" Mary asks

"Well Bryan proposed."

"That's wonderful." Memaw says joyful.

"Praise The Lord."Mary shouts to the heavens.

"Well I did say yes. But was having doubts. So after tha' night I left and I took tha' first flight out to see Shelly. We talked he gave me some advice as did his neighbor friend Penny."

"Missy I love ya' brother but relationships are not his speciality."

"Well that's true momma, but he's also honest and will tell me the truth. Plus I gave him advice about Amy and Penny. Plus Penny gave some as well, since we're in the same boat."

"What do you mean about Amy and Penny. What did Penny say?"

"I told Shelly if he isn't attracted ta' Amy he should break it off. Plus I figured out he's in love with Penny. Penny just said if I'm not in love with Bryan don't get married."

"He's in love with Penny? Isn't she with that Leonard? Don't you love him? Missy he's a great guy, not a lot of them are around like that these days ya' need ta' hang on ta' him." Mary says.

"Yes. Of course I love Bryan, I was just having doubts about us that's all."

"Oh Moonpie in love. Now Mary I agree Bryan is great ta' Missy and we can't ask for more than that but if she's unhappy or doesn't love him, the last thing we ask for her is to stay with him."

"Momma." Mary says.

"Don't momma me."

"Melissa dear why are you having such doubts?"

"I don't know I love him so much and never felt like this. But when he asked my to marry him, when I really started to think about it. I'm not sure if what I feel is enough. Plus I started to see my future and no disrespect Momma or Memaw but I want to be more than a wife and mom."

"Melissa we always wanted the best for you, if you're having these doubts you need to tell Bryan. He's too good of a man to string along or give him false hope."

"See that's tha' thing I'm not ready to give him up. I want to see or find out if I want that with him or at least marry him. I want to be more than a stay at home mom."

"So what do you want Missy?"

"I was going to stay at Fuddruckers until I find something else. Maybe even think about going back to school. I still can go back before its too late."

"Well Melissa I always thought you're smart. Now not Moonpie smart but very bright in a normal way."

"Momma?" She asks hoping Momma understands.

"Missy I think if you let Bryan go you'll regret it. Like ya' said you've never felt this way, you've never had a guy treat ya' so good. But I also don't want ya' to stay if your heart isn't in it. But I think you should at least try to make it work. But if you start feeling like ya' did before you took off you owe it to him ta' tell him the tha' truth. He's too good ta' treat that way. All I ask though is ya' ta' pray to our lord and ask for guidance and hear what he wants you ta' do."

"Oh thank ya' momma. I'm going ta' tell him and be honest. But I want ta' see if I'm just getting cold feet or what I feel is something else. But I want to see things through and find out my feelings before I make a decision. "

"I promise I won't lead him on. You raised me better than that to play with someone's feelings."

"Well bye and Memaw I convinced Shelly to visit and even on Easter."

"Now how did ya' do that?"

"Oh I just said how you can't get around and it'd be difficult to get on a plane."

"Now Melissa I'm delighted that you convinced Moonpie to come but my health is fine and I can move around just fine as I tend to my garden."

"I know but sometimes you have to pull some tricks with Shelly."

"Now Melissa tell me about this Penny. Is she this blonde spitfire from Nebraska that he's always going on about in his letters he writes?"

"That's the one."

"Oh I just knew he liked her tha' first time I read his letter when he wrote about her. I just knew there was something there."

"Is she as pretty as I imagine?"

"Even more."

"Perfect."

"She even sings him soft kitty and makes him spaghetti with cut up hog dog wieners. "

"Oh my goodness."

"So What's she do?"

"Well she's a actress but hasn't had much success and works at the Cheesecake Factory and is currently taking a class in community college."

"That's good."

"I thought she was dating that Leonard fellow Missy? Isn't Sheldon with Amy?"

"They are for now, but I wouldn't be surprised shortly if they both are broken up before long. Even though she won't admit she feels strongly towards Sheldon as much as he does."

"Oh thank the heavens. You hear that momma?"

"I sure did our little Moonpie is finally growing up."

"I've always liked that Penny. I could sense something in her when I met her that she'd be in Shelly's life and a important part as well."

"Well I need to be going now."

Missy hugs each before leaving and getting back into her truck and heading to Bryan's she hopes he's as understanding as her Momma and Memaw are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later she pulls up to his in the driveway and gets out. Despite having a key knocks on his door. She slips her engagement ring back out out of her purse.

Brain opens the door in a nothing but jeans that makes Missy almost lose her thought process as seeing her Calvin Klein male model look alike boyfriend or now fiancé looking so good without his shirt with his chiseled pecks and washboard abs to go along with his broad shoulders and arms. As he's also dripping wet as he just got out of the shower.

Woah Missy thought. Down girl. I was going to throw that away? Maybe Momma should have me tested like Shelly.

"Melissa. I was worried about you. Is everything fine? It's not like you to just take off like this."

"I know it was just the spur of the moment thing."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sure." He steps aside to let her in. As he puts on a white t shirt.

He notices she has the engagement ring on as they sit down. That's good he thinks.

"What's going on Melissa?"

"Well I had a lot of thinking ta' do after you proposed."

"Like what?"

"Just a lot of things. So i visited my twin even though Shelly and I aren't very close he's always been my rock and tells what I need to hear."

"Now don't confuse this for the way I feel. I still love you. But I was having doubts mostly about me about us."

"I don't understand."

"I love you and thinking about you makes me smile. But lately our relationship has become dull or stale. Don't get me wrong I still enjoy our time and yes I spend most of tha' time here anyways. But yeah you proposed but I feel like we're already a old married couple."

"So you want me to spice things up? Take you out?"

"Yeah it doesn't have to be all the time and I don't want you to feel like I'm making you or you have ta.'But like you want to."

"I can do that."

"Another thing. I feel like as much as I want to marry you and have your children. I want to be more than that. As much as I love momma I don't want her life that depends on a man or her husband."

"Well I asked you if you wanted to work at my company but you said no, I could've found something you'd be good at and enjoy."

"I know but I don't want to be the woman that has the job because of her boyfriend is the boss, even if it would be true."

"I wouldn't just give you any position or you weren't qualified. I always thought you were better than being at the restraunt."

"Does it bother you that I work there?"

"Of course not. I just don't understand why you stay there, that's all. If you don't want to work for me unless you'd reconsider. I can help you apply at places you'd have a chance of getting a good job at."

"Well it's not like I love it. It's just become routine I guess. I'd like it."

"Is that all?"

"Almost. I want you to know that I love you and want to be with you. I'm okay with telling our friends and family were engaged but I'd like ta' take it slow. Let me get customed ta' it, maybe a little longer engagement you'd like. Let me figure everything out."

"I also at times feel like you suffocate me a little. I love you but every now and then I'd like some space maybe even go out with the girls."

"Okay. I'm willingly to comprise but I'm not going to let you have all the power either. Compromise with a two way street."

"Deal. I promise you if what I feel isn't just jitters or cold feet I'll tell you and if there's nothing we can do about it. I promise I won't string ya' along."

"Well okay. But I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me neither." She snuggles up to him on the couch.

"I love you Missy."

"I love you to Bryan."

"The Super Bowl is on in a few hours want to order a pizza?"

"Sure."

(A couple hours later).

After they eat the pizza and the football cupcakes Missy decided to make them and are watching the game.

"So since the Cowboys aren't in it who do you want to win?"Bryan asks now changed into a football shirt.

"I don't care since the Cowboys aren't in it."

"Well better get use to it. I don't see them here anytime soon."

"Watch it." She says teasing poking a finger at him.

"Well if Romo keeps being Romo in big games I might have to consider a comeback."

"Darlin' as much as I'd like to see ya' out their especially how sexy you'd look in a uniform your playing days are over."

"I know. I was joking. I guess only our aggies can be good right now."

"Yeah. I guess. Maybe in a year or two the Cowboys can draft Johnny and he can take 'em to the Super Bowl. Like he's going to take the Aggies in 2013."

They continue to watch the game.

"Drat the 49ers almost came back to bad the refs suck." Missy comments

"Well I might have to throw a flag on you."

"Oh really and for what?" Missy says.

"Being so incredibly sexy."

"Well I might have to do the same." As she kisses him.

"Maybe I'll throw one for illegal touching."

"You mean like this?" As she runs her hands across his broad chest.

"Or about this?" Down his stomach.

"Maybe I'll throw one for unnecessary roughness." She says

"Well don't be to rough." She said as she gets on top of him and puts her arms around his shoulders and proceeds to stradle him as she feels his tent through his jeans or in his case more like a teepee. As she feels him poking her as she's only wearing a skirt and a thong underneath.

"I thought you liked it rough?"

"Only sometimes."

"Maybe throw one for holding. Or roughing the passer."

"Well don't put me on the ground to hard."

"Maybe I'll pin you down."

"Is that so?"

"Well make sure I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't know talking football or verbiage could be used in foreplay or be so hot. Because I'm so turned on right not not to mentioned wet."

He picks her up

"What are ya doing?"

"Taking you to the bedroom."

"Oh well then continue. Maybe I'll do my own Beyonce interprution." As she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

He walks into his bedroom and places her gently on the bed and kisses her and explores her glorious body.

He pulls away for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"What about protection? I know we're engaged and all."

"Don't worry. I didn't forget to take my pill while I was gone."

"Oh good. Not that I don't want you carrying a child. But still use protection."

"Bryan. That can ruin the moment."

"Sorry."

"Besides momma would kill me. Engaged or not."

He resumes to kissing her body.

She pulls away to remove her top and bra. He removes his shirt as well. She steps off the bed to step out of her black heels and slips out of her skirt as he removes his shoes and jeans and leaves a rather impressive bulge in his boxers. Even after two plus years it still leaves her amazed at his incredible and impressive package of his. She still remembers their first time and how almost scared she was and worried he might hurt her until Bryan sensed her body language and assured her he would take his time until she got use to it. Which he did and she did and now can't get a enough of him and he also knows how to use it and very well. Very well indeed. She's pulled out of her memory as he removes his boxers as his penis springs out of his boxers. As she wraps her hand around it and strokes it a couple times even if he's already incredibly hard.

"Melissa." He groans.

"Ya' llike that baby?" She purrs as she strokes him a few times.

"Oh God." He groans.

She lets go of him and pulls back and steps off the bed to remove her black thong and lay back on the bed with her legs spread.

"God you're so sexy, perfect and smooth." He murmurs in her ear.

"Well you're not so bad yourself. As you're sexy, perfect and long and thick." She murmurs back.

He pulls back and kisses his way up her leg until he goes down on her. She throws her head back as her eyes roll back into her head and clenches the sheet with her fists until she climaxes. He waits until she's recovered until he resumes kissing his way up her body paying special attention to her navel and breasts.

He pulls back to look into her incredible blue eyes.

"You ready for the main event?"

"Yes." She nods.

He slides in her bare slick vagina slowly at first until she assures him to go deeper and faster. He picks up the pace a little.

"Yes Bry, faster baby. Oh God yes!" She shouts the last part.

He picks up the pace going faster and faster and deeper than any man has gone before. With the pace building up she can feel it coming. After several minutes she throws her head back and shouts his name as she climaxes as he empties his into her shortly after her.

As they both get their breath back. As they're curled in the sheets. With his chest exposed and her wrapped up. As she lays her face on his chest as she runs her hand over his smooth chest.

"Wow. That was incredible."

"It always has been with us."

"Yeah it has. If I ever have doubts about us. Just do that." She jokes.

"Maybe I should leave for a few days more often if your going to do that."

"Only if you come back."

"Done."

"You ready for round two?" She says

"Always."

She gets on top of him for round two.

""Let me see if I can take on this Bull." She says as she lowers herself into him and starts to rock back and forth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So why are we watching this again?" Howard asks.

"Because Penny wanted to and she also said she's in one of the commercials." Bernadette explained

"Oh right. I still don't get the point of this game." Howard complains.

"Howard I understand having a masters isn't all that difficult but surely even you can understand football."

"How does Sheldon know football again?" Amy asks.

"I'm from Texas." He says as that's obvious enough.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Oh Leonard. We've been over this before when you tried to impress Penny instead made a full of yourself with Penny's friends. At a young age in Texas you're introduced to the game of football and being the genius that I am I picked it up very quickly and easily despite my lack of enthusiasm for it. Or given a choice."

"Is there anything you don't know or aren't good at?" Bernadette asks.

"No."

Penny sushes them.

"So what's the point of the yellow flag." Howard asks.

"It means one of the teams commited a penalty. Guys you're geniuses surely you can keep up." Penny says. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. I mean I do what they want all the time sure they can be okay with this and part of who Penny is for one night.

"So Sheldon are you rooting for any in particular?" Amy asks.

"Well since there's no teams from Texas I really don't have a rooting interest. Since we're in California and despite the second largest city in Los Angeles not having a team I'll pull for the San Francisco 49ers. That's the team in red."

"Why doesn't LA have a team?" Raj asks.

"Politics." Penny

"Communists." Sheldon.

"So who are you rooting for Penny?"

"Well since Nebraska doesn't have a professional team. My favorite is the Dallas Cowboys. But not as much as my beloved Cornhuskers. But I'll have to pull for the niners."

A commercial comes on featuring a young blonde.

"Oh is that you bestie?"

"No that's some actress named Kaley Cuoco she's on some show called The Big Bang Theory where she's friends with a bunch of nerds like that would happen."

"Well Penny she does look a little like you." Bernadette points out.

"Really? I didn't notice." She just shrugs her shoulders and grabs another slice of Pizza.

"I wouldn't mind if she was my genie." Howard says suggestively.

"Howie please." Bernadette says.

"So bestie what would you wish for if you had one?"

"To be more successful especially my acting."

"I'd be taller." Leonard says

"I want to be taller as well." Howard points out.

"For Howard to not be so attached to his mother." Bernadette says.

"To be able to talk to women. Especially beautiful ones like Missy." Raj points out.

"To be prettier and sexy." Amy says.

"Sheldon?" Penny asks

"Well given that genies aren't real and only nothing more than our imaginations running wild and also plagued by numerous movies featuring them. "

"Pick." Penny

"Very well if I were it would be to win my noble."

"Oh bestie is that you?"Amy points out to the commercial.

"Yes. Everyone be quiet this could be my big moment."

The gang sees Penny dressed up as a Vegas show girl in a Budweiser commercial.

"Wow bestie. You really rocked the vegas show girl look. I bet you'd fit right in with there lifestyle."

"Thanks." I think Penny thinks to herself.

"I'm proud for you Penny." Leonard points out.

"Thanks sweetie."

Penny's phone rings

"Oh my parents must have seen it."

"Hi Mom. "

"Yeah you saw it?"

"Yeah me too. I'm so excited. Maybe this is my big break after all this time."

" No I'm not going to get to excited. I know."

" Thanks Mom I'm glad you and dad are proud of me. "

"I love you too."

"Okay I got go. I'll call when we have more time."

"Okay bye."

"That was my mom. She said the whole family was at there's and saw it. They're so proud of me."

"Thanks great Penny." Bernadette says proudly."

"So Sheldon is Missy moving here or did she return to Texas?" Bernadette asks not trying to change the subject but wanting to know and she also knows how Raj felt about the stunning tall brunette and knew he wouldn't ask.

"She'll be staying there for the foreseeable future. As she's going to try and figure things out with Bryan and also better herself by trying to obtain a new job. Something she should've done along time ago as she's better than being a waitress."

Raj hearing this slumps his shoulders at this.

"Oh okay. Well I enjoyed getting to met her."

"She convinced me to attend Easter at my hometown. As memaw is wanting to see me and can't fly as much."

"That's nice."

"Missy did promise she'd visit as often as she could."

"Well we enjoyed having her here."

As they continue to watch the game. It's toward the end with 49ers driving deep in Baltimore terriority.

"Come on Ref that was pass interenfernce. Get your eyes check." Penny shouts at the TV.

The game ends with Baltimore winning.

"So that's the end?" Amy asks.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you guys came. I know it's not your thing but it was a excuse for you to see and partake in that I enjoy. Plus see me in a Super Bowl commercial."

"We had fun. But maybe something another time that we'd understand." Bernadette explains.

"Okay. But it's not that complicated. Maybe I'll explain things and the rules next time."

Next time they thought.

"Great." Howard says.

"Well we did enjoy seeing the Star Trek and Iron Man 3 trailers." Leonard points out.

"Don't forget Beyonce at halftime."

"Raj, please." Sheldon says disapprovingly.

"Well it's getting late I should head home."

"Can I walk to your door?" Leonard

"Sure." Penny

They walk to the door he leans in to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Can I come in for a few?"

"I don't see why not."

She opens the door and leads them to the couch.

"I had fun tonight and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I know it's not really your thing. I hope this starts something."

"It's fine. I'm sure it will."

"I still will be at the restaurant I got paid well but not enough to quit plus I'll just store it away for now. Maybe get my car fixed and I'll continue to go to school. Unless my career starts to take off."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"I know football much less sports in general isn't your thing but it's important to me. I'd like for you to try and understand it. I'll even teach you. You don't have to be a fan, but I'd like for you to understand it enough to watch it together. I mean I partaked in all the sci fi and nerdy stuff. Some I like and not but I did it because of you. It'd be important for me and us if we could watch together or I might have to make Sheldon watch it with me."

"Good luck with that regarding Sheldon. Okay I tried that one time. But I could try and give it a shot."

"Thanks sweetie. I'll make it worth your while. We can play two hand touch afterwards." She leans forward to kiss him.

"Is that a football term?"

"Yes but also a sexual term and you also could get to round the bases as well. That's a baseball and can be used as sexual term."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I feel like the way things are going I feel like this time is different as I've learned and really feel like it will work out for us this time." Leonard explains.

Oh no Penny thought. He's not getting serious again is he?

"Me to sweetie." She lies and kisses him.

"Do you think we can you know? Sex. I mean we didn't really get a chance to do much with Missy I like her and all but I didn't get to see you much."

I'll bet you liked her. Penny thought.

"Come on I'll reward you tonight. As she couldn't come up with a reason not to. As she leads him towards her bedroom reluctantly.

As they strip down to their underwear and her down to a sexy VS revealing matching red bra and very sexy panty set.

"Is that new?"

"Yes it is. You like?"

"Oh yes indeed."

She strips off her underwear and lays back and let's him pump her.

"Yes Leonard." Penny groans a little to enthusiastically she just wants to get it over with.

God is he getting worse she thinks.

"Yes." She cries out with her fake orgasm sounds hoping her over enthusiasm will make him cum quicker.

If he thought she was faking he wasn't making it known.

She even throws her head bad for good measure as she slips her hand down to her sensitive spot so she'd get it off. God i'm really good at this, maybe i should've took Sheldon's advice and went to the porn audition. I could've stared as the horny farmer girl she thinks.

After turning over after he finished. She turns over and thinks about her conversation with Missy and is glad she is on a good birth control, she decides to head to the doctor's tomorrow to double up her birth control dosage until she breaks it off.

She knows she has to do it end things with Leonard before he gets serious and decides to propose again. He deserves someone that wants a future with him.

She dozes off shortly into a peaceful slumber and slips into her dream state.

_Penny wakes up before her usual time she notices her bed empty Leonard must have left already she thinks as she starts to feel sick and races to the bathroom to empty her stomach in the toilet. _

_"God that's the third day in a row. Good thing I'm off today. She decides to head to the store and pick up something. She glances at her phone and realizes she's late as her period is never late. She heads to the aisle and picks up a pregnancy test._

_A couple hours later she's waiting on the toilet. _

_"Please be negative. Please be negative." She repeats over and over until the timer goes off."_

_She looks at it and sees the dreaded plus sign._

_"Crap." Penny mutters._

_A few days later she goes to the doctor and is confirmed she's pregnant._

_She drives home with tears in her eyes._

_She pulls up to the apartment and knocks on Leonard's door. _

_"Hey. You okay you look upset."_

_"Can we talk in my apartment?"_

_"Sure."_

_They sit down on her couch._

_"I'm pregnant." she blurts out_

_"Wow. "_

_"I'm going to keep it."_

_"I'm going to be a dad." He pulls her into a hug._

_He pulls out a ring and proposes._

_"Will you marry me?" She nods her head yes. Since she has no choice._

_"Great."_

_A couple weeks later Leonard and Penny are standing at the justice of the peace._

_Few months later she's giving birth to a little girl. A couple years later she gives birth to a boy._

_Everyday she wakes up and looks in the mirror and barely recognizes herself. She cries every year the anniversary of the day she found she was pregnant and their wedding anniversary._

_Later as time goes on._

_"Leonard I've had enough of your crap. I'm through. I never should have gotten back together with you much less married you. I love my babies. But being nothing more than your wife that you show off because I'm pretty is not how I want to live."_

_"I thought you love me. You even said to me that time outside of our apartment."_

_"I said I love you not was in love or the same way. "_

_"I cried every year the day I found out I was pregnant and our wedding anniversary. I only married you because I didn't want to do it alone. Plus I was going to break up with you before I got pregnant."_

_"Did you ever love me?"_

_"I care for you but I didn't love you not the way you wanted."_

_"How can I when you put me up on this pedestal or only see me as nothing more than a pretty girl. Plus how can I when you suffocate me."_

_Each year she snaps at him more and more until they stop sleeping in the same bed until they separate and divorce. She takes the kids and moves out._

_ A few weeks later she meets with Sheldon._

_ He's waiting for her at a coffee shop. They kept in touch time to time. _

_"Hey Sheldon. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine and you?"_

_"Good. I left Leonard."_

_"I see any reason for you to make this decision."_

_"Just got tired of his crap and being nothing more than a pretty trophy wife."_

_"You just now figured this out."_

_"No. I was going to break up with him but I found out I was pregnant and I married him so I wouldn't do it alone."_

_"Well it looks like you waited to long to end it with him. But I admire for at least realizing the way things are and are tired of it."_

_"But why are you here Penny? Why did you call? Yes we're friends but we haven't always stayed in touch since you married Leonard."_

_"I was looking to see how you are and if there's a chance for us."_

_"Oh Penny as I see your still emotional over leaving Leonard. I must also point out that its too late for that as I'm currently married you remember Alex my assistant?"_

_"You married Alex?" She asked surprised._

_"Yes. Shortly after you two were married. As I got tired of Amy's ways and Alex with her crush on Leonard over due to you two we stayed in the office late most of the time until she admitted her feelings toward me."_

_"At first I was confused then I realized I did feel something. After dating for a couple years we got married. We have a son and is 6 months pregnant with a girl."_

_"Even if I was available I believe us to be anything more than friends has passed. As too much time has passed. As you had your chance as you turned me down when I asked you out."_

_" I thought you were trying to make Any jealous.."_

_"Penny you know me well enough to know I wouldn't do that."_

_"Plus the numerous times you went back to Leonard for whatever reason as he saw your outward beauty over your best friend that saw who you really are." _

_"I'm sorry I must be going as Alex has a doctor's appointment. I'm not sorry that it's over for you as Leonard. I wish you did it a long time ago. You're still young take care of yourself and children. You deserve to be happy. It's not too late to find someone that'll make you happy."_

She wakes up in a cold sweat and panting. She looks over to see Leonard fast asleep. She looks at her clock as it reads 3:47 am. She looks at her hand and sees no ring looks down and still sees her flat stomach and notices her breasts are the same. She slowly gets out of bed and goes to her bathroom. She splashes water onto her face and realizes she has to break it off before what her dream becomes a reality or nightmare.

She's going to start her plan tomorrow into finding a way to break up with Leonard, easily and smooth as possible without any messiness, even if its Leonard.

**Hit the review button.**

**Tell me want you think. Ideas, questions, suggestions.**

**I used the dream as kind of like a wake up call or what she sees. Plus I really do feel the only way she willingly marries Leonard is if she got knocked up, as the producers agree 100th episode just hope it wasn't foreshadowing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 final**

**First off this is a very very mature chapter(sex scene) so if this offends or bothers you skip down until you see the first tiny X's. I had to re write this. some how I deleted it by accident or somehow, the chapter that is. It was almost done the second to last plot when it did that. I am really proud of myself as I re wrote its almost word for word as the first one.**

**Anyways. I how many saw this past week's episode? Leonard is so clueless. Penny just tell him you didn't want to live with him. But I feel like they're running out of material. How many times can Leonard not like living with Sheldon where they run out of ideas. No one made him move in with him. No one makes him stay. Penny is keeping him from moving out.**

**It's currently unbetaed so mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 8

Missy stirs awake and realizes the time on the dresser. 6:30 am As she realizes she's naked under the sheets. She must have fallen asleep shortly after the amazing sex they had. She rode him like one of those mechanical bulls she thought. As she must had been exhausted after the flight and the emotional day capped off the great sex with Bryan. Which she normally falls asleep after they are intimate like that anyways. She ponders to herself.

"Gosh it's too early ta' be awake." She says.

"I wonder if Bryan is still here." She's interrupted by hearing the shower running.

"I wonder if he's up for a little morning shower together." She says.

She pulls off the sheets revealing her nude body and slides out of bed as her body is a little sore after last nights "activities" but a good kind of a sore and heading to the bathroom. She strolls to the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile.

She opens the door quietly as not to startle Bryan. She pulls back the curtain slowly and gets in behind him. She puts her hands on his chest and moves downward until she found what she wanted.

"Melissa baby. I thought you were a sleep."

"I couldn't not let ya' leave for work without a proper goodbye." She purrs into his ear with starting to stroke him.

"Oh Melissa." He groans.

"Ya' like that baby." She whispers in his ear.

"Yes. Just don't stop. " he manages to get out.

She strokes a few more time before she releases him when he's good and hard.

She moves around to get in front of him before sinking down to her knees in front of him.

"Melissa what are you doing?" With a little turned on by this woman.

"I'm catering to ya'. Let me do this for ya', can ya' give me that?"

Before he can get out a reply her lips are on his impressive member. She starts sucking him gently at first before she starts to take him all in she has to change her position and movements to get him all in. She loves doing this for Bryan. Leaving him powerless and a sense of power she has over him. Only serious boyfriends has she gone down on and she can only count on one hand for that.

"Oh Missy. That feels so good." He groans as she speeds up her movements. He leans back against the wall to steady himself as he runs his hands through her wet dark hair as she's bobbing her head up and down on him.

"Melissa. I don't know how much longer I can't last."

"It's okay let it out." She pulls him out to speak.

"Are you sure?" He's never cummed in her mouth before.

"Yeah. I want ta' taste you." She resumes sucking him. About a minute later she feels him tighten and lunges forward with his hands grasping and holding onto her head as he releases himself into her mouth and down her throat.

After making sure he's finished and swallowed all of him she pulls him out and gives him a quick kiss on the head.

She stands up.

"What ta' return tha' favor?"

"What did ya' have in mind?" He asks on shaky legs.

"Well you work with your hands all day. Plus I just love how ya' have such strong and wide muscular hands. Why don't you put them to good use."

"Are you saying?"

"Uh huh."

She leans her back against the wall as Bryan starts to use his hands for good. He plunges his wide fingers into her sensitive sweet spot.

"Oh god Bryan. That's tha' spot."

He starts to stroke her and make circular motions in her.

After a few minutes as her panting increases. She can't take it anymore she lunges her pelvic area forward to make sure to get as much of him in her. A few minutes later she feels her release coming as she arches her back backward and thrusts her pelvis region forward as she feels the tidal wave that is her orgasm hit her.

"Bryan!" She screams out.

After she regains her breathing and body has calmed down.

"You want to finish the deal?"

"Melissa you're going to make me late. I'm never late. The guys will know why."

"So is that a no?"

"I didn't say that. "

"Good. Besides you're the boss. You can show up late after fooling around with you beautiful fiancé in the shower ever once in a while besides it'll make them jealous. So come on baby."

She turns around and rests her arms and face against the wall with her torso leaned forward and her lower half sticking out.

"You want it from behind?" He asks surprised.

"Not anal silly."

"Okay." A little bit relieved he he figured he might actually had hurt her if she wanted it there.

"He straights her legs out and moves them out wider with his foot. He slides in towards her slowly until she's comfortable. She assures him she's ready as he picks up the pace a little before he picks up the speed.

"Oh God Bryan. Yes. Just like that. Faster." she cries out.

"Punish me. I've been a very bad girl. " she cries out.

"Yes. Yes you have. You left without telling me. You must be punished severely. " he whispered in her ear.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry but I must take my punishment like a big girl."

"You know what the proper punishment is right?"

"Uh no. What?" She says kind of excited

"A spanking." He whispers in her ear.

She almost came unglued by his words in her ear.

"Oh." She says and very much turned on even more.

"Well then I shall take my punishment."

He pulls back a little and gives her right cheek a little slap.

"Harder Bryan. Just not to hard."

He spanks her a little harder this time but not enough to leave a mark or bruise. He continues to thrust in her and rotating spanking both cheeks with his right hand. He rests his left elbow crease on her hip while massaging both breasts. She knew he was a multi tasked but this is almost too much for her to handle.

A few minutes of Bryan's multi tasking eventually proved to be too much for her. As she feels her muscles clench around him a moment later she feels her orgasm hit her like a train that came rushing through her. As she threw her head back and used her right arm to grab onto Bryan and uses her left to hold onto the bar to her side. As her orgasm washed through her. A few moments later he released his seed into her.

In the same position as their orgasm hit. As the catch their breaths he eventually pulls out. He steps out on shaking legs first as he turns the water off as it has now turned to cold. He helps Missy out handing her a towel.

"Well that was amazing." He says.

"Yes it was."

"Well I'm definetly going to be late now."

"Oh please honey like you're actually complaining. I'm sure there's worse things ta' start your day off then that."

"Yes I agree. Just can't think of anything better."

"Well I hope not." She says giving his wet lips a kiss. As they dry each other off, not to stay to long on a certain area or he'll never make it too work. Not that it's a bad thing he thinks.

After drying each other off.

"Well get dressed and ready and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Melissa I'm already late. I'll just grab something on the way."

"Nonsense. It's my job to make sure you start the day off right. I'll make something quick."

"Wait where are your clothes?" He asks as she's only in a towel.

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"You just waltzed in here naked?" He asks. Who is this woman?

"Yeah. I mean what was the point I was going to get naked anyway.?"

She walks out back towards the bedroom. As he just shakes his head at her retreating towel form. What a amazing woman he thinks. I could get used to this. He thinks. As he starts to get ready for work.

Xxxxxxxx

He emerges a few minutes later dressed and clean shaven. Dressed in Jeans and polo and work boots. With his blonde hair tousled.

Missy now dressed in a dark green shirt, jeans and flats with hair pulled down to her shoulders. With light makeup on.

She sets a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and orange juice down on the table when he enters. She sits down across from him.

"This is really good. For some reason I keep forgetting how good of a cook you are."

"Well I do what I can. I guess I pick up a thing or two watching Momma and Memaw in the kitchen."

"Now not to sound bossy or like I'm telling you what to do or anything. But how about while I'm at work you write down a list of type of jobs you might be interested in or what you think your best attributes are as well as look at job listings."

"Okay. I'll do that and you're not. Plus I need to head out ta' work and let them know I'm back. As I had to take my personal days."

He finishes eating, goes to brush his teeth and gives Missy a goodbye kiss but she deepens it a little longer than he was expecting to give him something to thank about at work.

"Well bye."

"Bye." He returns.

He heads out the door and into his truck and heads to work.

"Okay first things first breakfast. Then wait until Fiddruckers opens then head out there. She grabs a plate of toast, a couple slices of bacon and a piece of fruit with orange juice.

Xxxxxxxx

Penny stirs awake after her night with Leonard.

I really need to stop giving in like that to him. He's not even okay in that area anymore. She thinks.

"6:15? Oh hell no."

She's interrupted by Leonard coming out of the bathroom.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" He knows what's she like if she is awaken before ready.

"No. I'm fine." She lies.

He sits down on the bed.

"Listen there's something I want to talk to you about. Do you work today?"

"What is it? The lunch and part of dinner. Should be out by 7. Why? What is it?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Nothing serious." He assures.

"Okay." What's he up to she thinks.

"Look I gotta go before Sheldon comes looking and you know how he is if I'm not ready to go when he is?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay bye." He gives her a kiss in the cheek.

What does he want to talk about he says its no big deal that it can wait. It has to be somewhat serious or he wouldn't had brought it up. Okay don't freak out or over think it. It might be like he said its not important. It's not like he's going to ask you to live together or get married again. She jokes.

"Haha yeah right. Like he'd do that right now."

She heads to the bathroom to wash her face. As she has changed into her normal sleeping attire after Leonard feel asleep after sex. What a dream it was or nightmare. She heads back to sleep to get a few more house of sleep before its time to go to work.

Xxxxxxxx

Missy pulls into Fuddruckers parking lot and steps out of her truck and heads for the side entrance.

She heads towards the managers office.

Sarah her manager. A woman in her late 30's average height, with slim build. With dark blonde with hazel eyes. Married with 3 kids. Is such a rarity to Missy how great she is to Missy and kind as well.

"Hey."

"Hi Missy. Oh good your back."

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah couldn't be better."

"I was just checking to see my schedule for tha' week."

"Oh good I was about to make it. Normal shift?"

"That's fine."

"I'm glad you came in today. If you didn't I was going ta' call you."

"Oh. What about?" She hoped they weren't to mad about her leaving. She might not like working here most of the time but she needs the paycheck.

"Well John is going to be taking over at one of your restaurants in Katy. So we need a new assistant manager."

"What's that have to do with me?" She asks.

"Missy. I want you to for the position."

"What?" She asks surprised.

"I want you to take over for John. I know it's probably not your dream or anything but think about it. No more waitressing unless we are extremely busy and/or short staffed. Plus better pay and a promotion."

"Well that would be a positive there."

"You would get flexible hours for the most part. But with the expiation required to work one weekend night every week."

"You really want me?"

"Yes. You'd be in charge of the place when I wasn't here. It could give you more time with that fine man of yours." She joked as Bryan is the talk of the restaurant.

"Well it does sound like a big responsibility."

"That's the thing. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think you'd be up for it or could handle it. Besides after me, you've been here the longest. Almost like a reward for your patience."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Just tell me when you get here for your shift, unless you need more time."

"Okay."

The sun hits Missy ring and glares causing Sarah to look down at her hand for the first time.

"Oh my God." Sarah exclaims.

"What?" Missy asks confused.

"Did Bryan propose?"

"Oh yes. Yes he did." She says smiling as she holds up her hand.

"I'm so happy for you. He's a good man you hold onto him" She says pulling Missy into a hug.

"Yes he is."

"I gotta go. I'll think about what you said. Okay?"

"Oh sure. Just let me know."

"Okay." Missy says as she heads out into the parking lot in the bright Texas sky and back into her truck.

"Well that was a unexpected turn of events." She pondered out loud. She pulls out of the parking lot and drives back to her place.

Xxxxxxxx

At the Cal Tech Cafeteria.

Raj and Howard are eating as Leonard sits down.

"Hey Guys." Leonard announces.

"Hey."

"Hey." Raj says melancholy.

"What's with him?" Leonard asks Howard about Raj.

"He's just upset that Missy left."

"Oh. Well Raj I mean the odds weren't all that high. I mean she was with all accounts a great guy that we all wish we looked liked."

"I know. It's just I really thought we had something. If only my mutism had came back the first time when she was here and single I might had a chance with the goddess."

"Raj. Say she moved here. Then what? Your mutism is cured? You could talk to Missy? Not to beat a dead horse here. But you say you're getting better, yet it's the same thing as before. You can't even talk to the girls not even a hello. Which would make us think its working. Maybe you need a new therapist or one that deals with your cases."

"I suppose. But it works when I'm there as the therapist bring in his secretary and I'm a chatter box. But then I try to say something to Penny or Bernadette and I clamp up again."

"Maybe Penny or Bernadette could go with you next time."

"That could work." Raj says.

"As long as you don't start have feelings for either again." Howard jokingly warns.

"Don't worry I'm over Bernadette now as she's married I would never do that. As for Penny we had our moment under the sun. We had our one magical night together, even if I wanted more. As I asked her out the following day. But she turned me down. I guess one night was all she could handle. Even if I asked if I could say I ruined her for white men. Which she declined that."

He asked Penny out? What more is there? Leonard thought.

"Well I have great news." Leonard said changing the subject.

"What is it?" Howard asks.

"I'm thinking of asking Penny about living together."

"What?" Howard asks.

"That's huge dude." Raj excited.

"I know but I'm ready and I really think we're ready for it."

"Are you sure about this? I mean she turned your proposal down even if you proposed in bed. Living together isn't that far from that." Howard asks concerned.

"He's right dude. But seriously you proposed during sex? Only you dude." Raj says.

"I know. But I really feel like this time will be different and I really want it to work this time. Plus I've really thought this true."

"Well if you're sure good luck." Howard says happy for his friend.

"Yeah I am."

"So how are you going to tell Sheldon?" Howard asks.

"Yeah. Isn't that a breach on your agreement?" Raj asks.

"No. I just have to give him proper notice."

"Speaking of Sheldon. Where is he?" Howard asks

"He's normally here by now."

Sheldon emerges from the main area of the cafeteria

"Ah there he is." Leonard says.

"It's amazing how some people are hired to be able to handle food for a living. Yet can't follow the proper guidelines." He says as he places his tray down and sits down

"So gentlemen what topic are we discussing?"

"Well raj here I's upset about Missy moving back to your homeland." Howard says.

"I see. Raj I don't mean to be crass but I believe it's time to move on past your attraction towards my sister. Now I understand your excitement of wanting to carry on my genes through my sister. Due to her potential. Unless it was with a Neanderthal which she never expressed interest in thankfully. But she has since returned home for the foreseeable future. So it's time to move on Raj."

"I know I just need time to mourn my loss."

"Assuming she was too move here Raj how would win Missy as the term is? You still can't talk to her unless drinking and given our distain for given our upbringing. I really doubt she wants to be with a guy that drinks all the time. Especially to just talk to her. Of course she was quite upset with me as I somehow allow or encourage you to do that."

"I hadn't thought that far. But it doesn't matter now." She was concerned for me? Be still my heart Raj says to himself.

"Well Missy mentioning how I haven't done enough to help. So from here on out I'm here for you. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my schedule."

"Thinks Sheldon."

"Leonard has some news."

"Oh. What is it? Have the realized what a waste of your work is?"

"No. I'm going to ask Penny if I can move in with her."

"What you can't do that?"

"I can do as I please."

"It's a violation of the roommate agreement."

"Well here's your 30 days notice."

"She'll never agree to it." He blurts out.

"That's the second time you've said something. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No." He turns away and resumes eating.

"Well. I say good luck dude." Raj says.

"Thanks."

"Where am I going to get a roommate?"

"Not my problem."

"What about Raj?" Howard suggests. Raj gives him a look.

"Oh come on you're all alone. This way you'd have someone to hang out with."

"Well for the two days you previously were my roommate while Leonard shacked up with your sister. You were a far better roommate than Leonard was in the 8 years he's lived here."

"Hey." Leonard protests.

"I'm sorry did you not want the truth?"

"How is that the truth?"

"Leonard living with Raj made me realize you have been severely slacking off all this time?"

"Why because I don't cook for you or wait on you hand and foot?"

"Leonard I don't want you cooking for me. Your cooking is atrocious"

"Well I have some good news as well or at least sort of."

"What is it Howard?" Leonard asks.

"Well Bernadette might be open to having kids. "

"Congratulations Howard."

"Well she said she's open to the idea so versus I never wanting kids. I'll take any opening I can get of course her words were I'll let nature take its course. So I'll take anything I can get."

"Congratulations Howard. May your seed be firmly planted into Bernadette's womb." Sheldon says.

"Sheldon. You wish him good luck." Leonard explains.

"Why? Does he have problems in the bedroom. So by me wishing him the hokum good luck he'll be able to fill Bernadette's needs?"

"I don't have any problems in the bedroom nor have a problem getting it up or filling Bernie's needs." Howard says agitated.

"Very well. Good luck as they say."

"Sheldon. Any news you want to share?"

"Not not really the only current news recently is I realized I have to partake in the commercialization of Valentine's day with Amy unless I can come up with a excuse or some illness."

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Because Leonard. For one I don't want to. Secondly it's stupid to tell people when the should spend time with the person they're with."

"Well don't tell Amy that and you'll be fine."

"Any plans with Penny?"

"I'll probably just take her to a fancy restaurant unless she's working."

"I'll probably do the same with Bernadette."

"And I'll have no one but my little dog watching the Notebook and eating little chocolates."

They continue to eat until time to return to their offices or labs.

Xxxxxx

Missy pulls into her apartment complex parking lot. She exits it and heads to retrieve her mail before heading upstairs to her apartment and unlocking her door.

She heads to the kitchen to something to drink and grabs a pen and paper.

"Let's see a list of my attributes. Easy going. Take charge attitude. People person. Friendly. Detail ordinated. Hmm. This is harder than I thought. Customer service skills. Computer skills but like professional experience though. I guess I'll have Bryan help with any I missed."

She heads to the couch and looks at the classifieds.

"Let's see what listings are here. Hmm. Receptionist with experience. Secretary pay based on experience. Exotic dancer. Uh no, even I have the body for it there's no way I'd be interested plus Momma would kill me. Like there's a conversation I'd want to have "hey momma you're little girl is taking her clothes for money for middle age men." Let's see what else. Oh something for culinary school. A ad for UH. Something for community college. Another for A&M-Galveston. I know Shelley said its never too late but I'm not sure. Here's something a volunteer coach for girl's youth softball. Well it's volunteer so I wouldn't get paid. This sounds interesting something from tha' hospital. Administration assistant with minimal experience. Human Resources. Looking for someone outgoing, people skills, basic computer skills and personable. That sounds promising."

She circled the ones she's interested in. She flips on the TV and finding nothing stops on ESPN's college football signing day coverage as the commentators were discussing A&M's new players.

"I hope they got some good ones."

She watches it a few minutes until leaving it on a daytime soap opera. After a few minutes she drifts off to sleep and wakes up a couple hours later refreshed. Notices the time as Bryan should be getting off work soon. So she grabs the pen and note pad as well as the newspaper and stuff them in her purse and heads out locking the door on her way out and heads out the door and down the stairs and gets in the truck and drives towards Bryan's.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Leonard heard Penny unlocking her door decides to give her time to shower and change as she's in a better mood after that.

After 30 minutes he stands up and heads to the door.

"I'm heading over to Penny's now."

"Will you be asking Penny to live with you?"

"Yes." Leonard says matter of fact.

"Well seeing as I can't change your mind so I shall be here when you return."

Leonard ignores him and opens and closes the door and knocks on the door.

(The guys apartment)

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Raj asks.

"I seriously doubt it. The Lenny ship is about to go down. Besides she seems to have commitment issues."

"Or just with Leonard." Raj responds.

"She's given Leonard no hint of wanting this. I honestly don't know what goes inside that head of his. Maybe too much hair products." Sheldon comments.

(At Penny's)

Leonard knocks on Penny's door

Penny answers the door in sweats and a Nebraska grey hoodie with her hair in a ponytail and no makeup.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hey Penny. How's work?"

"Same old same old."

"Want to come in?"

"Yeah sure."

They both sit down on her couch.

He takes her hands in his.

"Penny I love you and I really thought about this. I was going to suggest if Missy had moved here I move in here and she can take my room."

"Sweetie. Missy isn't moving here so you don't need to worry about it." Where's he going with this ?

"I know that. You didn't let me finish. I really thought this through. With me spending most of the time over here I really think I should move over here. What do you think?"

Penny with a frozen deer on headlights look.

"Are you crazy?" She shouts.

(Back at the guys apartment)

The guys watching the animal planets feature on koalas.

The hear Penny shouting.

"Well it looks like we know Leonard won't be moving across the hall." Howard comments.

"That's not true all we know is Penny wants to know if Leonard is crazy?"

"He was going over there to ask her to live together. What else would that imply?" Howard asks.

"Well a numerous things. Maybe he suggested he wanted to watch something beside her reality shows."

The guys just shake their heads.

(Back at Penny's)

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"For God sakes Leonard. What is wrong with you? What made you think I want that?"

"Well we've been going good and I just thought we'd take the next step."

"That's your problem Leonard. All you do is think and at the end of the day there's none left for you."

"Besides you're not ready when you check out women in front of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Missy. I saw you checking her out if it was any more obivious you'd be drooling."

"I wasn't. I was just looking at her."

"Of for god sake Leonard just admit it. I know she's gorgeous. Just admit you were. What if I flirted some pretty boy athletic male model in front you?"

"What do you want me to admit. That I was fantasizing about her in my bed."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Fine I was checking her out. You happy? Besides how's that any different than what you do at work."

"That's part of my job. You know the pretty blonde flirts with the single guys and get great tips."

"So you don't want to move in because I was checking out Missy. There'a nothing wrong with it."

"No it's not. As long as that's all."

"I just want us to take the next step."

"When I'm ready I'll let you know."

"When will that be? You weren't ready for me to met your parents and didn't want to met mine during the holidays? So do to tell, when will you be." He was getting tired of her saying when she's ready.

"Why do you want to? Why can't we stay right now in the present instead of jumping ahead instead of already having our kids names already picked out and what colleges they'll attend. My God Leonard we've only been together for a couple months this time. I will not live the same life my mother sister and aunts live. I left Nebraska for a reason. I will not settle"

"Settle?"

"I didn't mean settle with you, just marriage."

"Know you meant settle with me. You're not the only one settling."

"Excuse me?"

"Really Penny if you weren't so pretty would I really be interested in you? We don't have anything in common you have know idea what I Do at work or really any of us. Do you think I'd be interested of you weren't a pretty blonde across the hall."

"Well Mr. "Nice guy's" true colors come out huh."

"I may not be a genius but I am not stupid. I always knew you thought I was though."

"Says the community College drop out. "

"Because I wanted to be a actress. Not because of I dropped out."

"Yeah and how's that going for you?"

"Well Mr. Big shot thanks to the commercial I have some auditions coming up. I always knew you didn't support my career,"

(The guys apartment)

"Wow they're really going at it over there." Raj.

"I liked the settling comment. A little harsh but liked it." Howard says.

"Well how else do you explain her with him?" Raj asks.

"Should we go?" Raj asks.

"Heck know I want to see what happens."

Smooth and easy. Huh penny. I won't hurt your friend. Sheldon thinks.

"Now I'll have to deal with a moping Leonard. I just hope he doesn't play that dreadful music or buy a cat. Everyone knows a dog is more suitable." Sheldon says.

(Back at Penny's)

"So are we breaking up now?"

"Oh my god you and your insecurities. We have a fight and you're afraid I'm breaking up with you. I'll let you know if we're done."

"We are aren't we?"

"Yes. I can't take this anymore Leonard. I was actually going to break up with you. Earlier in September but I chickened out. I can't take this anymore. I can't make up for your mother and I'm more than the pretty blonde cheerleader in high school that you finally got. I need a man that's secure and confident not some insecure child. Who's also not afraid to be himself around me."

"I really wanted it to work this time."

"I know. Me to but if we're honest we've been better as friends and never really worked as a couple."

"All I wanted was for you to love me as much as I loved you."

"Leonard I could've if you let me or gave me a chance. But from the start you were way ahead of me."

"Just to let the future Leonard know. We are never ever getting back together."

"Okay."

"I hope we can still be friends." Penny.

"It'll take sometime before I'm okay with it."

"I understand."

"Goodnight Penny."

"Night."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Leonard returns to the apartment.

"That's a new low even for you. Ask a girl to move in and get dumped." Howard jokes.

"Shut up Howard. I'm going to my room."

"Very well." Sheldon.

"Should we check on him?" Raj asks.

"Why?"

"Just to see if he's okay."

"Well you're closer." Howard says.

"Well you're shorter." Raj returns.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The same for what you said."

"Well your sister cheated on him. You do it."

"You leave Priya out of it."

"Oh touch a nerve did I?"

"Why doesn't Sheldon do it? He's Leonard's roommate."

"Good point."

"Gentlemen as amusing as it is to watch you two banter back and forth would you please wrap this up before my REM cycle is to begin. First of I don't care. Second Penny is as much as my friend as Leonard and I won't choose bros before hoes this time. Of course I don't think of Penny in that manner."

"Fine I'll go." Howard says.

Howard takes two steps before music is heard in the apartment.

"Taylor Swift? He's really lost it." Howard says.

"Hey she's a talented artist."

"Oh please. Her songs are all the same. Same song different guy."

"How dare you she just hasn't found the right one."

"Oh please. Her next single needs to be "It's not them it's me."

"Take that back. It's not her fault she's been hurt so much."

"How many guys does she have to dste before you open your eyes. "

"Why are you so mean?"

"Hey where'd Sheldon go?" Raj asks.

Xxxxxxx

Missy and Bryan are finishing up dinner as Missy grabs their plates.

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. Stopped by work. They offered me a assistant manager position. I said I'd think about it. Went back home looked at wanted ads and came here."

"Wait they offered you a manager position?"

"Yeah."

"So you're going to taking it right?"

"It's not what I wanted. But yeah."

" I know Missy but it'd be better pay until you find something better or what you want. You said something about a list and wanted ads."

"Yeah. Let me go get it."

She reaches in to her purse and pull them out.

"Here you go."

"Ya' know this kind of feels like I'm giving you my homework. I'm the student you're the teacher."

"Well we could role play later. I'm the teacher and I caught you cheating and there's only one way for me to not report you. "

"You're bad. " she playfully swats him.

"Only for a certain tall brunette blue eyed beauty. "

"So I see you circled some local colleges. Are you considering going back?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought or at least get a associate. Assuming all my credits still count. I'd be about a year from getting it I think."

"I like some of the jobs you circled. At the very least you could get a interview."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's good."

"Now help me with these dishes and we'll pick out a movie to watch."

"Yes ma'am." He mocks.

Xxxxxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

She pulls herself up off the couch and dries her eyes.

"Hey Sheldon."

"How are you Penny? I'm came to check to see if you're okay. As you've broken up with Leonard as obivious by his break up music do you know a Taylor Swift? Apparently Raj is a fan of hers as well."

Taylor Swift? Really Leonard?

" I'm fine really."

"If fine do you mean your tear stain cheeks?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He walks in and sits down.

"I'm confused. You wanted to break up with Leonard, yet here you are crying. Why?"

"I just a little emotional. I'm just being a woman right now."

"I see that makes sense. Females and their hormones." She glares at him for that.

"Obviously as you are upset I shall make you some tea."

"Sheldon I'm okay really."

"Nonsense. As not only my friend but my best friend. It's my duty to make sure you're okay."

She just smiles at that.

He returns with the tea .

"You don't want me to call Bernadette and Amy as well do you?"

"Not tonight. Besides they'll just make me feel bad for breaking up with Leonard. Amy especially."

"Very well."

"Now I must say you have a different version of smooth and easy and i won't hurt your friend than me."

"I know I just couldn't help it. I really was then the emotions just came rushing rushing out."

"I like the part about you not being his mother. He does have a Oedipus complex."

"Ode a what?"

"Oedipus it's a complex commonly called Oedipus complex it stems from Greek mythology where a young boy becomes of age and kills his father to be with his mother."

"Eww. I don't think Leonard wants to be with his mother like that."

"Well of course not as it came from psychologist Freud which that notion alone is purely ridiculous. Of course you know how I feel about psychology."

"Yeah I know pure hokum and not held very highly. Good to know you don't actually think Leonard wants to actually sleep with his own mother even if he did say something like that when his mother visited the first time. Except he said he wanted to sleep with me because of his relationship with his mom and I promptly kicked him out then."

"Like I said purely psychological hokum."

"So Sheldon thanks for seeing how I am. It really means a lot."

"Well you're my best friend I take my duties seriously."

"I know. Thank you."

She leans onto Sheldon and rest her head on his chest.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

"Just let me lay like this Sheldon."

"Very well. There there." He pats her.

After a few minutes she pulls back

"Thanks Sheldon."

As he gets up he plants a kiss on the top of her head.

She figuratively stops breathing.

"Good night Penny."

"Night."

After he leaves and shut the door.

"What the crap was that? Sheldon kissed the top of my head."

"Okay not to overreact he was being there for you. Not to overreact."

She decides to get ready for bed shortly after.

Xxxxxxxx

Missy and Bryan in his bedroom.

"So have you given much thought about moving in together?"

"I'm sorry I didn't really have time ta' think about it today."

"That's okay. The reason I'm asking is because you're over here most of the time and you spend the night here a lot."

"I know I'm not sure about it with Momma and her beliefs. She wasn't exactly okay with Junior living with one of his girlfriends in the past."

"Well we're engaged and she adores me."

"Yes she does. If I knew where Memaw stood at least I'd have someone on my side if she wasn't against it. Unless she's on Momma's side. I'll have ta' think things through."

"Okay. Take all your time."

"I'll be right back." Missy announces getting up off the bed. She goes and grabs her bag from the living room and heads to the bathroom to change.

She emerges a few minutes later in a white lingerie piece that clings to her curves.

"Wow."

"I decided to pick up something while I was visiting Shellly."

"Well I'm glad you did. It's shows off every curve plus highlights that booty of yours."

"I'm glad you like it. I know you like my booty the best."

"Oh really. How?"

"Because every time I leave the room I can feel your eyes on me."

"Guilty. Now come here." As he pulls her on top.

"Oh Bryan. I hope that's not the remote in your pants."

"Melissa. As long as we've been together you should know by now if that's the remote or not." As he trails kisses down her neck.

"Yes I suppose your right." She giggles. As he flips her over where he's on top and leaving kisses down her. As they end the day the same way as it began making love to one another.

Xxxxxxxx

**First off I actually had Leonard asking Penny about moving in way before I knew it'd be on a episode. I like mine better. :) **

**I at first was going to just have her turn him down and say she's not ready. But the more I thought about this is her perfect opportunity to end it so there you go. No more Lenny. Know onto shamy which may have a Valentine's day emphasis to them. **

**Leave a review.**

**As always comments, questions,ideas are welcome as usual. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I had to share this recent quote not sure if any has seen or read it.**

**"The ball is still in her court," Galecki said. "The last couple of seasons have really been about her emotional inabilities. It's made that character of Penny a well-rounded one, and you'd assume it would always be Leonard's fault, but he's been a pretty good partner to her."**

**Oh yes they've really tapped into who Penny is and why she won't commit to him. Insert sarcasm. Oh yes she's really well rounded now. If you're going for the drunken lush who has sex with the drop of a dime. Pretty good partner? How. He hasn't necessarily been a bad one. But a good one?**

**Now I guess I can sit through tomorrow's episode since we get a shenny episode the next episode. Rejoice shenny fans. They still are friends and the writers aren't totally moronic.**

Chapter 9

(A couple weeks later)

Missy was in the kitchen making dinner while waiting for Bryan to get off of work giving her some time to herself and to think.

Things have been going so well since she returned from California almost too well she thought. She almost considered going off the pill. Almost. Plus her mother would kill her as she knew Bryan would most definitely get her pregnant with all the sex they've been having since she got back. Not that her carrying his child is something she doesn't want to do. Just when the time is right. As well as when they're married. Not that she's been complaining about how much they've been having sex either far from it and it's never been the same thing twice. Always finds a way to surprise her in the bedroom or in their case not always in the bedroom. She has also thought him asking her to move in. It's not like she'd be against it. Sure she spends most of her time at Bryan's anyways. It really doesn't make sense to have her own place if she's going to stay at his all the time. Maybe it'll be the indicator of how serious they are. Plus even if she wants to she's not sure how to even bring it up to Momma. Sure she loves Bryan but Momma and her views are another story.

She returned to work and informed her manager that she would gladly accept the assistant manager position. Even if it wasn't something she necessarily wants to do the rest of her life. She had a interview here or there. She starting to think either go back to school to at least get a associate or she'll be a Fuddruckers forever even if it's as a assistant manager now. Plus she surprised herself at how much she likes it and easy it is.

Everyone(her friends and family as well as Bryan's) has been ecstatic over her and Bryan's engagement as she just thanks them. Of course they ask her when the date is and she says they haven't set on and truth she's not really sure why not. They all say you need to set a date so you and him can start having the most beautiful babies in Texas they joke. Sure she wants that when it's the right time. Plus she's just gotten used to the idea now but she can't come up with a valid reason as not to think of it. Even when Bryan brings it up. She always says she's just now getting used to being engaged but now she can't really come up with anything and soon they'll be pressure on her to start thinking of when and she knows she wants to but it's like something in the back of her head is trying to tell her that she needs time.

She had talked to Penny and was happy for her to find out that she ended it with Leonard and could hear the happiness in Penny's voice but was disappointed to find out Shelly was still with Amy. She might have to call him later to steer him in the right direction.

She also wonders what Bryan has in store for her and them for Valentine's day.

As the dinner is almost done cooking she hears Bryan pull into the drive way in his Black Chevy truck and enter through the front door.

"Hey gorgeous." Bryan coos giving her a kiss.

"Hey my sexy man." As she returns and deepens the kiss.

"I could get use to this." He replies.

"Well ya' don't hear any complaints from me." She says running her hands up and down his broad chest.

"How was your day?" She asks.

"Good. Got a couple more projects in. Yours?"

"That's good. Good as well it wasn't too busy."

"Go take a shower and dinner will be done by then." She says.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few."

Who would've thought I would get a man like that? Even in my dreams I never thought I could get someone like Bryan. Even if he does smother me at times but he probably just loves me so much wants to spend as much time as he can get I guess.

At times she feels like at times how you know how someone or something is out there but you don't know what or who it is but you don't what to look back with regret that you didn't try to find out what or who it is. Well that's how she feels sometimes.

Xxxxxxx

The guys are eating at the cafeteria at Cal Tech.

Lunch is filled with tension and silence as no one wants to bring up Penny's breakup with Leonard.

Howard is the first to crack and speaks up.

"Alright. Enough with this." Howard announces.

"Enough with what Wolowitz?" Sheldon asks.

"This. The silence. The no one bringing up Leonard/Penny breakup." Howard explained.

"Very well. How would you like to acknowledge it? That once again as predicted Leonard crashed and burned with Penny or is it why Leonard tortures himself concerning Penny when he's wasting his time? When it is evident that Penny doesn't want a long term future with him." Sheldon questions.

"Maybe not that harsh." Howard says.

"What do you mean as predicted and evident she sees no future with me?" Leonard asks.

"Well just like I said and since she broke up with you last night. I stand correct." Sheldon arrogantly says.

"Leonard I must say I didn't think you could get lower but asking your girlfriend to move in and getting dumped takes the cake." Howard jokes.

"Thanks for the Howard support."

"I didn't say I wasn't here for you, just pointing it out."

"So dude is this the end? I mean it is the second time now are you two officially over? Even if you two normally find a way back for whatever reason." Raj asks.

"She said "We're never ever getting back together". But I'm not sure if it is. I always thought we're meant to be or we'd always find our way back like we always have. I'm just not sure I just hope it's not. What do you mean for whatever reason we find our way back together?"

Sheldon just shakes his head at Leonard's denial or stupidity. He's not sure which it is.

"Nice Taylor Swift reference Penny." Raj says.

"He means the odds of you two dating were small to begin with. We get it the reason she first went out with you. She just got dumped you said some nice things she said yes. But the rest you have to tell us. I mean the on and off with those odds of you two lets face it you'd have a better chance of winning the lottery than that. So tells us what's your secret?"

"There's no secret. She probably sees what a great guy I am and maybe she likes my bedroom skills."

Raj and Howard laugh at that. Sheldon stays quiet. Disappointment of Leonard's words of Penny.

"Yeah okay. You're just such a incredible lover to Penny." Howard's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe he's brain washing not just Penny but the others?" Raj suggests.

"What? That's ridiculous." Leonard suggests

"You know Raj is onto something. You got her to have sex with you. Obviously, your superpower is brainwashing. Plus the others as well. You couldn't get anyone Pre Penny. Not only have you've gotten Penny multiple times. But Dr. Stephanie, Priya, the horny science chick, the comic book girl. The old woman. How else would you explain it?"

"Oh I don't know maybe they see what a nice and great guy I am."

"No that's not it." Howard says.

"That is a very logical hypothesis there Wolowitz. Well done. It does make sense." Sheldon finally speaks up.

"I don't have a superpower that is brain washing women and if I did Penny and I would still be together and Penny and I would have gotten married. But that's not going to happen now is it." Leonard getting frustrated with his friends. If I did I would've taken Missy to my bed before she left and maybe even got Penny to join in. Leonard says arrogantly.

"When I said maybe they see I'm a nice guy you said that wasn't it. Howard do you not think I am?" Leonard questions. He always thought he was a not only nice guy but a great guy.

"I wouldn't say that. You can be one when you want to but that's be rare for a while. The evidence says your not."

"What evidence?"

"Let's see dating Priya behind Raj's back as well our agreement we had. Dating Dr. Stephanie behind mine back or telling Bernie i didn't want her hanging around your lab. Dropping Penny anytime someone "better" comes along plus the way you treat Sheldon."

"Priya is a grown woman. You're bringing those up. Penny and I weren't together. What was I suppose to do? Like you treat him better?"

"He's not my "best friend or roommate."

"As your friend I feel like I should be honest with you. I didn't say you were a bad guy or jerk. Just not Mr. Wonderful that you want us to believe or try to portray to women. Now what are you going to do to get over Penny?"

"Who says I have to get over her. Maybe she'll realize her mistake." Leonard whines.

"No she won't." Sheldon pipes up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I promised her to promise me that she wouldn't hurt you when you broke up, when she was thinking about it when you first got back together. Of course a lot of good that did. I tell you that woman is emotional."

"She's been planning this for basically the whole time we got back together?"

"Yes. It was in the fall before Wolowitz returned from space."

"I see." Leonard is stunned. He thought things were good. So was anything she did genuine? How many times did she try to break up with him before the other night.

"Leonard if I pursed Bernie for 6 six years especially thinking we had a future and then poof it was over I'd be in denial. I say mourn a little then close the book. Then go to a bar get you some. Maybe go on Valentine's day you and Raj might get a stunner maybe a tall one who's just the right kind of desperate that will take you back to her place. But just don't jump into another relationship like you normally do after getting dumped. Find yourself for once. This is your chance to start over and then you could find that one after you do." Leonard taking Howard's words to heart.

"What do you mean desperate enough? I'm a catch."

"I'm not saying you're not. I was just saying that the women at bars on Valentine's day are desperate, some just got dumped. Anyone would do to some. They just don't want to be alone then. "

"Thanks a lot."

"He's right dude. I'm just getting over me and Missy never happening if only had the medication not worn of when it did. I would've shown her so much love, but if she's happy in Texas then I'm happy for her. Even if it's with someone else. But my only regret is that I never truly got to experience or show her my love and hers in return."

"You're comparing you and Missy to what Penny and I actually experience and had." Leonard is exasperated at this comparison.

"Hey just because Missy didn't move across the hall from me and I mooned over her for two years before I finally got her, doesn't mean we didn't share something. We spoke with our eyes. That's enough for me." Raj returns.

"Look on the bright side you don't have to buy Penny a Valentine's day present."

"Gee thanks."

Interesting Sheldon thinks of the exchange.

Xxxxxxxx

(A couple hours later)

After talking with Amy a hour ago Sheldon has been in a daze. Apparently she expect some big grand gesture on Valentine's day. He just doesn't know how much more he can take.

"Dr. Cooper." Alex tries to get his attention. No response.

"Dr. Cooper." She says a little louder. Nothing.

"Dr. Cooper." She shouts. It snaps him out of it

"Miss Jensen there's no need to shout. I'm right here."

"Of course. But you were in a daze and weren't responding. I was going to call for help if you didn't respond soon." She genuinely was concerned.

"Well think you for your concern, but I really am okay. So there's no need to call for help."

"Well if you're sure."

"So what's on your mind that made you unresponsive? Was it some new discovery your great mind came up with?" He really is a brilliant man if a little odd but kind of cute, not to mention tall. Too bad there's a policy of dating your boss.

"Oh just women trouble." He says.

"That Amy woman right?" She recalls her. She thought Dr. Cooper was strange but his girlfriend was something else."

"Yes Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Oh well I'm a woman maybe I can help."

"Well it would be good to ask for a woman's advice. Of course I would normally ask Penny but since she just broke up with Leonard. Not sure how good she'd be. I could go with Bernadette but I have no transportation. I could ask Missy but not sure how much help as she's not familiar with Amy's tastes. Yes I suppose you'll do."

"Penny was Dr. Hofstader's girlfriend? I thought she was his assistant or was she both.?"

She broke up with Dr. Hofstader. I thought she was his assistant. Well I guess it does make sense. A woman that beautiful being a scientist. This might be my chance now.

"Penny was his girlfriend. Why they continue to ignore the obvious? Hopefully this will be the end. Penny most certainly is not a scientist. She a actress/waitress."

"Well how can I help?"

"Say you and I were dating." Her breathing quickens at his words and heart races. "What would you expect from me in our relationship for Valentine's day? As Amy wants some big gesture on this frivolous holiday."

"Well for starters I would word it differently or around her and me. I would want you to show me how much I mean to you year round. Not just because the calendar says so and also to mean it. "

"But I would also expect maybe a date out to a nice restaurant and flowers or a gift that you knew I would want or love." She wishes she could find a guy like that. But with Dr. Cooper's demands their really isn't any time for it.

"Thank you Miss Jensen that's very helpful."

"What are your plans for this mundane holiday?" He asks.

"Oh probably just probably eat takeout and watch a movie. As I'm currently single." She says sadly.

"Well as the saying goes I'm sure you'll find someone." I wonder if I should introduce her to Raj? If I have to hear him go on about Missy again I may resort to praying to my Mother's God for him to stop.

"Well thank you Dr. Cooper. I hope I helped."

"You must definitely did. Would you be up to escorting me to the mall?"

"Well yeah but what about work?"

"It can wait it's not going anywhere."

He heads out with her closing behind as she shuts his door behind and runs up to catch up to him.

Xxxxxxxx

(The next night)

Penny walks into the laundry room with her basket full of dirty clothes as Sheldon is already there.

"Hey Moonpie."

"Penny you're late and only Memaw can call me that."

"No I'm not. I don't have a laundry set time and maybe I can meet her and ask her if it's okay."

"So how's it goin' Sheldon."

"Good. I talked to Missy this afternoon. "

"Oh good I talked with her the other day as well. It sounds like things are going well."

"Well it appears she's settling in as Assistant Manager at Fuddruckers but she promises me she's exploring all options as her career/potential. Including school."

"That's good. I'm glad you're there to help her."

"Yes I suppose I am. So what is it that you and Missy talk about? Shoes?"

"Sheldon women talk about things besides that but mostly how she's doing. Her. Bryan. You. Your family." I probably should leave out the part where she tells me how Bryan is in bed to Sheldon. I doubt he'd wants to know that. Boy if he's as good of a lover as she describes I'd take a guy that's half that good. I can only imagine what Bryan is like. Missy has it good. Real good.

"Me?"

"Yes. Seeing as you don't talk about yourself much. Or as she said its like pulling a truck out of a muddy texas road. She asks how you're doing?"

"I see and what do you tell her?" He questions. There's no telling what Penny and his sister talk about.

"Oh you know the usual. Still you. Currently still seeing Amy. The usual."

"Okay. As long as you're not gossiping like hens about me."

"And if we were? It's not like you would know or be able to tell."

"Fair point."

"So how are you Penny?"

"I'm fine. Pretty blonde perky Penny."

"Well you do seem to be in a better mood than the night you broke up with Leonard even if you insisted on it."

"Well thanks to you. You made me feel better."

"Well then I did my job as your best friend."

"Yes you did Sweetie." She smiles brightly at him.

"Well thanks to the Super Bowl commercial. I've been getting calls for auditions. Mostly minor roles for major tv networks and shows. So it's a start. But don't worry I'm still going to school. As well as work. Plus making Penny blossoms on the weekend."

"Penny how do you have time for all this."

"I don't know. I'll manage. Besides I haven't got overwhelmed yet. Besides isn't busy a good kind of thing."

"I suppose."

"So how's Leonard?"

"Well he's either out I'm assuming trying to get some unfortunate woman to have coitus with or in his room mourning you. The other night I've never heard such loud moaning and that includes you and it wasn't from Leonard. As soon as the woman saw who she slept with she bolted once he emerged from the bathroom. Of course the woman thought it was me at first since I was in the kitchen. She actually seemed excited by that for some reason. Like I would take home some bar maiden as I've witnessed that enough from my childhood. "

"Oh God. " Can't Leonard be a man for once.

"So I guess it's not safe for me to come over yet."

"If you're implying about the awkwardness of the two of you no longer a couple then yes. But seeing how I've yet to ban you. I don't see why you can't."

"You banned me once."

"Well you asked for it. Sitting in my spot and touching my food."

"You stole my underwear."

"You called my mother."

"Did you have a favorite when you saw my panties?" She asks.

"I wouldn't call them underwear as their didn't seem much material to wear."

"You have a favorite don't ya'? Maybe the racy black thong ones? Or the red or how about pink? What's my favorite color on me to you Sheldon?" She questions she knew Sheldon looked at them. Like he just threw them up there without checking them out.

Sheldon's cheeks are red with embarrassment. What is she trying to do to me. Devil woman. He remembers that day as he imagined Penny in nothing but each set and only those. He had to masturbate twice that night to relieve it. As he normally only does it once a week.

"So how are you and Amy?" She said. She got the reaction and confirmation she need as he didn't deny it.

"Fine. Except as it's almost Valentine's day she's expecting some big display from me. So I asked my assistant Alex for advice on the issue."

"You asked Alex?"

"Yes."

"I would've helped." She says her voice betraying her.

"I didn't think due your recent break up you wanted to listen to my problems."

"Sweetie. I'm never ever too busy for you. Know matter what it is. Unless you wake me up."

"Well I'll remember that next time. So I asked Alex and she also accompanied me to the mall."

"Alex also took you to the mall?" Penny asked a little hurt.

"Well yes. It was during my work hours as I left early. Plus I believe you had a bunch of auditions."

"I could've taken you when I wasn't so busy."

"Okay. I'm sorry Penny it seems I upset you by not asking you. You're not jealous?"

"I'm not upset or jealous. Just wish you had come to me first that's all."

"I see."

"So what'd Alex say?"

"That Amy would want me to show her how much I mean to her year round, not just because the calendar says so and also to mean it. "

"To take Amy out on a date out to a nice restaurant and to buy flowers or a gift that you I knew Amy would want or love."

Well I guess that was good advice. I hope that bitch isn't encouraging him to stay with Amy.

"Penny I've discovered something. It seems your not very fond of Alex. Am I correct?"

"Well I might had liked her had she not flirted with Leonard while we were dating."

"I see."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't mind if at some point I invite her over?"

"No. Besides its your place not mine. Since when do you invite people over for dinner?"

"Well you are correct but I was hoping to introduce Raj to her. As they've yet to be formally introduced."

"Why? Since when are you a match maker? You do know Raj wouldn't be able to talk to her sober, right?

"Well I'm up for anything that will help him get over my sister. I would hate to see how he would've reacted had they actually went out much less dated."

"Aw. Poor Raj." She knew how he felt about the tall dark haired blue eyed Texan beauty.

"Poor Raj nothing he needs to quit obsessing over my sister."

"Well honey you're sister is quite the eye catcher. Can't blame him. She's the type that guys quickly notice. You know the dark hair blue eye combo. Plus her height and to cap it off with those long legs of hers. Can't blame him. Plus he's probably just lonely. Maybe invite him over when you're not busy and when you know he isn't doing anything."

"I'm aware that my sister is aesthetically pleasing to the male population. If by the reactions of the males in our home town is a indicator. Plus our friends when she visited."

"Aethic what?"

"aesthetically pleasing. It means she's beautiful or has beauty."

"Well she has that."

"Penny if you're done obsessing over my sisters looks our laundry is done."

"Obsessing? I'm just pointing out the way she looks. Don't make it sound like I have the hots for her."

"Good. For a minute you sounded like Amy towards you."

"Whatever." She shakes her head at him. Sometimes she wonders about him.

"I've been wanting to tell you something but I'm not sure if it's my place or I should even bring it up."

"Penny what is it? You're making zero sense."

"Okay remember when we were outside by my car taking Missy to the airport?"

"Penny I remember everything."

"Okay. I suggested that Leonard was flirting with your sister. Well when I got back home I started to think about it and realized he was doing exactly that. He was flirting with your sister right in front of us."

"That little homunculus. After I told him not to do anything."

"Well I'll have to confront him about it." Sheldon says.

"Do you want me to hogtie him for you?"

"I appreciate the generous offer but no I must do this on my own."

"Well if you don't have anything to do and aren't worked up afterwards. Do you wanna come over? Maybe a movie?"

"I'll see. Excuse me Penny." As he grabs his basket full of freshly washed clothes in his basket and heads back to his apartment.

Xxxxxxxx

Sheldon enters the apartment notices no one is in the apartment. Maybe he's in his room.

Sheldon heads to his room to put away his clothes as he does this he hears music from Leonard's room.

"Oh boy more of his breakup music."

As he is outside he bangs on Leonard's door.

Bang bang bang

"Leonard."

Bang bang bang

"Leonard."

Bang bang bang

"Leonard."

"What!" Leonard says as he answers the door as he's dishelved looks gives himself away of what he's been doing plus the music.

"Leave me alone. I'll come out when I'm good and ready." Thinking Sheldon had enough of his moping.

"Have you been drinking?"

"A little."

"I see. Leonard since I'm not concerned about that please join me in the living room."

"Geesh what's I do this time." As Leonard heads to the living room and sits down.

"Penny has mentioned to me that you were actually flirting with Missy when we were about to leave for the airport, despite me telling you not to. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This is what you interrupted me about?"

"I see you're not denying it?"

"What if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

"You disobeyed me. Leonard that warrants at least a strike. You said you wouldn't do anything as you are also now a liar."

"Didn't Missy tell you not to stick your nose in her love life?"

"Yes. But I am defending her honor. For one you were with Penny at the time. Were you hoping to have indefinitely coitus with me sister. Then go back to Penny? Second she is currently attached. My sister is more classy than that."

"I'll teach her some class." He mutters low enough that even Sheldon couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What's the big deal. So I checked her out and maybe I flirted a little with Missy. Big deal your sister is freaking hot. Why do you think Raj is still talking about her? It's not just because of his mutism or he's single and lonely."

"I'm aware that Missy certainly has the symmetry and low body fat that western culture deems desirable. But that doesn't excuse your behavior."

"So why would you accept Raj but not me with your sister?"

"It's nothing personal, I'd just prefer if my future niece or nephew didn't become flatulent every time they eat an Eskimo pie. As well as Raj would treat her more than just a pretty package. Second Missy did seem interested the time she was here in Raj. Maybe if Missy ever expressed interest in you then I would have no choice but to warm up to the idea but since that's not going to happen your question is hypothetical of my sister with you or her feelings for you."

"My God Sheldon it was just a meaningless flirting and I may have checked her out. So what?"

"Well as long as that's all it was."

"What if it wasn't?"

"Well their will be consequences for it."

"I got Penny who says I couldn't get Missy as well. She's as beautiful if not more, with her height those long legs of hers, her body and face with those blue eyes and dark hair and that accent God she's like a sex goddess or walking sex on a stick. Her fiance is smart maybe she'd like a genius scientist."

"She has higher standards than that. Like she'd get with a guy that's a foot shorter than her current suitor. Plus waych it talking about missy like that. You keep talking like Missy has ever shown interest in you. Like the only reason nothing has happen is because of my sisters current relationship attachment."

"But Penny doesn't?"

"Two different circumstances as Penny moved here across the hall after just breaking up with her manmouth ex and you pried on her vulnerability after she broke up with her boyfriend as she never would've dated you once much less all those other times with out that."

"Well we did and Penny gave me confidence maybe I could get Missy to go out with me. Maybe Penny told her about what I'm like in bed got Missy thinking of what's it like. Maybe she wants to find out for herself." Leonard says arrogantly. He's not sure why he's egging on Sheldon.

"You'll never find out as Missy is currently back in Texas and away from you and currently engaged. Plus even if she were to move here she wouldn't be interested with the likes of you as she told me. Even if you had your brother's height of 6'1" it still wouldn't make up for who you are as a person and your insecruities that eventually was your downfall with Penny as well as the others. I'm warning you about pursuing her as well as talking like that."

"Well it's too bad I was with Penny. I can be charming. Who would've thought I could get Penny all those times. Who says Missy would want some of this as well. Maybe she secretly has a short guy fetish. Because I sure have a tall woman one now."

I wonder if what they say about tall women is true how they use their legs to wraparound during sex and can bend down and touch their toes while having sex standing up or if what they say about Texas girls is true how they ride horses so much they like to be on top. Plus the fact she's tall and from Texas is a added bonus and would be a win win for me. I'd like to see if its true How tall women ride like stallions. How tight they are. He thinks to himself arrogantly.

"I'm warning you Leonard."

"Maybe I should call Missy right now. Convince her to fly out here. We'd probably have to check in a hotel shouldn't want her brother to hear us. As her and his best friend having sex would we? Maybe I'll get to find out if what the say about tall girls in bed is true."

Sheldon shoves him hard knocking him against the book self and falling on the ground and knocking his glasses off.

"If you're looking for a fight or to lash out over Penny you're going to get something in return by talking about Missy."

Leonard on the ground.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I warned you. One more comment and I'll make sure you can't see what Missy looks like anymore."

"Fine. I didn't know you'd get violent."

"Seeing how I warned you. Your lucky thats all I did. I'm from Texas as we defend our women whether they're our sister or suitor."

"Well you have nothing to worry about right now as you said Missy is happy in Texas right now ."

Penny opening the door.

"What's going on?" She questions.

"I heard yelling then what sounded like someone falling. Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything's fine." Sheldon says.

"Just a little disagreement." Leonard says.

"Oh kay." Penny drawls out realizing they won't come clean for now.

"I'm going out." Leonard announced after straightening up himself and putting his glasses on.

As he heads down the stairs.

"With all this talk about Missy. Is got me all hot for her. Maybe I can find a Missy look a like at a bar. I wonder if she'd let me call her Missy." Leonard says out loud.

"What happened?" Penny asks standing next to him. Helping him relax by running her hand up and down his arm.

"Come sit down." She says while also rubbing his back.

"Leonard said some unflattering things about Missy."

"I know. I heard everything."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see if you'd tell me."

"I don't know what I ever saw in him." Penny says.

"He pried on your weakness and vulnerability. Plus your biological urges didn't hurt either." She glares at him.

"You want to come over and watch a movie? Your pick."

"Okay. " As he went to grab Star Trek season one.

A couple hours later. As Penny had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Penny says as she wakes up with him trying to move her so he could head home.

"Goodnight Penny."

"I had a splendid evening." He says heading towards the door.

"Well goodnight." as she reaches to kiss him on the cheek.

"Night Sheldon." As she closes the door and heads to bed.

Outside in the hallway.

"Fascinating." Sheldon says as he touches his cheek.

He heads back to his apartment to prepare for bed.

He doesn't anticipate Leonard returning anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxx

Leonard didn't hook up with a Missy look a like not even a tall woman or at least that night. As there's always tomorrow night. But he did get a couple Cougars on the prowl that were just as horny as him. But they did have dark hair and blue eyes. No word on whose name he called out, he sure doesn't remember there's.

Xxxxxxxx

Raj is sitting home alone watching the Bachelor he recorded off his TiVo while eating popcorn with a beer.

"Oh Sean dump Tierra already she's psycho."

There's a knock at the door. He turns off the TV and goes to the door.

"Hey Bernadette Howard."

"What brings you two by."

"Well we were in the neighborhood and Bernie suggested since we haven't hung out in awhile to stop by."

"You told her about me still hung up on Missy and came to check on me?"

"Yes." Howard says.

"Well I'm fine. So there's no need to worry."

"Raj. I'm worried for you. You're a great guy. It's a shame you never got a chance to be with her or to show her how amazing you are. But it's time to move on." She says in her squeaky voice.

"It doesn't matter. I really thought we connected or she was the one that would keep me from dying alone."

Oh boy they thought.

"Of course she went back with her fiancé. I thought we really connected when we talked at dinner. Did you see Missy's fiancé 's picture Bernadette?"

"Yes Missy showed us."

"Who'd you choose me or Adonis?"

"That's unfair Raj based on just looks you have very good qualities." He scoffs at her.

"You're not answering the question."

"You're a cutie pie Raj you just don't know it. What girl wouldn't want you with your good looks and your brown complexion plus a girl always likes a guy with a exotic look to go with a foreign accent of course you being loaded wouldn't hurt. Or a guy with chiseled model looks, with rock hard abs, and muscles everywhere. Missy has it good either way." Howard looks at her questionably.

"Is that what you'd want Bernie if we weren't married?" Howard asks.

"Howie what woman wouldn't that? Plus they wouldn't have your tushy. "

"If it was me I'd chose Missy's fiancé look at him he looks just like Sean on the Bachelor no wonder she choose him. He's gorgeous with those model good looks and that hot body. Missy's never moving here, she'll get married and have a wonderful life." The two look at him funny.

"Raj snap out if it. I don't blame you Missy is gorgeous. I can't blame you there but she has a guy. I can understand if something had happened between the two of you and she was single and headed back to Texas but it didn't. So buck up buddy."

"Do you have anyone that'd be interested in dating?" Raj asks Bernadette.

"Raj. What'd be the point you can't talk to them anyway?"

"Then I shall spend my time with my little dog alone." As he takes another sip of his beer.

"Raj. Howard says you've been going to therapy. Seeing as it isn't working I've taken it upon myself as I've discussed this with Howard as well as the others. I've decided to take off whenever your sessions are. I'm tired of this crap. You can't even say hi to me. Yet you had a crush on me. As well as your interest in Penny. I'm putting a end to this. If I can't make it Penny will accompy you since you in the past have seen is in a sexual manner or crushed on, or in Penny's case had sex with yet you can't talk to but wanted to date after your little one night stand with her." Bernadette says a with a little fierce in her. Raj looks a little terrified of her.

"Raj she's right it's gone on too long. We've been patient thinking with the girls addition to the group you'd warm up to them. But all you are now is dependent on alcohol to talk to them. We've know Penny 6 six years and you can't make a peep around her. I know it might be tough but you have us as support."

"Okay." Touched that they care so much. As terrified as Bernadette looks right now he's not sure what she'd do if he told her no. She maybe small but he wasn't willingly to find out what she might do.

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome. So when's your appointment?" Bernadette says.

"Next Tuesday. 1 PM."

"Then I shall be there." Bernadette tells him.

"Raj. what type of woman are you interested in?" Bernadette asks.

"Well my parents would prefer me to marry a nice Indian woman. But seeing as I dated the deaf chick, had a crush on you, slept with Penny, as well as my attraction to Missy as my father would say I've developed a taste for the local cuisine. "

"Then once you overcome this we'll set out to fine you a nice white woman. That's attracted to a great guy that's exotic with a accent. That shouldn't be hard. Especially in the Pasadena or even LA area." Bernadette said.

"Unless Missy is available."

"Unless Missy is available. " Bernadette says.

They exit a short while later.

As they're making their way to the car.

"That went better than I thought. You were kind of scary in there though. I feel sorry if our children ever get trouble with you."

For once she didn't freak out when he said that.

As Howard pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to their place.

"Yeah well I scared myself as well. But it needed to be said and done. Raj needs help and is our friend."

"Why did you ask what kind of woman he likes?"

"I was curious. Besides I might have a few in mind of course I'll have to wait and see if he's overcoming it."

"So when do you think he'll get over Missy? Before or after she marries Bryan assuming that happens."

"Well let's hope way before."

"Right."

"I don't know Missy's attraction or feelings towards him. I know Penny said there appeared to be something there when she first visited. How he was the only one she was interested in before his mutism came back. Plus they seemed to be getting along nicely when she was here. But I doubt her feelings were going there as she had a guy at home waiting for her. But I don't know. But seeing as she went back home there may not be anything there anymore."

"But seeing as I don't know Missy enough to base my guess or theory on anything to stand on. Now if I was Missy as much as I like Raj as he is a cutie." Howard gives her a look. "He is. But not as much as you tushy face. Like I was saying as much as I like Raj. It'd be hard to give up a guy like Missy has. Penny tells me how he sounds amazing not to mention gorgeous. Especially factoring in Raj who may not overcome his mutism. That's be a big risk Missy would take if she did move here to be with him. Of course she's in Texas now so it's a moot point and we may never know or find out." Bernadette ponders as Howard pulls into their driveway and gets out and heads to their bedroom and go to sleep after a long day.

Xxxxxxxx

**Review.**

**So where should Sheldon take Amy? What gift should he get?**

**Before I get Leonard fans hate mail. Be patient he's going to be going through a dark time and place. I guess getting 2 cougars at a bar isn't really that dark. But he'll be going through some things and realize who he is and wants to be.**

**As usual ideas, comments and suggestions are welcome, actually encouraged.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off this is a mature chapter. As by the rating so if you're underage, it offends you or anything else you probably shouldn't be reading this in the first place. I wasn't going to be doing another so soon but hey it's valentines day so why not some sexy time, right? But this will probably the last for a while.**

**Okay if you want to criticize my grammar and others errors you may see be a grow up and either log in or sign up and if you're that bothered be my beta or I don't have one currently as I'm unsure if or when she'll return so I currently don't have one and am open to one. Actually need one to be honest.**

**I swear tbbt is stealing my ideas look at the last 2 chapters. I'm just kidding, sort of. Of course if they were shamy and Lenny would be coming to a end and Missy would take Stuarts place. But hey we get a shenny episode next. Are you happy I am. Friends with flags Nebraska feature, lol. yeah.**

Chapter 10

(A few days later)

Missy is asleep in bed curled up. She feels Bryan sitting on the bed.

"Hey."

"Didn't mean to disturb you. I've have to go to work."

"Okay."

"I have something planned for Valentine's day."

"Bryan. You don't have ta' do some big ordeal for me. I'd be happy just staying in with you."

"Nonsense. Besides you said you wanted us to go out every once in a while and I'm a man that's willingly to adjust his ways especially for his woman. So there's a dress in a garment bag in the closet. So given the dress you'll probably be able to figure put what kind of place we're going and shoes are in a bag below the dress."

"I didn't see a dress tha' other day."

"I put them in there last night after you feel asleep. You must of been exhausted."

"Well you making me see stars after going down on me didn't hurt."

"You never complained before "

"Who says I was? If that's how we unwind for tha' day tha' rest of our lives I'll gladly take it. I might be a little sore from time to time. But I'll gladly accept it."

"Well glad to hear it."

"Bryan. Have you gotten better in the bedroom or is it just me? I mean did you pick up some tricks or read up on something when I visited Shelly."

"No. I wasn't aware I needed to get better."

"Oh no you were great. Actually amazing before. But this is out of this world. It'd be like you were a all pro in bed before I left but now you're like a hall of famer. One of tha' best ever. You weren't holding back were ya'?"

"No same old me. Maybe it's because we doing it a little more often or now were engaged and I'm not just your boyfriend i'm your fiancé, maybe it's that you feel the love in it. Besides you know I never hold back. I don't do anything but max effort."

"I guess that makes sense. Believe me I know first hand of your max effort."

"I better go all this talk of sex and I'll have to join you under there."

"Is that a bad thing? Darlin'." She drawls.

"No. But I really don't need to be late or I can't leave early for our date. Boss or no boss. Besides I got killed when I was late last time. But you were right they were jealous. Of course who wouldn't?"

"Aww. You sure you don't want ta' join me under here? I'm naked and cold. Come warm me up." She purrs.

"Tonight. I'll warm you up all you want. Make sure you're at least getting ready when I get home." As he leaves toward the front door.

Once Outside. That woman is going to be the death of me. But what a way to go. Bryan thinks.

Good thing Sarah gave me the day off and on Valentine's day as well. I've never been much of a fan of it. I prefer a guy that shows me how much he loves me year round. Which is what Bryan does. But I know he just wants to do something special for me. I hope he likes the gift I got him. He's going to go nuts.

She gets up and looks in the closet.

"Hmm. When did he buy this? I must have been really out of it last night." As she opens up to see a gorgeous red dress with matching shoes.

"Wow. Bryan this is gorgeous."

"When did buy this? Yesterday?"

"Well I can't wait to show it off. But I need to go back to sleep or I'll be to tired to go out."

She falls asleep to get a little more sleep shortly after.

Xxxxxxxx

(Later that evening)

Bryan pulls up in the driveway and enters from the front door walking into the house.

"Melissa. Where are you?"

"In here." she calls out from the bathroom in a silk robe.

"Well at least you're getting ready." He jokes. She gives him a look. As he gives her a single red rose.

"I wasn't sure if a bouquet was too much. So I bought a single rose. After all there's only one of you so why not only one rose."

"That was a little cheesy. But I love it. Thank you." As she brings the rose up to her nose.

"I thought you liked cheesy. Well there's more where that came from." He says.

"Sometimes." She tells him.

"Well I'm going to jump in the shower. Did you look at the dress?"

"Yes. I'm impressed. It's so beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

" I don't like it I love it." She says pulling him in for a kiss.

As she goes to put the rose in a vase of water.

After waking up she went out shopping after seeing the dress. She went and bought a new sexy bra and panty set to match the red dress. Plus some lingerie to complete it.

Half hour later Bryan is out of the shower dressed in a suit and tie as Missy is finishing up putting on her earrings and applying red lipstick. As she decide to leave her hair down with a few curls in it and the bottom.

"Well hello handsome." She coos.

"Well look at you Melissa. Just amazing." As he checks out his fiancé in the curve hugging red dress that displays her curves beautifully.

"You like?" She twirls.

"Oh yeah."

"I have something for you " as he pulls out a jewelry box out of his pant pocket.

"What's this?" She asks.

"Open it."

"Well I know it's not a engagement ring." She jokes.

"Funny."

"Oh my. It's beautiful. What is it of?"

"It's a necklace the shape of your engagement ring but it has your birthstone instead."

"Oh Bryan you're going to make me cry."

"Gosh you're so amazing. The dress and this. I might just let you do whatever you want tonight." She teases.

"I mean you were going to get some with the dress. But you can have your way now."

"Melissa what's got into you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"I mean I'm not complaining, but ever since you got back your libido is a little high."

"I don't know maybe you put something in my drink or food." She didn't know. All she knew is it was never enough for her.

"I did not. Your brother didn't give you anything did you?"

"My brother?"

"Yeah the one you visited. The scientist. What's his name? Shelly?"

"Oh Sheldon. I just call him Shelly. only me and Momma can though. He did not. If he did I'd hurt him or I might have slept with one of his friends which would've been bad."

"I said increased not slutty. I take it his friends aren't the kind you would be interested in? What are they the stereotype scientist or something."

"Yeah something like that, especially his roommate. I'm not sure how to describe them much less Shelly." She shudders thinking about Leonard and her like that. Now Rajesh might have been another story she thinks.

"Even if Shelly does go on about me caring on the Cooper gene or in his mind hoping my unborn baby inherits his genius. I love my brother but I can't imagine raising a mini Shelly. Besides I'd like to at least understand my children. I'd like them to be smart though."

"So you're up for children?"

"Well yeah. When the time is right. I know I'm in my 30s but doesn't mean I should rush it."

"Well we do need to at least set a date. Your mother and my parents wouldn't be thrilled about us having kids first."

"No they wouldn't. You right we do. I'll start thinking about it on my off days. Okay?"

"Okay. So what's your brother like? I'd like to meet him."

"You hold that thought for after meeting him. He agreed to come during Easter hopefully he's bringing a certain someone(hopefully Penny). But Shelly is well I'm not sure there are words to describe him. He's different yeah I'll go with that." She really doesn't know how to describe her brother. He's different alright. But that doesn't do him justice either. She's not sure if there's a word to describe him.

"What kind of a different? Does he look different than you or he just different than you?"

"No he looks a lot like me. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes. He is definitely different than me. But it's really hard to describe him. You'll just have to wait when you two met. I really hope you two get along. I actually have high hopes for you two." She says hopeful. She really hopes Bryan likes her twin and really hopes Shelly does the same even if he is lacking socially.

"Well if it wasn't for your family talking about him I'd think you were making him up with all the stories and him being a physicist in California."

"Trust me even in my wildest imagination I wouldn't come up with that. There's no way you can make up Shelly."

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let me get my shoes."

As she puts on her 6" matching pumps to bring her height to 6'3" a couple inches short to his.

He's in a dark suit with a dark Red tie, clean shaven and his blonde hair gelled.

Missy in a skin tight curve hugging blood red knee length dress with a touch of her ample cleavage and a small slit in the right side of her dress hitting her mid thigh, with a red matching sexy bra and thong set underneath and red pumps. With light curls at the end of her hair.

"Okay ready." As she grabs her purse as he's waiting for her with their coats.

"Thanks. It's a little chilly out."

"So where are we going?" She asks making the way to the front door.

"It's a surprise." He says locking the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxx

Bryan pulls up into the parking lot.

"You took us to Luigi's?"

"Well I know how you like Italian."

"I do but I normally can't afford it here."

"Well you can order whatever you want." As they get out as he leads her to the entrance of Luigi's Ristorante Italiano.

They're escorted shortly to a table. They eat the salad. She orders lasagna, him angel hair pasta.

"Thank you so much." As she puts a breath mint in her mouth and him the same as the make their way to the exit.

"You're welcome. It's still early unless you can't wait to get me behind close doors "

"I can hold it. How about the movie Safe Haven.?"

"Oh no."

"You asked."

"Very well."

As they get into his truck and head to the movies.

Xxxxxxx

(A few hours later)

Bryan pulls into his driveway.

"Come on admit it. You like the movie."

"Well it wasn't totally awful. Besides the only good thing was Julianne Hough." As they make their way inside.

"Oh please."

"Oh like you weren't checking out Josh Duhamel."

"Why would I? I have you don't I?"

As they're sitting on the couch now.

"Here's your second to last gift of the night." As he pulls a envelope out of jacket.

"What's the last?" Like she doesn't know.

"Well hopefully. Making you scream my name so loud repeatedly the neighbors might have to call the police."

"Bryan." As she blushes at that thought.

"Well I hope you like it." As he hands it to her.

"Carrie Underwood tickets at the Toyota Center. Oh Bryan I love it." As she hugs him.

"Just for the record they're yours. Not ours. Don't get me wrong I'm a fan. But I bought them for you and one of your friends."

"You sure? I know you like her."

"Yeah."

"Wait. Backstage passes. Are you sure you don't want to meet one of your celebrity crushes?"

"I'm sure. Besides I doubt she's anywhere near as amazing as you."

"Okay. I just know who to take."

"Well I got you something as well." She announces.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." As she pulls out a similar envelope out of her purse.

"Yankee spring training tickets. Wait i get to go down on the field and practice with them. Now how did you manage this?" He didn't even know if you could do that.

"I have my ways."

"Melissa."

"Fine. There was this guy at the restaurant. Well he had a Yankee cap on so I come over and ask how he's doing and ask if he is a Yankee fan. Well it turns out he was actually a Yankee scout that lives in the Houston area. I mentioned you. Apparently he remembers you as you were drafted fairly high out of high school before you decided to attend A&M. So he asked how you were. I told him and he asked if you were interested he might be able to get you down on the field with the players. So what do you think? You just have to ask for Dave Anderson."

"What I think? I think you're the most amazing fiancé ever."

She smiles and kisses him deep.

"Good. I remember you playing baseball your final year at A&M and playing a couple years in the minors before you took over the company. But I thought hey why not."

"Yeah the Yankees drafted me fairly high. But I wanted to also go to school. I was set to do both but they made me choose one or the other so I went to A&M. I wanted something to fall back on. I was going to play baseball for A&M as well if I didn't get the starting QB position. But then I got hurt and I thought both careers were over until I played the one year in college. Which was enough for the Rangers to draft me. I quit as part of my knee was never fully healthy again and two it would've taken me a while to make it to the bigs if I got there. But I have no regrets."

"You don't?"

"No. If things went to plan I might not had taken over the company. I wouldn't had eaten lunch that one afternoon almost 3 years ago now at a certain restaurant, with a amazing as well as beautiful and tall brunette blue eyed waitress with the most amazing legs I've even laid eyes on. I think you know her. Her name is Melissa Cooper. But goes by Missy."

"Well that's true. Then I I'm glad you had to take a detour then." As she snuggled up to him.

"You would've made it wouldn't you?" Knowing how talented he was.

"Most definitely. I would've made it to the pros in either one had I not gotten hurt. But I'm okay with it. But I'm glad my life turned out the way it did. I wouldn't want anyone else or to share it with any one else. Even if I won a Super Bowl or World Series and been a All Pro. I would trade that every day for my life right now especially with you in it."

As he curls his arm around her mid section. Before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Really?"

"Oh course. You're that important and special to me."

"The same here." As they kiss and deepen it as the only sound is the wood burning in the fireplace.

Xxxxxxxx

Raj at his place getting ready for Leonard to show up so they can pick up some ladies at a bar.

"Howard and Bernadette are right Missy in Texas right now. I'll move on yet wait for her until my enchanted princess comes back for me. She's like Wonder Woman that I'd let lasso me. I wonders if that's insensitive with her being from Texas and all?" He shrugs as he finishes getting ready.

Xxxxxxx

"The guys are right this is my chance to get over Penny for once. I don't know why I said those things about Missy and I don't view her as just that. She's just so beautiful and tall that I just have trouble expressing my thoughts. Sure I feel something sexual towards her. Who wouldn't? It's perfectly normal. I am a guy after all. I just don't understand why she would want Raj. Plus Sheldon would be okay with him and not me. I'm his best friend and roommate doesn't that mean i would more likely be accepted or have a chance first and he would be okay with it over the others. I would treat her good, maybe I wouldn't act like Raj but I'd show her a good time and would learn from my mistakes with Penny. I mean Sheldon would have nothing to worry about with Missy. She'd be in good hands and never get hurt and I'd take care of her. But I do wonder what she'd be like and if its true about Tall women. Maybe this is my chance to become myself again and maybe if Missy visits or something doesn't go right with Bryan she would move here and it could happen for us, and she would see what a great guy and catch I am. I can see it now. Sure I'm a little Short. But with someone like Missy I wouldn't care. I wouldn't be the first or the last short guy to date a tall woman. Our children would be smart and beautiful. Hopefully they inherit her height. She is sure tall though."

"I wonder what Sheldon and Amy are doing tonight?"

"With Sheldon she might had guilted him into celebrating today."

"I better hurry finishing up so I can pick up raj and head out to pick up some ladies."

Xxxxxxx

Sheldon and Amy at a nice restaurant like Alex suggested.

"This is a nice place Sheldon." As Amy sits down.

"Why yes it is. As Alex suggested I take you somewhere nice."

"Alex. Your assistant suggested this?" A little hurt he couldn't come up with this by himself.

"Why yes. Oh I got you these." Sheldon handing her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh Sheldon they're beautiful. "

"I was going to go with the traditional red. But you're anything but that. So Alex suggested Pink."

"She picked out the flowers too?"

"Well she suggested them. i purchased them so yeah."

"I was going to go with something practical that you would use daily like a some new equipment for your lab. But Alex suggested you could get that anytime. So it wouldn't be a ideal gift for Valentine's day."

"Well thank you anyways." A little that he couldn't even plan this himself or pick out a gift.

They order as she picks out soup as he picks out a baked potato.

As they converse on each others work.

"Well that was a pleasant meal." He says.

"Would you like to come to my apartment?" She asks.

"I don't see why not? I still have plenty of time before my REM cycle."

"Good. Let's go." She says and walks to her car.

"I have a surprise for you at my place." She says as they get into the car.

"You know I don't like surprises." As she pulls out of the parking lot.

"I know but I'm certain you will like this." She says heading to her place.

Xxxxxxxx

Leonard and Raj driving to the club.

"I can't wait to see what kind of women are at the club." Raj says

"Me too I hope there's plenty of single women."

"Oh there will if what Howard said is true. "Raj says. As Leonard pulls into the parking lot.

"Here's to me getting over Missy and you over Penny or at least for tonight." Raj says.

"Same here." Leonard agrees.

"Raj just don't over do it with the alcohol."

"I won't. " he promises.

"Good."

"Now if we can't find the other that means one of us found someone okay?"

"Got it." Raj

As they get out and make their way to the entrance of the club.

Xxxxxxxx

Amy walking up her stairs at her complex.

"I had a nice time Sheldon."

"I had a pleasant time as well Amy." As she unlocks her door.

"I'll be right back. There's some Mountain Dew in the fridge."

"Why thank you."

As Amy is in her room stripping off her clothes and putting on some lingerie suggested by the saleswoman at the Victoria's Secret. She slips on a silk robe over it.

"Hey handsome." She purrs from the door as Sheldon is sitting at the couch.

"Amy what are you doing? Are you go to bed already? You invited me up here and yet here you already to begin your REM cycle."

"Not exactly." As she saunters up to him. And unties the silk robe and let's it fall to the floor. Revealing a very revealing lingerie set.

As she climbs onto his lap and proceeds to kiss him.

"Amy. What are you trying to do. I must remove yourself from my person." As he removes her off and gets up.

"The time is right Sheldon to stake your claim. Make me a woman Sheldon. I'm here for your claiming."

"Amy either you drank too much wine or have been watching chick flicks with Raj and you've let your biological urges get the best of you again. But either way I'm going to leave."

"Dammit Sheldon. Don't you want me."

"Amy I have never expressed this type of relationship. If that's what you desired then that's on you as I've never given you any indication as I would partake in that."

"Come on Sheldon. I've put up with you playing with trains and dolls and the silly movies and comics you like. Yet you can't be intimate with me. Are you even attracted to me? Have you ever been?" She yells. As she put her robe back on.

"I'll let you slide with those comments about my hobbies for now as you're emotional. Like I said I've never expressed a interest in that so I don't feel at fault. I suppose not. Only for your mind. But I've been patient as well as I watched you let your biological urges get the best of you. "

"Then why do you agree to go out then?"

"Well I was afraid of losing you as a friend so that's why."

"But you've became the female version of my homunculus roommate. Seeing as you both are controlled by sex maybe you should get together."

"Don't be silly Sheldon. Just because bestie dumped him doesn't mean I should get with him or want to."

"We're you interested in me besides for my genitals?"

"Of course I was but like every adult relationship it normally leads to coitus. But I guess except this one as you never felt that way about me."

"I believe I'm motioning to end the relationship agreement. On you forcing yourself on my person thus voiding the agreement. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I hope we can return to our original platonic relationship."

"Very well. But it'll take a few days for that."

"Very well. Good night Amy Farrah Fowler" As he leaves.

"Good night."

A few minutes later.

"Screw it and screw Sheldon he's not the only guy that will want me."

As she goes to change back into her normal clothes.

"Where to pick up a guy? Bestie is always talking about her stories of picking up guys at bars. So a bar it is." As she snatches up her purse and heads out to meet a guy at a bar.

"Hopefully someone that will make me forget about Sheldon Cooper."

Xxxxxxxx

Alex is eating takeout while watching the Notebook.

"I wish I could find that kind of guy and love. I hope Dr. Cooper's girlfriend appreciates what I suggested as well as him. I was surprised that she was his girlfriend at first since he talks about that Penny so much. I mean I could compete with that Amy but I don't think I could compete for his affection over Penny."

As she resumes watching the notebook with some red wine as she thinks of what it be like to date Dr. Cooper.

Xxxxxxxx

"I'm so glad I had Valentine's shift off. Even if I'm then reason I ended things with Leonard. Good thing i ended things, knowing him he might had proposed on a day like today. The cat might have been alive at first, but the cat died somewhere along the way. I just now realized the smell. Too bad a certain 6 foot plus blue eyed whack a doodle physicist with a Texan accent isn't available." She says sitting on her couch eating popcorn and watching

"But he has Amy so there's no need to even go there Penny. I would never do that to Amy. I wonder how he's doing. I wish Amy would stop texting me every detail. Like I need to know she's going to try and seduce him tonight."

As she's watching the Notebook.

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

"Well his date sure ended early. I wonder what happened?" As she opens the door

"Hey Sheldon." As she takes him in.

"Hello Penny. May I come in?"

"Of course sweetie."

"So what's up?" As they sit down on the couch.

"Amy and I have ended our relationship agreement."

"You broke up?"

"Yes. That's what I said."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. What happened?"

"Well after our date we go back to her place. She goes and changes into some trashy undergarments and tried to force her way onto me So I terminated it after that."

"I'm sorry sweetie. "

"It's not your fault. I just wish she would could had accepted the way out relationship was."

"Well sometimes people want more than what they have. "

"I suppose. So what are you doing on this now regrettable day?"

"Well I was eating popcorn and watching the notebook."

"Ah yes. Watching a chick flick on this day. Missy has mentioned that as her favorite. Not sure why."

"It's a very good movie. They went through difficult times and at the end they found their way to be together. The end was so sad and heartwarming as well. How they passed away together and won't be without the other in the after life."

"Now you sound like my mother when she talks about heaven."

"Besides they were soulmates."

"Please Penny that's hokum talk."

"You don't believe in soul mates?"

"No. Because that sounds like some super natural or religious hokum talk. But I do believe when a person finds the right person they'll know it."

"That's sweet." Maybe he has those feelings after all.

"I saw it on a hallmark card."

And there it is Penny thinks.

"Do you want to finish watching it with me?"

"Can't we watch something else?"

"Nope. My apartment my tv my rules."

"Well seeing as I have nothing else to do and Leonard went to scope out some unfortunate females with Raj. Howard and Bernadette have a date and will probably finish it off with coitus. It'll have to do."

"Gee thanks."

Sheldon is confused thinking he may had said something wrong.

Penny turns the movie back on and shifts a little toward Sheldon.

Xxxxxxxx

Raj sitting at the bar.

"Well hello sweetie." A average height slim figure brunette with blue eyes and with a Texan accent says.

"Hello."

"You here alone?"

"Yes."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Across the bar.

A 6 foot blonde is sitting at the bar. Leonard sits down.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi."

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing at a place like here."

"Well my fiancé dumped me."

"He must be stupid."

"Thanks. You?"

"I asked my girlfriend to live together and instead she dumped me."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a part time model but my day job is a science teacher."

"Wow. Best of both worlds. Huh."

"I guess. You?"

"I'm a experimental physicist."

"Really. Where?"

"Cal Tech."

"Wow. You must be a genius or something."

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"I hope this isn't to forward. But I have some experiments at home would you like to see them?"

He looks across the bar and sees Raj went a pretty female.

"Sure."

"Alright let's go."

Wow. That was too easy. But hey she wants to show me her "experiments" plus she's tall blonde and model, who cares if it seemed easy.

Xxxxxxx

Missy and Bryan snuggling on the couch just listening to the fireplace.

As she runs her hands up and down his chest down his abs while giving breathtaking kisses.

"So what was it about I had one last present?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing but I thought you said it was a reward."

"Oh I'll reward you alright." She whispers in his ear.

He gets up and pulls her up off the couch.

"Come on. Now we are going to bed. But we won't be sleeping until our bodies give out due to exhaustion.

"Well I like the sound of that."

As he leads her to the bedroom.

He picks up a remote and turns on some music and the lighted candles.

"Nice touch."

As a soft R&B music plays

**If your love was all I had in this life. **

**That would be enough until the end of time. **

"Go lay on the bed and get undressed and I'll go get ready in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

As Missy goes to grab her bag she bought earlier in the corner of the bedroom and heads to the bathroom.

As she strips out of her dress and underwear and slips off her shoes. She pulls on the thong and puts on the teddy and pulls on the stocking and attaches the garter belt to them.

"Damn I look sexy. I bet I'd turn a gay man straight right now."

As she is opens the door she notices Bryan in nothing but boxers as he's sitting up on the bed.

He notices her come out of the bathroom with a silk red and white robe with her hair down minus the curls now.

She walks over towards him and reaches for her.

"Uh uh. You must be patient."

"Melissa. You're tortuing me."

"Not yet I haven't."

"Are we role playing? If so who are you as well as I?"

"Nope. Still Me."

"So your Melissa or Missy?"

"Whichever. You're the only only one that calls me both."

"Do you have a preference? Are you fine that?"

"It's fine. Sugar. Probably a little late now don't you think."

"Okay."

She walks over towards him and runs her down his tan naked chest and down his washboard abs and over his crotch.

"Mmm. That feels big. Do you know how to use it?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?"

She walks over and gives him a chaste kiss.

"Mmm." She says.

She walks back to the foot of the bed and slowly undoes the robe and lets it fall to the ground leaving her in nothing but a very risqué and revealing red lingerie.

He takes in her appearance and its jaw dropping.

He takes in her hair pulled back and out of the way to the thin straps to her built in push up bra enhancer displaying quite amount of cleavage down to a strip in the middle showing a little of her toned abs to the matching red thong and matching garter belt and stocking.

"You like?" It's not too much is it?"

"Uh uh." He shakes his head.

She turns around "what about from the back?"

Revealing well not much to be frank he thinks. As he takes in the barely there back version of the thong leaving her glorious and well rounded and toned booty in plain sight.

As she walks up to the front of the bed where he is.

"Well it doesn't appear they covered anything of yours from the back."

"I know. Now you get the full view of my backside."

"Well then I love the back." As he runs his hands up and down her bare and smooth backside.

As she shakes her butt a little. He proceeds to give in a light tap.

"Bryan. You bad boy. You have to wait."

She gets up on the bed.

She notices his impressive bulge.

"Do you need help with that?" She purrs.

"Missy really?"

She crawls up him and starts to kiss him.

"Ready for your gift?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

She proceeds to kiss his chest with light kisses and work on his nipples.

"Oh baby." He says with a sharp breath.

He runs his hand along Missy's thong covered center. She inhales sharply.

"Bryan." She whimpers out.

"What? You need some help?"

He moves the fabric along and plunges one then a second finger into her core as he thrusts them in and out side to side and finally in a circular motion. As she feels her toes curl by his skillful fingers.

"Oh god Bryan. Yes!"

"Don't stop!"

"Bryan faster! Bryan!"

She grips the sheets to steady herself as she can feel her orgasm coming. She throws her head back as her eyes roll back into her head as her orgasm rushes through her.

While regaining control of herself. Damn him I was suppose to be in charge. Well two can play that.

As she regains herself She trails light feather kisses down his chest and down his abs to his waist.

She steps off the bed and pulls his boxers down as his impressive already incredibly hard member springs out. She grabs him by the base and strokes a few times.

"Oh Missy." He lays back enjoying her hands on him.

"You like?"

"Mm huh."

"Good. I'm just getting started."

She sucks on his balls gently putting one in her mouth and sucking followed by then other and then trailing light kisses and licks along and up his member. Before licking his head. As he sucks in his breath at that before she finally takes him in.

As she is standing up and her head bent down and taking him all in as she bobs her head up and down as he holds her head and runs his hands through her dark locks. She can feel him start to tense up and tighten as she proceeds to pull him out of her mouth before he loses control.

"Was that good baby.?"

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Well cowboy put on your cowboy hat and hold on tight it's going to be a bumpy ride. Because I feel like riding tonight. So yee-haw."

She backs up and unfastens the stockings from the garter belt pulls the stockings down her feet and tosses them on the floor next to her. She then slides the garter belt off. She takes off her top and then slides the barely there thong off of her.

"Wow. You're so beautiful. I'll never get tired of seeing your face." Bryan says.

"Thank you. Sugar."

She stands up on the bed and gently lowers herself onto him. She waits a moment as she's tight and until her body tells her it's okay as she slowly rocks front and back then side by side until she starts rocking him up and down. He grips her hips as she starts to going up and down him as to make sure she doesn't fall off of him. He starts to thrust her upward as he starts bucking her. She looks like she's actually riding a wild stallion.

He starts bucking wildly as she rocks him up and down as his grip on her hips are tighter. She knows he'll most likely leave a bruise but she won't care. She steadies herself by resting her hands on his chest.

"Oh God Bryan!" She screams.

"Oh Missy yes. Ride me baby. Ride me like a horse."

"Oh Bryan. You're like a wild stallion." As sweat is dripping from her forehead down her body as her hands on Bryan's now sweaty chest are starting to be slippery.

"Then tame me baby."

"Oh god yes." She screams out.

She starts bucking wildly as she starts to feel her walls tighten up as Bryan continues to buck into her. Moments later she feels it coming.

"Oh God Bryan. I can feel it. I'm cumming. I can't take it much longer."

"Bryan! Oh God! Yes!" As her orgasm hits as she closes her eyes and throws her head back and grips his broad shoulders tightly.

Moments later he feels himself tighten and thrusts himself into her and grips her hips tightly to steady himself and to keep from bucking her off and spills his seed into her.

In the same position as she is laying on top as they try to catch their breath. She finally lifts herself off of him and lays by his side with her head in his bare naked chest with them now covered in their sheets from the bed.

With the light of the candles hitting off of them making their naked sweaty bodies glisten. As the listen to the soft R&B music play from the iPod

**And all my life**

**I pray for someone like you**

**And I thank God that I finally found you**

**And all my life**

**I pray for someone like you**

**And I hope you feel the same way too**

**Yes I pray that you love me too**

"That was amazing."

"Yes it was. Thank you for the best Valentine's day ever."

"Well you welcome. I know you don't really like Valentine's day but I wanted to do something special."

"Well it's just there's a lot of pressure to make this day magical or special and anything less is a let down. Besides I like a guy that shows his love for me year round not just this day. Which I'm grateful you're that type."

"Well I'm glad you like everything."

"I loved everything. Especially the finale."

"I liked the Encore as well."

"Well I was rewarded with the man I love and I got to show you how much I love you. Plus I got amazing sex with the man I loves in return. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Well then I'm happy as I got to show you how much I love and care for you and get to have sex no make love no show you how much I love you my amazing fiancé and bride to be."

"I love you too." As she gently kisses his lips.

A few minutes later both fall asleep exhausted with his arms arounds hers and her resting her head on his chest. With the glow of the lighten candles and the music still playing.

**This is the day I prayed for**

**And you are the girl of my dreams**

**And my place in life, is right here by your side**

**On this day this very moment**

**Today is You and And I, we celebrate a brand new life **

**That God has given us **

**Until the End of time, I hold your precious hand in mine**

**A promise you can trust**

Xxxxxxx

(Some time later)

Raj went back to the woman from Texas' place but it wasn't the same as she was a little shorter than Missy and not the same accent or the same blue eyes.

Xxxxxx

Leonard did get to find out what it's like with a tall woman. She did really want to show him her experiments for her class and he gave her his honest opinion and she took his advice to make them better. But afterwards she really wanted to conduct her own sexual experiment on him. He can't vouch for all tall woman but this one was true about all those things. As she could wrap her legs around him during sex and could bend over and touch her toes and wrap her long arms around her knees while he penetrated her while standing.

Xxxxxxx

Amy sitting at a bar drinking she's not sure what. She's yet to find someone to make her forget Sheldon.

A muscular tall dark and handsome guy walks up to the bar beside her.

"Give me a beer." He says in his deep masculine voice

Amy looks up notices how hit he looks. What's he 6'4/6'5" my god look at his chest through that thin t-shirt and oh those hands of his. Oh boy this is the one. She looks at his arms that sport a couple tattoos. Ooh, I do love a bad boy. She thinks.

"Hello my name is Amy. I must say you are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. I'll buy you all the beer you want if you are willingly to leave this establishment with me."

Uh I guess I could do worse. Crazy chicks. Oh well. I make her forget whoever she wants to forget. I'll beat it up where she can't walk for a week. He thinks smugly.

"Name's Kurt. So Amy mine or yours?"

"Let's go." She says as they head for the exit.

Bestie will never believe the hunk I just picked up. She'll be so proud.

Xxxxxxxx

**Reviews.**

**What do you think?**

**I'm up for worthy criticism(so no it sucks without telling me why), suggestion, ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Seeing as there's not a lot of Raj we know I'm going to making up a lot of who he is and his past. Okay? Good.**

** So who's excited for this weeks episode? Shenny style I can't wait it's been a while since I felt this way. But I guess that's expected due to the sucky writing.**

**this is once again unbetaed but I should be getting her back soon. So if someone wasn't a to pitch hit I'm all for it.**

Chapter 11

Maybe it's me but if I asked a girl or in Leonard's case forced myself into living with my girlfriend and eventually realized doesn't want me there I sure wouldn't propose a week later or whatever the exact timeline was. Especially on Valentine's day.

Amy wakes up at Kurt's with Kurt sound asleep.

She gets out of bed and winces at the pain she feels as she puts on her clothes that are spread out across the floor.

"Wow. My lady parts are quite tender. But it was very enjoyable as he was very big and through."

"I should write a note with my phone number and email to let him know I would love to do it again. As I must be off to work before I'm late."

As she writes Kurt the note to call her and that she had to leave for work.

She walks out of his apartment slowly so not to wake him. As she gingerly makes her way out as her body hasn't been used like that before.

Xxxxxx

"So Sheldon I hear you broke up with Amy." Howard states.

"Yes."

"So what now? Are you going to date again?" Raj asks.

"I doubt it. Amy used me and I guess I let her. "

"Used you?" Leonard asks stunned.

"Yes. From a physical standpoint only."

"Then why did you agree to date?" Howard asks confused.

"I'm not sure. But partly out of fear I would lose her as a friend if she dated Stuart."

"So you're never going to date again. What about extending the Cooper genetics?" Leonard asks.

"I'm not totally shutting it off. Sure if someone remarkable that could challenge me and put up with my ways, then I might consider it. But I'm very encouraged by not only Missy's potential but also her suitor that she has chosen, whenever he decides to plant his seed into her womb. Whenever that may be. Now it most likely won't be like me, but I'm very encouraged that their children will be of a high IQ level." Sheldon explains.

"Besides now with Amy not distracting me I can refocus on my work. I hope Alex is ready to buckle down."

"I'd like to buckle her down." Leonard says.

"So Raj and Leonard where did you run off to on Valentine's ?" Howard asks

"Raj and I both scored. I met this amazing yet tall woman. 6 feet even to be exact. She was model and science teacher. Howard you know what the say about tall woman in bed?" Leonard asks.

"Yeah." Just dying to hear Leonard's answer.

"I'm not sure about all, but this one was true. We went all night. It was all limbs and legs. Apparently she has this thing for short guys when she gets dumped. Who knew."

"I bet you looked like the Keebler Elf." Sheldon says.

"Raj?"

"I met this Texan who moved here for school. She's very nice, of course I had to leave first thing in the morning as my mutism would come back. It's a shame, she seemed into me or she was that night. But today is my first day of rededicating myself of therapy and curing my self of mutism or at least able to talk to women."

"Good for you Raj. I'm proud of you." Leonard tells him.

"So Bernie is picking you up?"

"Yes. "

"Well I'm been thinking with Raj trying to overcome his problems. I thought I could become a better person and even I don't necessarily want to, get over Penny. I could either mourn our break up or go out and pick up some random chick from the bar. As fun as that may be or I could actually worked on it and I thought I should look into why I'm the way I am. So I've opened myself up to see a therapist next week."

"It's about time." Sheldon tells him.

"Well good for you. I know it'll be hard moving on from Penny but its time and also try to bettering yourself by seeking help." Howard explains.

"Seeing as that my relationships would be a focus. What do you think the reasoning of their failures?" He asks his friends.

"Well you and Penny's personalities didn't mix. Plus you worshiped her at her feet as well as saw only her outer appearance and got to serious for her liking. Then Priya sorry Raj, but you let her walk all over you and dictate who you could or couldn't be friends with including Penny. Thus breaking up the group. But your most successful to date relationship was Dr. Stephanie for whatever reason. Yet she wanted a serious relationship, you crave one yet you ran away when things got serious. But it all steems from your mother and your relationship with her." Sheldon explained.

"Thanks Sheldon didn't know you'd go into such detail. " Leonard tells him

"Then why'd you ask?"Sheldon asks confused.

"Never mind."

"He's right about Dr. Stephanie. It still confuses us how you seek that out, but yet when given it on a platter you wanted some other dish or weren't craving it then." Howard explains.

"So what do I do? Track Stephanie after all this time and see if she's single and wants to go out again?" Leonard says.

"Don't be silly Leonard. But I could get her number if you wanted it bad enough. " Howard tells him.

"Howard you're not going to hack into some database and find her number."

"Who says I'd do that? I bet she has it on her Facebook page. Besides someone like her is bound to have been married by now besides I heard she lost some weight and got smoking hot. I bet some hot doctor snatched her up and popped out a couple cute babies by now or she still could be single. But I do no she did lose some weight and got smoking hot. I know someone that knows someone that works in the same hospital she does. If you're interested."

"Well even if I was. Who says she would? Like you said she's probably married by now."

"I could always find out for you." Howard tells him.

Raj's phone goes off alerting him a text message.

"Well as much as I'd like to talk about Leonard's problems, that was Bernadette I must to to the therapist and talk about mine."

Xxxxxxx

"So this Amy chick wants another go around with yours truly. Of course she does. They all do. She's not normally my type, she looks like those bookworms. But damn she was wanting it last night. Damn was she tight. Either she was a virgin or never had a real man. But she's in luck I'm a real man. I'm more than willing to loosen her up. Maybe i'll loosen it up so much i could fit a baseball bat in it. Boy was she craving it. She seems like the freaky type. Maybe I can get her to do something I otherwise wouldn't get to do. I've never had a woman orgasm so much much less scream and I thought that bimbo Penny was loud. "

"Yeah I'll call her. Why not? What harm can it do? Maybe tonight I'll bang her until she can't walk. Maybe make her beg for it as well. Yeah make her beg for daddy to give it to her. Oh yeah I'm going to have fun with this chick." As he laughs before texting Amy back to met at his place tonight and how he'll show her a good time.

Xxxxx

Raj is sitting on a leather couch looking across from his therapist with numerous degrees and accomplishments surrounding the offices walls.

Bernadette who has joined him, is sitting in the waiting room until the therapist has time to talk to Raj. Before he asks for her.

"So Raj tell me about yourself and why you are here?" The therapist says a man in his mid 40's above average height with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Well my name is Raj Venkatesh Koothrapalli. I'm originally from the country of India. My parents are wealthy as my father is a gynecologist. I am the youngest of 5. I have a IQ of 165 and I am a astrophysicist at Cal Tech. I studied undergrad at Stanford and then grad at Cambridge before being employed at Cal Tech. The reason I am here is because I have a mutism around women and the only way I can talk to women is if I have alcohol or drugs to help me talk. Also my friend Bernadette and Howard made me realize I'm not any better now than I have for the least few years."

"I see well that is a problem. But lucky for you I specialize in this. But I assume you knew that already. You say you can't talk to women yet you brought a woman with you. What's your relationship?"

"She's my friend and my best friend's wife."

"I see are you close?"

"Yes."

"Do you resent her or your friend that she is his focus now and he has a woman?"

"Maybe. I mean a little. But I would say hurt maybe. Left out as me and Howard don't hang out as much. But it's not his fault. But when we do spend time together, unless my other friends are busy then I stay by myself. Which is what I've been doing a lot of. I just want to overcome this and find that special someone."

"So if you had a girlfriend you think you might be able to hang out with your friend a little more as it would be 2 couple and not you as a third wheel?"

"I suppose."

"So why did you bring Bernadette and not Howard?"

"Well I can talk to Howard. She wants to come and help me. But she volunteered and probably too see if I'm actually getting better."

"So why is it that you think you can't speak to women?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's I see them as sexually attracted and their beauty. But then i also can't talk to their mothers when they have visited. Outside of the females in my family are the only ones I can talk to."

"I see so its not just your sexual desires or attraction to women then but also the fear or disappointment of your mother."

"I suppose."

"Okay let's talk about you friends first. Which have you know the longest female that is."

"Penny."

"Okay let's talk about your relationship with her. How long have you know her?"

"Six years."

"Six years yet you've yet to speak to her is that correct?"

"Correct."

"Interesting. Well does she encourage you to talk?"

"Not really. I believe she feels sorry for me. But she doesn't make fun either."

"So do you feel anything for her past a friend."

"At one point yes. As a couple years ago we both got drunk and had sex."

"I see and then what?"

"Well I wanted to try a relationship with her but she did not."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Hurt I guess."

"Hurt that you felt used?"

"No. Not used."

"Do you feel that had you not had mutism would she said yes?"

"Maybe but I doubt it as she broke up with my friend Leonard, as she was currently upset that Leonard was dating my sister Priya despite me telling him not too."

"What about the other two Bernadette and Amy? Have you at any point felt anything towards them?"

"Amy no. Bernadette yes."

"Why not Amy and yes to Bernadette?"

"I'm not attracted to Amy but i still am unable to talk to her and I had a crush on Bernadette but I'm over it."

"Is the reasoning you feel anything towards your friends girlfriends because you can't get one due to your mutism?"

"Not really. I've dated in the past but I would make a fool of myself. The last girl I dated was a deaf chick that Penny knew. But I broke up when I realized she only wanted me for my money."

"I see. What else? You have interest in your friends girlfriends which I suspect because you're lonely and want what they have. But you aren't towards their mothers. What about siblings or other family members.?"

"I was interested in Sheldon's twin sister Missy. She was interested back but before I could ask her out as I was under a experimental drug it wore off. Then recently she visited but as she was engaged so I couldn't really do anything. But I was devastated when she went back to Texas. But that's all."

"So you felt something for this Missy?"

"Yes."

"Were you in love or was it just attraction.?"

"I wouldn't say love but a strong attraction."

"But you did feel something towards her? What was it?"

"It was different than what I felt for Penny or Bernadette. She wasn't off limits or never going to happen. There was a chance. Plus I saw a caring woman that talked to me like a person and I didn't see pity in her eyes when I couldn't talk to her. I saw a caring compassionate woman. So maybe that's why I feel something towards her or why it's different and can't stop talking or thinking about her despite our limited interactions. It doesn't matter as she currently engaged and in Texas."

"If she moved her and were single would you pursue her even if you are currently unable to speak to her?"

"Absolutely. Hopefully my mutism wouldn't discourage her too much."

"So tell me about your family?"

"I'm the youngest of 5. There's Priya that dated my friend. I have another sister and 2 brothers. All but Priya are older. Plus numerous cousins."

"So you're able to talk to women in your family?"

"Yes until my mother discouraged me from talking to my female cousins who were my age, and over time I just grew mute in the presence of women to whom he could be even remotely attracted to. I also walked in on my dad examining the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Of course that's when it got worse though."

"So you think that could've triggered it?"

"I think so."

"I see. I'd like to speak to Bernadette now. I think it'd be best if I talk alone with her this time."

"Very well."

"Send in Bernadette Wolowitz please." He speaks into the phone.

Raj leaves a minute later. Bernadette enters.

"Hello Bernadette. Please have a seat."

"I'm doctor Andrew Henson."

"Hello doctor. "

"I must say your friend Raj is a deep case. I'm not going to sugar coat it. It'll take time with him to overcome years over this."

"I understand doctor. I'm just tired and sad for him. How left out he is when we get together and he can't talk unless he has alcohol."

"I see. So you're his friends wife?"

"That's correct. But I feel like I'm also his friend as well."

"He told me that he had a crush on you.""

"That's right but I was with Howard so it didn't go very far."

"Would you do anything if not for Howard?"

"I don't know how that's relevant but seeing as good of a person he is and what kind of guy he is I still wouldn't as he was mute. Beside I love howie so what does it matter?"

"Just gauging info. He expressed interest in dating Penny after the had sex do you feel she said no because he couldn't talk to her?"

"He slept with our friend Penny correct. What does this have do with anything? It was a part of it but she was still hung up on Leonard at the time."

"I find it interesting that he develops these feelings for you and has sex with his other friend Penny knowing nothing can happen even if either of you were available due to his inability to talk."

"I guess. What do you think is the reason or cause of his mutism?"

"I'm not sure. But he did say his mother discouraged him from talking to other females. But I have to get to the exact root of the cause before I can even figure out the cause and see if I can help him much less fix him. But Bernadette?"

"Yes."

"Would it be possible as he's been attracted to both you and Penny as well as the closest females. Too schedule a separate session with just the 2 of you or have Penny come with Raj or by yourself because I really would like to talk to her as well."

"Okay. I'll talk to her. What about Amy?"

"That won't be necessary unless absolutely as he expressed no attraction towards her."

"Uh okay." Poor Amy.

"Well I see out time is about up. Please send Raj back so we can wrap it up and he'll be out shortly."

Raj comes back a few minutes later.

"Alright Raj. I want you to either write or try to think of any other events that you know that may have caused your mutism as far back as you can remember, that you can think of when you were unable to speak to women. Do that until our next session. So I can analyze them when or what may caused and then I'll see how much I have to work towards."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay. I will. See you doctor."

"Bye Raj."

Raj leaves.

"Oh you done." Bernadette says.

Raj just nods his head.

"Well I really hope he can help you." Raj just nods his head in agreement.

"Well you want to go back to work?"

He nods again.

As they're get into the car. "Oh by the way he mentioned he wants to speak with Penny. Is that okay?" He nods. As she pulls out and heads back to drop him off at Cal Tech.

Xxxxx

Leonard and Sheldon riding in the car.

"Sheldon I must apologize to you ."

"For what Leonard?"

"The way I treated you the other way plus the way I talked about Missy. I'm sorry. I was upset about Penny dumping me yet again. For some reason I decided to lash out at you and take it on you and I knew that was the only way to get under your skin and I'm sorry and I am attracted to your sister but I want you to know I don't characterize her like that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Leonard. But why did you say those things if you respect my sister enough to talk like that?"

"I don't know. Apart of me is upset at you."

"For what?"

"About Missy?"

"Leonard I'm confused. You'll have to be more specific."

"I was upset that I'm not just your roommate but also best friend. But you don't find me worthy enough for your sister. I just figured if one of your friends were to date her I'd be the most logical as I'm your roommate and best friend and not Raj even if he's getting help for it now as he can't talk to her."

"You have very sound reasoning but if she were to move here I don't see her interested in you as she turned you down that first time she visited. True Raj has his faults but now that he's getting help like I said he is the evolutional most appropriate and might talk to her as he's going to therapy on a weekly basis now. Besides I don't really want my nieces or nephews to have all your health issues. Or your lack of height."

"Theirs a likely chance they won't get my health concern and will get Missy's height. "

"That may as well be true. But as I don't think you're good enough for Penny what makes you think you are for Missy. "

"Maybe once I start going to therapy maybe I can work on my issues and learn from my issues and problems with Penny and wouldn't be that way with Missy and you and Missy would see I've changed. Plus if I was with her you would have nothing to worry about as I would take care of her. Seeing as your her brother you'd have the most influence towards her even if she told you not to get involved as who she should be with. What would be better than having your sister with your best friend? Who you know would never hurt her and treat her good and take care of her."

"Only if you do change and overcome some of your issues. Only if Missy ever moves here and you have changed and she expresses interest in you in that way will you'll have my full support."

"Really?" Leonard says surprised.

"Of course but don't get your hopes it'll never happen up and apology accepted. "

Xxxx

Penny's phone rings.

"Her Ames."

"Hello bestie how are you? The golden hair goddess.

"I'm fine I was going to call you and see how you were since you and Sheldon broke up."

"Oh I was hurt at first but then I went to a bar like the stories you told of your glorious days."

"They weren't that glorious."

"I picked a muscular man. He is also tall and very good looking. And very enjoyable and skilled and thorough lover."

"Oh well good for you." She says.

"Thank you. You'd like him. He'd probably be your type or your old type before you dated smart guys."

"Yeah I don't go for just looks anymore. I prefer smarts over that now. But Amy you just got out of your first relationship even if it's Sheldon you need to be careful and not to get to serious and go slow at first."

"Don't worry bestie I'll be fine. But thank you for caring."

"I got to go. I'm meeting him at his place hopefully for a little more action, even if I'm a little sore since my body was never used like that. But he is quite long and think but his testicles were a little smaller than I would think they should. I suspect at some point he took steroids of some sort but I don't think it'd be appropriate to ask."

"No it wouldn't. I'm sure they're fine and good luck."

After hanging up.

"Well good for you Amy. Good for you. I hope he's good to her. But she deserves a little loving from a guy after being patient with Sheldon. But there's no way i would wait for Sheldon to come around like that. So Sheldon will have to step up if we got together. But now that Amy has found someone maybe you won't be upset if Moonpie and me did get together. But what about Leonard?"

Xxxx

Missy hangs up the phone talking to Sheldon.

"Well I'm glad Shelly ended it with Amy. They just weren't right for one another. I just hope he took my advice about Penny as he's stubborn and won't admit he likes her, and actually take a chance with her given how he doesn't like to do things he doesn't know a answer to. Penny might have admit her feelings first."

"Sometimes I wish I had a little bit of a challenge with Bryan like Shelly and Penny do, as great as Bryan is he's almost safe. Not settling though but safe and easy and a little challenge wouldn't hurt." She says out loud to herself in her empty apartment.

Xxxxx

Kurt watching basketball game on TV.

Knock Knock

His clicks off the tv

"This better be good."

Amy standing outside.

"Hey Amy."

"Hello Kurt. May I come in?"

"Sure."

As she walks in

"I must say I'm anxious for tonight's events. As i enjoyed them very much last night."

"Would you like to go straight to the bedroom or make out first?"

"You're the teacher so I'll go with your judgement."

I'll teach you something alright he says to himself.

"Well lets head to the bed room and get down to business. I hope you're energized as its going to be all nightier." He tells her.

"Well I did take a nap before coming over here."

"Good. You'll need the extra energy." He says as he leads her to his bedroom.

Xxxxxxx

**Review. **

**Please. Don't make me beg.**

**As always ideas, suggestions and comments are open and encouraged.**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off this is a shenny but with a major point on Missy plus major roles for the rest of the cast, just want to point that out.**

**Starting this week I'm going to try and only post once a week, so my beta can catch up, so just letting everyone know. As of now it's unbetaed.**

**Loved last nights episode. Finally Penny was good at her acting or acknowledged. Would've loved more of the friends with flags Nebraska or learned a interesting fact about Nebraska or the flag itself, but oh well. it's amazing how better the show is when it's just everyone and not all about shamy and Lenny, that's how the episodes should be. Smooth, natural and funny. **

Chapter 12

Missy lays awake naked under the sheets after her and Bryan had another mind blowing night of sex, Not that she's complaining. As she looks over at Bryan who's sound asleep after turning over.

Sometimes I think all he sees or all I am to him is long legs and a pretty smile that wraps my legs around his waist and rides him like a stallion.

But he might think the same way about me, that all I see is muscles and dimples and a huge penis. But I know I love him and he loves me, but I don't know, I feel like at times it's not enough or will be enough. Maybe it's just my subconscious trying to plant a seed of doubt in me. Sometimes I wish he wasn't so dull, a little more exciting or unique like some of my friends relationships are, or Shelly and Penny's uncoupled relationship. He's kind of just set into a routine. Go to work come home eat dinner hang out a bit and have sex and go to sleep and do it all over again the next day. But maybe when Shelly and him meet and I see my twin and fiancé together I'll feel better about it. She falls asleep shortly after.

Xxxxxxxx

Bernadette and Penny hanging out at Penny's.

"So how are you?" Bernadette asks.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good as Howard's mother is not so bad lately. I suspect Howard slipped something in her food. But if he did I'm not complaining as long as its not harmful."

"That's good. I guess." She says awkwardly.

"So what about you? I haven't talked to you since the two balls dropped. You dumping Leonard after he asks you to move in and Sheldon dumping Amy after she forced herself on him again. So what I don't talk to the group in a couple days and everyone loses their mind?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't happy with Leonard probably never was."

"Really? Then why'd you stay?" Even though she knew Penny felt this way, was just surprised it got this far.

"I'm not sure. Probably out of routine."

"So Sheldon dumped Amy. Poor girl. Have you two talked?"

"Yes. Believe this she hooked up with some guy. Apparently he sounds like the type I used to date. But according to her he sounds amazing. Apparently they already did the deed. I told her to be careful."

"Well good for her. She deserves a guy that's willingly to be intimate with her after being patient with Sheldon."

"I wouldn't exactly beat up on Sheldon as it was mostly my fault that he asked Amy out, as I told him he obviously was jealous of her with Stuart. But it seems he was afraid of losing her as a friend then. I just hope it won't affect theirs now." Leaving out the part of Sheldon asking her out, plus not wanting Bernadette to know just yet.

"Yeah I hope not either."

"So how are you Penny? Or your career? Has anything happened since the commercial?"

"Actually I'm going to be performing at the local theater. Plus I have another commercial setup with a little more screen time. Then a small part on some network show as I got a call back. I hope you and the others can make my performance. It's the street car named desire."

"Wow. That's great. I'd love to, that's one of my favorites. It sounds like it's starting to take off for you. Congrats. I know this is your dream just don't take on too much."

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry I won't. Besides I'm still working as a waitress plus school "

"Good. So does this mean you're too busy for a guy?"

"I guess. "

"What about the classmate Leonard got jealous of?"

"Cole?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't be interested, it's just I'm interested in someone else. Besides I just got out of a relationship with Leonard."

"Oh anyone I know? Some actor?"

"No. But he's famous. Besides I'm not telling."

"Oh a secret. So is it someone I know?"

"You know him alright."

"Oh now I'm going be thinking of who it is all day."

Bernadette checks her watch.

"I better be going it's getting time to head out. Oh by the way would you be interested in joining me or just raj when he goes to his therapy? His therapist asked me if you could come, unless you're too busy. " Bernadette says standing up and heading to the door.

"No I can come. Why?"

"He didn't say. Just wanted to probably get to know Raj better and since you know him the longest."

"Okay. I'll see if I can make it at some point. "

"Good."

"So how is he doing so far?"

"Okay I guess, but he can't talk yet so not sure. Besides the two sessions I've went to is he talks then he leaves and I come in and discuss Raj and then we leave. But I really hope he can talk even just enough to carry a conversation with a woman. He's a nice guy and deserves a special woman."

"Yeah he does."

"Well bye."

"Bye."

"I wonder what exactly I'm needed at Raj's therapy? Wouldn't whatever Raj told him be enough? I hope he didn't say too much about me. " she wonders.

Xxxxx

The lunch crowd is underway at Fuddruckers it's not as busy as it could for a midweek lunch shift.

Missy sitting in her office getting ready to head back to make sure everything is running smoothly when Bryan comes in.

"Hey beautiful. You busy?"

"Bryan, what are you doing here?" She asks surprised."

"Not the reaction I was expecting but oh well."

"That's not what I meant. I'm just surprised to see you. Why aren't you at work?" She raises her eyebrows at him questionly.

"I decided to surprise you for lunch. Can you get away for a bit?"

"Oh that's so sweet. Let me check to see how busy and if everything's covered."

"Aren't you the manager?"

"Assistant. Difference. Plus not the boss." emphasizing the word the.

"Okay." He says.

"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later

"Okay. I told them to call only for a emergency. "

As they make their way outside.

"This is nice. But I can't be out long. So something probably quick."

"Okay. What about the sandwich and sub place across the street?"

"Okay sure."

After getting their food and finding a place to sit.

"So how's your day?" He asks.

"Not to busy. It could be worse. Yours?"

"Good. Not exciting which is normally good because then something went wrong."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Nothing exciting huh. That sounds familiar.

"So have you thought about a date or time table for our wedding?"

"Yeah. I was thinking next spring. Now I know that's over a year away. But if we got married this spring everyone is going to assume I'm pregnant at the wedding. Summer uh no. I'm not sweating like a pig at a slaughter house on my wedding day. Inside or not. Winter doubt it. Sure we don't get winter much, but I'm not really into taking a chance that day we have freezing temperatures or worse. So spring it is."

"What about fall?"

"Really Bryan you want to have a fall wedding in Texas?" Like that's all she needed to say.

"Right sorry."

"That's okay you weren't thinking then."

"What about eloping?"

"Not that I wouldn't consider it. But momma and memaw would skin my hide. Plus I'm the only daughter what kind of daughter or granddaughter would I be if I took that away from them by not having a proper wedding? Plus I'd like to have a big wedding. I mean I only plan on getting married once." Eloping? We just got engaged. I need to slow it down.

"Okay. It's just I want to make you Mrs. Bryan Allen Davidson as soon as possible."

"I know be patient. It'll come besides before you know it'll be our wedding day and night." She says with a smirk.

"Plus I can't wait to be Melissa Leigh Davidson either."

"Good. Besides I think we're already rehearsing for our wedding night already."

"Bryan." She says as her cheeks flush red.

"Sorry." But not really he thinks.

"So my twin brother is coming for Easter in a few weeks. I really hope you two get along. It's very important to me. Since he's so important and special to me." I sure hope he brings Penny by then or had admitted his feelings.

"I'm sure we will hit it off fine."

"Yeah I hope so. But I'll probably have to go over things with you about Shelly and points of interest and common interests before hand."

"Why? So what's he like?"

"Uh what's Shelly like? He's different. He's unique. Special in a good way. Too smart for his own good at times. Socially inept."

"So is he one of those super geniuses or something?"

"Yeah. But if you give him the chance to known him you won't regret it. Plus try to be patient with him."

"So what's he a child or something?"

"No. Just at heart." Says it a little more defensive than she would've liked.

"Okay." He says a little uneasy.

Missy looks at her watch.

"Alright it's time to head back."

"Okay. This was good."

"Yes. Thank you. But I really need to head back." She says stressfully.

"Let's go then."

As they walk back to the restaurant.

"See you tonight." As he pulls her into a kiss and to get her to relax a little

"You too. Bye." As she pulls back regretfully and heads back to work.

As Bryan makes his way back to his truck.

"Why is me meeting her twin brother or getting along with him so well that important?"

"She seemed a little defensive at the end. What was that about i was just asking? What does she mean special but in a good way?"

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out." As he pulls put of the parking lot and heads to the construction site to check on things.

Xxxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

"Hey Sheldon." Penny says while opening the door.

"Hello Penny. I hope your day was well."

"It was. I had a few audition today. I think it went well."

"Very good. Maybe you're finally one step closer to your dream."

"Thank you Sheldon. "

"Now my reason for being here. I'd like to invite you over for dinner as Leonard will be out, so you don't have to worry about him."

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

"Very well. Just don't take long. I know how you are."

"I won't be long."

"I will hold you to that." As he walk out the door and back to his place.

After she closes her door.

"He invited me for dinner. Leonard won't be there and he didn't say the others would."

"Well step one get Sheldon to notice me. Cute clothes."

She changes out of her sweats into a light colored cute top that brings focus to ample cleavage with hip hugging jeans that brings attention to her child bearing hips and well rounded butt.

After changing goes to the bathroom. Puts on light makeup and fixes her hair.

A few minutes later she emerges.

Penny walks into Sheldon's apartment.

"Hey Sheldon, Raj and... Alex?" The last part surprised. What was she doing here?

"Hello Penny. You have arrived right in time. I'm impressed."

"Oh well. Yeah I knew you were waiting." She sits down at her spot.

"Very good. You're punctual for once."

"Whatever Moonpie."

"Hey guys."

"Hello Penny." Alex and Raj say.

"So Raj. I don't see a beer can in front of you so what gives?"

"My therapist prescribed some social anxiety medication."

"That's good. I just hope there's no side effects like last time."

"Don't worry my sweet caring Penny. It's not like the other one."

"Okay. Good."

"So not to sound rude. But what are they doing hear? You didn't say they were coming over." She whispers to Sheldon when Raj and Alex start talking to each other.

"Oh I see. Where you expecting something else?" He whispers back

"No. Just surprised as you didn't say anything. So why are they?"

"Oh I see, well I'll make sure to tell you next time. Now Raj is here because you suggested me inviting him over so he's not alone. I invited Alex so he'd get over my sister." He whispers back.

"Why are you opposed to Raj liking Missy?"

"I'm not. But seeing as she's unavailable and in Texas. It'd be wise for him to look elsewhere and what better way than my assistant."

"I thought she was interested in Leonard?"

"So Penny, Dr. Cooper tells me you're from Nebraska, that's cool." Alex asks bringing her out of her conversation with Sheldon.

"Yeah I guess if you think getting up at butt crack of dawn to help your dad milk the cows before school. Then get home and help until dinner is ready is cool. But I did enjoy spending time with the animals."

"Well I bet that instilled a strong work ethic?"

"I guess. But more like sometimes you have to do things you don't necessarily like."

"So I hear you're a actress?"

"Yes I am. I was on a national tv commercial. If you watched the Super Bowl you might have seen it. Of course it's still playing even if you didn't."

"I'll have to watch for it."

"It was a beer commercial. I'm a show girl."

"Well as pretty as you are I bet you were very naturally in that role."

"Thank you." She has sincerely

"So Shel-" Alex cuts her off by asking her another question.

"So you're Dr. Cooper and Hofstader's neighbor?"

"Yes. I am."

"That must be interesting."

"Oh it is. Probably not anymore than working for him."

"Probably true."

After the 10th question Alex asked, the men excused themselves to the kitchen.

After the 20th question Penny wanted to slap the cute scientist.

"Hello Raj how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for properly introducing me to Alex."

"Well Raj I thought I should properly introduce Alex and you, plus it would take your mind off of my sister."

"Well I haven't talked or thought about her in a week unless when I'm home alone but I'm getting over her."

"Raj explain your fascination with my sister. "

"It's not just because of her beauty, but her charming personality and compassion, plus she spoke to me and didn't make fun of my mutism and was understanding. Plus she said she was interested at one point maybe if she returned she still would, but I'm putting it behind as she returned to Texas. Plus it'll probably won't happen now, so it's time to move on."

"For what it's worth if you two had dated or do so in the future, I'd approve of you two if it takes place, even if you're not her normal type. Plus I'd know you'd take care of her and provide for her and I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"Sheldon that's the nicest thing you or anyone has ever said to me." Bringing Raj almost to tears.

"Well yes, just don't tell the others."

"Your secret is safe with me."

After dinner they decide on Star Trek the movie.

"Well guys. It's getting late thank you for inviting me Dr. Cooper."

"You too."

Raj leaves with her

"So Alex I was wondering if you'd like to go to coffee or something another time or whatnot?"

"Like a date?"

"Not necessarily. My therapist suggested I expand my comfort zone and since I haven't really got to know you. Plus the thought of doing this with a stranger is a little terrifying."

"Okay sure. We can hang out. I'm just interested in this guy right now, but he seems to not notice me or like I do. Plus I don't want to date you in case your mutism acts up, as Dr. Sheldon notified me of your condition."

"Okay can do that instead. I'll text you. Would you it be okay if I walk you out?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later Penny makes her way back to her place with Sheldon.

"Well Sheldon welcome back."

"What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere."

"You didn't mean to leave but since Amy and you became a became a couple you did, so welcome back. I missed you. But it's okay to still be Amy's friend. "

"How that's the difference between what Leonard and you did?"

"I didn't leave. I still hung out with you from time to time. I'm not mad just hurt you couldn't include me."

"Well next time I'll remember to do that?"

"Next time? "

"Well I don't plan on bringing someone new into my life. But if someone remarkable comes into my life who knows. Besides I can't put all my eggs into Missy's basket for the future Cooper offspring."

"Your eggs into Missy's basket? Eww."

"What?"

"Really Sheldon think about how that sounded."

"Oh. Oh. Figure of speech Penny get your mind out of the gutter for once. Despite how close we've become I do not have inappropriate feelings towards my sister. Despite us sharing a womb for 9 months. We're from Texas, not one of those hillbilly states that siblings have coitus with one another. "

"I didn't think you did. But good to know."

"But as fun as this was. I was bummed a little that it wasn't just us." She says.

"Oh well, next time it'll be just us." He says sincerely.

"Okay, good. Well good night Sheldon."

"Night Penny."

"Oh and Penny. That color you're wearing really is very appealing to the eyes. Plus your jeans highlight your child bearing hips as that's a desirable trait for men when picking a mate."

"Oh thanks."

"Well night, again."

As he returns to his apartment and to begin his REM Cycle.

As Penny stands by her door

"He noticed my clothes and liked them, I knew Sheldon wasn't that different than the rest of the men." She says before heading to her room.

Xxxxx

Missy decided she wasn't in the mood tonight. She just didn't want the same routine with Bryan that night. eat watch TV and sex, no matter how loud her body was yelling at her to say yes.

As she sat at the kitchen table in a A&M shirt and black panties underneath her sweat pants as she decided against sleep at the moment. Something is just eating at her. She recalls her earlier conversation with Bryan and knowing he was getting impatient for a date so told him next spring. Which is the most logical. So she looks at the calendar. Every date is perfect yet so wrong at the same time. He's just way too easy to her and for her, now he doesn't just give in to whatever she wants but at the same time, where's the challenge or spark that was there? Maybe it'd be different if he wasn't the type of guy she dated most of the time, maybe if he was unique or different and not like the type she dated, no matter how perfect he seems, cause personally perfection just gets so boring after a while.

Heck the way she feels right now she'd see about dating one of Shelly's friends even Leonard, who he has his moments, it's not easy living with her brother she knows that feeling. They'd be unique alright. They be different alright and it would be a challenge. But I'm not going to just move there to date one of them. What I'm some fantasy come true? Some comic book heroine to them? Some one that could dress up as Wonder Woman for them or something? Oh god I sound like Shelly now.

Okay Missy lets wait a couple weeks until Shelly comes to visit and see how it goes, and I talk to Shelly. So until then let's just stay like it is and don't do anything drastic or at least with your love life. Okay? Plus Bryan goes next week to watch the Yankees spring training that'd just be cruel to give him that gift then spring this on him, right? Plus if I did end it I wouldn't stay here in Galveston.

But that doesn't mean I can't career wise. Sure I like my new job as assistant manager. But I don't see myself there long term or I hope not. It sure beats waitressing. But that goes without saying. Plus i don't have to wear the waitress uniform anymore, so that's good. I still have my dreams and goals. I have been really thinking about going back to school maybe just to get my basics at first. Or I could go to design or culinary school. I've always had a nitch for that kind of thing. I've always been creative like that. I'll talk to Bryan tomorrow and hopefully with his support not that I'm asking for permission, just since we're a partnership or will be before too long. Heck Penny's idea of me moving to California and being a model is looking very appealing right now. But doesn't their careers normally end at my age, not begin?

I wonder if I could visit Shelly and Penny with Bryan gone for a while watching the Yankees? But I just saw him a few weeks ago, plus I can't just up and leave. But this would be planned. Maybe I'll just Skype both instead.

Xxxx

Bernadette is laying in bed thinking about her conversation with Penny. Now is she interested in the person? Or is it someone I know of or who I actually know? After a while she gives up for tonight and falls asleep.

Xxxxxx

**So what do you think of Missy and what's facing her? Do you think it's just nerves or should it be? Or do you think it's more than that or do you want it to be more? Tell me what you think or she should do.**

**Now I know everyone just wants me to put shenny together already, but I'm going with the way if they did actually get together would happen. Naturally, maybe it's slow, but as Mary Cooper said he's like a baby deer. Penny gets too close she'll spook him. Besides him admitting he likes Penny would be a little scary for him, plus a big risk and Sheldon and risks don't normally go together.**

**As always. I'm up for new ideas, suggestions or just general comments.**

**Now hit the review button. Please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off my beta won't be able to commit to this any longer, so if any of you readers want to, remember this is a time consuming task and the Chapters are long.**

**Second since posting my previous chapter I received a review saying how Raj has never and would never curse his God and asked me to change it, peek ole this is for entertainment purpose only, this is not real life, if you're that offended one not only don't read this but 2 stay off of FanFiction all together and if that still doesn't work I worry about you that you're that offended and take things that serious.**

**So you've waited long enough here's the next chapter. **

**Lucky 13 Anyone?**

**Oh and I still have no idea where the show is heading this season.**

Chapter 13

Missy is dropping off Bryan at the airport.

"Even though I gave you this gift for you and a couple of your buddies, I kind of wish i was going."

"Why's that?"

"Well I always liked seeing you in a uniform. But go and have fun and not to do to good as they might want to sign you."

"Even if I do, I doubt they want a 33 year old who hasn't play in several years.

"Well I hear there's a opening at third."

"Don't get me started on A Rod. What a waste of talent , he's become a joke now."

"Plus I've always wanted to see Jeter up close." He shakes his head at her.

"But if you could tell Jeter Hi for me that'd be great."

"I doubt he knows you."

"Oh we've met plenty of times, i just wasn't awake. But you're right show him my picture first. " He gives her a annoyed look.

"I'm kidding, but seriously ask him if he'll follow me on twitter or at least reply back."

"You're ridiculous sometimes." He jokes and just shakes his head at her.

"So don't forget to look after Butch. He doesn't react well when I'm gone." Referring to his dog a black lab.

"I won't. I think you're concerned how he'll feel than me."

"Well he didn't get my this amazing gift now did he? Plus you'll probably just go out with the girls."

"Point."

"Sometimes I'm surprised you don't have him sleep with us at night." She jokes.

"That's because he has own spot in the house. But I would if you and I weren't dating." He jokes.

"Gee you really know how to make a girl feel special." She teases.

"Kidding. Anyways what are going to do while I'm gone?"

"Oh I'll think of something probably work hang out with the girls, Skype Shelly and his neighbor/friend. Maybe visit mama and Memaw."

"Okay. That sounds good. His neighbor?"

"Yeah, his neighbor they're pretty close."

"Oh. I wasn't aware you were close to any of his friends?" With a little jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah she's a waitress/actress, she has minor roles so far."

"Oh a woman. That's a relief. Too bad it'd be cool to have some one that maybe you heard of living in your building, much less your neighbor."

"Shelly doesn't live in that nice of a building. Even if he did it wouldn't matter to him if she was on TV or not he would act the same way around her. What you thought his neighbor was a guy? I told you not really my type. Plus even if they were I'm not going to go hook up with one while you were here while I was visiting. I'm not that kind of girl." She has defensively.

"I know you're not just never heard you mention his neighbor that's all. So what's she like?"

"Pretty, blonde from Nebraska, really sweet on Shelly?"

"She likes you're brother? Are they dating?"

"Not yet. I just have to steer my twin in the right direction."

"Melissa don't be trying to play matchmaker unless they want to be matched."

"I'm not and trust me they do."

"Now boarding flight 106 for Tampa, Florida".

"That's my flight. I have to go." He starts to leave.

"Wait you forgot something."

"What?"

"Come here and I'll tell you." He walk towards her and she wraps her arms around his neck and draws him closer and gives him a deep kiss that he's happy to return.

"I have to go. The guys."

"They can wait. Besides like I said they're just probably jealous." As she deepens the kiss longer to give him something to think about while he's gone or to remember.

"I really have to go. The guys can wait. Not sure about the pilot." She reluctantly pulls away.

"Besides they're both married. Sure they probably are jealous but maybe not as much."

"Maybe they're jealous what we have then."

"It won't be that long before you're popping out kids. "

"I know. Hopefully I'd be one of those women that you couldn't tell I just had a kid."

"Maybe."

"I have to go."

"Okay. Bye."

As he heads towards the terminal where his buddies are wearing identical smirks on their faces.

Xxxxx

Leonard is sitting in the therapist's office with very refined furniture and distiniquesed degrees.

"Hello I'm Doctor Matt Moore. You are Leonard Hofstader. Correct?" He says while walking into the room.

"Actually Doctor and yes I am."

"Okay. Doctor Hofstader tell me why you're here."

"Well I'm having relationship problems mostly."

"Care to be more specific."

"Female. Dating to be exact."

"Why or how is it that you've come to the conclusion?"

"Well my friends pointed it out as why I'm inefficient in my relationships."

"I see. Tell me about your most recent one."

"Well Penny and I dated a few months and I asked her about moving in together and see said no and dumped me. I dated her a few years before and we broke up after I told her I love you."

"I see was there any women in between your relationships with Penny?"

"Yes. I dated my friend Raj's sister Priya a few months before she moved back to India. We tried the long distance relationship before she slept with her ex."

"Any other serious ones over the last couple years?"

"Well there was Stephanie it got serious quick as she practically moved into my apartment and I asked her to move back to her place and it ended shortly after that."

"Interesting you have I assume an attractive woman wanting to commit to you yet you didn't want it, yet these other two ended because of your desire to want that. Tell me about your family."

"Well I'm fairly close with my dad he's a professor at Princeton. My older brother and sister we're fairly close."

"I see you have yet to mention your mother. Normally when someone in your case mentions her last or not at all, is either they've passed and are uncomfortable talking about it or aren't close to their mother so which is it?"

"No we're not very close."

"Any reason why you're close to your father and siblings and not your mother?"

"No matter what I did or accomplished it wasn't good enough for her. No matter what I achieved it wasn't up to her standards. She always reminded me my brother or sister got a higher mark or grade. She never even said I love you. Not even a good job much less hugged me." He says a little anger to him.

"Do you hate her for that?"

"Hate is too strong. Strong dislike is like it. I just don't understand why she can't or couldn't love me."

"Do you believe she's the reason for your failed relationships?"

"I don't know maybe. But everytime a woman rejected me. It was like my mother all over. When Penny didn't say I love you it was like my mother never saying that to me."

"Tell me more about your mother?"

"Well she's a Occupation  
Analytical Neuroscientist, and Psychiatrist."

"So would she analyze you growing up?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

"Well I never celebrated my birthday as she never saw it as an accomplishment."

"Interesting. So are their any similarities between your mother and the women you dated?"

"No. None look like her, or same career or personality."

"Could that be the problem?"

"What are you saying? I should date a woman that's similiar to my mother or like her."

"It's just a thought as the women you have dated yet unsuccessfully because they were nothing like your mother. Did you ever confront your mother or stand up to your self in the romantic relationships?"

"No."

"I see. Well there's a theory as no woman wants a push over or a guy they can walk all over as they don't respect them. As I assume the same with your mother."

"But for now I would steer clear of women until we can really grasp your problems. "

"Now we've discussed your family tell me about your friends and the women you've dated."

"Well there's Penny she's a waitress/actress. Priya a lawyer and Stephanie who is a surgeon. I did date a colleague Leslie briefly."

"So which one did you have a deeper affection for?"

"Penny. Even though I believe she was the most unsuccessful out of the ones."

"Why Penny? If she was the least successful. It's interesting you've dated the others who are more successful career wise, yet you're drawn to Penny."

"When I first met her she was so pretty and kind I just had to have her. She was like a dream, this indescribable woman I just had to have. Like a dream girl."

"So it was like the nerd gets the cheerleader but several years later?"

" I guess."

"Could that be your problem. Unrealistic expectations for her. That her looks are the most important factor."

"No I love her not just because of that."

"So you two have a lot in common?"

"No. Not really."

"Then I stand correctly."

"Tell me about your friend/roommate that you mention you live with."

"Well he's a genius of course so am, but he's just smarter."

"Do you resent him or jealous of him for that?"

"Sometimes. It's like my childhood trying to compete with my siblings."

"That must be hard trying to compete with someone that no matter how hard you try you'll never be good enough."

"Yeah that's partly the reason I lashed out at him a couple weeks ago."

"Tell me about it. "

"Well Penny just dumped me. I had a bad day at work and he figured out I was flirting/checking out his sister while I was still with Penny despite him telling me not to."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did you agree not to?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you?"

"His sister is gorgeous if you saw her you'd do the same. That is if you like women who are tall… and perfect. I mean I wouldn't do anything about it. Now if I was single I would've. I don't care if I agreed to Sheldon or not. She's so beautiful and tall with her dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and that Texan accent accent of hers."

"Sounds to me you're quite drawn to her. Maybe feeling something drawn to her as you and your roommate have lived together all this time, you must be close. So the fact he puts up with you and vise versa you're hoping Missy his sister will share the same bond but in a different manner."

"Yes."

"So how did you lash out at him?"

"I said some unkind things about Missy."

"Like?"

"Well I was just going to admit I was flirting and might have checked her out but for whatever reason I just starting saying what popped into my head. So I said I wonder what it'd be like to have sex with her and if she's like all tall woman in bed and if it's true. Of course he shoved me to the ground after that."

"Why did you say these things?"

"I don't know I wasn't thinking plus he told me I wasn't good enough for her. Even though the comments withstanding, I feel like I'd treat her good. Id take care of her, provide for her. He'd have nothing to worry about with her. I'd be the best brother in law, husband and father to our kids if that happened, that he could ever ask for. Plus he told our friend Raj he was the most logical choice of the three of his closest friends, yet I'm his best friend and roommate what better choice for his sister than me?"

"So you're upset that he didn't see you being a good match for his sister?"

"Yes."

"I see so you don't handle rejection well especially when it pertains to women. I picture you as a pushover to these women, maybe? Now there's nothing wrong with dating a beautiful woman but what I get is that's all you see from them maybe even just sex. You have to see past their beauty, who they are as a person and if you like them as a person. But for now I'd avoid dating until you have got a control over your problems plus to see who you are. Plus I don't see you liking yourself much which is why you grab onto these woman and get serious, even though they're nothing like your mom you still want them to love you and make up for your mom's lack of love towards you as a child. So until you begin to like yourself and let go of your resentment of your mother and love a woman for who they are and not just a pretty face that can make up for your mothers lack of love, then you'll have these problems again and again."

"What can I do? I don't want to be like that. I want to experience love and meet a special woman."

"Well figure out what it is that makes you happy the most. Whether it's a activity or a place that does this."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Plus I want you to write whatever you're feeling. Plus analyze your relationships with the women you discussed and write down what went right and the wrong and ultimately ended between you. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good I'll see you then."

As Leonard walks out of the office with a little bit of weight off his shoulders and knowing he just might overcome his insecurities.

But first things first, think about what the doctor said

Xxxxx

After a couple hours of working out with some of the Yankee starters plus getting pictures token and they even obliged by signing a ball for him. To say it was a good day for Bryan Davidson would be a understatement, he planned on thanking Missy many times over when he got back.

As he is now watching a spring training game with a couple buddies from behind the yankees dugout.

"Man I can't believe you got to take a at bat off CC and you got a hit, took grounders with Jeter. Man I hope you thank Missy." Dave his friend said that was a wide receiver for A&M when they played together.

"Oh I will. I will. Of course as great as she is in that area she'll be thanking me as well as she often does." He says suggestively.

"I was good out there but not to good, so I can tell Missy she doesn't have to pack her bags for New York."

"Man I can't believe Missy got you this." Dave said.

"Why? She Obviously loves me."

"My wife loves me yet has never done that." Justin his friend said who he met when they played baseball at A&M as Justin was a pitcher.

"You just have to pick em like me."

"Well you did that. Missy Cooper and Bryan Davidson. Who would've thought."

"I know Missy Cooper tames Bryan "Playboy" Davidson. Who would've predicted she would be the one to tame him." Dave his other friend said.

"Why do you say it like that? Was she not popular in high school?" He tried to remember her back then but couldn't recall if he knew her or not.

"Quite the opposite, very popular. Not sure how you could've missed her back then, with that height and looks. If it's possible I think she's better looking now than back then. Plus you were too busy with the upperclassmen girls or the groupies you had."

"Oh yeah. That was the life. I could've made those girls do anything. Often times I did." He said suggestively.

"So you're really ready to give up your bachelor lifestyle? Marriage life isn't all that."

"Yeah. I am I had my fair share. Besides I'm 33. Plus I can't wait to get married and start popping out babies out of Missy and start grooming the next Heisman winning Aggie QB or the future Yankee superstar, but the very least run the family business when they're ready and I'm ready to step down. "

"Wow you sound so grown I never thought I'd see this day. I thought you'd be a bachelor for life. Remember that time you hooked up a Rockets dancer and a Texans cheerleader at the same time? Some threesome that must have been." Dave says.

"It wasn't my fault they believed me I was a NFL QB. Which without my injury wouldn't had been a lie." He says in defense.

"How about the time he scored with half the starting line up of the A&M soccer squad?" Justin suggests

"Don't forget the starting infield of the softball team as well." Dave tells him

"Now that was just because I couldn't get the entire starting line up. I think the only reason they didn't want to is they had boyfriends but I suspected a couple already had one that participated. Let's just say it gave to a different meaning of being a striker. As for the softball we did go around the horn plenty of times. Plus I was young might as well as saw my wild oats."

"You did that and then some. A lot of guys looked up to you for that. I cant't even imagine how much you would've gotten if you hadn't gotten hurt. Are you sure you not ready to give that up?"

"No just checking." Chris his brother in law who he also played with in College.

"I stopped that a while back. Before I met Missy. Missy or no Missy I wouldn't be doing that still. What are you suggesting? I'm not ready."

"We just want to make sure you are. We like Missy we'd hate to see her hurt."

"Guys I love Missy. I love not just that she's pretty but who she is. Those girls participated cause they wanted to, I didn't have a girlfriend on the side as well. All those times you mentioned I was single. I've never cheated. So like I said I love her and I'm not going to hurt her."

"What about Kiana?"

"What about her?" Referring to his new secretary.

"Are you telling us nothing is going on?" Chris asks

"Of course not."

"Well explain why you pick her up and take her home, plus at times you eat with her for lunch? People are starting to talk and before long it'll get to Missy."

"There's nothing there and people need to mind their business. Plus the reason for me dropping her off is because she's saving up money for a better car than the one she has as she spent so much money on fixing up, since I heard about it not long ago and not that it's any of your concern but I gave her a raise of her being so helpful. Plus we have to occasionally have to stay late at the office with her if there's a lot of paperwork, organizing, and planning to be done which she's really good at."

"So it has nothing to do with she's 25, former college swimmer at USC also part time model then, pus she's tall and Asian."

"She's half and Korean to be exact. As her mother is Korean and dad is white. No I would've hired her regardless she was the best one and very qualified. Why is it when a attractive woman is hired the boss only hired her because of her looks and must want to sleep with her?"

"Please you've always had a thing for exotic looking women. She might be half, but the Asian is the dominant trait. Which were all happy about." Dave says.

"So if she was 50 you'd have hired her?"

"Guys I have Missy. Only if she was one of those sexy cougars. Besides I don't know why we're talking about it. Since when is it a crime for me to be friends with a employee?"

"It's not, but you've never done this in the past that I recall of."

"Well all we do is talk. She tells me about her parents meeting and her dad got her Mom pregnant, her Mom's parents weren't happy. They eloped. Then he they lived in Hawaii shortly. Then settled in San Diego and she has one younger brother and sister. Then her being a swimmer at USC while part time modeling. Plus her moving here. Plus not knowing really anyone here. So that's all we do. There's nothing to it. But two co-workers talking about their lives outside of work, that's all."

"Okay answer this. Does Kiana know about Missy?"

"She knows of someone named Missy but not my relationship with her."

"Oh Bryan not good. "

"She mostly talks. I listen."

"So I take it Missy doesn't know much about this if all?"

"What do you think?"

"None at all."

"Correct. Besides I think she'd have a different reaction to this. Plus not sure I was young, I lived once, I was sewing my wild oats would cut for her regarding the other part."

"You're probably right. "

"If its not big deal and nothing is going on then why don't you tell Missy about her and Kiana about Missy?"

"I don't know, just hadn't gotten around to it, besides we've been kind of distant lately."

"Well if Missy finds out through gossip and rumors, she's going to assume the worst and you not telling her because there was something going on or is going on."

"Okay."

"Besides I don't know much about her past."

"It's probably for the best then. But most of hers were serious relationships. She wasn't interested if you didn't want a serious one. It wasn't necessarily her looking for a husband. It's just she wasn't some booty call or some hole to fit your penis into until you got bored and only if you saw some kind of future with her."

"That makes sense."

"She was engaged once. Then out of the blue they broke up. We suspect infidelity from him but its just rumors. But she won't talk about it. Even her friends don't know the real reason."

"When was this?"

"It ended not to long before you two got together. So I guess she's happy that it ended when it did. Huh."

"Yeah I guess so."

As they watch CC Sabathia strike out the side.

"Besides in a few weeks I'm suppose to meet her twin during Easter. Which is the only family member close to her that I haven't."

"You're meeting Sheldon?"

"Yes."

"Smelly Cooper?"

"You know him."

"That's right you moved here shortly after he went to college. Lucky you." Dave says.

"We know of him. But mostly from people that were in the same grade. But we knew who he was before he took off for college." Chris mentions.

"So what was he like then? Missy was a little vague about him just he was different."

"He was different alright. More like a freak or weirdo." Justin recalls.

"A total know it all and would tell you that he was smarter than you." Chris tells him.

"She said he was some kind of scientist."

"Not surprised he was always going about discovery this or that when he got out of here. The best day to ever happen when he left. Total loser he was."

"I doubt he's still like that I mean that's what 20 years ago. Plus Missy told me how much he means to her."

"Really? That's surprising I mean they weren't that close to each other then. But if you messed with Sheldon look out, it's like she was the only one to pick on him. " Chris says.

"Well her family means a lot to her maybe she realized how much he does as well."

"I guess. But just don't be surprised when he's exactly the way we described."

"Well Missy wants us to really get along."

"Good luck to you on that." Dave says.

"So how many kids do you want with Missy?" Chris says changing the subject.

"The more the merrier. One right after the other. Hopefully a big family. Hopefully at least one boy. But if it was up to me a starting lineup of boys plus a DH or the very least a starting five maybe a sixth man included."

"I doubt Missy would go for that."

"Probably right."

"I bet Missy will be the hottest mom in town, a real milf." Dave says.

"That's my future wife you're talking about like that."

"Sorry. was just joking."

"You're right she will be. I'll be the envy of every guy. You are already jealous."

"Are not."

"You two know you are. It's okay. I don't blame you, if I was any of you I'd be jealous of me as well."

"Our wives are nothing to sneeze at."

"True but they're not Missy."

As they watch Cano go yard. As the crowd cheers.

"I'm so glad the Astros are in the AL now, that way we can see the Yankees in person instead of all the way out to Arlington. But we still should make a trip to NY still."

"Definetly."

"So how do you think they'll do this year?" Bryan asks.

"I don't know with Baltimore success last year and the additions Toronto made plus Tampa and Boston it's going to be a tough division."

"Agree with that but outside of CC and maybe Pettitte at times I'm not sure how much trust I have in the starting rotation. I just wish they can get rid of A Rod."

"We all do, hopefully they can and will. I just worry about the ages at some point they need to get younger in the future. Plus I have no doubt Jeter and Mo will be back."

"Yeah both were scary injuries. But agree about the age factor. For the most part they've always been a veteran team I just hope they're not just old."

"Time will tell. Speaking of Pettite did you hear about Andy's son? He pitched a no hitter the other day."

"I heard a friend tell me that, his son is on the same high school. Man his son is a senior as well, boy that makes me feel old."

"Where's he going?"

"Baylor."

"Could've done worse. "

"Yeah. Of course he keeps pitching like that he might get drafted. Wouldn't that be a trip if the Yankees drafted and signed him.?"

"I can't wait for the NCAA tournament to begin so I can't beat you guys with my bracket again. What'll this be my fifth year in a row?" Bryan casts confidently

"Don't go celebrating yet this year is wide open, I have a feeling about this one this year."

"You said that lasted year. Just admit it I own you guys in the Bracket."

A little later the games ends as the Yankees get the last out as they defeat the braves 8-3. They head out for some dinner before they come back tomorrow of the week long of watching the Yankees as their excitement of realizing baseball is back.

Xxxxxx

Missy sitting with her two friends Jennifer and Rachel plus Bryan's sister Ashlee at Starbucks.

"Hey guys."

"Missy we love ya' but were a little upset at you."

"What'd I do?"

"As awesome as that gift was to Bryan and to get enough for the other guys. Now we have to hear how come you never tought of doing that like Missy did for Bryan and they're not even married yet."

"Sorry?" She saids unsure

"Don't be I told him I let him go so there's his gift right there." Rachel says. They all laugh.

"Besides it was by chance or whatever you call it that a Yankee scout was eating lunch there that particular day."

"So things must be getting serious then. The gift. I mean I know you're engaged. But I mean getting more serious. Setting date, planning, etc." Rachel asks.

"I guess. I haven't set a actual date but I narrowed down to next spring."

"That's good at least. Jennifer says.

"So how's everything between you and the great Bryan Davidson?" Rachel jokes.

"It's good."

"But?"

"Is it that obivious?"

"We know you to well Missy."

"So what gives?"

"See I don't know if it's cold feet or something else. But I don't know,it just seems like we're in a rut or maybe this is our routine which would be fine over time. But he just seems so different lately. Go to work come home and finish it off with sex and repeat."

"What a way to finish the day." Jennifer jokes. Until Ashlee gives her a look.

"Joking."

"Still my brother."

"Guys I'm serious." Missy says.

"So what's the problem?" Ashlee asks.

"Look Bryan wasn't always like this until recently, it's like he got comfortable or something. I'm not asking our relationship to be all magical like in TV or the movies, but just a little exciting for a little bit longer until we get married and have kids but then I'll understand then."

"You're not ending it are you?" Rachel asks.

"What? No. I was just wondering if you felt this before you got married."

"Well. I was excited to get married but a couple months I did get the jitters of would my life be dull that would slow down to husband and being a soccer mom. But it's not all that. It's not like we stay home all the time."

"Same here. Every woman goes through this. Besides you take away Bryan's charming personality he's just a regular guy. I mean take out his active dating life before he met you and he was a choir boy that just loved the ladies."

"I wouldn't exactly go that far, describing my brother." Ashlee says.

"So what I get the toned down version? He's charming at work or out but just regular ol' Bryan. Plus it's no secret he wasn't exactly a choir boy in high school."

"Missy have you tried talking to him?Spice things up a little?"

"Well he did plan a Valentine's day but I felt like he might not have if it was say middle of April. But I have tried to ask about going out, but he always says he's too tired. Now I don't know exactly what he does but how tired can he be I rarely see any of his clothes dirty when he comes home, he's not exactly picking up a hammer. But then he's not to tired to go out with the guys or the times he heads out late, he says he going to see a friend or the times he comes home late."

"Well he mostly just supervises unless something goes wrong. That's what Dave says anyways." Oh God Bryan.

"Look Missy all I can tell you is to talk to him and if it's really bad as you feel then you don't have to stay. But don't go throwing away a good guy looking for Mr. Perfect or Mr. Right much less Mr. Big or some guy that sets your world on fire all the time that's just not realistic girl."

"Well he is Mr. Big alright. "

"Uh hmm." Ashlee with a fake coughing noise

"Sorry."

"Oh really? Not that we didn't assume that."

"Ladies. We are not going to be talking that. Okay?" Ashlee so not wanting this certain topic to continue.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes."

" Anyways I just want to not feel like this how it'll be from here on out as we already act like an old married couple minus the kids. Plus I'm not looking for Mr. Perfect I'm just looking to see if Bryan is perfect for me or the very least the right one for me."

"Then talk. Maybe break away from each other a bit, not break up just don't spend as much time together."

"I try. I mention going out and he's not really interested. But doesn't mind if I spend time with you. But he's fine going out with the guys. It's like he's stopped trying now that he has a ring on me. If it was some other guy I'd start to worry. I know he has a full personality. But he seems with drawn lately when it comes to me."

"Well all I can say is communicate with him."

"So word on the street is you're weird twin is coming to town for Easter I thought he didn't believe in religion." Rachel deciding to change the subject

"Isn't there anything better in this town to talk about? Don't call him that. He's just different. It's not that he doesn't believe it's just since you can't really prove it he doesn't acknowledge it."

"Come on Missy you know he is."

"He's just different that's all besides when I was in California we got close, like we've never been before."

"That's a change considering you two when you were kids. You could barely stand to be around him always teasing him, of course if someone messed with him though look out for Missy"right hook" Cooper."

"Well I was a kid then, I just didn't understand him, why my twin that acted and talked differently than the rest of us. Just because I was a little girly doesn't mean I didn't know how to defend myself or throw a punch."

"Well you could do that."

"Well we better be going. Talk to you later Missy. If you want call one of us before you make a drastic and maybe life changing decision with Bryan. Okay? But either way you have our support.

"Okay."

As Missy's friends are now in the parking lot heading to their cars.

"Should we tell her about Kiana?"

"I don't know. We should find out the whole story first. I mean its Bryan. Like she said if it was any other guy she'd have her suspicions."

"My brother would never cheat on Missy."

"So it's perfectly normal for a guy to be alone with his secretary late and take her home and eat lunch with her periodically?"

"Look it does look suspicious. I'll admit that but it doesn't mean anything. Besides you know how Bryan is he's openly friendly sometimes too friendly at times. So unless we have proof. There's nothing but Bryan being a good boss/friend to her." Ashlee says.

"I still say we should at least tell her about Kiana, so the girl doesn't get too close or Missy's not in the dark. If I was Missy I'd want to know my guy has a 25 year old 5'10" tan skinned, Half Asian Half White with dark hair and crystal clear blue eyes that was a former college swimmer/swimsuit model with a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model body as a secretary. "

"Okay. But wait till the guys come back and see what they say. But if there's nothing to it like we all believe then we just tell Missy he has a smoking hot model secretary. Until then there's really not much to it."

Back in Starbucks Missy ponders what her two best and closest friends said before leaving.

Xxxxxxx

Sheldon looking into the camera as Penny is next to him.

"Hello dear friends, flag lovers and enthusiasts. I come again on our weekly segment. As I have a guest. Her first time. A newb as you will. As she comes all the way from Nebraska. We actually she comes from across the hall but she's originally from the cornhusker state of Nebraska."

"Sheldon can we stop for a minute." He pauses the camera with the remote control.

"What's is it Penny?"

"Well you're to robotic. Loosen up make a little more natural."

"Well a few comments did mention me being robotic. I guess it really wasn't a compliment after all."

"Probably not."

"Okay I can try that."

He turns the camera back on and leans back against the couch and puts his arm on the back of the couch.

Yes Sheldon just like that. Any more loose and your pants as well as mine might be off. Down girl. She thinks.

"Oh boy." She mutters.

"Maybe not quite that loose."

"So flag enthusiast what interesting fact about your home state are you dying to know. Not literal of course."

"What interesting fact are you filled with today?"

"Well new flag enthusiast The flag of the state of Nebraska is a blue cloth charged with the state seal. The current design was adopted in 1925, yet a design in 1921 from an architect based in New York State was rejected by the state government. The official designation of the design as the state flag occurred in 1963; Nebraska was one of the last states to adopt an official flag. Now the Design is the Seal of Nebraska in gold on an azure field and Designed by J. loyed McMaster I wonder if that's where you got your procrastination from?"

"I do not. I'm just unable pay my bills on time."

"I see. I bet you're wondering why there's not corn or wheat on the flag instead."

"There's more to Nebraska than that."

"Such as?"

"Well solar energy, beef, railroads, football, cow tipping."

"Oh yes. Let's put a couple beefy men tackling one another. Besides Texans invited football."

A little while later.

"Now that includes our weekly segment of Friends with flags tune in next week and until then raise your flag high."

"Thank you Sheldon for inviting me to participate."

"Well you're welcome."

"Well night I better be heading out."

"Okay. Bye."

Xxxxxxxx

A noise on her laptop signally a call from Skype. She gets closer it's Shelly for their weekly talk.

"Hey Shelly how's everything?"

"Fine. I just got done taping my weekly installment of Friends with flags but with Penny as we were doing it about Nebraska. You should watch."

"Oh Shelly I don't think so, I doubt it's my thing."

"Missy you'll enjoy it. It's very entertaining, insightful and educational. Plus a hoot and a half."

"Oh alright where do I go to watch and search?"

"Just go to YouTube and search Sheldon Cooper friends with flags."

"Okay."

"She gave me some very good tips about looking into the camera."

"Did you thank her?"

"No. Why? Was I suppose to."

"Well yeah because it's the right thing to do and nice as well."

"Oh I'll be right back," as he prepares to leave.

"Shelly not right now. Oh this is one of these social things."

"Yes. Besides its a little rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"Okay. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just anxious for you to visit."

"As am I. Especially to test Bryan out on seeing if whether or not he's a potential mate for you."

"Well he is and be nice when you're here. Try not to be so, well you."

"Missy I only know how to be me, if Bryan can't accept that then he's obivious not the one for you."

"Shelly what exactly kind of guy do you want me to have or vision me with?"

"You deserve a guy that believes in you, loves you for you. Will provide for you, care and take care of you not that you need it. That you can trust and will never let you down or betray your faith in him or warrant for you to be disappointed by him. Also shares your hopes and dreams, no matter what you do. Of course some one tall, Perhaps even taller, smart and less prone to freckling, would hurt either."

"That's so sweet Shelly. I hope you can see that Bryan is that."

"Hello Sheldon and Mis-sy." Raj squeaks the last part appearing at Sheldon's side."

"Raj have a seat. Since you're therapy is going slowly you won't be able to conversate with my sister the others will be here shortly."

"Therapy?"

"Yes he's taken upon himself to get proper help for his mutism as he started a couple weeks ago."

"That's good sweetie. Maybe at some point if I visited again we can talk."

Raj just nods his head and goes to sit down.

"Well I best be going I'll talk to you later."

"I'll pick you up at the airport and we'll give over things for you to try and talk to Bryan about but we'll talk before that. Okay?"

"Very well."

Xxxxxxxxx

Knock Knock Knock  
"Penny."  
Knock Knock Knock  
"Penny."  
Knock Knock Knock  
"Penny."

"Hello Sheldon."

"Penny it's been pointed out to me that I should thank you for your helpful tips during our segment of friends with flags." I wonder if he talked to Missy.

"Sheldon it's okay. You don't have to."

" Penny. You know I don't do anything I don't want to so I'm doing this on my free will. So thank you for you advice." Could he get any sweeter she thinks.

"Well you're welcome. Sweetie that means a lot." As she smiles brightly at him.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No thanks I have to go over my lines for my play. You and the others should come."

"I don't know Penny. It's something I normally don't do."

"Please. I'd really like it if you're all 's called a Streetcar Named Desire."

"Streetcar. Why didn't you say so. I'll be there."

"Okay tomorrow at 7."

"Very well. Since you helped me I'm offering my help with your lines if you needed."

"Thank you but I should be okay. But I'll keep it in mind if I do."

"Very well if I don't see you before the play break a leg as the saying goes."

"Thanks Sheldon."

"Well goodnight."

"You to." As he heads back to his apartment.

Xxxxxxx

A little while back in Texas Missy types in the YouTube video Shelly suggested.

"Hello dear friends, flag lovers and enthusiasts. I come again on our weekly segment."

"Oh dear." As she watches her brother on camera and just shakes her head at him.

Penny must really care for Shelly to do this and put up with my kooky brother.

I never thought I'd see the day with Shelly and a girl and for it to be someone like Penny is the even more least likely of it.

"Oh Shelly just turn down the lights and put on some music and you're set with that body language."

Look at those two. They way they look at one another. Well I'm not going to wait around for Shelly to make a move. It's time to give him a swift kick in his backside.

As the video eventually comes to a end as Missy turns it off.

Only my brother would make a video like that.

Xxxxxxxx

Penny is rehearsing her lines when her laptop goes off signalizing her Skype is going off.

She opens the laptop and sees Missy's smiling face.

"Hey Missy. How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good."

"So how are things with you and Bryan?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Remember how I felt when I visited."

"Yeah."

"It's like that but stronger or worse. However you want to phrase it."

"Oh Missy."

"I know and I talked to him when I first got back and everything but it feels like before. "

"So what are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know contempt. Our day consists of work dinner relaxing by watching TV and then finish it off by sex. If he's not too busy to go out but isn't with the guys, he seems distant lately."

"It sounds like he's two different guys."

"Missy do you love him?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you see or want a future with him?"

"Yes. But not sure the way is right now."

"Do you want to get married? Not just with Bryan but in general."

"I do."

"Kids as well?"

"Yes."

"Then as great as you say Bryan is maybe he's just not the right one for you. But find out first if he is "

"I know. I love him so much but I don't know what to do or say. My friends suggested to talk to him, but I don't want to make it sound like I'm not happy plus Shelly is coming down for Easter."

"Well they're right you need to talk to him. Make him see it and give it a short time after that and if he does change a little see how you are and if he does either nothing or does but reverts back after the change then I guess either a ultimatum or break up with him. I wasn't aware Sheldon celebrated any religious holiday much less that one."

"You might be right, hopefully it doesn't come down to that. I tricked into coming plus it gives him a chance to meet Bryan."

"What would you do if you broke up with Bryan. That should be interesting."

"Well I doubt I would stay here even if I got prompted to assistant manager. I guess I would consider moving to California."

"Well that's good I guess. Better than a waitress but far cry from your dream job. Well I'd love for you to move here, if only that's what only you want."

"Yeah it's better but nothing to get excited about. Trust me it'll only be mine."

"Well good luck Missy. Oh and I know it was you that told Sheldon to tell me thank you, but thanks either way."

"Thank you and sometimes he doesn't realize he's suppose to do something like that despite mama and memaw raised him as a southern gentleman. It just doesn't dawn on him."

"Well thank you either way, plus I know Sheldon has good intentions."

"Well I better be going. I have a play to rehearse so I need to go over it. So bye."

"Well good luck and I'm sure you'll do great. What is it of?"

"A Streetcar Named Desire. Everyone including your brother is going."

"I love that one. I'm sure you'll do great. Tell me how you did."

"I will bye."

"Bye."

Xxxxxx

Missy heads to bed not long after her conversation with Penny a lot of heavy thinking to do and on her mind. As she falls asleep before too long.

Xxxxxxxx

**Okay first Kiana is Bryan's assistant or receptionist, I wanted to give her a Korean first name with a American last or similiar one, not sure if Kiana is, but it does sound pretty and exotic, so if anyone knows of a more suitable then PM me.**

**As always I'm up for any suggestions and ideas.**

**I hope I can get seven reviews up to 100 for this Chapter.**

Sent from my iPhone


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I see a "guest" has nothing better to do than claim Leonard sees not just Penny's looks(roll my eyes), watch the season buddy how many references of her looks do you see? Heck watch the series.**

**A bit of warning mature as a result of language and adult situations.**

**Also this story will be unbetaed the rest of the way unless I get another.**

**I'd also thank my 100th review but seeing as its a guest I can't. Maybe number will.**

Chapter 14

Xxxx

Missy is standing at the terminal waiting for Bryan's flight to arrive as it got a little lonely without him. Sure they have problems, that they need to work out, but she still loves him and missed him. Besides she's not used to waking up to a cold bed. She finally sees him coming out from the terminal.

She walks up to him and gives him a hug before giving him a deep kiss.

"Wow. Some welcome home. I missed you too Gorgeous."

"Well you deserved a welcome home greeting. So where's the guys?"

"They met up with their other halfs."

"Okay. Well welcome home Sweetie. Did you enjoy yourself? Did You get your bags?"

"Yeah. Not only am I going to tell you about but I'm going to think you later for it, even if I'm a little beat from the flight."

"Well I'm excited now. Come on let's head to the truck."

"Yours?"

"Like you'd let me drive yours. I'd never hear the end of it."

"You know why."

"I wouldn't scratch it. Does mine look like its been in a bunch of wrecks?"

"It only takes one Missy."

"Whatever. Come one I parked right over there." She said leading him to her black truck. As she unlocked it as the both got in and he put his bags in the back.

"So how was it?" She asks of his trip.

"It was great. I got to practice with them. Even meet some of the players and take a picture with them. The second best day of my life."

"Second?"

"You saying yes to my dinner request."

"Aww Bryan that's so sweet."

"Well it's true and you are."

"So what'd you do while I was gone?" He asks

"Oh same old thing. Work, went out with the girls, a little shopping."

"That's good."

"I wasn't about to stay in the whole time."

"Well I didn't figure you would. I've been thinking especially on my flight back."

"Should I be worried?" She jokes.

"Haha."

"Sorry you were saying."

"I was thinking on the flight back about us moving. Possibly as earlier as sometime after we get married."

"What? Where to?" She asks they haven't even been engaged long, she assumed she'd move into his place.

"It's just a thought. Just one of the suburbs of Houston. It's not far. We'd still be close to our families. I'd still have my business here."

"Okay. Now I don't exactly love Galveston. But why? I assumed I would've just moved into yours."

"Well I figured like you said you don't exactly love it here. Maybe move to better town/neighborhood that has not only good schools, but good high school athletic programs as well."

"Okay. So you're doing this for me or thinking of it?"

"No. I wouldn't be thinking of the idea if it was just yours. I'd have to be accepting of it. Besides why not?"

"Okay. I assume you have some in mind."

"Yes."

"Such as?"

"Well obliviously Katy."

"Of course. Any others?"

"Yeah. Also thinking of Sugar Land, Missouri City, Bellaire, Deer Park, Pearland and last Pasadena." Missy stifles a laugh at the last part.

"What's so funny? You don't like those."

"No they're fine. It's just Shelly lives in Pasadena except of course the California one."

"Yeah I guess that would be. So what do you think?"

"It's find I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just why are we talking about this now."

"I just thought of it, ya' know to get a head start on it. It could be a couple years before we plan this. Unless you really want to stay in Galveston."

"That makes sense. No I don't want ta' stay here."

"Besides its not like I contacted a realtor. It's just I want to get a head start married with you and our future kids."

"I guess." She says as Bryan missed her look when he said the last part as she looked out the window while paying attention to her driving as she heads them home.

Xxxx

(A few days later)

"Well goodbye Bestie." Amy says walking Penny out of her door.

"Bye Ames. Don't forget about my play. 8 PM tomorrow."

"Now I don't have Sheldon's eidetic memory I still have have a good memory and acknowledge of prior commitments."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"I'll be there with bells on." Penny stops walking when Amy says this.

"You aren't actually going to put bells on right?" She asks. She's not sure if Amy would actually.

"Of course not, just a figure of speech. Like you fellow actors wish one another to break a leg. Which you don't wish unless there is a cat fight rivalry with one of your co stars and you actually might mean it."

"Right of course. There's no rivalry." Amy shoulders slips at this. Hoping a little cat fight was true but only if she got to watch her bestie rolling on the ground with another beautiful woman of course she'd put her money on bestie if she did bet.

"Well see you." Penny says walking down the stairs. She runs into a guy coming into the building.

"Sorry." The guy says.

"Sor-" Penny says until she realizes who it is.

"Kurt. Ugh. What are you doing here?" Her voice filled with disgust.

"Well well well. What do we have here, good ole Penny. But not so good as I remember how bad of a girl you were." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh. Again what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. The nerd clan get tired of you that you moved? What happened they rejected you? No even better you took their virginity one by one until you got to the last one. I hear once you go nerd you don't go back. I bet you hang out some nerd hangout looking for a new ones. I bet they're your dream come true huh, I bet you like that don't you."

"You disgust me. Plus those guys are twice the man you ever could be if not more. At least they'll accomplish something unlike you. I'm visiting a friend. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting up with my girl. She can't wait till tonight to get some from me that she calls me up middle of the day."

"You need to sprayed or put down. I hope she had you tested."

"Oh please like you don't remember what it was like. Hell you were hornier than me if I remember. I bet I can convince this chick to let you join, she looks like she'd be into that as she's already showed she's the freaky type."

"I'm going to be sick. For one I was naive back then and didn't know any better, before I realized what a real man was like. Not just what's in his pants. I did that with you once I'm not doing it again. I'll bet that girl you had join us was one of your many on the sides."

"Don't act like you didn't like it. Like I said you couldn't get enough, always begging me to give it to you know matter when where or how. Asking me to punish you. I kind of miss those days at times."

"Whatever. Should've thought about that before you started cheating."

"You want to know something?" He asks.

"What?" Hoping he'd say how it was a mistake to let her go.

"As much as I enjoyed the many and I do mean many positions and place we did and at, I never before or since had a girl enjoy giving me head like you did. You were the best I ever had. You were a natural. You were the only girl that could take me all the way in. I always wondered if you practiced or just had a lot of experience. I was just surprised you didn't do porn after we broke up like I expected. I did think about asking you about us going into the industry as a duo, we were that good. After going to stores and looking for you on the covers, I realized what a waste of talent and skill. But I bet you short circuit those nerds when you go down on them don't you? So what do you do, do one at a time in the same room while they wait or do you do them in you bedroom while the others wait in a separate room? Or maybe more than one at a time DP if you will, while sucking another off?"

"For your information I have dated only one of them and the only reason we slept together is because we dated. Now what did I ever see in you? As bad as this conversation is, if you want to call it that, you never ever talked to me like this nore did I deserve it. If it's possible you're worse. Like i'd ever do porn and the duo sounds like a free reign with you, getting permission to have sex with any woman. Not that you didn't anyways. So unless you want me to get real ticked off and rip those balls off, get out of my way."

"You always did have a temper, that's when you were the best when we had a argument."

"Well we wouldn't had one if you wouldn't disappear of course I knew where you were banging some random."

"So unless you want me to start twisting, go bang your poor helpless naive girl you came to see. Of course with the effect those steroids you took, they're probably shrunk by now and are more like grapes, so it won't be to hard to do."

"Nope. Still big as ever. Why don't you hold your hands out, I'll let you feel them for old times sakes. Don't get to excited and do what you're naturally good at and get on your knees."

"I'm leaving before I do something I should've done years ago." She said pushing past Kurt and leaving the building and making her way to her car.

"God old Penny what was wrong with you to get with Kurt?" She says trying to compose herself.

"I know what it was, he is attractive and had a great body. " Penny answered.

"Which at the time was all that mattered. Well good thing I traded brains for brawn now. Intelligence is sexy now to me." She says with a smile.

"I wondered what poor girl he's with now. Hopefully she realizes my mistake before I did. He really needs to come with a warning. I won't listen to what he says, yes I did like sex with him, but really that's all I really had to offer him then. It's not like he wanted to talk or anything, kind of like Leonard or really any boyfriend."

"Well that's going to change whether with Sheldon or some other guy I'm going to get to know him before he experiences my body." She says before pulling out and heading to her place.

Xxxxxx

Kurt laughing the way up the stairs until he reaches Amy's door. As he knocks.

"Oh hello Kurt. Come in." She says letting him in.

"You just missed meeting my bestie."

"Oh well maybe next time. Does she look like you?"

"Oh no. Much prettier. Blonde a actress if you will."

"Oh well. I'm sure I'll meet her at some point."

"Yes I suppose that can be arranged. I also have another also blonde not as pretty or at least when she wears glasses is quite the looker a scientist very busty."

"Hmm. Well would either be up for joining us in our activities?" He says off handily.

"I'm not sure, maybe. I'd have to ask are ours not good enough where we bring in others? As much as I've fantasized about not just that but them, I have a feeling I'm doing something wrong."

"Of course not. It never hurts to spice it up right?"

"Of course not."

"So tell me about the possibility of your friends joining us."

"Well I'm sure my bestie has done something like that if her history is a indication, but not sure if she sees me attractive despite her sexual aggression. I'll even bet she had some lesbian experience. Now Bernadette gives away the good catholic girl vibe I can't shake the feeling that's some naughty side to her that even her husband doesn't know, maybe a girl on girl experience in college or something. "

"Husband?"

"Yes."

"Well as long as he's not joing I don't care. Not into see another dude. Even if I get to bang his wife."

"You said they're both hot, right?"

"Of course. I could ask them tomorrow or even tonight as I am attending a play of my bestie."

"let's go into the bedroom all this sex talk has gotten me hard. "

"Well you're quite the mad of steel, with Greek god looks and physique."

"I'll lay the pipe to you, you'll be to sore to move. But get on your knees and suck me off and ride me before I have my way with you."

"Of course it's my honor to service you and your very impressive manhood."

"May I ask you something?" She asks while unbuttoning his pants.

"Did you at any point do porn?" She asks while pulling him as it springs out.

"No. But there was this chick I was with, I never brought it with her but I was considering asking if she'd be up for joing as a duo. But never did."

"I asked as you're quite large like in the movies."

"Well if you want tonight we can act out your favorite if you want."

"That be acceptable."

"Good. Now go to work before I get soft."

"Oh. Of course." She says while lowering herself onto her knees and going down on him.

Xxxx

Missy and the girls are in the kitchen preparing snacks while waiting for the pizza to arrive for them and the guys who are watching the college basketball tournament.

"So how's things with you two?" Ashlee asks Missy.

"Good."

"You living here?" Rachel asks

"No I still have my apartment."

"Why? Is it your mom?." Rachel asks

"Yeah. Not sure she'd be okay with us living together without God's permission. "

"But she likes Bryan." Ashlee says.

"Won't matter, plus my lease isn't up for a couple months anyways."

"Ouch. "

"Not that big of a deal I practically hang out her anyways."

"So what does your mom think happens? You hang out here and then go home to sleep. I know your mom is by the book Christian but she's not blind or naive Missy." Jennifer asks.

"I don't know she hasn't asked and I haven't told her. So unless she wants to bring it up I'll keep it like it is. Besides I love momma but I'm 31, I don't need her permission."

"So she's never dropped by in the morning?" Jennifer

"Nope, but she has only dropped by my apartment, but only after calling to see if I was home. Besides I visit her and Memaw once a week anyways."

"Ladies were starving here. "

"Can it Justin we're not your servants." Rachel tells her husband.

"It'll be ready in a couple." Missy says.

"Well less gossip and it'd be ready."

"Justin. Why don't you make it yourself then."

"Just saying."

A few minutes later the girls emerge with snacks.

"Here guys. I hope this holds you until the pizza arrives." Jennifer says place the dish of Nachos with plates and drinks on the table.

"I'm sure it will."

"So who's winning?" Ashlee asks.

"It hasn't started yet." Bryan tells his six foot tall blonde hair blue eyes sister that'd make models insecure.

"Oh. So who are you rooting for?" She asks.

"The game or the tournament?" Chris asks.

"Either. I know A&M isn't in it, just wondering if you're rooting for any team in particular."

"Well in this game Miami, but overall I have Louisville winning it all."

"Dave has Indiana, Chris has Kansas and Justin has Miami winning it."

"So we root for the team our man picked to win it all?" She asks.

"Well that's not how we win the bracket. Who ever picks the most right wins."

"Oh. Okay. So those aren't necessarily your favorite teams?"

"No.."

"Okay I got it. So Chris I root for KU?"

Sure."

"So it's okay to root for them now that them and A&M are in separate conferences?"

"Yes. Plus they weren't exactly rivals and I only picked them to win it all."

"Okay."

"But you can root for any you want."

"Oh maybe the ones with the best looking uniforms or mascot." He just shakes his head at that.

"So Bryan how's work since you got back?" Jennifer asks.

"Oh good. "

"He's been staying late to catch up." Missy says.

"Is Kiana staying late as well?" Jennifer asks.

"Who's Kiana?" Missy asks confused. She sure knows she'd remember a name like that.

"Oh no one. Just my assistant."

"Oh. I don't remember remembering you mentioning that. "

"I guess I just forgot. Must have forgot."

"So how long have you had this Kiana as an assistant?"

"Oh only a couple months."

"A couple of months. Jesus Bryan, you want to know about my day, but don't mention something like this."

"Like I said its no big deal."

"Then why didn't you mention it, which tells me something else to this."

"You're making a big deal out me not telling you. I just didn't tell you, that's all." Bryan sending death glares to the others.

"Well tell me about her?"

"She's 25 from San Diego went to USC, half Korean half white."

"Bryan tell me the truth do I have anything to worry about? I trust you, you know that, but be honest with me."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He says looking into her blue eyes.

"Alright. I'll rip this woman's eyes out if she makes a move."

"I know. I've heard stories of you defending your brother."

"Oh that's right. Sheldon is coming in a couple weeks, you excited?" Jennifer asks.

"I can't wait. I'm so excited. You guys are welcome to stop by and see him, I know he's not big on that, but still."

"No thanks. enduring him all those years ago was enough." Justin says.

"Be nice." Rachel whispers.

"Excuse me?" Missy says.

"Look we know he's your twin and all, but I don't and I'm sure a lot of us don't want a, I got out this backwards town and you didn't from Sheldon. It's just hard for us to make sense of you all of a sudden not only want to see him but are excited, what the heck happened when you visited?"

"Some personal stuff, we bonded, we finally acted liked twins much less brother and sisters for once. Yes it's true about our relationship as kids but that's been a long time since then."

"If you say so, just seems forced."

"Well my relationship and feelings for Shelly are not forced and is genuine whether you believe it or not. Besides he might be bringing someone."

"Like who?"

"Well more of a maybe, I haven't gotten anything out of him but his female neighbor/friend that he has feelings for."

"Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not and she's the sweetest thing and likes him back."

"She's hideous right?"

"No. She's one of the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She's from Nebraska and actress, not a name you'd heard of though. Mostly small stuff." She says defensively.

"Why aren't they together?" Jennifer asks.

"Not sure. Stubborn I guess. Don't want to admit there feelings I guess. Plus she dated Shelly's roommate and he dated one of her friends. But if he does bring her, I just need to give my twin a kick in the butt and steer him towards Penny and get those two together." As she explains as the door bell rings notifying them of the pizza delivery guy. As she went to the door getting the pizzas.

Most of the night was a little quieter with either cheering or sounds of eating before Missy and Bryan's friends headed home.

"Bye guys." Missy says walking them to the door.

As she makes her way back to the couch.

"Missy I need to tell you something. Look I know how important family is, but if Sheldon is really like this you can't blame people for feeling the way they do or in your case get defensive of their view of him."

" I am not. Besides they don't understand him like I do or what it was like growing up for us or him. Yes I don't always understand him but I get him and know who he is and what he means and is about. "

"What do you mean what it was like it for us or him?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing to worry about or I'd like to talk of."

"Okay. You sure. You can tell me if you want."

"I know but it's nothing so let's drop it."

"Okay. But you do get that it's different with others regarding Sheldon. "

"Yeah I do, but doesn't make the way they treat him right either."

"I'm not saying it is."

"Let's just drop it for now."

"Okay."

"I actually have something to discuss as well." She says.

"Oh okay."

"I've noticed how much of a rut we're in. Why not change things up instead of the normal routine? Something is not right with the relationship. We don't seem to do anything, we don't really talk. Remember how things used to be in the beginning. How you swept me off my feet? I'm not saying taking me out all the time or like you did when we first dated, but take me out in a date once in a while. "

"I know you're right. We have reached that point. I wasn't sure what or how to do anything about it. I'm glad you brought it up. "

"Well I didn't want us to get worse."

"Well we'll try to work on it. I'm getting tired and its getting late. I'm heading to bed are you coming?"

"Yeah."

They both change clothes and slip into bed. As Missy cuddles up to Bryan.

"I missed this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you were gone the bed got cold. I didn't like it."

"Well it's warm now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

As they both fall asleep shortly.

Xxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

"Hey Moonpie. "

"Penny please. That's reserved for memaw. "

"What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He notices the tv on with a basketball game on.

"Oh I see you're busy watching basketball maybe another time."

"Sheldon it's fine. Wait how do you know I was watching basketball?"

"Penny I know about everything. Besides it wasn't just football I had to endure, oh no it was year round sports at home in Texas. But I see your busy so another time."

"It's okay. I was just rooting for the big 10 teams since Nebraska isn't playing in it. What can wait another time?"

"But you're busy."

"Not for you." She replies sweetly.

"Very well. I purchased the Hobbit and wanted to see if you wanted to watch."

"Are the others joining?"

"I didn't know you can fit all the others here."

"Oh so it's just the two of us?"

"Yes. That's correct Penny."

"I don't know I mean I did say you could pick the next time."

"Penny. The Hobbit is the adventure that follows the journey of title character Bilbo Baggins, who is swept into an epic quest to reclaim the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the fearsome dragon Smaug. Approached out of the blue by the wizard Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo finds himself joining a company of thirteen dwarves led by the legendary warrior, Thorin Oakenshield. Their journey will take them into the Wild; through treacherous lands. Bilbo Baggins not only discovers depths of guile and courage that surprise even him, he also gains possession of Gollum's "precious" ring that holds unexpected and useful qualities... A simple, gold ring that is tied to the fate of all Middle-earth in ways Bilbo cannot begin to know. How could you not want to watch."

"Well when you put it like that. Besides The hobbit reminds me of Leonard. "

"Well i do see your point as they're very similar especially in their stature."

"No we can watch you went to all this trouble to get the movie."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now come one."

"Now the ring was the same you and the guys were fighting over, right?"

"Yes. But don't tell Leonard or the others but it's hidden in my room."

Sheldon turns on the movie. Halfway through Penny falls asleep with her head on Sheldon's shoulder. After the movie is over he places her gently on the couch and put a blanket around her and gently places a pillow under he head before slipping out back to his apartment.

Xxxxxxx

Penny coming back from last minute rehearsals. Walking up the stairs runs into Leonard on their floor.

"Oh hey." She replies.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Just coming back from rehearsal."

"Right. Tomorrow night."

"You don't have to come if you don't want or if its still awkward or uncomfortable. "

"No it's fine. Friends support others, so I'll be there."

"I'm sorry for everything about us and the way it ended. It's not like there's a book that's out for nerds dating a pretty woman for them and what to do."

"Well smothering and not giving me enough room wouldn't be in it."

"Well I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to go about it. I just didn't want to lose you and figured you would get tired of me eventually anyways, so I latched onto you."

"Then I guess that backfired as it pushed me closer to the door when you did that. I dated you because I wanted to, heck i knew how nerdy you and the guys were from the beginning so the fact I went out with you should have been a clue that I was okay with it. But you seem to be ashamed of that at times, not reveal to much or I won't like it. I am proud of you for getting therapy and hope you can find yourself, I know there's a nice guy somewhere in there who isn't petty or insecure that doesn't see woman just for their looks or view them as sex objects who isn't shallow. You just need to find it. there's a great woman for you, I'm just not it, you really never gave me a chance as you were always a step ahead of me or so, instead of taking things slow, but you had us married and with kids before we went out."

"I know and I got to serious and that's my regret. I scared you off early."

"Leonard let me ask you something you had Dr. Stephanie who practically moves in, Priya as much as I didn't like her, heck even that science chick Leslie was with you. But you always were drawn to me. Why? I mean you wanted me to commit yet Stephanie committed to you on the spot. You and Priya started to get serious, you two tried to make it work long distance, it's like you didn't want to commit to much to either and was hoping for us."

"It wasn't like that with them. I don't know why I did what I did with Dr. Stephanie, she just committed so quick it kind of overwhelmed me. Priya I'm not sure how long we would have stayed long distance if she hadn't cheated."

"I always wondered about those."

"Well you're a good guy Leonard. I wasn't happy and you weren't either. You deserve to be with a woman that makes you happy and I deserve to be with a guy that makes me happy. We tried to see if we were it for each other just wasn't there."

"You're right. It's hard letting go. I mean after 6 years loving you or drawn to you. I'm sure there's a woman out there for me that'll make me happy and the same for you that there's a guy for you, it'll just be hard letting go."

"Well no one ever said it'd be easy, just one day at a time."

"You're right about that."

"So any one for you, I mean I know it's been a few weeks?" Leonard asks

"Kind of, there's a guy I like he's kind of shy, different than my normal, plus I want to make sure I'm reading him right since we're friends and all. Plus I'd like to make it work and if it means take it slow."

"Well if he's worth it then go for it and I'm sure he sees how great you are."

"Thanks. What about you? Any cute scientists running around work that caught your eye?"

"Haven't really noticed much with getting over our breakup and you and my therapy, haven't paid attention to it, besides my therapist said to try and avoid relationships at the moment until I grasped my issues."

"Well that's not bad advice, but maybe just until you're over me, what if this amazing woman comes into you're life but your therapist says its not time yet."

"I suppose."

"You'll know when you're ready or not Leonard."

"Look I'm going to head to my place and take a shower, I'll see ya' later, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

As Leonard heads back to his place he thinks about what Penny said. She's right we never really worked and there's other women out there, who are smart and funny and attractive maybe even into science for him. I wonder who it is Penny was talking about? probably a co star, with dreaming good looks and tall, but she said different than her normal though, she means different than me or the guys before me or both? Well I hope whoever it is makes her happy. As he makes his way to his room to do a little work before supper.

Xxxxxx

A little later. Penny strips off her clothes and steps into the shower and uses the 9" vibrator and hopes she won't have to need this much longer if her and Sheldon get together, if she suspects his size is what she thinks it is. Unlike how she needed at times when she was with Leonard at times. He wasn't necessarily small or bad but just not all that good either, it's not like she thought he'd be mind blowing either when she first got with him. It could've been enough, good enough in bed but not great, without the extra stuff he always did with his insecurities, always doing whatever she asked, always agreeing with her no matter what, smothering her always needing to be near her, etc. Always telling her I love you or proposing over and over. Take that out and he's a great guy in there that's sweet and loving who'd do anything for her, plus incredibly smart she could've married that guy if that's all he was but no he always wanted more, plus we never really had much in common either. I sure hope he gets help with his therapy, as hard as this is to say, why couldn't he be like Howard, as strange as that is, sure she knows Howard sees Bernadette as a very attractive woman that he adores but doesn't do the things Leonard does, who would've thought Howard would've turned out like that. The first to get married. Kind of wish Howard was like that from the start, would've like him more, not enough to tolerate his cheesy pickup lines or invitations. He's still badly dressed with a bad haircut.

She finishes her thought and plunges the vibrator deep into her center and grabs onto the wall of the shower as her orgasm hits her hard.

"Oh god Sheldon." She cries out imagining that it was Sheldon deep in her and not a toy.

A few minutes later she emerges relaxed and freshly cleaned.

"I still can't believe Sheldon thought that was a toy for a dog, would've gave him a demonstration if it wouldn't short circuited that giant brain of his. Hopefully won't need this too terribly long, I know it'll be sometime before he'd be up for that and it'd be kind of refreshing knowing a guy doesn't just want my body or sex." She says while putting on clean clothes and preparing to relax for the rest of the day.

Xxxxx

(The next night)

After Penny's performance the gang is congratulating her.

"You were great up there Bestie, and made that horrible clothing work."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Yeah you looked very pretty up there Penny." Bernadette squeaks.

"Yes you were great." Howard congratulates her.

"You were great up there. I'm proud of you." Leonard says.

"G-o-ood J-j-jo-ob." Raj stutters.

"Aww thank you Raj, I see you're therapy is coming along, even if slowly." Raj just nods his head.

"Sheldon?"

"You were amazing a natural if you will. No wonder you refused to give up on your dream. Splendid job Penny."

"Oh Sweetie. Thank you." As she gave him a big best hug.

"Oh I have done something wrong as you're now crying."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Happy tears. That's the sweetest thing you or anyone has said to me."

"Oh well you're welcome."

Bernadette notices how close Penny is standing to Sheldon and how her hand has been on his shoulder the whole time. Not to mention how long the hug is plus Sheldon's accepting of her hug.

That couldn't be who she was talking about, could it? Sure he's attractive and tall and those hands but then there's his arrogance and personality to factor.

"Oh my goodness." Bernadette blurts out.

"What is it Bernie?" Howard asks. She didn't realize she spoke out loud.

"Oh my goodness, it's getting late. We better being heading home." She recovers.

"Okay well thanks for you guys coming."

"Well it was a pleasure bye." Bernadette says before giving Penny a hug and tells her to call her as they have things to discuss as everyone heads home leaving her to herself as she goes back to her dressing room as she notices the Lilies with a card attached to it. As she reads the card.

I'm suppose to wish you to break a leg as the thespian slang for good luck is, but seeing as as I would never wish you that, then I'd have to drive you to the hospital like the time you hurt yourself in the shower and sang a round of Soft a kitty. So since its required Break a leg Penny.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper

"I wonder when he put these here, I didn't see them before the show, hmm. The hero always peaks, huh Sheldon. "

Xxxxxx

Later after Amy and Kurt are wrapped in the sheets sweaty after the sex. Well when me and the girls hang out again, I'll suggest them meeting him, maybe the group as well. Maybe even ask if either like to join me and Kurt in the bedroom. That does sound exciting as I've gotten a little peak at Bestie's glorious body and as I have caught myself staring at Bernadette's busty frame and imagined them. this could be fun as well. I hope both are accepting but as long as Bestie says yes and the chance to see her in all her glory would be worth it. I wonder what she'd let me experiment on her. Amy ponders before going to sleep. As she dreams of her and Kurt with Penny and Bernadette.

Xxxxx

A little while later as Sheldon is getting ready for bed his phone goes off signaling a message.

Sheldon,

Thank you Sheldon for the lilies and the note.

Penny

You're quite welcome as I discussed this with Missy as she suggested getting your favorite flowers, as I remember you mentioning them being your favorite since your Grammy use to have them in her yard back in Nebraska.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Well thank you and tell Missy the same. I loved them.

Penny.

Well good night Penny as I must get a proper REM Cycle.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper

Well good night then. Thank you for the other night after I feel asleep.

Penny.

You're quite welcome but do try to stay awake throughout next time.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper

Sheldon,

I'll try. Good night

Penny.

Xxxx

**Leave a review.**

**As usual suggestion and ideas are welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well happy Easter Eve to those that celebrate it.**

**This is unbetaed until further notice.**

**Don't really have much to say, so without further ado.**

Chapter 15

The girls are having a girls night at Penny's. all are drinking diet soda as Penny is trying to cut back from alcohol and the girls are driving home.

They're gathered around her living room.

"So Ames we haven't seen much of you, what have you been up to?"

"More like whom I've been doing." Amy comments.

"You're still with the guy?"

"Yes. My body has never felt this much pleasure even from my own hand or Gerard." Penny and Amy look a little uncomfortable at that.

"Also I was wondering if either or hopefully both of you'd be up for a threesome or foursome which I guess would be a 3 on one. So what do you say?" The girls almost choke on their drinks at Amy's comment.

"I'm sorry a what?" Penny manages to say.

"A threesome except or hopefully both of you will be joining us. So what do you say, can I mark you down?" Saying like it's a invitation for lunch.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but have you lost it?"

"Not it all. With your experience and Bernadette's not so innocence that she portrays."

"Hey." Bernadette says.

"I 'm a good catholic girl."

"Who dated her college professor."

"After I took his class." Bernadette shot back.

"Oh please, you just wanted some dark but oh sexy chocolate." Amy suggests.

"I can only imagine what his looked liked."

"Ames. For one I don't think this is appropriate. For one we don't know this guy or have met him. Two this isn't something you just bring up even if we're your best friends." Penny getting Amy back on topic reluctantly.

"I see so do you prefer you meet the guy before or would you had prefer I was dating some one you know like Sheldon but seeing how he never made a move me I doubt he'd be interested in this. Why not I'm your closest friends or is there another reason?"

"Yes it would be different if it was someone we knew. But like I said uncomfortable. Plus you just met the guy."

"Well I see. Well I'm not sure how long I've dated him is important. But a couple days ago he suggested if I had any attractive friends and of course who better to experiment with this than my bestie and Bernadette, so can I get the pleasure and satisfaction of your naked bodies pressed up against mine."

"Uh Amy. It sounds like he's suggesting something against your will."

"Oh not at all. I've always fantasized about having a man and woman at the same time. If he's the problem. The three of us can partake in this alone. Or the very least just the two of us Bestie."

"I'm sorry honey. It's not a good idea." Penny starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"She's right Amy. You just got out of a relationship with Sheldon and you finally experiencing sex is sending your body and mind these thoughts. Whether the guy brought it up first or not." I hope it's that Bernadette thinks.

"I see. So it's not my looks that has made you deny my request to see your luscious bodies and perfect mounds against mine."

"No not all. You're very pretty. But Bernadette is right."

"Well I guess I'll have to stick to my dreams of pleasuring your perfect naked C Cups Bestie and your perfect but very busty D cups Bernadette."

"Did you drink something before you came here?" Penny asks, which would explain this conversation.

"Nope not a drop."

"Maybe I did then." Penny whispers to herself.

"Even if we were interested I'm married and Howard wouldn't go for this, now if he found Penny was involved then that would change it. Minus the guy of course."

"Well forget it then."

"I was joking. I would just promise a boob."

"Just making sure. He's seeing nothing. I like the little guy but not that far."

"He's not exactly little."

"Don't want to know that."

"So there's a chance if I leave out my guy?" She asks hopeful

"I said if. Which were not. It's just not a good idea. Why not stick to one partner Amy."

"Very well."

"Bestie. What is your excuse to not up for it, you're single so why are you not for it?"

"Well like Bernadette said it's just not a good idea. I did have one before with my ex. But looking back she was probably one of his randoms that he hooked up with, of course he suggested doing it with one of my friends. Which I found out he slept with anyways. I'm not suggesting this will happen just not a good idea. Plus I'm staying single for a while."

"You're staying single. Are you sure? I mean it's already been a few weeks for you with coitus."

"It hasn't been that long and it doesn't mean I'm hopping into bed with my friend and her boyfriend for a release. How do you know how long it's been?"

"Sheldon says even when you and Leonard would go across the hall he can still hear you. I'm not surprised I always pictured you as the loud type."

That must have been the night I had the extra loud orgasm sounds. Right before i broke up with him. Penny thinks.

"Well it hasn't been that long. Plus I'm waiting until i see if this guy I like is actually interested back."

"Yeah she won't tell. Just that it's someone we know."

"Hmm. It wasn't one of your dreamy co stars." Amy asks.

"No and I'm not telling."

"But we won't tell. Right Bernadette?"

"Of course. Our little secret."

"I'm sorry guys. I'm not saying a word."

"Well I'm sure he feels the same for you. As you're like a roman goddess with a golden ray of sunshine that brings out the sun. "

"Well thanks I think. So want to watch a couple Sex and the City episodes before it gets late?"

"Sure." They say.

Xxxx

Later that night Bernadette stayed after Amy headed home to talk with Penny alone.

"So that was interesting night." Bernadette says.

"Yeah. I think if we feel asleep we might have woke up naked with Amy pinning us down and grinding us."

"Yeah. I've never been attracted to a woman or at least not that way. Sure I notice a woman is attractive but not enough to bring home one for me and Howard. Despite him probably up for that."

"Yeah. I know. The only reason I did the threesome is well Kurt my ex was very persuasive and normally got what he wanted, it's not like I was grossed out about it. I made out with a woman while senior in high school but I was drunk and don't remember much after that."

"Well you're different person than that woman Now. Do you get the feeling that Amy might be at least Bi?"Bernadette asks.

"When she kept coming onto you last year I thought she was a leisbian." Bernadette suggests.

"I thought it was a crush but it died down after her and Sheldon picked up. I always double checked when I was alone and getting dressed or taking a shower to make sure either she wasn't hiding or was a camera. I mean even if I was the bit interested I wouldn't be into her, it's not the looks, she's not unattractive it's she's a little like Leonard."

"Yeah I noticed that to. With the neediness. Plus the comments."

"I know. I just take it as Amy being Amy for now."

"So how do you think she knew out cups size?" Bernadette asks

"Not sure. Maybe she went into our dressers while we weren't paying attention."

"So you're a D?"

"Yeah. Since I was 16."

"Hmm. Well I bet you were popular?"

"Not really. Not with my voice and my father being a cop plus kind of geeky. Plus I dressed conservatively until college when I embraced who I was and my body."

"I forget you guys didn't have it easy."

"It's not your fault. Plus it wasn't easy when your breasts are almost the same size as your head until your body grew into them. Besides yours aren't anything to be shy about."

"I guess. Well Amy doesn't I guess know how to talk to us like this without sounded like she's sexually attracted to us."

"Maybe we should tell her it's okay to comment on how we look and what not but not the way she does." Bernadette suggests.

"I suppose."

"The reason I stayed back is I wanted to talk."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I don't know how to say it, so I'll just come right out and say it."

"Say what?"

"Is the guy you're interested in Sheldon?"

"What!?"

"I know crazy right. It's just at your play he said those sweet things to you and not only did you hug him but he accepted it and it wasn't a short one. Plus after that you had your hand on his shoulder until we left and he never reacted. So tell me I'm imaging things and you're not in love with him."

"You're not crazy."

"Oh good for a minute I thought I was losing it."

"Wait you said I'm not crazy."

"That's what I said."

"Penny."

"You don't have to tell me. I can't help it. This is crazy. I mean I thought Leonard was different than the guys I've dated but Sheldon would be another world "

"I'm not sure if its a crush or if I'm head over heels in love. All I know is I can't stop thinking of him."

"You've caught it. You get near him long enough and you catch his crazy. First Amy now you."

"I didn't catch anything. He's not crazy his mom had him tested and I'm not exactly sure what he and Amy had."

"Do you want to turn out like Amy? I know you won't wait that long for something much less Sex."

"I don't think he ever felt anything for her. Plus I won't get with him if it's like him and Amy, which it won't. Plus I know he feels something for me."

"Oh and you're so different?"

"Yes. Plus we have a history."

"I'll admit he's pretty good looking and that height, eyes and hands are very appealing to women and if I wasn't married to my Howie I might be crazy like you, but you have to throw in his personality."

"I know you don't get it and I get that, but he's done things for me and felt things he hasn't for any other female."

"Like what?" Bernadette asks.

"Well he called me beautiful once. He peaked when I feel in the shower. He accepts my touching. When he wouldn't or hasn't for anyone else."

"I'm not saying those aren't good examples as I wasn't around. Just be careful. He's not like any other guy. You can't just go admitting your feeling towards him."

"I know that and that's why I haven't told him already."

"You're sure that he feels something?"

"Yeah. Plus Missy said something that suggested he is. Plus she's been giving him pointers."

"Well that's good. Just be careful. I don't want you to turn out like Amy did."

"I won't. Speaking of Amy I want to say this before you head home. "

"Okay."

"I think I might know who Amy is dating but I don't really have any proof?"

"Okay. Who is it?"

"I think it might be my ex Kurt. His cheating is the reason I moved into this apartment in the first place. Plus he's really tall and muscular plus very demanding."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Plus he was controlling. He'd pinch the skin in between my hip and rib area to get me to do what he wants or would smack my butt in public. He didn't hit him or anything as it never go past the pinching. It scares me to think of Amy in that kind of relationship."

"Oh goodness. What makes you think she's dating him?"

"I ran into him a couple days ago at her complex."

"Well there's a valid reason for him being there that doesn't include him going to see Amy, going to see someone else for instance. As you're just speculating, but if she is with your ex you have to get her out before its too late, especially since its Amy. Do you have a way of having Amy showing you what he looks like or you having a way to show a picture of him like Facebook?"

"Yeah I could do that."

"If the guy doesn't look like much less is Kurt than it's just your imagination running wild again. So until then I say ignore that. Unless you find them together or get proof."

"Look I gotta go. It's kind of late. Howard will think I left him for another guy. Plus it's sexy time for us. Momma's gotta show the goods for her man."

"I so didn't hear to hear much less imagine that."

"Bye." Bernadette says leaving.

"She's right it's just my imagination running wild. Unless I find proof or something." She says while getting ready for bed.

Xxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

"Hello Sheldon. What can I do for ya'?"

"Well I just got off the phone with my sister as she's checking on to see if I'm coming to visit my native homeland for Easter like I promised. Since Mary Cooper didn't raise her son to break his promises I confirmed I would."

"Okay. But could you not make it sound like you're going to some far away place. Native homeland? Plus what's this have to do with me?"

"Well I was inquiring if you'd come with me."

"Me? Why? I'm not exactly the religious type. Heck outside of when your mom visited I can't remember the last time I was in church."

"Well for one to keep my mother from baptizing me again as she likes to try when I visit."

"Why can't Missy help? Plus shouldn't that be a family thing?"

"Well she did agree but being newly engaged I still see her being to busy to help. Plus I'd like you to help."

"I don't know Sheldon I'm not sure if I have appropriate clothes to wear to church."

"Well that's not surprising as your clothes to reveal quite a bit and leave little to imagination."

"Oh you like them, don't ya,?"

"I'd prefer if you dressed more appropriate as that way Raj, Leonard and Howard when not married wouldn't fawn all over you."

"You liked them. Seeing my booty displayed in the shorts."

"If you're going to act like this I changed my mind."

"I'm joking. Let me look I'm sure there's something."

"I'm willingly to pay for appropriate dress to accommodate for the trip."

"Sheldon no. I'm sure I have something that's appropriate."

"Nonsense Penny it'll be no trouble."

"Let me look first."

"Very well but seeing how its almost time for Chinese food and it could take you hours to look. Will you be joining or should I see you tomorrow.?"

"Haha smarty pants and yes I will."

"Very well I'll see you then."

"Oh by the way we leave in two days and will be taking the train. Don't forget we're watching Game of Thrones tonight."

"Wait. The train? Sheldon that'll take forever." She calls out even though he already made it back to his apartment.

Xxxxxx

"Hello Miss Jensen."

"Hello Doctor Cooper. How are you?"

"I'm fine as I achieved proper REM cycle. I evacuated my bowels properly. Had a proper breakfast."

"That's good." I'm fine would've been fine.

"Miss Jensen I have a project for you?"

"Oh Doctor Cooper. I'll do you justice and make you proud."

"Oh silly girl. Not a scientific one. Oh no. My friend Penny will be accompanying me to Texas for a few days for Easter as I agreed to visit home. Which you can take off or see if another colleague is in need of assistant for a few days if you wish."

"What about one of your friends?"

"Well Doctor koothrapalli can't speak to you. Wolowitz is a engineer. That leaves my roommate. Seeing as his work is meaningless. You'd be wasting your time. But that's up to you."

"But I need you to take me to the mall to buy Penny appropriate dress and shoes."

"Oh okay. Now?"

"Yes. But hurry as I need to be back before dinner." As he heads out with Alex following closing behind.

Xxxxxx

Missy helping her mother and memaw prepare for Sheldon's visit.

"So Melissa how's things between you and Bryan?" Memaw asks from the kitchen.

"Good." She says cleaning up from the living room.

"Well that's good to hear. You two are good for each other."

"Well thanks Memaw."

"So have you two set a date?" Mary asks. Cooking numerous dishes for Easter celebration.

"Not exactly. I've narrowed it down to next spring. I just need to set a exact date. I still have time."

"Well that's good sweetie. So you've worked out your problems?" Mary asks.

"We're working on them."

"Well don't marry him if there's any doubt. As long as you work on your problems, everything will work out. Just remember not everything is perfect."

"I know Memaw."

"So when is Moon Pie coming dear?"

"He said he's leaving by train tomorrow so I expect him on Friday."

"Oh yes him and those trains. Is he coming by himself?"

"I don't know he said last night he was going to ask Penny to accompany him. But not sure since it was such short notice."

"Well they seem to be hanging out a lot." Mary comments.

"Yeah u guess they have." Missy comments.

"Well I hope he brings her, as I'd love to met this Penny that Moon Pie always talks about in his letters."

"Well I have a feeling you'll be meeting her at some point."

"Well that'd be nice." Memaw says.

"Well I still can't believe he not only is coming but for Easter. How come I feel like you tricked your brother Missy?" Mary suggests.

"Well I might have suggested Memaw was getting older and whatnot."

"Melissa Leigh Cooper. Getting your brother here on false pretense. Now he's going to be following Memaw around non stop to see if something is wrong."

"It's not like I told her she was sick. Besides you two always say how Shelly never visits. Well now he is."

"I still don't like it." Mary says.

"So will you be introducing Moon Pie to Bryan, dear?"

"Yes. I'm quite nervous about that as you can imagine. I mean I doubt Bryan has any kind of experience with someone like Shelly. I love him but well you know, he's hard to deal with still and I'm just afraid Shelly will stick his foot into that big mouth of his like always and get off to the wrong start with Bryan and won't want anything to do with Sheldon and maybe Sheldon won't approve of Bryan as well."

"Are you worried for your relationship with Bryan when they meet?"

"No. I just want them to get along. I'm not asking them to be best buddies."

"Well you can't force something like this dear. We all love Moon Pie, but you're right he's a lot to take in and we've been use to it, we've had 31 years of practice. Bryan hasn't" Memaw says.

"I know."

"Why don't you take him one of these dishes for you and Bryan for lunch?"

"Okay. I'll surprise him with lunch at work. " As she finishes dusting up and grabs the plate and puts it in a container and grabs her keys and heads out.

"Bye." Missy calls out before closing the door.

Xxxxx

Knock knock

"Come in."

Kiana open the door and walks into Bryan's office in a tight white business shirt with the top two buttons undone leaving a clear view of not only her bra but enough of her well endowed cleavage, with short black skirt and 4" heels.

"Hey Kiana."

"Hello Bryan. I brought your reports you asked for she says." Leaning forward. Displaying plenty of her cleavage in his eye sight.

"Umm. Thanks I'll look it over. I'm sure it's correct like always from you. As you display your outstanding work."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're back from your trip. It was awful lonely without you here."

"I'm sure you managed." He says as she is now sitting on the edge of his desk which hiked up her skirt up an awfully high height.

"Well I did but it wasn't the same without you as there wasn't any cute guys around here or as cute as you." She said swinging her legs and trailing her hand up and down his arm.

"Uh hmm." As they're interrupted by Missy clearing her throat holding a basket with food for her and Bryan in a cute light blue top and hip hugging jeans that not only display her hips but show off her butt as well. With a light blue Penny blossom in her hair tap it off with blue sandals.

"Missy hi." Bryan says getting up from the desk.

"I'll bet."

"Am I interrupting or should I come back?" As she notices this woman straightening up herself and clothes.

"I was just about to look over some papers. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you were. That's your response? I was going to surprise you with lunch. But it looks like I'm the one surprised."

"Oh that was nothing. Oh this is my assistant Kiana. Kiana this is Melissa Cooper or Missy. Melissa this Kiana O'Brien."

"Hi. So you're his friend?"

"No. Fiancé."

"Oh I didn't know he was seeing anyone much less engaged."

"Oh really." In a tone Bryan never liked before and mostly not now.

"Uh Kiana I'll look over the reports and get back to you. Why don't you take lunch now?"

"Okay. Sure." As she struts out and closes the door.

"Bryan give me one good reason I don't choke you with my Bare hands."

"Okay calm down. There's no reason To get violent."

"Bryan if I came here any later she might have started to take her clothes off. Bryan if her skirt was hiked any higher she might as well not had one on. Heck the position you two were in you might as well gave her an exam. Now start telling me why your secretary not only was on your desk giving you sex eyes and ready to dry jump you if that tame. But why she not only thought you were not only not engaged but single?"

"I like to keep my private life private."

"Cut the crap Bryan that's a bunch of bull. How my name and fiancé hasn't came up is beyond me? Has she been with you when you're staying late?"

"Sometimes yes. She really good at her job."

"I'm sure she is. Are you actually here and not at her place?"

"Yes I'm here. "

"Have you slept with her and give me the truth?"

"Absolutely not. I can't believe you'd ask that."

"Well I never doubted you before. Are you sexually attracted to her?"

"Of course not. I only have eyes for you."

"Give me the truth Bryan the woman is gorgeous, heck she has a Victoria's Secret body. Heck I'd take her to bed."

"Really?"

"No you moron. It doesn't mean I'm going to have a threesome with your secretary/mistress. What kind of woman do you think I am? As she smacks him on the arm.

"She just my secretary. All I am to her is a friend."

" Didn't look like all she wanted was to be friends."

"Well she does that with all the single guys. Flirt with them."

"Yes single which you're not at the moment. I'm starting to think you're not ready to be engaged much less to be married."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not yet. I'm not liking this little revelation. Is the reason we don't go out because we might have run into her?"

"Of course not. I don't know her social life."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"I don't know let's just eat what I brought as I'd hate for this to go to waste and in a couple days you meet Shelly and we celebrate Easter and I'll see how I feel after that and go from there."

"Okay."

As they eat the roast beef sandwiches and brownies she made to go with Dr. Pepper in the most uncomfortable silence he's even had. As the ate at the coffee table in his office.

"Did you make this?" He said try to break the ice or more like iceberg.

"Memaw made the sandwiches. I made the brownies."

"Well it's good."

"Thanks."

"So-"

"Bryan unless you have something that is helpful from earlier I don't want to hear it."

A few minutes later she finishes and before he has a chance to get up and walk her out she's halfway out the door.

"Just great." He says.

Knock knock.

"Enter."

"Hey Bryan I saw you're finance rush out of here pretty quickly and wanted to check on you, is everything okay?"

"Yeah I guess. She's a little upset that's all."

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I don't know. You were always talking about your life and I just really never had a chance outside of just blurting it out. If lead you on in anyway I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize I should have known a guy like you would have some woman. She seems pretty nice and I can see why'd you'd want to be with her with those looks."

"Yeah she is amazing. If you want to leave I understand. I'll give you a excellent recommendation. Even make some calls."

"You think I want to quit? Of course I don't. I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me about her. I've never went after a guy that was seeing someone much less engaged and I'm not about to start now. I'll wait for you if you become available. I still want to be friends and hang out. Yes I'm attracted to you. But I'll keep my attraction towards you at bay and keep it professional. If you two work it out then I'll wish you luck in the future. But if by chance it doesn't, then I'll make my move."

"Okay. I thought you'd wanted to find somewhere else to work. Not sure about the hanging out anymore. I guess we can still converse here or over lunch."

"That'd be nice. You always like hearing about my days as a model/swimmer at SC and then Laker Girl."

"Hey in my defense what guy wouldn't."

"Look I'll leave you to your work. Just buzz me if you need anything."

"Okay." As she left as he noticed her retreating form walking away but not before he noticed a very small string sticking out of her skirt. Her thong. Her very small black thong. He thought. Leaving little to be imagined.

Xxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny."

"Hey Sheldon." As she notices him holding something behind his back.

"Hello Penny. Did you find any suitable clothing or in this case dress for attending Easter with my family in Texas?"

"What's your definition of suitable?"

"Well seeing how I predicted you didn't have any appropriate clothing. I purchased you a dress with the help of Alex."

"Sheldon I told you not to. I can purchase one."

"Well time is running low as we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Well at least let me pay for the dress and shoes. "

"Nonsense think of it as a gift. For all the times you drove me somewhere."

"Fine. But for the record I'm not happy about it."

"Noted."

"Have you started packing?"

"Not yet."

"Good Lord Woman. Do I need to come in here with a checklist?"

"No no. I'll do it. Just leave and enjoy the rest of your day. As soon as you leave I'll start packing."

"If you haven't started packing by dinner. I'm coming in here with a checklist."

"That's not necessary." She did not want that he'd probably have her stock up on tampons or something.

"Okay. I'll come over to let you know dinner is ready. Remember either start packing or checklist."

"Aye captain."

"Very funny." As he closes her door.

Xxxxx

Dinner went without a hitch mostly the guys wanted to make sure Sheldon was actually leaving and for how long. Sheldon suspected they were worried they couldn't function without him. While Howard would slip in a inappropriate joke here or there about sending him back to his homeland and Raj asked if Missy was still engaged.

Penny had started packing when Sheldon notified her of dinner.

After that she went back to finish up.

Knock knock.

She knew it wasn't Sheldon so she opened the door revealing her tiny blonde friend Bernadette.

"Hey just checking in on you before you head out. I'm still surprised you're not only going but in a train with Sheldon."

"So why are you going?" Bernadette asks.

"He asked me to go that's all. "

"Right so if you weren't crazy in love you would've said yes anyways?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you being like this? It's like you don't want us to be together if there is a us."

"That's not it. You 're my best friend as you are mine despite Amy appointing herself that title. I just don't want to see you get hurt, if this was any other guy I'd be on board. Heck if it was Raj I'd be on board. Despite his inability to speak to us despite him getting help for it, although long over due."

"I thought we agreed not to speak of me and raj again. Ever."

"I just meant if you pursued him not bringing up "the incident."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"Like I said if this was any other guy I'd be in board and happy for you two and tell you to admit it to him, but with Sheldon assuming he feels the same I don't know what advice to tell you. I just don't want you to get your hopes up. I've seen you unhappy to long, you're finally happy again. I assume it's because you finally ended it with Leonard once and for all. Which I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, as you have such a beautiful smile. I'd like to see that more, just don't want Sheldon to reject you or hurt you."

"He won't I know how he feels about me. Plus his sister admitted to me he told her the way he feels about me. I just have to go slow. I'm willingly to do that."

"So what happens when you get there, you admit your feelings?"

"No. I'm just going with him to visit his family and if we come back a couple then great. If not then like Mrs. Cooper once said he's like a baby deer. You have to go slow and steady."

"Okay good. Now what will you do about Leonard and Amy?"

"That's aways away plus I kind of hope to not have to address that, but want to put that off as long as possible. I'm just not sure how they'll react."

"Well I'd say wait till Leonard starts dating someone or the least not the day of his therapy as he's very emotional and upset after that."

"It's amazing he's gotten anywhere with his issues." Penny says.

"It really is. I wonder if Howie would go as he's still attached to his mother. I suggested getting a house his first comment was what about his mother. That was even after I suggested we find one with a guest house."

"Yeah I guess. Well good luck. He's lived with her so long I feel it's more about him than her." Penny suggests.

"I'm going to go across the hall and get Howard and head home. Don't forget to call and text just so I'll know you're okay and made it safe."

"I will." Penny says standing up and giving her a hug.

"Be careful." Bernadette says. Penny knowing she wasn't just talking about the trip.

Xxxxx

**Leave a review.**

**Suggestions and comments of all kind are welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Just I want to point out I changed Penny's name, as I did some research about Omaha and Nebraska and noticed how there was/is a large German population there, unless its no longer the case. If that's the case then PM me the correct White ethnic background. I'll go back before the next chapter and fix the chapter(s) that I have her last name listed. Anyways read on. **

Sheldon and Penny head to the train station as the gang wishes them luck or more like wishes Penny luck or at least jokingly from Howard, Penny wasn't sure which one.

"Well good luck Penny." Bernadette says as she pulls Penny aside and out of earshot of the others.

"I just want to tell you you have my support of you and Sheldon, it just took me by surprise but he is kind of a sexy scientist. I'm team shenny all the way. But I can see the attraction you see at him. Go make the Doctor Cooper you're man"

"Thanks Bernadette that means a lot."

"So are you going to do anything about it while you're in Texas?"

"I'm going to let it happen naturally, He has to do something that makes me know for sure he feels like I do or close to it. Sheldon has to make the move so to speak. I'm not just going to put all my cards out and him reject it."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Well I have to go as I have to be at Raj's therapy shortly as the doctor is trying something where I ask Raj some questions on a video in a separate room and he plays it back for Raj who answers them, and edits the video and giving the illusion that we're talking."

"Well that sounds like a good idea. I hope it works."

"Me too."

"Penny if you and Bernadette are done with your female gossip we have a train to catch."

"Okay. Let's go Shelly."

"Penny please."

"Yeah yeah. Get over it." As they climb into the train's cabbage.

Xxxxx

"So Sheldon tell me about what it was like growing up?"

"It's not something I like to rehash."

"Well what is it that you want to know? Is it my family not understanding me or my genius or the bullies taking the pleasure of beating me up after school on a daily basis until I left for college?" He says sadly.

"Well you've overcome that. Besides you have a closer relationship with your family. I mean you've become closer with Missy, right?" She forgets sometimes how hard it must have been for him.

"I suppose."

"Well tell me about Memaw then." Changing the topic to something he'd like.

"Oh you'll love her Penny. She's a remarkable woman." Sheldon says with a huge smile on his face, really anytime he talks of his Memaw.

"She's a lot like you very head strong and stubborn and a real spitfire. But also a very sweet, kind and gentle caring woman with a huge heart. Also she's a excellent cook. But I should warn you as you may put on a few pounds, since you're a actress and that is an important deal."

"So you wouldn't care if I put on a few pounds?"

"Of course not. Why should I?"

"Nothing." Of course he wouldn't get it or mind.

"She also was the only one that would encourage me and try to understand me as well my science and my genius."

"She wouldn't always understand me but tried. Even when she didn't have a clue what I was talking about she'd sit there in the kitchen and listen to my discoveries and theories. She was the first one to embrace my genius."

"Well she sounds pretty amazing."

"She is."

"So where'd you get your name Sheldon from?"

"Well when Missy and I were in our mother's womb her and my father passed through a town not far from Galveston named Sheldon and named me that. She says it was a sign from God. Well I'm glad she didn't pass through some really ridiculous town name then."

"Well I thought it might have been a family name or something."

"No it surely was not."

"I'm kind of surprised with your mom being so religious that she didn't name you something religious or similar to Missy's."

"Such as what Mister?"

"No silly. Maybe Matthew or Mike or something biblical. But maybe your mom knew how you unique you'd be."

"I suppose. I can't imagine me having a biblical name when I don't even believe in her God. "

"Why is that? That you don't believe in something so important. I mean you must have learned something back then i figured some of it would stick."

"Why is that important to you? I didn't take you for the religious type."

"I was or I was when I was younger before our family was still close. It still is just not like it is now."

"Well to answer you. As I scientist I only believe what I see or discover and since I can't see him I don't believe. I put as much stock in faith as I do your hokum astrology."

"So tell me about yours." Sheldon says.

"Well typical family in Nebraska we lived a little outside of town. We had a farm but dad worked at the power plant while mom stayed home and took care of us and the house."

"Is that why you left? You didn't want your mother's life?"

"Yes and no. I always wanted to perform since I could remember. I probably would have had the desire to leave regardless if I wanted to do something else."

"We were the typical family went to church, parents came to our activities. But it stopped once my sister Jenny got pregnant at 17 and a few years later my brother Jeremy started doing and then selling Meth. I mean we couldn't exactly go to church or events as a family without the town whispering about you. My parents would still go to church from time to time sometimes I'd go. We'd sneak into the back quietly and then leave as soon as it was over. I stopped going once I started going to parties and dating in high school."

"My mom always supported me the most of the time. She didn't want me to go. I don't think it was because she didn't think I was good or not. She just didn't want me to feel rejected."

"Your dad?"

"We were close until I was 13."

"What happen at 13?"

"I hit puberty and grew breasts. I developed them quickly. Which of course he finally had to accept I was a woman and of course the guys noticed my development if you will."

"Of course the 193 men, which of course has gone up since then."

"Bull Sheldon I haven't dated 193 men nor have I slept with 31with that many I don't care what you're math says. I'm not going to sit here and count it either."

"I've seem to upset you. If we were at home I'd offer you a warm beverage. Not sure if they have that here."

"Well I don't want one. I want you to stop talking about that."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not. But to discuss that with Amy who I first met wasn't right."

"I see I didn't realize I had upset you then."

"It's okay I'm used to the way you are."

"Anyways. I was a cheerleader and played sports in high school as well as a member of the homecoming court. Was in plays. Dated some then met Kurt. Which was the biggest mistake I've ever made. He was the star football player. Charming and caring and sweet. But was totally different once we moved. Looking back there probably were signs. Not to the extreme but he was different around my parents always respectable but alone wasn't mean or anything just different."

"What do you mean he was different when you moved here? Did he harm you."

"He didn't hit me if that's what you're asking. He'd slap my back side especially in public or would pinch my hip to either get my attention or for me to do what he wanted. He was charming but also very controlling."

"So you left him because he cheated. Not because of that. As a child of a similar situation now my father never put his hands on us or our mother. I'm still disappointed you seem so strong and determined to let the likes of that bufon control you."

"Hey it was hard leaving. Yes it was his cheating. I knew where he was I never could prove it so when I caught him in bed with one of my friends, now it wasn't one of my closest ones it was enough to leave. Besides I didn't know how. I didn't really know anyone outside of work. But when I caught him it was enough for me to try it on my own. I'll never forget the day I met you and Leonard too. You guys were so sweet and caring. Taking me in and welcoming me into your life. I'll always be thankful ."

"Yes. I'll never forget that day even If I wanted. How could I forget the day your mammoth ex took Leonard and my pants off of us?"

"I am sorry about that. I paid for dinner."

"Yes. It was a small constellation prize. Like you said how were you to know he'd do that. Plus I blame Leonard as it was a way for him to impress you."

"I guess it was."

"Well I noticed you first and your board as I went there first."

"Yes you did until Leonard's typical need for attention distracted you."

"I guess you're right."

"So why was it hard for your father to accept you being a female?"

"I don't know. Why brother was only 3 years older than me so it's not like he had disappointed him yet or failed to live up to his expectations. We were close. I'd help him around the farm, we played catch, then I hit puberty and realized I was a woman. We grew apart after that. I rebelled, i dated guys I knew he wouldn't approve of and partied a lot. Plus there wasn't a lot to do in Omaha. Haven't been close until we got closer again a couple years ago. "

"Well that's interesting as we both have fathers that wished we were someone different."

"I guess we do."

"I wanted to talk to you About Kurt. I ran into him at Amy's apartment the other day, wasn't exactly a friendly exchange, but I want to hear what you think it means. I think it means he might be seeing her, but Bernadette says it could mean a number of things. What do you think?"

"See who?"

"Amy."

"Oh. That's popstrouis Penny. For one Amy wouldn't be into Kurt and vise versa plus what social gathering would they met at?"

"I don't know. Maybe a bar. I mean I assume she was upset after you two broke up maybe he and her were at the same one. I know Kurt he would've spotted her vulnerability a mile away. I'm not saying they are, but who would he know there?"

"Well maybe some other unfortunate woman resides there or maybe he went there to deliver a package or fix someone's cable. There's numerous scenarios that don't involve Kurt meeting up with Amy. Which is just silly on the face of it."

"I'm not saying they are she did break up with you because of her sexual desire. It's not that crazy she went some place to find gathering of men to fulfill her needs and could've run into him."

"Yes I suppose she is. She is run by her libido like my roommate. Another succumbs to their need for coitus. She had so much potential but is basically now the female version of my roommate. What a shame. But I still think its unlikely that she ran into Kurt and that's the reasoning of him being at Amy's apartment building. I think your imagination is running wild."

"That's what Bernadette said."

"Then listen to yours truly and the tiny blonde scientist."

"I guess. Of course if I found proof why he was there then that would help."

"I'm going to take a nap until dinner. Wake me when it's time to eat okay." Penny announces

"Of course. But I hope you're not planning on sleeping the whole time. There's sights to see as we experience the sights of traveling across our country."

"I'm not just a little tired."

"Very well."

As she drifts off shortly after. Sheldon decides to do some work on his laptop.

Xxxx

(The next evening)

After the long journey to Texas they finally made it to Galveston after a long day and a half, a long time for Penny as she's never been camped up that long, even if they did more than just sit in the seats.

As they emerged from the train Penny noticed a little older and more filled out muscular version of Sheldon. That must be George Junior she thought. What's with the Cooper genes and how alike they all look.

George notices his brother and a pretty blonde next to him. Missy did say he might be bringing someone, but this? wow he thought.

"Hey Sheldon. Welcome home."

"Yes. The same back Junior."

"So who's this pretty thing right here?" He smiles at Penny.

"This is Penny my friend and neighbor."

"Friend. Huh?"

"Yes. That's what I just said. Weren't you listening Junior?"

"Yes I heard you." As they made their way with their bags to Junior's blacks

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Never mind. So Penny how was the trip?"

"Good a little long. Never been on something that long."

"Yeah. Sheldon here loves trains. Isn't that right." As he grabs him by the shoulders before unlocking the door and getting in and starting the 4 door black Chevy truck.

"Junior please." As Sheldon tries to shrug off Juniors touching.

"Yeah yeah."

"So Penny I hear you're from Nebraska?"

"That's right."

"So what's a beautiful woman like you being friends with my brother?"

"Junior quit flirting with Penny. Do I need to remind you of Kelsi?"

"I'm not flirting just pointing it out. So Penny why is it?"

"Well I'm not sure really. After I broke up with my boyfriend and moved across the hall from your brother and his roommate, I befriend your brother and his friends and slowly became friends."

"Well I'm glad. Sheldon doesn't make friends easily. Much less ones as like able and pretty as you. I just hope he doesn't bother you too much."

"No. Not at all."

"You do think she's pretty right Sheldon?"

"Penny doesn't need me to tell her how pretty she looks." Penny gushes at that. As most of the ride to their mother's is mostly small talk.

Xxxxx

As Junior pulls up to his mother's house and turns off the ignition. He helps the two out and heads to the house.

The closer Penny got to the house the more nervous she got, which she wasn't sure why.

As they made their way in, they're greeted by Sheldon's immediate family.

She notices Missy, a tall blonde man that must be Bryan, Mary, and a older woman with the same light brown hair with some gray and blue eyes as the rest of the Coopers about her height which appeared to be Memaw. Gosh is every one in this family tall. Well at least I'd have tall children if me and Sheldon had any unlike if i had stayed with Leonard. Penny thought.

"Oh Shelly you made it."

"Of course mother I promised I would."

"Yes you did. Just in time for our Lord and Savior Jesus' resurrection."

"Mother please."

"Don't you mother me. Don't ya' rolls your eyes either. I'll have you baptized if you start spouting off. I'll do it myself if you back talk your mother."

"Yes ma'am."

Penny stifles a giggle at how his mother puts him in his place.

"Memaw how are you? Are you well?"

"Oh Moonpie it's so good to see you again. I'm well, I must confess your sister hear lead you here under false pretense."

"Memaw I did not. You're not getting any younger. I never told him you're in bad health. All I said was that you haven't seen Shelly in a while and you're not getting younger. I didn't lie and tell him you were sick. If I did Shelly would've been on the first plane out here if I did."

"So memaw you're fine? There's nothing wrong with you?"

"Of course not MoonPie. Except the occasional ache and pains. But I still tend to my garden everyday, like always."

"Well that's good to hear. I do love your vegetables."

"I know you do MoonPie."

"Now who is this pretty thing next to you?"

"This is Penelope Anne Muller or Penny who's not only my neighbor but also my best friend."

"Ah so this is the infamous Penny in your letters. I don't think you did her justice by describing what she looks like in those letters." Penny blushes at the words.

What exactly did he say about me to his Memaw? Penny thought.

"She looks prettier than the way you described."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs-"

"Memaw dear. Just call me Memaw."

"Okay. "

"Of course. Penny you remember my mother and my sister who've you've gotten quite close to."

"Of course. Good to see you again." She extends her hand out to Mary.

"It's good to see you Penny." Mary instead reaches out to hug Penny instead and the likewise for Missy towards Penny.

"Well it's good to see you all. Thanks for inviting me." Penny says.

"Well you're quite welcome. I wasn't even sure if Shelly would ask you to come." Missy says. I hope this means something.

"Well he did."

"So I take it this is Bryan?" Penny asks.

"Yes. Yes it is. Bryan this is Penny, Shelly's neighbor and friend as well as mine, as we bonded when I went to visit and having exchanged email and text as well as Skyping."

"Nice to meet you." Bryan says and shakes her hand.

"Of course Bryan this is Shelly my twin, that I've been anxious for you to meet." Missy says.

"Shelly come over here and meet Bryan."

"Very well." Sheldon says walking up to him.

"Nice to meet you." Bryan says extending his hand as Sheldon just looks at it.

"Oh Bryan, Shelly doesn't really shake hands, he has a germ issue."

"Oh right. Well nice to meet you anyways. Missy's told me a lot about you." As he takes his hand back.

"Well she has mentioned you as well."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sheldon."

"Well of course it is, you're standing in the presence of a future Noble Laurette."

"Shelly. Bryan has a successful construction business it's one of the best ones in the area." Missy trying her best for Sheldon not to say something too bad.

"Well I'm sure it's no theoretical physicist, but I'm sure it's an achievement nonetheless. You seem to be a suitable suitor for my sister and to carry on our genes."

"Um thanks, I think."

"Well Shelly it's good seeing you and Penny, but it's getting late so why don't we all meet up tomorrow say lunch, here?" Missy says.

"Very well."

"Shelly, where are you staying?" Mary asks.

"I wasn't sure about that yet."

"Well you can stay in your old room and Penny can stay in Missy's." Mary announces.

"That's acceptable."

"Come on Moon Pie."

"Penny please."

"Oh it's okay Moon Pie. I'm sure that's not all she'll be taking." Memaw jokes. As the Cooper clan laugh at Memaw's not so subtle joke as Sheldon and Penny carry their belongings to each of their separate rooms before everyone either retired for the night or head to their homes.

Xxxx

**Please send a Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't really have much to say except not looking forward to way the shows season is ending, doubt I'll watch any of the episodes as they don't look worth anything and since the writers want shamy and Lenny so bad just end it after next season as that's when it's through currently, why draw it out. Also it's unbetaed. Enjoy. Sorry for the delay, had the plot written was having a hard time writing the dialogue.**

Chapter 17

Xxxx

Penny wakes up to the smell of breakfast. She glances at the clock 8am.

"Well if I'm going to get up, the smell of bacon will make it worthwhile." As she grabs a robe and heads down stairs.

"Hello darlin'." Mary says to Penny her accent very prominent.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper. The breakfast smells wonderful."

"Well thank you. It's not everyday I get to cook for my boy or kids anymore. Please call me Mary."

"Okay Mary. Besides the bacon what else is there?"

"Well biscuits and eggs. The juice is in the fridge and coffee is over on the pot."

"Thank you. Coffee sounds good."

"So what's your relationship with my Shelly?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Well seeing how close you two seem to be and he's never brought a girl home. Not even that Amy girl, my instinct is there's something more."

"Were not together if that's what you're asking."

"But you have feelings for my Shelly? Don't ya' Penny?"

"Yes. Yes I do." She breathes out.

"Oh thank the heavens above." Mary lets out.

"I've been waiting for this for sometime. Not necessarily you in particular. But when I meet you I thought there was something special about you and I'm right. With you around I knew I wouldn't have to worry about my son. I still worry about Missy and George but it's different with Shelly. I always worried about him being all alone, but with you around I don't have to worry about that anymore. It's like you're a gift from God. So let me see you're scared to tell my son how you feel right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know by son better than myself sometimes, besides a pretty girl like you would've already told him, right?"

"Yeah. I just want to make sure I'm reading him right. I mean it kind of snuck on me, besides if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same it could screw up out relationship forever maybe."

"With Shelly you have to go slow. He's not use to change. You can't just throw something like this on him at once. You have to get him warmed up to the idea if you will."

"I know. The last thing I want to do is overwhelm him."

"So Penny tell me about yourself and your upbringing."

"Well me and my family lived a little outside of Omaha on a farm. We were a close knit family until my Grammy died. I wasn't small but wasn't grown up either when she died. We did a lot of things together. Family dinners. Church. Lunch together after service. But that changed once she passed. We grew apart. My sister got pregnant and then my brother got in trouble so we didn't attend church as much. We're still close but not like we once were. I got close to my parents and siblings again the last couple years."

"Well I can see your Grammy dying having that kind of impact."

"I just feel she'd be upset at us. She always said family is the most important thing we have and look at us."

"Well don't beat yourself up. Besides it takes two to have a relationship. "

"I know. She was the one that believed I could do anything. Before I left I thought of if she'd encourage me to pursue acting, I just hope she's proud of me."

"I'm sure she would sweetie." Mary says.

"Mother are you prying on Penny?"

"Shelly shush. Don't you tell me what to do. I'm not to old to put you over my knee. Besides I was getting to know her better."

"Very well." He scowls.

"Thanks for breakfast Mary I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Of course."

"So Shelly sit."

"I'm not a dog that sits on command."

"Shelly sit." Mary says through gritted teeth.

"Fine. What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Penny."

"Of course as you're not prying enough. So what is you want to know?"

"I want to know how you feel for her?"

"Oh she's very close friend. One of my most reliable ones as well."

"Do you have feelins' for her?"

"Oh you mean romantically."

"Yes baby. Do you?"

"I suppose you could say I do."

"Thank The Lord."

"Mother please."

"I'm sorry go on."

"I guess you could say I've always been attracted to her. But Leonard withstanding I'm not the type she goes for."

"What type are you?"

"Not athletic. Full of muscles, alpha male if you will."

"Baby. Maybe that was her type, you said she dated Leonard, maybe she realizes muscles aren't everything. "

"Well she did say to Leonard that he ruined her for dumb guys. Of course Leonard isn't even on my level intellectually. Who better to show her his genius than me?"

"Oh sweetie your humility is refreshing sometimes."

"But I don't think she'd be interested in me that way. All I am is her friend."

"Baby if all you were to her was just a friend would she be here right now, arriving by train at your childhood home?"

"No I suppose not. That is a valid point. So what are you saying Penny is in love with me?"

"I'm not saying that baby, I'm sayin' she probably feels a little more than friendship than maybe even she knows."

"I guess. I'll have to watch her closely and draw up my conclusions."

"Shelly she's not a science experiment."

"Hey guys." Penny announces freshly showered.

"Hello Penny. I see you're back before your usual time length it takes you to shower." She just glares at him.

"Shelly why do you and Penny head to the store and get me some things before the others get here. "

"I suppose. Or is this one of your tricks to get me out of the house like when I was a child."

"No I actually need some things. But you could use some sun Shelly you're paler than Lazarus." Penny giggles at this.

"I'm quite fine without exposure to melanoma."

"Shelly, you're going to the store regardless."

"Fine. Then why did you ask?"

"Here's my keys Penny."

"Thank you Mary."

"You're quite welcome."

As Sheldon and Penny made their way out to the car before driving off to the store.

Xxxxx

Missy is sitting at the table eating breakfast and freshly showered dressed in skin tight jeans that show off her assets and in a light colored top and flats, as she's eating breakfast when Bryan comes into the kitchen after showered himself, in a polo top, jeans and Nikes.

"Hey baby." Bryan says.

"You up already."

"Yeah. Wanted to get a early start on the day."

"So what time are we expected?" He asks.

"Around noon for lunch."

"So all of your family will be there?"

"Yeah. "

"Look about your brother. I know it's important that we get along, but I'm not sure how if any we will. Look I'm willing to try, I know you said he was different and all, I felt like he was insulting me while somehow complementing me the same time."

"That's Shelly alright. I understand that, if I hadn't been around him my whole life like I have like you haven't then I'd probably have a different reaction. I'm not asking you two to be best buddies, if you could just try and be patient and get to know him everything will be fine. Besides the Cooper women have been handling Shelly for years now, we'll put him in his place when he gets out of line."

"You're glad I love you so much. " He says before kissing her. They eat before heading to her mothers to meet up with the others.

Xxxx

Penny pulls into the store parking lot.

"I'm glad you decided on this particular store versus say Walmart."

"Why is that?"

"Well despite their low prices and motto, they'll also steal your soul." Sheldon says.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He challenges her.

"Yes. Now come on." She says getting out of the car.

"So your mom needs some stuff for cakes, desserts and stuffing, as well as sodas." She says.

"Oh look they have moonpies cookies?" She says questionly.

"Is that how you got your name from Moonpie?"

"Penny really. But yes. Or partly, of course I was always talking about space and theories and discoveries, but I always ate them as Memmaw always had some at her place."

"Aww. That's so cute."

"I don't see how it's cute if you ask me."

"Of course you don't sweetie. Come on. We have the stuff, and need to pick up lunch as I'm sure everyone has started to gather at your mothers by now." As she heads to the register.

Xxxx

Penny and Sheldon arrive back at Mary's

"Oh good you two are back and just in time." Mary says and helps take some of the pizzas from Penny and setting them down in the kitchen.

"Shelly why don't you say grace." Mary says as the others are gathered.

"But mom."

"Don't but mom me, we say grace before we eat. Why don't you say The Lord's Prayer I know you remember it whether you have that memory of yours or not, a little prayer will do ya' some good."

"Very well. Our Father, which art in heaven,Hallowed be thy Name.

Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, As it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,The power, and the glory,For ever and ever.

Amen. Now let's eat." Sheldon finishes.

Penny just stands there as she's a little in shock at hearing Sheldon pray, forcefully or not, before heading to where the pizzas are.

Xxxx

As Penny is throwing her trash away she runs into Memaw.

"How are you child?" Memmaw asks Penny.

"I'm fine. Thanks for having me." Penny says.

"Oh, it's not everyday Moonpie brings home a girl or any day at all actually."

"Your grandson and I aren't together."

"Maybe not now, but I can see you want that to change." Penny looks stunned.

"Is it that obvious ?" Penny asks.

"Oh sweet child, I don't know a woman that would visit a Man's family on Easter just because they're friends."

"Oh well I doubt Sheldon feels that way."

"Oh Penny if you knew what he writes about you you'd feel differently. I won't betray his trust or privacy, let's just say he wouldn't have brought you if you were just and only his friend."

"Well I don't even know if I'm good enough. I don't have some fancy degrees like he nor like Amy, how much in common they were and they didn't work out, how would we?"

"Oh sweetie look around this family, what trait do all the Cooper women have?" She asks Penny.

"You're tall, have dark hair and have gorgeous blue eyes." She answered.

Memaw laughs.

"Well yes. But we're head strong, a little bullheaded. We don't give into Shelly and his ways if you will, kind of like you do. I'm glad he ended it with that Amy, they're too similar and the way his momma talked, she gave into his ways easily. No he needs a woman that's like the ones he's grown up around, like you dear. You have similiar backgrounds, you're a little country folk like us. Missy, Mary nor do I have some fancy degree, now do we?"

"Ya' thank so? No you don't."

"I know so. Now let me go see what the rest are up to." She softly pats Penny's cheek

Xxxxx

Memaw walks up to Sheldon, Bryan and Missy talking or more like Missy trying to get Bryan and Sheldon to find something to talk about, she just didn't think it'd be that hard.

"Melissa dear. Come take a walk out back with your Memaw." She tells Missy.

"Umm." She says uncertain not sure about leaving the two alone.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." She whispers in Missy's ear.

"Okay." She says standing up and heading out back but not before looking back at the two.

"So how are Melissa dear."

"I'm fine I guess. "

"Melissa what's wrong?"

"I don't think Bryan likes Shelly very much."

"Melissa lots of people don't like him that much."

"I know that. I was just hoping that Bryan wouldn't be one of those."

"Did he say that?"

"Well no. Not exactly."

"What did he say exactly?"

"Just how arrogant he is and how it sound like a backhanded compliment and I said he was different but that was something else, but he'd try to get along for me."

"Well then there ya' go, that means he's willing to try for your sake."

"I suppose."

"You're not still having those jitters are ya'? If ya' are you can come to me."

"No I'm not really."

"Well if ya' are I want ya' to come to me, okay."

"Okay I will. I better get back before Shelly puts his foot in his mouth."

"That's our Moonpie"

As Missy returns it appears they're discussing Game of Thrones. Huh? Well maybe it won't be so bad she thought.

Xxxxxx

Missy after excusing herself to the bathroom from Sheldon and Bryan. On the way back she runs into Penny.

"Oh hey Penny, how are ya'?" She asks in her prominent Texan accent.

"I'm fine. Thanks for suggesting Sheldon invite me."

"Oh no problem."

"So how are you and Bryan? I see you're still wearing his ring."

"Everything's good."

"But?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Make of what?"

"Come out back where we can talk alone."

"Okay." Penny says following Missy to the backyard, where they sit on the patio table.

"So want to tell me what is so important we have to talk out here alone?"

"Okay. Bryan has a assistant."

"Okay. And?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I apologize." Missy says.

"Okay he has a assistant/secretary or whatever he calls her. "

"Her?"

"Yeah. She's very pretty, great body, mid 20's and a former model/swimmer in college things I'm not or was or have been or ever will."

"Are you asking if you think he'd cheat?"

"I don't know. I walked in the other day to surprise him with lunch when I got the surprise. I knew of her, but not that she was freaking gorgeous and looks like a Victoria Secret model with her exotic looks and body."

"So what happened when you got there?"

"Well she was sitting on his desk and touching him and had a couple buttons undone so he could see not just see her bra but her breasts and had her skirt practically to her hips, if it was any higher she might as well not had one on. I also have learned not only have they hung out but have worked out at the gym at times."

"I'm not sure I'm the greatest to ask of this."

"Why not?"

"Well outside of Leonard most of my exes are exes because they cheated."

"Then you'd be a expert as you'd know the signs."

"I don't know Missy, can't you ask someone else?"

"I could, but I don't want to."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever given you a reason not to trust him?"

"No."

"It maybe as simple as the woman is making a play for Bryan, it's not you can just tag along at his job, I mean they work together, so you're going to have to trust him."

"I know."

"I'd go out with him on dates. Maybe she has a routine where she's out somewhere on a certain night go there, show up at his job from time to time, tag along when if they work out, you have a great body, do some sexy exercises, but a last resort is invite her along to some activity and show her how strong your relationship is and no shank is going to take that away."

"Thanks Penny. I'll do that." Missy says walking back as Bryan is now talking baseball with his buddies and they're upcoming trip to College Station for the football team's Maroon and white spring game.

She notices Shelly is with Junior's wife and kids trying to explain the galaxy to the kids. She just shakes her head. As she imagines that it's his kids and instead of Kelsi sitting there it's Penny. But she has bigger problems, how to deal with Kiana.

Xxxxx

**As** **always leave a review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Gosh just when I give up on the show they have Penny tell Sheldon those things and vise versa. Of course I've read the remaining plots so.(shrugs shoulders). If you're a shamy or Lenny I'm not bashing you if you line them, but I don't get how you can feel good about them when the writers write them like that, if I was either much less both I know I wouldn't feel good about them. **

**This is unbetaed as usual. This chapter is Kind of short, I just didn't want to add the parts I left out so I'll add them next chapter.**

**I received a email alert from a fellow shenny from TBBT main forum asking where I was, well since that's pro Leonard, anti Sheldon, anti Penny and pro Lenny and shamy, I found the paradox shenny site more suiting, I'll probably try to send them a reply to let them know, where they should go instead.**

Xxxxx

Everyone is gathered at Mary's in their nicest dress clothes much to Sheldon's dismay as he tries to adjust his tie. Much to Penny's surprise Sheldon picked our her a little yellow color, it reminded him of the yellow top she was wearing when they made the first Penny blossom. He also picked out her some with heels. Missy is dressed in a ocean blue dress that hit her knee length w/3" heels. Bryan in a dress shirt and tie with slacks. The others are in dresses or suits, even Juniors son.

A short while they're all gathered at church, Galveston Baptist church.

Penny grabs Sheldon's hand and squeezes it, to reassure him it'll be okay. "You'll be fine. It's not like you're going to burst into flames when you enter."

"Funny. It's I just don't share my mothers beliefs and her belief in her God."

"Well everything will be fine. Come on. Don't make a scene and disagree with her pastor. Okay." As she leads him in. Which didn't go unnoticed by Missy. Her mind was on the two until she noticed Kiana on the opposite side of the church.

As they slipped into the pew, Memaw first, then Mary, followed by Bryan, Missy and Penny lastly Sheldon.

Missy whispered to Penny and pointed out to her towards Kiana.

"The Asian woman?" Penny asks.

"Yeah. She's mixed."

"I'll admit she's very beautiful. But on looks I seriously doubt you have anything to worry about. If there's something going on, it has to be something else there. Considering how beautiful you are."

"I doubt there's anything going on. But I don't think they're just co workers either."

"Maybe they've become friends or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Missy says, sitting back to pay back attention to the service.

Xxxxx

They arrive back at Mary's for the Cooper annual Easter lunch.

"Junior could you head out to the garage and get some chairs for us?"

"Sure Momma."

"Take Shelly with you."

"Mother." Sheldon starts.

"You have enough upper body strength to carry a couple of chairs."

"As long as that's all it is." He mutters.

"Come on Shelly." Junior calls out walking towards the garage.

"Grab the chairs and I'll grab the tables."

"I knew there wasn't just chairs."

"Shelly I'll get those just ficus on carrying the chairs."

"All of them?"

"They're not heavy just fold them up and carry them, surely you have some upper body strength."

"I'm know more for my mind than my muscles."

"Really? I had no idea."

"While we're out here I want to apologize."

"For what if it's bringing me out here in this hot garage despite the doors open and releasing the hot air, it is still quite warm in here or is it for bringing me out here in who knows what kind of germs are in here or is it making me usual labor force?" Junior shakes his head at his baby brother.

"Neither. I want to apologize for me behavior when we were kids. I know it wasn't easy for you and that brain of yours and me or Missy didn't help, we should have had your back more, especially with the bullies, but we didn't. Yeah I teased you but it was just to messy with you, but I feel like you probably didn't know the difference between that and the way the bullies treated ya'. So I want to say sorry. I just didn't know how to treat ya' once we found out you were a genius. So I'd tease you and mess with your things, it was just to get ya' to break out of your shell, and be as close as I was with Missy, but you just got into a shell more. I'm sorry either way."

"You're apology is not necessary, as I've forgiven you and Missy, I've realized there was no malicious intent."

"Did someone suggest you to?"

"Of course not."

"You said just me and Missy?"

"I'll never forgive that man for what he did to me and the way he treated me, you may not had understood me, but at least you wanted to be around me, you were at a friends house and Missy was also at a friends house, I was suppose to be a Memmaw's I wanted to show her something but I misplaced it, so I came back home and that's when I overheard him suggesting to our mother about sending me somewhere and I mean permanently."

"You mean give you away?"

"Yes. Of course mother was appalled that he'd suggest that. They never knew I was there."

"Shelly I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault."

"Did you forgive him?" Sheldon asked.

"For some things, others no."

"Let's grab the stuff before momma starts to worry."

Penny overhearing the part about their father and heads back around the corner she came from.

"There you guys are. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Put the table and chairs next to the other table and we can start lunch." Mary tells the two brothers.

Xxxx

After lunch they mingle out and at about at Mary's and gather for dinner and Mary suggests the watch the bible finale.

"Now Shelly if you're going to make any kind of comment that I won't like then I suggest ya' head to you're room before you retire."

"May I bring my laptop while you watch?"

"Ya' may." Mary tells her son.

As Sheldon pulls out his laptop as the others watch the Bible finale and Penny is drawn to it, yet her mind can't help but replaying what she overheard as he told his brother what he overheard their father tell his mother about him and wanting to be rid of him, she knew he didn't have a pleasant childhood but by your father going so far as to suggest to get rid of you, know wonder he talks of his family but him, he even talks of cousins, yet has never heard him talk of his father. Poor Moonpie.

Once it's over everyone retires and Missy and Memaw as well as Junior promise to see Sheldon and Penny before they leave.

Xxxx

**Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Sorry to those that watched last weeks episode, but look on the bright side the season is almost over.**

**Happy Mother's Day to all.**

**This is unbetaed as usual.**

xxxxxx

The next morning.

Bryan walks into the kitchen and finds Missy already busing away.

"You up already?"

"Yeah wanted to get a start on the day as it's Shelly and Penny's last full day here."

"So are you going to see your brother off?"

"Yes. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm good. Even if I didn't have work, I doubt I'd come, besides it's not like he likes me and vise versa."

"You said you'd try. Besides Shelly said he finds you suitable, that's big coming from him."

"Either way i can't. I did say I'd try, I'll try while I'm in Texas and he's in California."

"Whatever. I have to be heading out now anyways. Have a good day at work."

"Bye." He calls out as she had already left.

Xxxxx

"We'll Penny I'm glad you came with Moonpie."

"Me too Memaw."

"I sure hope it won't be the last time I see you."

"I'm sure I can visit."

"I meant more of the lines of Moonpie having your hand."

"Memaw. We not even together and you have us engaged."

"It'll happen in time dear. Beside I'm not getting any younger, wouldn't be too bad if I got some more great grandchildren."

"Isn't that rushing things between us? I mean Sheldon doesn't even know how to be a boyfriend."

"Well you have been friends for 6 years. I'm aware of Sheldon's lack of relationships, I was hoping when you got together you'd show him the ropes if you will."

"We'll yeah. But he'd need quite a bit of that."

"I trust you Penny. My Moonpie will be in good hands with you. You care deeply for him, correct?"

"Well yeah, but."

"Then that's all that matters."

Sheldon walks in.

"Morning Memaw Penny, what are you two discussing?"

"Just girl talk."

"We've only been here two days and Penny is corrupting my Memaw with your banal chit chat ways."

"Oh shush Moonpie. I'm going to leave you two to yourselves."

"So what were you chit chatting about?"

"Like she said girl talk."

"We'll I have no intention of hearing your girl talk as they say."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Penny would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure where to?"

"Just out back."

"Okay sure lead the way." Penny says as her and Sheldon head out.

Xxxxx

Sheldon leads her to the back of Memaw's house where a large oak tree sits, where when his father or the bullies were too much, he'd sit under the tree and things would be okay, until Memaw eventually had to convince him to come inside, of course it didn't take much as she'd have cookies waiting.

"So what's this?" Penny asks as they come to a stop by the oak tree.

"This is where I would come when things got too much for me as a child. "

"Oh so is this like you're special place?"

"Yes. I would sit for hours and just think and everything would be okay even if they might not. Memaw would leave me to myself until it was time for me too come in, usually when it got dark outside, of course I'd eventually have to go back home and deal with my family."

"Sheldon I'm really sorry about the bullies and your father. I knew you probably didn't have it easy growing up. I just never realized how hard it was for you growing up."

"Thank you Penny."

"Just remember I'm always here for you, if that big brain of yours gets in your way or the guys are giving you a hard time about something, you can always come to me or come over."

"So your like my safety place?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Good."

A few minutes later they head back.

"Thank you for showing me this Sheldon, it means a lot to me, you probably don't realize how much it does."

"We'll you're quite welcome, I just wish I had someone like you when I was younger. It would've been more tolerable, plus I imagine you'd gone Nebraska on them as you say."

"I'm not sure if we'd be best friends at that age, I'm sure we your sister would've, but you better believe I wouldn't let the bullies pick on you, just remember no one messes with my Moonpie."

"Penny please."

"Sheldon save your breath I'm going to continue to say it whether or not you approve of it." She says as they walk back in.

Xxxxx

"Hello junior it's Sheldon, would you mind driving me somewhere?" Sheldon said into the phone.

"Great I'm at Memaw's I'll see you then."

(A few minutes later)

Junior pulls up with Sheldon waiting outside.

"Hey Shelly so where do you want me to drive you to?"

"You know where Bryan works at do you not?"

"Yes of course I do. Wait you want to visit Bryan are you sure that's wise? Why not when he's home or the very least when Missy is in presence."

"No it must be done."

"What does?"

"Me reaching out to him. Missy mentioned to me how important me and him at least try to get along for her sake is important to her, so that's what I'm doing."

"Wow that's so unlike you."

"Well that maybe true, but I love Missy and it's important to her, besides she used to make me do things all the time."

"Yes against your own free will. You don't have to do this, yet you are."

"Well be as that may I am."

As Junior pulls up to Bryan's construction business.

"Are you sure you don't wont me to come in, I mean our relationship is tolerable I guess you could say. But I really doubt he'd really want to have much of a relationship, no offense."

"None taken. No I'm fine goin' in by myself. Why do you not like Bryan?"

"He's a great guy. But it doesn't seem to like me much, plus there's just something off about him that I can't put my finger on."

Sheldon gets out and walks in

Knock knock knock  
"Bryan"  
Knock knock knock  
"Bryan"  
Knock knock knock  
"Bryan"

"Who they heck is that or knocks like that?"

"Shelly?" Oh boy Missy's weirdo brother is here, I wonder what he wants.

"It's Sheldon or more formal Dr. Cooper."

"I'll stick with Sheldon."

"Very well."

"So what drops you by? I'm a busy man just to let you know."

"Don't worry I won't be long. I wanted to talk."

"Kiana could you give us a minute?" He said to his assistant who was sitting at his desk.

"Sure thing." She said as she trail her manicured hand down his arm and winked at him as she left and swayed her hips out the door which didn't go unnoticed by Sheldon.

"So Sheldon what is it you want to talk about?"

Your relationship with that woman for starters he thought.

"To see if you're suitable for my sister."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well it's been drawn to my attention by my sister how it's important to her that we get along, and really since we left our mothers womb I've never really been able to say no to her, in doing so as you're engaged I feel it's my duty in making sure she's making the best decision and that you're suitable enough."

"Look Sheldon I'm sure you're a very brilliant rocket scientist, but I'm not -"

"I'm sorry did you say rocket scientist?"

"Yeah, isn't that what you do?"

"I see my sister has misinformed you. I'm a theoretical physicist."

"What's the difference?"

"I try to discover the mysteries of the universe, while the rocket scientists play with rockets all day."

"Oh well I'm sure you're a brilliant physicist but l'm not sure how much we may get along or will. It's not that I don't necessarily like you or not. It's you're just so different and a little weird for my liking."

"I understand we're two very different people that if not for my sister most likely would never had met. I'm not sure what by weird and different you mean. I'm been this way since I was a child, I've never had a problem with who I am."

"Does Missy know you're here?"

"Of course not."

"Well I'm not sure how much we'll get along or how I can prove how suitable I am outside of showing you I have a extremely successful business which takes hard work and brains to pull off and seeing as I'm very attractive looking and athletic is another positive trait should we have children.  
I told Missy I would at least try for her sake to get along with you, I'm not sure why us getting along is so important to her but it is. Besides you live in California so not sure how much of a chance we will."

"That is true about about the proximity of us. I don't see how we can't try for my sisters sake at least. Well I can see those as positive qualities."

"Well I agree about us being too opposite and unless you have some test you wish for me to take I'm not sure how I can can show you I'm suitable for your sister."

"I'm glad you said that." Sheldon says taking a stack of stapled papers out.

"Here's a quiz a came up with this morning. It's a IQ, personality and other areas highlighted. I made sure it was at a bachelor's level so if you have any questions not be afraid to call me. Please finish before I leave so Missy can give me it."

"Thank you for taking your time to see me. I'll show myself out." Sheldon says walking out.

"Is he serious?" He says looking at the papers.

"Well? How'd it go?"Junior asked once Sheldon got back into the car.

"Okay I suppose. It seems he's already reached a viewpoint that he and I won't get along much and are to different for him to try despite his saying he'd promised Missy he would."

"Not surprised I suppose."

"Junior what do you know a some woman named Kiana, she appears to be his assistant of some sort."

"Why what'd you see?"

"Well when I went to his office she was sitting at his desk and even though I'm not good with human interactions she appeared to be flirting of some sort on the way out as she drew her hand down his shoulder and arm before leaving."

"I'm not sure. I suspect something, she's his assistant I think she's interested in him, I don't believe he is in her. Missy did voice her concerns to me, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Well for our sisters sake I hope she doesn't repeat our mothers mistake. "

"What's that mean?"

"Well I mean we watched our mother just stand by knowing our father was out with some bar floozy every time he'd go out."

"Well as much as I love momma, Missy is better than that."

"Well lets hope so." Sheldon said as Junior drove off heading back to Memaw's.

Xxxxx

Sheldon enters the door and sees the three women sitting at the couch laughing over what appears to be a family album.

"Memaw, Missy what's going on?" Sheldon questions.

"We're looking through your baby album. You were such a cute baby." Penny says.

"You're looking at my baby album? Why?" He said horrified.

"Oh Moonpie it's fine." Memaw tried to settle her grandson down.

"You had such a cute tushy."

"Intolerable woman."

"You've seen mine now I've seen yours."

"It was a accident."

"You said the hero peaks."

"Moonpie what is this about?"

"Nothing Memaw."

"He helped me when I feel in the shower and peaked at me and saw my tattoo on my buttocks."

"I stand correctly that it was soup."

"It was courage."

"Who are you going to believe some tattoo artist or me a world renowned genius who knows things like that?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper. Is she telling me you peaked at her undress state while you were suppose to be acting like a gentleman?"

"But Memaw it wasn't like that it wasn't on purpose, I wasn't looking like the rest if the male population would, it was out of curiosity."

"I don't care if you're curious, you don't look when a lady tells you not to, if you want to see one that bad look on that laptop of yours."

"Memaw please I have no desire to look up women of such state online."

"Apologize."

"But-"

"Moonpie."

"I'm sorry Penny for taking advantage of your trust by my curious state of my eyes, even if it was a pleasant sight."

"You're forgive Sheldon. It's no big deal really." Did he just say he liked my body or what he saw?

"Memaw and Penny I need to speak to Missy alone if you will?"

"Oh sure Moonpie I'll just tell her stories of you as a child and she'll tell me what it's like being around you all this time." Sheldon just huffs.

"So what do you want Shelly? By the way where did you go?"Missy asks.

"I want to talk to you and I had junior drive me."

"Where'd he drive you?"

"I had him drive me to Bryan's place of business."

"Oh." Didn't see that, I hope he didn't do anything insulting.

"Why?"

"Well seeing how important you are to me and he is to you, I felt like testing him out if you will."

"Okay."

"Yes. Seeing if he's suitable as you say he is."

"Oh goodness sake Shelly he's not a car where you kick the tires and drive around the block to see if you want to purchase him or not. He's a person you know."

"I'm very aware he's a person. I was just seeing if he's suitable for you."

"Shelly listen up, if I say he's suitable then he's suitable for me, I don't need to know that he meets the strict and unrealistic expectations of Dr. Sheldon Cooper's requirements or some test you came up with."

"Oh my gosh you gave him one of your tests didn't you?"

"I may have. But don't you want to know my findings? But I hope you make sure he's finished by the time I'm leaving."

"I don't know do I?" She says holding her hand to her forehead.

"Missy you don't answer a question with another question."

"Shelly." She grits her teeth at him.

"Very well. Now you're children will both be very aestically pleasing and he appears intelligent enough."

"Shelly he might not be a genius or some scientist, but trust me he's very intelligent."

"That's what the test is for too make sure you're children will be highly intelligent."

"Shelly you look here. I live ya' and I love momma but I'm know way raising a Sheldon 2.0 or Sheldon junior, maybe I just what normal intelligent children or just smart children not super smart like their crazy uncle."

"Very well. You're children appear to have the chance of high IQ despite you not finishing school." She shoots him a look. "Anyways I see no reason he's not suitable for you, except."

"Except what?"

"Well I'm not sure of him and his assistant Kiana's relationship and you know I'm not good with human behavior but their relationship seems troubling to me and I discussed this with Junior and apparently you feel the same."

"Well it's not exactly ideal. I trust him, just not sure what to make of her. Even if I could tell her to stay away I can't, seeing as they work together plus I don't want to look like I'm jealous or don't trust him, which by the way I do."

"So what is it?"

"Like I said I trust him, I'm just not sure what to make of her or the way she acts towards him, I'm just not sure what to make of the whole thing."

"I see. Well whatever you do promise you won't be like our mother."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As much as I love her, she stood by as our father didn't just go to bars to get a drink and we know that she knew, yet she stood by."

"Look Shelly I'm not going to be with a guy that cheats on me whether I have his kids or not, okay?"

"Good. Seeing one Cooper woman unhappy like that is more than enough to last a lifetime."

"Well I'm not going to sit by and be unhappy the rest of my life."

"Good. I don't like it when you're unhappy."

"I don't either."

"I know a way to make you happy." She says.

"A new stack of comics."

"No."

"Well then what."

"You getting with Penny."

"Missy not that nonsense again."

"How's it nonsense my dear brother? Is it you actually havin' feelings for a female or is it that it's Penny?"

"Well a little of both, but actually her liking me back."

"Sheldon why do you think this way?"

"Well Leonard withstanding all her types are under the normal male species, athletic build average intelligence. Everything I'm not."

"I get you on the athletic build, as your skinny even if you've put on some muscle and weight. But I have a feeling she's done with dumb guys or average intelligence. It's true Leonard is probably the most normal one of you or your friends."

"Yes if you include his insecurities, Oedipus complex, needy, craves for attention, lactose intolerant, plus his work is very disappointing."

"Gee Shelly are those his positive qualities? Odephius what?"

"It's where the son kills his father so he can be with his mother, it's pure hokum even for those are."

"Well I'm sure Leonard just has emotional issues with his mother that's all. "

"That doesn't mean he's the most normal of the group, he'd be the most desirable to you?"

"Sheldon in no way am I interested in him like that, why did he say anything? Besides Penny didn't exactly give a glowing review of him." Missy says or in bed either she thought, there's no way she could be with him if he wasn't at least good in that area, he'd have to be good some point somewhere sexually no matter how good of guy he may or may not be, that only last so long Missy thought. God help me if I went from Bryan to Leonard, I might as well get my hands and fingers used to getting some work or me doing all the work or using a toy. She thought.

"Well we did discuss you after you left."

"Oh."

"Well I explained the unlikelihood of you two ever dating but I did tell him if he were to get you to agree to date him I'd approve of the two of you knowing you'd say no. I hope I didn't encourage him, lord knows he can take the simplest things and turn to mean something else or into the way he wants to."

"Shelly I'm in no way going to get with him. Even if I was single and decided to move to Pasadena I wouldn't be interested in getting to know him as nothing but my brothers roommate and possibly friend, if he purses me I'll let him know and let him down."

"After you left I researched friends getting with other friends sister, it's not forbidden just not encouraged, of course that might be the reason for Rajeesh's reaction to his sister with Leonard."

"Well in most cases yes, but the ones that accept their sister with their friend are normally the ones that know they're sister will be treated right and taken care of and the friend is a good guy, something I'm not sure you'd express if Leonard."

"Besides he appears to be a little insecure with his height so if he got with someone as tall as me it wouldn't help, besides I'd look like a giant and him a dwarf if we got together."

"Well he did get with Dr. Stephanie as she's about your height but like him and Penny that might have been an exception."

"Anyways so So does your feelings include all my friends?"

"Are you asking about Raj?"

"You caught me."

"Well if I get to that point me and you can have this conversation then."

"Very well. Does this mean you have set a date for your pending wedding?"

"Not yet. I have narrowed it to the season."

"I see."

"So what's different about Rajeesh?"

"I'm sure you know the reason. When I visited the first time the difference between Raj and Howard and Leonard is he didn't just want me in his bed or get in between my legs."

"I see. So Rajeesh wants more than coitus from you?"

"Yes. Now enough about that what am I going to do to get you to get with Penny?"

"Missy I'm not convinced that Penny sees me in that way. I'm too different than her."

"No her and Leonard are, you two have a lot more in common than you think. Yes you're a genius and she dropped out of college. But you have similar backgrounds. If you ask me she reminds me of a Cooper woman. Besides she doesn't put up with your crap yet deals with you but also accepts you for you."

"Well i suppose I can see your hypothesis."

"Look don't you want to see or find out if you two are good together before you come to this, not very scientific of you my dear brother."

"Well played, even if I wanted to be in one with her I don't know the first thing about being one especially someone like Penny."

"That's where I come in, I'll be your personal guide to winning Penny. I have a phone email and Skype so I can help you, just from a distance."

"You really think you'll be able to help?"

"Yes I really think so. If you ask me I think she's a little nuts, but that's just me. I mean I love you Shelly but I couldn't imagine wanting to date a version of you."

"Well I can't speculate if she's been tested for that. You're not developing inappropriate feelings are you? We're Texans not hibbilies from the bordering states of each other."

"Oh goodness sakes Shelly I just meant how I couldn't imagine dating someone like you that's all Geesh. I swear sometimes I don't know how momma did it." She says exasperated.

"I'm going to check and see if Penny wants to go to the store and then we'll pick up dinner."

"Very well. Just make sure it meats my approval." Sheldon says as Missy just shakes her head and heads out the room to look for Penny.

Xxxxx

Penny and Missy walk into Target as Missy needed a few things.

"So how are things with you and Bryan?"

"Good."

"So does that mean whatever was giving you doubts is gone now and you want to marry him."

"I believe so yes."

"Well that's good if that's what you want."

"Missy hi how are you." Kiana says.

"I'm good." She says politely back with a smile.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Penny my brother Shelly's neighbor and friend back in California." She gestures to Penny.

"Nice to meet you Penny."

"Same here."

"Missy I was going to say hello at church yesterday but I guess y'all left before I could say hello."

"Oh well we had to head back to Momma's for Easter lunch. "

"That must have been nice with all the family together and all."

"It was, so did you want anything at the church or were you just going to say hi?"

"Well both. I was wondering since we got off to a bad start if you'd like to hang out? I was thinking since you're a sports fan we could drive down up San Antonio to see the Spurs since you're a big fan of theirs even if I'm a Lakers girl or if you want we could go to the Astros-Rangers since you're a Rangers fan even if the Astros are so terrible. Of course I favor the California teams since I'm a Southern California girl or we could do something else, I don't hardly have any female friends in town so I thought I could try with you, so what'd you say?" Penny nudges Missy in the side to accept.

"Sure. That'd be great, but you don't have to go buy tickets like that, don't waste your money on me."

"It's no problem at all. Besides someone gave me the Spurs tickets."

"Well if you insist."

"Good. I'll call you later and we can discuss the details then."

"Sure."

"Well I better be going. Bye talk to ya' later. Bye Missy and it was nice meeting you Penny."

"You too." Penny says.

"Bye." Missy says.

"Okay what gives?" Missy says once Kiana is gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay for starters the nudging me in the side with your elbow, which by the way girl easy on the force you almost punctured a rib, you better be glad I'm a tough and sturdy girl."

"Sorry. But she seemed sincere. Like she said she doesn't have many friends, why not? Besides what harm can it do."

"So what do you want me to do pretend to be her friend?"

"No, besides you might like her."

"Well we both have the same taste in men."

"Okay ease up that tiger. Maybe you can find out her intentions/feelings towards him plus it gives you a chance to know her and what their relationship is."

"I suppose you're right. As the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Okay tone it down a little lets not go overboard you actually might like her, but just play it out and go from there."

"I will." Missy says as the head to the front of the store to check out.

Xxxxxx

**Not sure if Sheldon was a little Out of character in not only going to see Bryan but talking to him at his office.**

**Please leave a review.**

Sent from my iPhone


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I don't mind guests reviews but if they're like the previous one be an adult and log in so I can reply back if you're going to leave a ridiculous comment like that. For one there's no jealousy if the couples didn't suck my view would change, you're the deluded ones with the rose colored glasses. Btw how does Penny say those things to Sheldon one episode and is so mean the next? Also the writers don't even write them like you act like they are. **

**As for the season thank goodness it's over, It's good to see Raj able to talk at the end, let's see where they go with it. Love Penny's line saying Leonard's more likely to screw up their relationship when he's there than if he goes away, lol. If season 6 is 7, even if there's more shenny scenes I just don't know how much I can watch of it. So now that Raj can talk can we get Penny a career even if it's not acting?**

Xxxx

Penny walks down to the kitchen and sees Mary and Meemaw sitting at the kitchen table talking among themselves.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I'll just head back up and wait till Sheldon gets out of the shower."

"You'll do no such thing. Besides we weren't really having a private conversation." Mary says.

"Okay."

"Penny come take a seat for a minute."

"Okay." She grabs a cup of coffee and sits down.

"We know you have feelins for our Shelly, for one we didn't think a woman like you would come along. So pretty and your personality, tell ya' the truth we figured it'd be some like Amy or wind up alone with his whiteboards, just glad he got away from Amy, kind of sad and desperate the way she acts if ya' ask me." Mary replies.

"What Mary is saying is you've admitted ya' like Moonpie, we just want to make sure you are patient with him, but not to patient like he was with Amy. He's probably having a hard time with all of this, realizing he's not a Homo Novus like he kept telling us, he's just like all men."

"I promise you two, I'll go slow with Sheldon, I'll give him time to come with grasps with everything, but I won't let him drag everything out about the way he feels either."

"Good. We didn't think ya' would."

"Meemaw Momma Penny, how are you?" Sheldon's Texas accent prominent since back in his home state, which makes Penny's insides turn.

"We're fine."

"Good. I hope you three weren't gossiping about me again."

"Well if you'd tell me more about how ya' are I wouldn't have ta'." Mary replies.

"That hasn't stopped you from gossiping about my well being before."

"I'm going to take a shower before it's time to head to the station." Penny says.

"Okay." Sheldon replies as Penny heads upstairs.

"Don't you talk back to me, you're not to old for a punishment." Just then Missy and Junior come in.

"Moonpie sit down I want to discuss something before ya' leave." Memaw reaches out into her purse and pulls out a ring box.

"Moonpie I don't have to tell you what this means to me do I?"

"What is this?"

"Open it." He opens it up and sees her engagement ring from Pop-Pop, outside of Memaw Pop-Pop was the only one in his family who encouraged him to pursue science.

"Memaw no, I can't take this and I'm unaware who you want me to give this to."

"Shelly goodness sake, it's for when you propose to Penny, whenever that maybe, hopefully sooner rather than later." Missy says.

"For Penny?"

"Yes." Missy replies back.

"That's absurd. Yes I am attracted to Penny, yes I have feelings for her, but for the last time she doesn't see me like that, even if she did, I'm not what she wants or needs. I'd never be enough for her."

"Shelly what she needs is a guy that'll be there for here, who's smart, confident, isn't afraid to be himself, will tell her the truth no matter what, who'll see more than just a pretty face and a nice body, sees her for who she really is not the pretty package on the outside." Missy assures him.

"I see you're describing what my homunculus roommate wasn't, know wonder they didn't work out." Sheldon replies.

"Shelly, has Memaw ever lead you astray or down a wrong path that she didn't think was the right one?"

"No."

"Have I?"

"Well that one time when you said Jenny Franklin wanted to be my friend."

"Shelly we were 9 and you took my favorite Barbie and made her into a Star Treker."

"They needed a prisoner."

"So have I intentionally set out to lead you wrong when we weren't kids?"

"No."

"Have I Shelly and I don't mean trying to get ya' ta' go ta' church? Lord knows you need it." Mary says

"No I suppose not."

"So shouldn't you trust us then."

"Shelly that little thing upstairs has it bad for you. Kelsi never looked at me the way Penny does at you." Junior says.

"Even if it's true I don't know the first thing about any of this."

"That's where your twin sister comes in, not just because I'm your sister but also since me and Penny have become close, I know what she likes and doesn't. Think of it as I'm your mentor or coach. I'll guide you the way Shelly."

"Well that does make sense as you have experience in this." She sends him a look. "As you're also engaged so there's that going for you, even if this is the only successful relationship so far."

"Now take the ring Moonpie before Penny comes back down."

"Very well." As he places in into his pocket. "I still don't see why you hadn't given it to Missy."

"I'd like for it to stay in the Cooper name, besides Bryan went out and bought Melissa a fancy ring, to much if you ask me."

"Meemaw."

"I know I know. It's none of my business how much he spent on ya'."

"Moonpie. I'd hate that you'd let her slip through your fingers and someone realizes how special she is and all you have is your Nobel. I worry about you sometimes." Meemaw says.

"I can look after myself."

"Of course you can as long as you're not sick or need a ride somewhere. I'm just saying don't let her go." Meemaw says to her stubborn grandson, too stubborn if you ask her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think ya'll are trying to get Penny and I married."

"I just want great grandchildren."

"What about mine?" Junior asks.

"I meant more, Missy's finally engaged after years dragging her feet, Lord knows what for, she should've been married years ago with a couple kids. "

"Memaw now's not the time for that."

"Yeah I know you kids call it. Sewing your wild oats."

"Memaw." She says embarrassed.

"Why would Missy sew grass together?"

"It means Missy wasn't ready to settle down because she wanted to have sex with a bunch of guys." Junior replied jokingly

"Oh I see, is that true?" Sheldon understanding

"No. God no. That is not the reason I'm not married. I just wanted to find the right guy before i got married, I'm with Bryan now so everything's fine. Besides I've only slept with five guys."

"Yet you almost broke up with him."

"That's five too many Melissa, especially for a unwed woman." Mary replies

"Momma I'm a grown woman now, can we talk about Shelly and Penny?"

"Of course, Moonpie a girl like that won't wait forever, just remember that, I know you're scared, Lord knows what's going through that head of yours, but you have us and that is all that matters."

"You can also ask Jesus." Mary tells him.

"Mother I'm sure he has bigger issues than this."

A moment later Penny emerges.

"Good lord woman I thought I was going to have to send in the rescue team."

"Very funny."

"I wasn't joking if I did I would've says Bazinga. "

"Well we'll eat and it should be time to go by then. I do hope you're packed." Sheldon replies.

"Of course I packed last night."

"Everything?"

"Yes Sheldon."

"I'm just checking I know how you are."

"Whatever."

As the Coopers stand back and watch. Yes Shelly and Penny will be a fine couple indeed they all think.

Xxxx

(Train Station)

As everyone is saying their goodbyes Missy pulls Penny aside.

"Thank you for coming and well letting me vent a little and being a friend."

"You welcome but why does Kiana bother you? I mean you were set on ending it with Bryan when you showed up."

"I don't know. I mean if I did end it Bryan wouldn't have a problem finding someone, I mean he's gorgeous, I'm not sure really, maybe seeing someone go after him while we're together set up some terroristic part of me, which might not be a good thing if some pretty thing flirts with him and I want to commit more, right?"

"Of course it's kind of like Alex flirting with Leonard of course he didn't know what she was doing, but still."

"Promise me Missy you'll think long and hard, make a list if you have to, a pros and cons of you and Bryan and if there's more cons then you have to ask yourself if he is the one, don't look at it like I'm 32, this might be my last chance of a husband and family. Because if you do go through with it you want it to last. Besides there's plenty of single guys that would love to go out with a 5'9 leggy brunette with model good looks and ocean blue eyes."

"Well thank you, not sure I'd stay if I ended it with him, not saying the breakup would force me to move, but more like I'd need a fresh start."

"Sounds to me like you're not 100 percent set on you two."

"I just meant if, I'm committed. I'll consider your idea of the list. I promise I won't set a date much less marry unless I'm 100 percent sure. Okay?"

"Okay." As Penny goes to hug Missy goodbye.

"If you're done chit chatting about who knows what we have a train to catch." Sheldon interrupts his twin sister and his best friend.

"Shelly hush or I'll whoop you upside the head." Missy threatens.

"Why must you threaten my person?"

"I'll stop when you stop opening that big trap of yours."

"Bye Missy." As Penny leads Sheldon to the train.

"Shelly I hope you'll at least visit again."

"Mother I'm quite busy."

"I'll try to get him to visit you at least once a year."

"Penny you have no control over my vacation plans."

"Fine i guess you'll have to take the bus when Leonard is unable to be your transportation."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now tell your mother and Memaw you'll try to visit once a year at least."

"Devil woman. Mother Memaw I'll attempt to set aside my schedule to make time to visit, even if you can do the same."

"You know Memaw has trouble flying for long stretches."

"Very well. I'll talk to you soon."

"Moonpie I hope to receive your letter soon."

"Of course Memaw."

"See ya' Shelly." Junior said embracing him.

"Junior you're violating my rules."

"Yeah I know." As he released him from the hug.

As Sheldon and Penny made their way into the train carriage.

"I have a feeling we might be planning their wedding sooner than even they think, maybe even by the end of the year. " Meemaw says.

"We looks like Missy won't be the only wedding we get to plan." Mary says.

Xxxxx

After they got settled in the train.

"Thank you for inviting me to come Sheldon."

"You're welcome Penny."

"Maybe someday you can meet my family in Nebraska. "

"I suppose so, after all I do wonder what your upbringing and life was like before you came to Pasadena. After all you very seldom talk of that life or your family."

"I do to talk about my life in Nebraska."

"If threatening to go Nebraska on our person or mentioning yours in passing then yes."

"My family is complicated."

"I'm sure it is."

"You don't speak about yours a lot either." Penny replies.

"I most certainly do to."

"If it's not Memaw or some crazy story not really, I mean I've yet to hear you even mention your father. It's like he abandoned your family when you were little which wasn't the case."

"I don't want to talk about him or mention him, besides I doubt your whole family wanted nothing to do with you and would be better off if you were shipped off somewhere, just because he wasn't what you imagine your son to be like."

"No I guess not. Well what was his relationship with Missy or Junior like then?"

"Well him and Junior were quite close as a father and son are to be, they bonded over sports and when Junior started playing even closer, but whenever I tried to show him what I built or discovered, he'd joke that no woman would be interested in someone that does that and women don't go for guys with my intelligence. I'm not sure what he'd make of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd probably think it is some joke or you feel sorry for me as the reason we're friends."

"We'll it's neither, sure were different but that hasn't stopped us yet has it?"

"No I suppose not."

"So what about Missy and him?"

"Well him and Missy were close, especially when younger as child until she blossomed into a young woman and her attention ventured towards boys, he had a hard time accepting her becoming a woman, he didn't resent her or anything just had a hard time accepting her no longer being the little brunette pigtailed girl that put on shows for her barbies in the living room, as to him she was no longer his princess or daddy's little girl anymore."

"I can see that, but my father stopped due to me no longer being his little slugger and had to accept I was a girl."

"I never understood that, was your father in denial?"

"I don't know I guess so."

"Were you ever upset or jealous that your siblings had a relationship with your father and you didn't?" Penny asked.

"No really, I accepted our relationship early on and moved on. Even when he died it was more of emptiness than sadness, I didn't grieve unlike the rest of my family as they had a close bond to him at one point, even of most of his day was spent drunk."

"Well I'm sorry you had to experience that and if there's anything I can do to make things better or help let me know."

"Well thank you, but outside of you having a time machine in your apartment there's really nothing you can do to change that, but with the state of your apartment you wouldn't know if you have one or not." She sends him a look.

"I'm getting better at keeping it clean."

"Well considering how it was that's not really saying much."

"Whatever Sheldon." As she watches them past by what's outside on the way back.

Xxxx

(The next evening)

The train pulls into the station.

Penny notices the gang waiting minus Amy for them.

"Hey guys how's everything been?"

"Fine." As she notices Howard giving Raj a twenty.

"What's that about?" Gesturing to the two.

"Oh Howie bet you'd kill or at least strangle Sheldon before the trip was over and Raj took him on."

"Oh. Like I'd do that to Sheldon here."

"Or the guy you're madly in love with." Bernadette whispers for only the two can hear.

"Shh." Penny replies.

"I think Raj took in the bet because he suspects something."

"So where's Ames?" Penny asks.

"She said she couldn't make it due to spending time with her new guy."

"Oh, have you met him?"

"No net yet, we thought you might had."

"Nope. I'd like to meet him, since she is with him a lot, ya' know just to be introduced that's all."

"I'm sure she will." Leonard replies.

"So Raj how's your therapy?" Penny asks.

"B-b-better."

"It sounds like it."

"Y-yeah, I-I-I think I-it's really h-helping."

"Well good. I hope you do and meet someone." By the sound of Missy and her conversation, maybe he'll be talking by the time she moves here, knowing how Raj feels about the Texan beauty.

"M-m-me too."

"Well gentleman I'm sure you missed me, but play time is over your leader is back."

"If Penny won't can we?" Howard jokes to Raj.

"So how'd it go?" Bernadette asks

"Good, meet all his family and what not, I got closer to him and learned somethings as well about him I never knew." She whispers to Bernadette As everyone heads to their cars.

"So are you and Sheldon you know?"

"We're still just friends. We'll talk later about this just the two of us okay?"

"Sure." Bernadette replies.

"Raj. I do hope you do get cured and FYI I have a feeling you'll be seeing Missy soon."

"D-did s-she break u-up with her f-f-fiancé yet?"

"No. But just my gut feeling she might and since she was all set to move here, she probably might be heading here. But nothing set, just a hunch though so don't give up on her just yet."

"I-I haven't s-s-stopped."

Xxxx

Meanwhile at Kurt's Amy is laying in bed with the afterglow of sex and sweat, Kurt brought home a woman he met to experience with Amy and himself. The woman sure knew how to use her tongue Amy thought. Amy kept calling out bestie as the woman made her orgasm over and over. Amy realized she enjoyed it just as much as with Kurt if not more. Apparently the woman's name was Alicia and is a actress. I wonder if she's ran into bestie before, thinking about bestie she does look like her golden haired treasure of delight of a friend.

"You two women ready to go again." Kurt replies.

"Sure." Alicia said.

"Of course." Amy replied as the blonde woman started kissing behind Amy's ear and moving her hands along Amy's body as do Amy's hands, as Kurt starts to enter Amy.

Xxxx

**Look I think we all kind of think Amy is bi or maybe she doesn't know it, she's with Kurt who can be controlling so why not have him "convince" Amy to have a threesome with Alicia(a Penny look a like who in my mind Amy has a crush on or comes across as), and it's a win win for both and Alicia did sleep with the director to get the part, so it's not to far fetched if he charmed her into doing so. It doesn't mean I will or won't turn Amy into a lesbian.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Nothing really here, just hoping tbbt is better next season(yeah I know, funny right), I'll wait to see if I want to watch it or not, if same will just read the reports.**

**Unbetaed as usual.**

(A few weeks later)

"Beep Beep Beep"

Amy wakes up and begins to stir as not to disturb her fellow bed mates.

"Ugh." Amy wakes up by her alarm going off. Oh that was only a dream. It felt so real. I wish Bestie was open to that, but by knowing her she prefers men. I wonder if I can entice her into a experiment of that ? I have this great lover in Kurt and I think of my bestie at night after I go to sleep. I wonder if I talk to bestie again she'd be open to it? I know she said no the first time but that was with Kurt, maybe if I convinced her to let me experiment with her she'd be up for it, maybe I should ask after she's had a few drinks in her. But I don't want her to wake up with no recollection of it and regret and hate me afterwards. But alcohol lowers inhibitions not changes a persons sexual preference, so maybe there's a possibility. She gets up to head to work not to disturb Kurt or their fellow female bedmate from last night.

For the last few weeks after the experiment with Alicia she suggested to him if he was going to bring home another female to have, they were usually young and blonde and very pretty, as they all resembled her bestie. Hmm maybe I do have feelings past friendship for her she ponders. I'll have to think more about this at work, I'll have to hurry if I want to be there on time.

Xxx

Knock knock

Penny hears the knock knowing it's not Sheldon 's as she opens it sees Bernadette.

"Hey Bernadette. Come in." As Penny sidesteps to let her in.

"So want anything?"

"Just water please."

"So how are you?" Penny says handing Bernadette the water and placing hers on the table.

"Good. But I came to see about what happened with you and the sexy doctor in Texas and why you're not together yet. So spill girl."

"Well I'm glad it's just the two of us, not sure how Amy would feel."

"Yeah I'm not sure either, now spill."

"Okay okay. Well first I had a good time. I learned things about Sheldon and his childhood, I knew him and his father didn't get along and he didn't have a good one, I just didn't realize how bad. He didn't hit him or anything if that's what you're asking, just didn't want him around."

"How awful. "

"I'm not sure I should be telling you any of this."

"I promise I won't say a word. Sheldon won't find out."

"Okay. Well he opened up to me, about his childhood and what it was like. He took me to this tree in Memaw's backyard where he would go if things got too bad for him. Then his sister, mother and Memaw told me they want us to be together and they're on my side, but how scared he is and what not."

"Well that's good. S why didn't you say anything or tell him?"

"The time just wasn't right. I mean he did tell me he I'm his best friend."

"That's big for him. What you said about his father makes sense, kind of like Howie I've hardly heard either speak of their fathers if at all regarding Sheldon."

"Yeah it does."

"Say what are you waiting for with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you waiting for him to tell you he loves you? Has romantic feelings for you? A sign that says he's interested in you like that?"

"Well the first two are good. I expect number three, just a sign or hint that he's interested in me like that, where I'm not just his annoying neighbor."

"Girl he hasn't thought of you like that in some time."

"I know I'm not expecting him to admit his feelings and kiss me passionately, just tell or show me his feelings for me has changed."

"Give it time. I have doubt he does and it'll be worth it waiting for him."

"I know."

As the rest of the visit was filled with Penny catching up with everything until Bernadette had to head out.

Xxxx

Sheldon's computer rings signaling his Skype account and sees Missy's face.

"Hello Missy." He says answering it.

"So how's my favorite brother and twin?"

"Do you mean how's my favorite brother or your favorite brother who's also your twin or asking how's your favorite twin? Because Missy seeing how only two of us came out of our mothers womb, I'm not sure how I can be your favorite twin when there was only two of us, that's like me referring to you as my favorite sister when in fact I only have one, so which is it."

"Oh good heavens Shelly. Gees. But if you want a answer my favorite brother who's also my twin."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Missy just puts her head in her hands. Penny must have something in her head loose, I could not put up with this.

"How are ya' Shelly?"

"I fine. I'm not currently sick, if I were I doubt I'd be talking to you as you can't get me soup to make me feel better, but you could sing me soft kitty if I were, now it's nowhere as pleasant as Penny's , even if you have a nice signing voice. I'm also pleased with my career so far despite no Nobel. "

"Shelly why can't you say I'm fine and for the record I'm not signing you soft kitty, I did that once and that was because Momma and Meemaw weren't there and I had to get you to promise to help me with my homework if I did it." I'm convinced Penny does have a few loose.

"But I did say I was fine. I didn't help like you said I did it for you."

"Yeah and I got an A, what's the point if having a brother that knows everything if you can't have him help you with your homework? Anyways I'm calling to see the progress of get shenny to admit their feelings or Get Shelly To Win Penny's Heart."

"Shenny? Really Missy? I, no we do not need some childish combination of our names."

"You said we?"

"Drat."

"Alright so how's progress?"

"The same spot as when I left."

"What the heck Shelly do I have to do everything for ya'? Huh?"

"Missy this is foreign territory for me."

"Alright. So have you done anything with her or to impress her?"

"Well I let her pick the movie once a week when I go over to watch a movie and I commented on how nice her hair smells as you said paid her a compliment."

"Okay that's a start but Shelly take her out on a date or something or do something to impress her or a hint that you actually like her."

"I suppose I could do that Star Trek is coming out this week."

"Shelly no Star Trek or other Sci Fi."

"Missy it's not just Star Trek it's Star Trek Into Darkness."

"I don't care what kind of Star Trek it is, I still don't think it's appropriate."

"Yet me taking her to some chick flick is?"

"Yes."

"That's where we differ. Besides she seems to enjoy that stuff, more than she lets on."

"Fine take her to see the Star Trek movie."

"I will."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Try to push your boundaries a little, I know you don't like touching and what not, but try to hold her hand a little or some kind of touching and maybe some flirting before you go out on a date, you can take her to the movie but make sure it's as friends first."

"Okay. I can try. Will she assume this is a date?"

"I don't know. It might depend on you ask her. Make sure she knows you're interested but it's not a date."

"Well you have assured me she returns the same feelings I do, should I let on?"

"That's up to you. You could use this as a test or something. But before you go on anymore after this you two have to admit your feelings."

"One last thing apparently it goes against some code for another friend to date another's ex, apparently I'd be breaking a code with Leonard if I dated Penny."

"Shelly, he's broken a bunch of guy codes and never asked so I say go date her, if he doesn't like it tough and if I have to I'll deal with him if I have to."

"Very well. Thank you for your input Missy, we'll speak soon."

"Bye Shelly."

"Bye Missy." As he closes his laptop.

"Hmm. I should do some research about this."

Xxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

"Hey Sheldon what's up?"

"Penny would you be up for seeing the new Star Trek movie?"

"I'd love to."

"I shall See you then." As he heads off.

"Will the guys be joining us?"

"I doubt seeing as I haven't asked them." As he heads back to his apartment.

Did Sheldon ask me out? Penny thinks.

Xxxxxx

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

Knock Knock Knock

"Penny"

"Hey Sheldon or should I call you Spock?"

"Penny or should I say Uhura. Nicely done."

"Well seeing as we were going to watch it I figured you probably be dressing up so I decided to go as Uhura."

"Well you'd make a very good Uhura if she was white or blonde versus black."

"Thank you. But Zooey Salanda makes a very good one. Besides this is close as I'll get to anything like that."

"Well seeing as how I rarely hear of you going to any auditions anymore, that maybe true."

"I just get tired if being rejected, like the director can really tell if I'd be good or not for the part by reading a couple lines."

"Well with that attitude then you're probably right, but seeing how you hate the Cheesecake Factory the very least is find a appropriate job you'd like to do."

"I don't have a degree even if I'm going back."

"Well if you do decide to not pursue being a actress and are unsure about going back to school, I'm sure we can come up with something that doesn't require a degree."

"I guess." She says.

"Know we can discuss this later or I won't be available to find the right seat for my viewing pleasure."

"Okay let's go."

Xxxxx

As Sheldon and Penny are heading back outside to her car they're discussing the movie. Or more like Penny listening to Sheldon go on about it.

"Penny just because they put Spock/Uhura scenes as a couple doesn't mean they should've done it and was necessary versus cheapen it and making it like one of those movies you make me watch."

"You just don't want to admit that Spock loved Uhura regardless of what his character was like, besides I think they make a cute couple."

"Penny please."

"It's not like they put them together like having Dr. Carol strip just for kicks. Besides I saw you tear up a little when you thought Kirk was dead."

"Penny please that was the combination of the particles floating in the air and the salt of the popcorn."

"It's okay, I saw a human side of you and don't want to admit it I get it, I won't tell the others, your secret is safe from me." As she heads off to the car leaving Sheldon dumbfounded before he picked up the pace.

"Thank you for coming Penny." He says getting into the car.

"You're welcome sweetie I enjoyed it."

"I have noticed you like these types of things more than you lead on."

"I suppose I like some of it, doesn't mean I'm going to turn into some super nerd girl."

"Penny there's nothing wrong with that."

" I didn't say it was, I'm just not going to be turning into one that likes everything you guys do."

"I see. I do appreciate no matter how nerdy we may seem you've never judged, except that one time, but you were just upset then."

"Well the reason is I could tell right off the bat the type of guys you were."

"Really?"

"Of course. It doesn't take a genius to figure you guys out, let's get home before it gets late."

"Yes I do need a proper REM Cycle."

Xxxxx

"Thank you again for coming Penny."

"You welcome." As the made the wade to her door.

"So why didn't you ask the guys?"

"I wanted to appreciate with a new viewer and teach you about Spock."

"Let me guess the guys aren't Spock fans and more like Kirk seeing as he gets all the girls."

"Precisely, which is why they will never fully appreciate the genius that is Star Trek or Spock."

"I guess not. Well then thank you for teaching me."

"You're welcome Penny. Are we still on for tomorrow night and movie night."

"Of course. "

"I'll let you pick this time."

"Are you sure Sheldon?"

"Yes."

"Well good night." He says before giving her a quick hug goodnight.

"Oh." She says.

"Well night." She says.

"Have a pleasant REM cycle."

Once back into the apartment okay me hugging her wasn't that bad right. I pushed my boundaries like Missy said and don't appear to have caught anything.

Back outside the hall.

"Did Sheldon just hug me?"

"If I didn't know any better I had just gone a date with Sheldon, but he didn't act like we were, but he might not know how to act on one." She says going into her apartment.

Xxxxx

Knock knock

"Hi. I'm glad you came, I was hoping you would but wasn't sure you would." Kiana (dressed in a black tank and jeans skirt with sneakers) says greeting Missy who is dressed in a Tim Duncan jersey, khaki shorts and black nikes.

"Well I'd never miss a opportunity to see my Spurs play."

"Well I'm glad either way and hope we can be friends."

"We'll see." Missy says.

"So is it Missy or Melissa?"

"Most call me Missy, so Missy is fine."

"Okay. It's just I heard Bryan call you Melissa so wasn't sure."

"Yeah him and Memaw call me that, not sure why he does, he'll call me Missy every now and then."

"Oh okay. I just want to apologize for getting off to the wrong foot with us."

"I was interested in Bryan from the start because I thought he was available, my attraction for him is still there, I tried to date other guys but weren't that interesting or weren't into them that much, I even slept with a couple. But you have nothing to worry about as far as me being the other woman, I'm not that kind of woman, i mean if he's engaged and we hooked up, when would he cheat on me? Yes I'll flirt with him because that's who I am , I flirts with other guys, heck I'll flirt with you."

"Well i'm flattered but too straight to do anything, even if you look like you do."

"See just because I flirt with you doesn't mean anything like that, I have a friendly flirty personality, if I'm really interested in the person they'll know it as I'd kick up a little, but if I was a leisban i'd definitely be interested in you but I'm not, so outside of us getting so drunk where we don't realize what we're doing and don't remember what happened all I want is a friendship, so I'm extending a olive branch to you. "

"Okay I understand and accept, I mean if I liked a guy and he seemed interested and out of the blue I find out he's engaged I'm not sure how I'd feel either, I understand it'll take you time to turn it off."

"Thanks, sure I thought about finding a guy since learning of you, but thought it'd be giving up even if you two are engaged."

"I'd be over him if he hadn't told me how you almost broke up with him when you came back from visiting your brother and that gives me hope. If you two get married I'll move on but I won't do anything as long as the two of you are a couple. I'll basically kind of standing from the sideline and hoping you two break up, I know it might sound like I'm a bad person or something but I can't help it."

He told her I almost broke up with him. What else has he told her? Missy thought.

"Well I'm glad you're honest even if you want Bryan, if you mean what you say then we can at least try to be friends, if you really want to get over him I have some single very good looking friends I could introduce you to."

"I guess it won't hurt."

"Good. Well we better be going if we want to get there on time."

Xxxx

"Wow how'd you get these seats." Missy asks referring to the court side seats.

"Oh a client gave them to me."

"Is that legal?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

A few minutes later the game started.

(A little while later, during a timeout)

"Did I ever tell you I was a Laker girl?" Bringing up the topic while the Silver Spurs were dancing during a timeout.

"No I didn't know that. I bet that was fun."

"Yeah it was, especially since they won back to back titles the two years I was on the squad. I joined after college, Of course I was a part time model as well."

"Any company I know of?"

"Frederick's of Hollywood."

"Oh. That's interesting." Oh great like she's not hot enough, I sure hope Bryan doesn't know this, then I'll definitely be having doubts, with him picturing like that.

"Yeah it was after college, I was a swimmer at USC and I started doing that after my career was over after I failed to make the Olympics when I didn't place high enough at the US trails."

"You almost were a Olympic athlete?"

"Yeah. I had to place in the top two, but I finished third and the girl just barely beat me to the wall."

"Well that must have sucked." God I don't if I should be amazed or hate her for doing all these things.

"So what brought you to Texas?"

"Well at first my college roommate is from Texas and I decided to move here but not long after she got engaged and moved to dallas which is where most of his family is from and i didn't have hardly any friends and then I saw the ad for Bryan's company and since I didn't really like the job I was at, I applied there."

"Well that's good to hear, that must have been a change for you."

"It was. It was a risk and I'm glad I took it moving here."

A risk worth taking. Missy thought to herself.

A few hours later after the Spurs defeated the Memphis Grizzlies in an exciting game in Overtime of Game two of the Western Conference Finals giving them a 2-0 advantage, the girls headed out and back home.

Xxxxx

(Back at Kiana's apartment)

"I just want to say thank you for inviting me and I accept to us being friends, but if you're playing me to get closer to Bryan and have me let my guard down or if you're already sleeping with Bryan, I'm going to warn you I'll give you a Texas size butt kicking. "

"You have nothing to worry about and i believe you as I'm kind of scared of you after seeing what you did to the hot dog."

"Huh?"

"It's just the way you were eating it and kind of making noises. You weren't loud, I probably was the only one that heard, since it was loud in there. But you should've seen the guys a few seats over watching you eat, they were checking us out before you went to town on it. "

"Hmm I didn't notice."

"Well they did, when you went to the bathroom, they came over to see if we were available,so if you ever become available they gave me their numbers."

"Was I that obivious?"

"Just a little."

"Oh gGd. " Missy says.

"Bryan must be very lucky if you do that to a hot dog in public. "

"Well he's never complained."

"Yeah I'll bet he hasn't." Kiana says.

"I should be going its getting late."

"Okay. Well thanks for coming and I'm glad you and I can be friends."

"Thanks for inviting me. I'll call you when we can do something again."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Well bye." Missy says.

"Bye." Kiana calls back.

Well that went way better than expected, I wasn't sure she'd want to be friends. Kiana says as she then heads off to bed.

Xxx

As she gets home she realizes Bryan is already a sleep, it is a little late she thinks, she goes to the bathroom to change into a A&M shirt and just her panties, she decides to head to the kitchen to think.

"I hadn't thought how alike her and Bryan are."

"It sounds like they talk a lot." She says out loud.

"What if Kiana is right. obviously they hang out, what if they're a better match and I'm the reason keeping them apart?"

"I wonder if I should end it and move to California with Shelly like I was going to do. I mean i still love him, but would we still be together if Kiana hadn't come along and me getting all territorial? Bryan may or not be flirting with Kiana much less interested in her. Despite of what he says, plus doesn't appear to like Shelly all that much which is a con for us." She says and decides to write a pro and con list like Penny suggested.

Xxxxx

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. Anyways here it is. As usual unbetaed.**

**Happy fathers out there, as it's Fathers day here in America.**

Chapter 22

Missy wakes up suddenly rushing past Bryan who is getting dressed and makes it just in time to empty her stomach in the toilet.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you? If you are I can stay home." Bryan says emerging in the bathroom and proceeding to hold her hair back.

"No I'm fine really, it's probably just a bug or food poisoning or something just didn't agree with me."

"Are you sure? It's not that big of a deal if I stay home to make sure you're okay."

"Bryan really I'm fine. Go to work." She says taking her head out of the toilet and resting it against the cabinet.

"If you're sure that's all it is, it's not a hassle for me to stay home. There's nothing planned today and I'm sure the guys can handle it."

"Bryan sweetie I appreciate you caring but it's not that big of a deal, if I get worse I'll call you."

"Okay. If you're sure, but I'm coming home for lunch to check on you."

"Fine."

"Well I better be finishing up. Love ya'." He says kissing her on the top of her head.

"You to." She said resting a cool cloth on her forehead.

Missy after Bryan eventually leaves and realizes her stomach has settled, gets up and decides to go back to bed, she hopes she's right that all it is is a bug or something she ate at the game.

Xxxxx

Penny thinks back to the last few conversations with Sheldon and even discussed it with Bernadette and Missy. It's time to except reality, she's not going to be a movie star or tv star, heck she's not even going to be a household name due to being on a bunch of commercials. She's going to go back to school more than just one class, since she received a B she figures that's a sign she can do it and will go from there, if course she owes it Sheldon, she just has to figure out what major she eventually plans on.

Xxxx

After leaving Pasadena Community College Penny heads to Starbucks and pulls into the parking lot, as she's about to get out she sees Kurt, not wanting to run into him again waits. She notices Amy right behind.

"Oh Ames. I was right. I knew it. " as she watches Amy get into Kurt's truck and watches them drive off. She's a little stunned, but not really as she trusts her instincts. She eventually exits get car and heads to the entrance to get a coffee, but not before trying to come up with a plan or idea of telling Amy that she knows and to convince her who Kurt really is.

Xxxxx

Raj is at a bar trying to pick up women at a bar rather unsuccessfully, but at least he's able to talk to them without the need of alcohol. Apparently even "I'm the inspiration behind slum dog millionaire" has lost it's effect or these women aren't buying it. What would Barney Stinson do? he thought.

He noticed a rather beautiful redhead sitting by herself and made his way over and a few minutes later scored her phone number and this one doesn't have a 1 800 number to it, he decided to leave while he can and hopefully call this redhead and hopefully she gave him her actual number.

Xxxx

While everyone is gathered around eating at the apartment.

"Everyone I have huge news Stephen Hawking with the help of Howard has offered me to go on a expedition for the entire summer."

"That's great Leonard." Everyone.

"Well I'm going to have to test you in a case emergency while you're aboard a ship. For example. How's your sea sickness medicine? How to survive if you fall off the ship and there's sharks in the water. Or a hurricane or the very real threat of a pirate attack."

"Sheldon I'll be fine. Thank you for caring."

"Congrats Leonard. When do you leave?" Penny asks.

"Next week."

"Well we'll wish you off before then."

Everyone wished Leonard congrats before little by little everyone had left.

Xxxxx

Back at Howard's I think that was wonderful what you were able to do for Leonard, Howie."

"Well I just gave him a recommendation."

"Still it was amazing either way."

"I have a way to show you how amazing you are." She seductively says.

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." As she heads to the bathroom and he sits on the bed.

A few minutes later she's dressed up in a school girl outfit.

"Oh professor hi, I know I failed my test, but if there's anything and I mean anything I can do to make it up I will. Even extra credit." As Howard takes in her plunging neckline as Bernadette leans forward.

"I don't know all grades are final."

"Oops." She says dropping her pencil.

"I'll get it." As she bands down in her extra short skirt and reveals her white thong butt to Howard. As he instantly grew hard.

"Oh my I hope that's a marker there." She says.

"Why don't you come over here and see."

"Isn't that against University policy?"

"Not if they don't find out."

She gets onto the bed and then on top of Howard.

"Oh Howie." As she feels his hands and kisses all over her.

"Who?"

"I mean Professor Wolowitz."

"Oh God." She cries out feeling his hands slide down her bare backside out her thighs before he pulls her thong off.

"Are you ready?"

"I want an A." She replies.

"Well you going to have to show me how much."

"Oh I will." As she lowers her herself onto her husband.

Xxxxx

"Wow. That was amazing." Bernadette says naked and sweaty underneath the sheets with Howard.

"I know. You really wanted that A."

"Well I would hate to have to retake the class."

"Next time you should study."

"Well if my professor wasn't so sexy, I wouldn't be so distracted."

"Is that right?"

"Hmm." As she snuggles into his arms.

Xxxx

Missy is at the store getting something for her stomach when she gets a text from Bryan asking how she's doing. After replying back she realizes what day it is and realizes she hasn't had her period and it's been three days and it's always been on time, the exact day to be precise. She reluctantly heads for a pregnancy test section, hesitantly picks one up, and looks at the box as her hands shakily brings it up to her face as she reads the brand.

"Error Proof Test. The most accurate pregnancy test."

"Oh god. I sure hope it's still the hot dog I ate." She says, as she places her hand on her abdomen, as tears start to form in her eyes.

Xxxxx

**I decided to have Leonard go off on the expedition like in the finale. I could change it but will keep it for now. **

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Apparently my creative juices were going this time, decided to post again, not sure how quickly the next one will. So here you go.**

Chapter 23

Missy is a sleep

_Sheldon:you promised you wouldn't be like mom._

_Raj: I would've given you everything, including love._

_Leonard: our babies would've been smart and beautiful, not to mention tall._

_Bryan:why didn't you tell me you stayed because you got pregnant._

_Kiana: if you hadn't got pregnant Bryan would be mine._

_Mary: Melissa getting pregnant out of wedlock is a sin to God._

_Memaw: I don't love that you are with child before marriage, but I still love ya._

She wakes up hearing Bryan move about, she checks the time and realizes he should be heading out soon, she decides that will be the perfect time to take it, especially without his knowledge.

"I know you like to be independent and all, but I really don't mind caring for you if you're sick."

"Bryan really it's okay. I promise if I don't feel better, I'll call my doctor and set up an appointment."

"Okay. I just don't like to see you like this."

"Well thanks for the concern, but I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"But you don't have to. Look i better be going. Bye" Before he leaves he kisses her on the cheek.

She waits in bed to make sure he's gone and didn't forget anything, she finally pulls off the covers and gets out in bed in only a A&M shirt and lacy panties, she makes her way to her pursue and finds her test at the bottom so Bryan wouldn't have found it so easily, she knows she might as well take it, can't put it off any longer.

As Missy is sitting on the toilet she can't help imagining Bryan flirting with Kiana at the office in a low cut top and high skirt. What if he really is sleeping with her? He'll only stay with me just because I got pregnant. He'll resent me for it as well. Maybe he bangs her on his desk or do they go somewhere else and use alias names? She thinks bitterly.

Xxxxx

(A few minutes later)

Missy looks up at the stick and sees the positive line, it looks like it's mocking her.

"Crap Melissa, this is what happens when you get to comfortable with Bryan and don't use protection regularly."

"I could've gotten pregnant anywhere, the shower, kitchen, any of the floors, the couch, or the bed. As she calculates the time frame, but it's not like they didn't have sex on a regular basis. But that's stopped recently. " Something that makes her uneasy.

As she looks at the stick one more time before shoving it to the bottom of her pursue so Bryan won't stumble across it, but not before letting out every expletive that would make Mary splash holy water on her daughter and wash her mouth out with soap.

Xxxxx

The guys go to see Man of Steel on Leonard's last night before he leaves. Sitting arrangements Penny at the end then Sheldon Bernadette howard raj and then Leonard. Amy couldn't make it. Penny tears up at the scene of his earthly father dying in a tornado, she remembers to often her family having to go to the cellar every time a threat of a tornado. But it warms her heart of the scenes of Clark in Kansas as it makes her remember life in Nebraska and miss it, she gently places her hand in Sheldon's the same time Super Man and Lois Lane do the same.

Xxxx

As they make their way out of the theater the guys discuss the movie.

"Man of Steel did not cover any new grounds with regard to Superman films and instead we're plunged back into a mostly underwhelming film, with underdeveloped characters and supercharged fight scenes that drag on and offer nothing new in the way of special-effects creativity ." Sheldon says.

"What's missing from this Superman saga is a sense of lightness, of pop joy". Raj says

"Well the chief problem with Man of Steel is the "rhythm and balance in the storytelling and directing" which resulted in a film that swings "between destructive overstatement and flat-footed homilies." Leonard resounds

"Well the film's eventual downfall was it surrenders to the lower power of coarse-grained action and computer-generated images of inexplicable banality." Howard counters

"Well the action sequences and the performances of Kevin Costner, Russell Crowe and Michael Shannon were good, can 't blame the movie because of them." Raj says.

"Well the approach of rebooting the franchise again was unnecessary, but that the film was confident enough and Snyder's attention to detail careful enough that audiences could overlook another reboot." Sheldon replies.

"The movie finds its true, lofty footing not when it displays Kal-El's extraordinary powers but when it dramatizes Clark Kent's roiling humanity. The super part of Man of Steel is just O.K.; but the man part is super." Leonard says.

"Well I didn't like his earthly father dying in a tornado, just unnecessary to change his morality." Sheldon replies.

"Yes it was sad, I remember going to the cellar during those storms." Penny jumps in.

"Bernie?"

"Well I enjoy it, but I'm just glad that gravity movie didn't come out earlier, there's no way I'd want you to go to space after seeing that." Saying to her husband.

"You wouldn't let me? I wouldn't want to go after just watching the preview."

"Well I love how a cute couple Lois and superman man are and how she was totally digging Clark/Super Man at the end." Penny says.

"The kiss was cute and totally hot." Bernadette replies.

"I agree and they'll have beautiful babies. "

"Raj please come back to whatever place you are at."Sheldon says.

"Yes. Please indeed." Leonard says.

"They mean stop being a woman." Howard noticing the confused look on his face.

"Well I hope he doesn't use his powers in the bedroom, could you imagine how quick that'd be. " Penny says.

"Well I hope he wouldn't or he might be able to just go really fast a long time, which could be a good thing, or depending on the woman." Leonard says.

"Well I wonder how long in this series it'll take before Lois finds out if he really is the man of steel. " Penny asks.

"Are we done talking about Superman's coitus skills? yes he gets with Lois but that's not what we should be discussing."Sheldon says.

"Then what should we?" Leonard asks.

"If it'll gauge the same interest from here on out."

"Well i think Amy Adams look cute and is the perfect Lois Lane, but I was expecting more like smallville and to the point of him becoming a young superman."

"Well it was a little disappointing." Howard says.

"I wonder if Wonder Woman will be in this new franchise?"Howard jokes. "If so they get one good look at Penny in hers and they'd cast her." She shoots him a glare.

"What's he talking about?" Bernadette asks

"Well one night i had too much to drink and went to Howard's dressed up as Wonder Woman, but I don't remember much after him answering the door and going into his room, all I remember is waking up naked with the costume on the floor."

"Penny be serious." Bernadette says.

"Hey that could've happen, she said she was drinking." Howard says excitedly

"Not that much." Penny replies.

"You slept with Raj, which wouldn't had happen if you were sober." Which makes Penny a little uncomfortable thinking about that night.

"Don't be jealous of our night together." Raj says.

"Heck yeah I am, outside of Sheldon who doesn't count, I'm the only one who didn't hit that."

"Excuse me?" Bernadette and Penny.

"I mean before I met you Bernie."

"And me?" Penny says

"Umm."

"Yeah I know you wanted to get in my pants the day you and I met."

"Well you would've had to higher chance of getting with Olivia Munn a few years back when she was dressed up as Wonder Woman at Comic Con."

"Seriously Penny what's he talking about?" Bernadette asks.

"I dressed up as Wonder Woman on New Years as the guys and Zack dressed up as Justice League at the comic book store."

"Thanks to Penny we won. Despite we had to convince her to wear the wig, as Wonder Wiman most certainly wasn't blonde." Sheldon said.

"Did we win?"

"Yes."

"Yeah she looked hot and was was about to burst out of it." Leonard drolly recalls.

"Well Sheldon thought I looked fat in it."

"Dude are you serious? she was walking fantasy that night." Raj says.

"I did not call her that I was merely asking her if she didn't want to attend because she felt this way, but amazon women were put in high regard for their womanly figures." Swoon Penny thought, he likes my curves, now if he can just admit how he feels.

"So who'd be a good Wonder Woman?" Howard asks

"Katy Perry." Raj says.

"Really Raj? She's not even a actress." Leonard says

"Doesn't matter and she has done work before."

"Like what the smurfs? I'm sure being Wonder Woman is a bigger deal that doing VoiceOver for smurfette." Leonard counters.

"Well she has the boobs, the legs, thighs and is a brunette."

"Yes but can she act?" Howard says

"How about Jennifer Love Hewitt?" Howard asks.

"Perfect if she's several inches taller, definitely has the body though." Raj counters.

"What about Sarah Lancaster? She played Chuck's sister on 'Chuck'." Sheldon asks.

"That could work she's definitely tall enough, plus has the body." Leonard replies.

"What about Zooey Deschanel?" Raj asks.

"Probably too short, I think she's only like 5'6", definitely need someone minimum 5'9" minimum Sheldon says.

"What about Missy?" Raj asks.

"My sister is not an actor and get your delusions about my sister out of your head." Sheldon replies.

"Well if Sarah Lancaster was casted it'd be the next best thing, as they look alike, same body, looks. Has Missy dressed up a Wonder Woman? " Raj asks.

"I wonder what she's look like as Wonder Woman? She definitely resembles one. Leonard wonders.

"Alright I see I need to steer the discussion back. Get your perverted thoughts of my sister dressed up as Wonder Woman out of your heads. Now I think we should give Adrianne Palicki another shot as she was cast as Wonder Woman for it's TV series, but for some reason NBC thinks they have better shows on that that. Obliviously they're not watching their own network."

"Well I say Bernie."

"Oh Howie that's sweet. But I can be you're Wonder Woman later."

Penny almost choked at that thought. Raj and Leonard picture Bernadette dressed as Wonder Woman, I hope the top is secure enough or not, Raj thinks.

Xxxx

As Missy has laid in bed since she learned she might be pregnant if the test is anything to go by, as she finally is all cried out, despite her disdain for alcohol, she'd want to drink until she passed out, but doesn't want to harm her baby. Baby she thinks as she places her hand on her abdomen.

"What am I going to do?"

"Yes Bryan will marry me, and take care and support us, but then what?" She thinks.

"All I know if I'm carrying his child, my life might as well be over." As she gets up and realizes Bryan is working late again, seriously it's just construction, to stay three day late in a row, is getting ridiculous, if he really is sleeping with her, at least do it during work hours so I won't suspect, with him staying late.

Xxxxx

As Leonard says goodnight to Penny and Sheldon and goes into the apartment.

"I must apologize." Sheldon says.

"For what?"

"Implying that you were fat in the Wonder Woman outfit, when you were far from it."

"It's fine Sheldon, I knew you weren't actually calling me that. So you thought I looked good huh?"

"Well you were aesthetically pleasing, so yes."

"You though I looked hot, I get it." As she notices Sheldon blushing.

"Well apology accepted."

"I couldn't help but notice when Clark's dad died, you had tears in your eyes."

"Well yeah, I mean why did he have to do that? He could've taken the child and Clark could've gotten the dog, he didn't have to die. Plus it probably hit home with the tornado and all."

"Did you know anyone that died in a tornado?"

"No. But we definitely had to take cover on many occasions."

"Yes we did as well in Galveston, but hurricane was more of a threat."

"Well I better be heading in, it's getting late. Night Shel." As she gives him a quick hug.

After she leaves Sheldon stands in taking in her scent before heading in himself.

Xxxxx

As Sheldon sits at his desk he notices Missy calling via Skype.

"Leonard it's Missy could you give me privacy?"

"Sure I need to finish packing anyways." As he heads to his room. As Sheldon hits the answer button.

"Hello Missy, have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Oh Shelly it's awful, I think I'm in a mess that I can't get out of if the test is true."

"Missy what can't you get out of? You can always get out of a mess no matter what, you just have to change things."

"Not this time Shelly. I think I'm pregnant." As she chokes on the last word.

"You think?"

"I took one of those tests and it came out positive. "

"I see dispute their saying they're not 100 percent accurate. So I advise you to see a physician first."

"So I might not be pregnant?" Shelly brighting up her day, she's glad she called him, despite his lack of social skills.

"Well seeing as I've yet to do blood or urine work, I am unable to come to that conclusion as whether or not you're pregnant." Then there's that she thanks.

"I'll call my doctor first thing in the morning." Missy Brighting up a little.

"Missy I must ask you're quite terrified of the possibility of you being pregnant, a woman at your age especially engaged should be happy."

"I'm not old." She snaps back and narrow her eyes at him.

"No but your biological clock is ticking."

"Shelly what are you getting at?"

"Despite our mother's beliefs of sex is for marriage, much less the possibility of her future grandchild being conceived out of wedlock, I don't believe that's what's troubling you. You're engaged to betrothed so why are you so distraught?"

"I don't think I see a future with him. I love him, but sometimes it's not enough."

"Say you're not pregnant, what will you do afterwards?"

"I get where you're going, I guess if I'm this terrified of having his child, then it's time to break it off."

"Will you stay in Texas?"

"I'm not sure, I was all set on moving to Pasadena when I visited, I just haven't given that much thought."

"Well you have my support whatever you decide."

"Thanks Shelly."

"Missy before you go, do you want to get married and have a family?"

"Yes on both."

"So you're not convinced or sure that he is." More of a statement than a question.

"I guess so. I gotta go. I heard Bryan pull up, I'll call you sometime after I go to the doctors."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then."

Xxxx

Bryan comes in and notices Missy sitting on the couch watching the Stanley Cup playoffs as he makes his way to the bedroom.

"Oh I'm going to call the doctor about seeing me as soon as she can." Missy says.

"Okay, good. I hope they find what's wrong."

"Me too." She says offhandedly.

"You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." She lies. If fine means the possibility of your seed implanting into my womb then yeah.

Xxxx

Knock knock

"Hey Ames come in, I just got out of the shower."

"Thank you bestie. It's a shame I didn't arrive earlier, we could've showered together and I could've helped with those hard to reach places."

"Yeah, it's a shame. You are talking about just a shower, right?" She really needs to have a talk with Amy about this, but first things first.

"Of course, unless you're suggesting something else." She asks hopeful.

"Anyways. Why don't you sit?"

"Very well." As Amy sits on the couch.

"The reason I called you so late is I saw you the other day with your guy."

"Okay. He's quite hunky, isn't he."

"At one time I thought so."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know the guy Amy."

"Penny the odds of you knowing him given the population of the Los Angeles surrounding area isn't very high."

"His name is Kurt."

"Well yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Like I said I know him. He's from Nebraska, I dated him for 4 years and lived with him for most of the time. I'll tell you what you probably don't know is that he's a cheater, a user and all around bad guy."

"I see what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yes I have a boyfriend and you don't and you're trying to rain on my parade, well I won't let you, even if you are into the possibility of a threesome. I'm sorry bestie but I will not let you do it, so I'm going to leave, so good night bestie." As she gets up and closes the door.

"Just think about what I said and you thank about your accusations." Amy says opening the door and then closing it again.

"What the heck just happened? Well how am I going to get her to believe me? I may have to actually deal with him. Ugh." As she feels sick at that thought.

Xxxx

"Well good night Sheldon, I'll probably tell you bye before I leave, but just want to say I'll miss you while I'm gone."

"I know you will and I the same. Just remember it 's lonely on the ship don't seek comfort with your fellow ship mates, no matter how lonely it gets, unless you're a secret homosexual or something, which there's nothing wrong with that, but wouldn't make sense considering the amount of women you've had coitus with."

"Sheldon I'm not secretly gay nor will I seek comfort with the other men on the ship, I'm going there to do experiments that's all."

"Very well. That's good to hear."

"Are you okay?" Leonard notices the far away look.

"I suppose. Missy was quite hysterical and she thinks she might be pregnant. "

"Well that's too bad if she's not happy at being pregnant I mean and hope everything works out for her, I'm sure if she is pregnant she'll be a great mother."

"Thank you."

Too bad it isn't mine Leonard thinks. If she was pregnant with mine then our children would be smart beautiful and tall and I would do everything to make her and the children happy and secure. Leonard thinks to himself.

"Well night." Leonard says.

"Good night."

Leonard's mind drifts back to the movie and the discussion of Wonder Woman. I bet Missy would make a great Wonder Woman he thinks, she's basically a amazon woman already. As he makes his self into bed.

A few minutes later he falls a sleep thinking of Missy particularly as Wonder Woman.

Xxxx

Bernadette is wrapped up in Howard's superman red cape, skin glistening in sweat as she rests her head on his chest.

Howard loving the role play. How Bernie's breasts looked, he's starting to get hard thinking of the way they looked as she commented on how her boobs were about to pop out.

He loved the way she rode him in only her Wonder Woman boots as he loved the way her boobs looked as she was going up and down on him as she had her lasso around the bed post and used that to hold herself up.

"Boy that was fun." He comments.

"Sure was Howie, you were quite the man of steel."

"Yes I suppose I was, you were out of this world the way you rode me and used that lasso."

"Oh sweetie that was only the beginning, but not to night I'm kind of tired."

"Okay rest up."

As he glances at the floor and sees his and her costumes on the floor.

Xxxxx

Knock knock

"Oh hey Amy what's up?" Kurt asks shirtless.

Amy is a little distracted at his muscular chest.

"Umm, I had a fight with my bestie and she says she dated you and said some bad things about you."

"She's probably lying, if we did date, I probably ended it because she wasn't good enough for me like you."

"Aww Kurt."

"Come on babe. I'll make you forget all about your friend." As he leads her to the bedroom with his hand on her butt.

Xxxx

**Do you want Missy to be pregnant? Her life won't be miserable either way. I have two different scenarios so if you PM me or leave a review I can tell you and see which way you guys would prefer.**

**Should Amy stay with Kurt? If not what or how can Penny do to make her see the light?**

**Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Boy I'm on a roll right now, so I'm just going to keep posting as long as it lasts. Lol.**

**As usual unbetaed. **

**Congrats to Kaley for her Walk of Fame, kind of early if you ask me I always thought you were older but congrats either way, sometimes I forget she's a talented actress with the way she's portrayed on the show.**

Chapter 24

Knock knock

"Come in."

Missy enters dressed up as Wonder Woman.

"Missy hey." Leonard says getting out of his chair and coming up to her.

"Hey uh how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine now Sweetie."

"Wow you look great. "

"Thanks, so this is where you use that big brain of yours?" She says drawing her arm down his shoulders as she walks to the lab table.

"Umm yeah." As he checks out her spandex butt and notices how great her legs look.

"I bet that's not the only big thing you know how to use. " as she moves her eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm yeah I guess." As he takes in her breasts in the costume.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty impressive stuff."

"If you want I can show you some of my lasers."

"As great as that sounds, I do want to play with your laser, just not that kind of laser of yours." She says as she jumps onto the table and spreads her legs out a little.

Is she talking about what I think she's talking about? Leonard thinks.

"Come closer sugar." As he walks closer to her she pulls him closer by the collar and wraps her long legs around his middle.

"Every do it with a beautiful woman dressed as Wonder Woman in your lab?"

"No I can't say I have."

"Then I guess you can cross this off." As she pulls him closer and wraps her legs around him more and kisses him.

Beep beep

"Leonard I know you hear your alarm going off, don't make me come in there, now hurry or you'll be late. I have plans for your first day gone and you're keeping me from them." Sheldon calls out outside of his door.

Leonard looks around and realizes it was a dream.

"I guess that's all it every will be, it's a shame I would make a good father to our children, but if she's pregnant with Bryan's then there's nothing I can change it. I just wish it could've been mine."

"Leonard hurry up or they'll leave without you. Come on chop chop,"Sheldon says opening Leonard's bedroom door.

"At least I get a Sheldon free summer."

Xxxx

Missy is waiting for her doctor to see her, she looks at her phone and it's only been 5 minutes since she handed in the papers, but it feels like an hour, she thinks.

"Melissa Cooper." The nurse calls out. As it draws Missy's attention as she heads to the hallway that leads to the offices.

Now or never she thinks, my life is about to change.

"Go into the second door on the left." The nurse says.

"Thank you."

As she enters she sits in one of the chairs. A few minutes later the doctor comes in a early 40's blonde hair a couple inches shorter than Missy, who has kept her slim figure and curves in very good shape.

"Hi Melissa how are you?" Doctor Doctor Klein says

"Fine."

"Good I see you're hear to see if you're pregnant. So you've already had a positive test and are displaying pregnancy symptoms?"

"That's correct."

"Okay. I'll send the nurse in and take your blood and see if you are."

A few minutes later a nurse comes in and takes her blood.

"The doctor will be in shortly with the results."

"Thank you." She says as the nurse leaves.

A few minutes later the doctor comes back in with the results.

"Well I have the results. You're not pregnant."

Missy lets out a sigh of relief and thanks The Lord above.

"I take it you weren't ready yet or planned it?"

"No. I'm engaged and all just wanted it to happen a little later."

"Okay."

"But why the positive test and symptoms?"

"The test was positive due to stress and the symptoms such as the vomiting could have been a upset stomach or food poisoning."

"Oh."

"So whatever is causing stress I'd try to ease up a little."

"Also if you don't want to get pregnant at the moment make sure you take your prescribed birth control when it says or look into a stronger more effective pill."

"Okay I do take them but they're not 100 percent, I'll look into a more effective and stringer ones."

"So the stress part I take it is due to being engaged?"

"Yeah I'm just not sure if its nerves or something else."

"Yeah I was remember when I was scared to, I'd look for everything that bothered me about him almost like a reason to not want to marry him."

"What changed?"Missy asks.

"Well I couldn't imagine my life without him or the 3 kids we have, I couldn't imagine my life different, sure I want to strangle him and the kids make me want to pull my hair out at times, but I wouldn't change anything."

"But everyone is different, just don't marry him if it makes you unhappy, everyone has doubts but you have to realize if it's just jitters or it's your conscious telling you something totally different. Whether you marry him or end it, at the end of the day it's your decision and happiness, so make sure it's what you want, don't let your family dictate your decision, make sure it's the right decision for you like I said it's your decision and you have to live with it, which direction you go at the time might be difficult, marriage isn't easy and i'm sure if you break up you'll get questions as to why by your family and friends, but it's yours to make, and at times it'll look like you picked the wrong one, but you just have to have faith in yourself and everything will be alright. "

"Thank you. That means a lot and really good advice."

"You welcome well I got to go see other patients so good luck." As she heads out the door as Missy gathers her purse.

"Uh oh. This isn't the pursue I put the test in. Well hopefully Bryan didn't stumble across it."

Xxx

Raj is walking through the forest and notices a tall woman dressed as a warrior Xena like.

"Hello?"

"Hi I am Lady Melissa of Galveston. Please help me my foot is stuck."

"Of course. I am Sir Rajeesh of Pasadena." As Raj rolls the tree limb off of her foot.

"Oh thank you thank you."

"You're limping let me take a look at it."

"Okay."

He pulls a cloth out of his bag and wraps it around her ankle.

"It feels better now. As a thank you, i extend this invitation that you may lay claim to my body."

"I'm sorry?

"As a thank you, you may lay claim to my body, unless you aren't interested."

"No I'm interested."

"Good. You're kind of cute." As she begins to remove her armor and lays herself down onto the ground and pulls him down onto her.

Beep beep beep

"Ugh. Just when it was getting good. But one day my beautiful warrior Princess." Raj says waking up and turning off the alarm.

Xxxx

"Morning Sheldon." Leonard says showered and dressed making his way to the coffee pot.

"Morning. I have something to discuss, but either you won't take my advice or in denial or something else I hate that we have to have the same conversation again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I correct about hearing you mention Missy in your sleep before you woke up?"

"Yes. So what."

"Well once again you're wasting your time as she is in Texas not Pasadena."

"If she just gave me the chance she wouldn't be sorry. "

"Well she maybe pregnant so move on."

"What happens if she isn't pregnant? "

"According to Missy she'll most likely end the engagement and move here."

"Really?" Leonard asks excited.

"Yes." Sheldon replies.

"Even if by some hokum of miracles she becomes interested, you don't reach her height requirement. "

"She has one?" Leonard asks of course someone as tall as her would he says dejectedly.

"Yes. She prefers them to be 6 feet or taller, but is open to date a guy her height. Which leaves you a good four inches too short."

"Well I was shorter than Dr. Stephanie and she was the same height as Missy." Leonard counters.

"Maybe Dr. Stephanie didn't have a requirement. Look Leonard this isn't even like you chasing Penny."

"Which I got."

"It only took you how long? This is more unlikely you dating Penny despite you actually doing it, this is highly unlikely outcome of you achieving, more of the line of delusional, the odds you securing a date much less a relationship are very low maybe even non existent. "

Sheldon says

"If I actually thought Missy would not just accept a date but be open to being in a relationship with you, despite my reluctance I would encourage this. But since she has given no hint of being interested I don't see the point of this."

"Her opinion could change. "

"I'm not saying It couldn't or won't, all I know is she's not interested in you like that now, so this isn't me trying to dissuade you from pursuing my sister because you're not good enough or some other reason, but she hasn't showed or told me that she has the slightest of interest for you romantically to me. So until then please move on."

"Fine. I'll stop unless she moves here. Then it's game on and make Missy Cooper, Missy Hofstader."

"Oh dear lord."

Xxxxxx

"It's kind of weird with Leonard gone already." Penny says

"I know." Howard agrees.

"So Sheldon did you hear from Missy?" Penny asks.

"Is anything wrong?" Bernadette asks.

"Missy thinks she's Pregnant." Penny explains.

"What?" Raj says after almost choking on his water.

"She called earlier and said no she isn't, it was a false alarm, the test she took was positive due to stress and the symptoms were due to either illness or something she ate."

"Well I'm glad she's okay. She sounded so worried and a little scared." Penny said

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon replied

"So what's she going to do?" Penny asks.

"She didn't say, all she said was that she had a lot of thinking to do before making this kind of decision." Sheldon replies.

"Well I hope she realizes what she needs to do." Penny tells him.

"Yes I agree." Sheldon counters.

"Missy is thinking of ending things with Bryan and possibly moving here." Penny tells the others.

Raj perks up at this. My beautiful Texan warrior princess will be closer to her mocha skinned Indian prince. Raj thinks to himself.

"Really that'd be great if she moved here. So where's she going to stay ?" Bernadette asks.

"She's more than welcome to stay with Bernie and me."

"Howie stop it, Missy doesn't want to share a bed with us, much less have a threesome."

"We gave plenty of room, how do we know we never asked?"

"Do you not want sex tonight?"

"Just suggesting."

"Well stop."

"If she was to move here, I thought she could live with me and take Leonard's room, while she looks for employment."

"That's a good idea,"

"Of course it is I thought of if."

"Oh a different note I landed a mainstream commercial plus I'll be starting a play at the local theater next week."

"Oh that's great Penny." Bernadette says.

Everyone extends congrats to Penny as everyone eats until everyone decides to head home.

Xxx

Missy gets home earlier and the place is empty, so she puts the test back into the Purse in a safe place when she finds the purse so Bryan won't come across it. She plans to dispose of it soon. She needs to discuss some things with Bryan as well.

"Either stay here with a guy I think I love or move to California where Shelly lives and start over. But this has been my home for so long. But on the other hand starting fresh might be what I need and maybe a new career and find a guy I love." She ponders as she hears Bryan pulls up.

"Hey baby how are you?"

"Fine."

"Did everything go okay at the doctors?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Can it wait till later or tomorrow?" he asks pulling her up from the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom to show the woman I love how much I love her. Unless you're not in the mood?"

"No it's not that, you usually wait till later to fool around."

"Well yeah but tonight's game 7 so I figured you and I wouldn't be in the mood if the spurs lost or to tired."

"I suppose." As he leads her to the bedroom.

"Plus I'm trying to be spontaneous."

Good thing I pick up some pills Missy thought. If I turn him down, he'll think something is up.

(A hour later)

Missy and Bryan wrapped in each others arms under the sheets but with two different thoughts.

God I love her, I'll never get tired of this, I just don't like how she's dragging her feet, I don't even care when, I just want to marry her already. I'll never get tired of watching her go down on me with her non gag reflex, as she takes it all in, not to mention how freaky she is in bed. I'll never get tired of making love to her as her blue eyes roll into the back of her head as she climaxes and screams out my name.

But that's not all I love, I love her cooking, even if I don't ask her to, she does it anyways from time to time. Plus how smart and witty she is and outgoing, just wish she'd be a little more friendly to Kiana when she comes to the office, it's like she doesn't trust her or something, when there's no reason to.

God why did I just give in like that, am I that stupid? I just found out I wasn't pregnant. Geesh Melissa get a grip. Maybe if I start to surprise him at work Kiana will get the message and back off. Who am I kidding that's not the problem and I know it. You were so relieved you weren't expecting his baby and you're freaking engaged, if that doesn't tell you how you feel nothing will.

Eventually the got up and watched the game. He was wrong they weren't to tired or bummed to fool around after the game.

As Missy watches him sleep, tears slowly and softly fall down her face onto her pillow as she looks at his soft features and knows if everything goes as planned in a matter of hours she's about to rip the guy that loves her heart right out and stomp on it. And there's nothing to prevent the pain she's about to cause him. It's the last thing she wants to do. But is the mostly likely outcome.

Xxxx

**If it would take Missy longer than that to find out if she's pregnant let me know I've never been in a waiting room like that so I don't know.**

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review. **

**Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well look who's on a roll, lol. **

**Basically not much to say, but as usual all errors are mine as I have no beta.**

Chapter 25

Missy wakes up shortly before Bryan leaves, as he gives her a kiss goodnight.

She heads to her apartment to pack what things she has at the apartment and puts them in her truck, leaving everything else at Bryan's once she breaks up with Bryan all she has to do is take her clothes and toiletries and a few things and she can head out.

(Few hours later)

She hears Bryan pull up, after she just finished packing up at his place.

"Oh boy I hope this goes better than I think it will."

"Hey Sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Fine."

"You hungry?" She asks.

"Yeah."

So She decides to make his favorite meal. Hopefully to soften the blow. She thinks.

"That was good Melissa." Bryan says as they've now made their way to the couch.

"Bryan I need to tell you something." As she takes his hands in hers before reaching into her purse.

"Okay what is it?" He asks.

"I went to the doctor like I said, well I found out what was wrong or more importantly why I was sick." She says as she pulls out the pregnancy test in her purse.

"You're pregnant ." He says as she shows her the test.

"No. I thought I was. It was a false positive due to stress and most likely something I ate or a bug."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No."

"Okay."

"There's something else I need to tell you." She says.

Okay here goes Missy. She thinks.

"I really do love you and I know you do with me as well, but I don't feel like that's enough with us, I feel like we're not at the same place anymore or connect and I know deep down you know what I'm talking about. When I thought I was pregnant I was terrified, I doubt I would've been that terrified if I was 16, when the doctor said I wasn't pregnant I was so relieved I wasn't pregnant, I'm engaged to be married to you and I'm relieved that I wasn't carrying your child. If that doesn't say something about me and us, I don't know what will."

"So are you breaking the engagement or all together?"

"Look Bryan if you want to be mad or get upset I'll understand. I'm not doing this to intentionally hurt you. I just don't see us with a future anymore, which makes zero sense since I said yes to your proposal."

"So have you always felt this way or did you intentionally string me along?"

"Bryan I didn't set out to do this. At times I could see myself marrying you, other times I felt like this and I've been feeling like this more and more and I knew I had to end it with you before we got too much deeper."

"I don't understand any of this, forgive me if I'm not getting this or accepting of it. Yes we've had our problems but enough to walk away. I love you Melissa, I don't want anyone but you."

"I know this hurts, but you have to admit we've already drifted apart and for sometime and we're not even married yet."

"I'm not going to deny we've had our problems, but not enough to just walk away."

"Look Bryan I don't want to hurt you but I have to do this. If you don't understand this right now, you will down the road, I know you will." She pulls the engagement ring off and places it in his hand.

"Melissa don't do this we can talk this out."

"Bryan I love you but don't make this harder. You should give this to someone that deserves to wear it and I'm not that person."

"I got to go. I'll just grab the rest of my things and head out." She says heading to her now former bedroom and closet and getting the rest of her things. As she comes back Bryan is in the same place but standing.

"So are you moving back to your apartment, I know you still kept it?"

"No. I'm moving to California. To be close to Sheldon as he said I could move there if I wanted, until I find a permanent place there." She says making her way to the front door.

"Oh. You don't have to move across the country just because we break up."

"I know I don't have to. But I need to, I need a fresh start."

"Well good luck with whatever you're seeking."

"Thank you. And Bryan."

"Yeah."

"Whenever you get over me and this hurt, I really think and hope you move on with Kiana, I know nothing happened, but she's really cool, not to mention smart and gorgeous, so don't mourn too long or someone else will snatch her up, but I have a feeling she'll wait for you for a while, as she has her eyes set on being with you."

"Missy she's just my secretary."

"She is now. I hope she isn't just that too far in the future. Just open up the possibility of it, she is drop dead gorgeous and I believe you'd be good together."

"Oh and if I hear that a few months from now you're not over me, I will get on the first plane and come kick your butt."

"Well bye. I better leave so I can tell momma and Memaw the news, they won't be too thrilled with me."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope so."

"Send them my regards." He says.

"Well bye Bryan." She says giving him a hug and him giving her a peck on the cheek.

As she makes her way to her black truck, she sits in the truck and cries for a minute, before composing herself.

"Well Melissa I sure hope ya' know whatcha' doin' because you just ended it with a great guy." She tells herself before driving off to her Momma's.

Xxxx

Missy pulls up at Mary's driveway and is glad she sees Meemaw's car as well. She makes her way to the door and rings the door bell.

"Hey baby." Mary says opening the door and hugging her daughter.

"Come on in." She says letting Missy in before shutting the door.

"Hello Melissa dear." Meemaw says

"Hi Meemaw."

"So what brings you by?"

"I have something to discuss with you and you're not going to be too happy, could you both sit down." She says sitting on the couch.

"Missy what's wrong?" Meemaw asks.

Missy takes a deep breath. "I ended things with Bryan."

"Missy you didn't. Now I hope you have a darn good reason girl." Mary says.

"I don't love him, or in the manner I should, I've been engaged and instead of feeling like I'm on top of the world, I try to talk myself into seeing if I can actually marry him on many occasions, what engaged woman does that? So I had to end it."

"Melissa have you always felt this way." Meemaw asks.

"No I haven't but it's been getting worse and worse so that's why I felt I had to end it, it was not only unfair to him but me as well."

"How'd he take it?"

"Surprisingly well. He wasn't thrilled about it, he tried to talk me out if it, but I know what I feel and I just can't go through with it."

"I hope you know what you're doing, he's a good man." Mary says.

"I know. There's one more thing, I went to the doctor and I had a false positive pregnancy test." Missy was a little scared that Mary wasn't saying anything.

"Momma?"

"Melissa I can't believe it, it's one thing to have sex outside of marriage you know that's a sin to God, but to not even use protection is foolish."

"I was. I am on the pill, but they're not 100 percent I guess."

"Melissa what would had happened if you were pregnant." Meemaw calmly asks, yet surprised at this news.

"I would had married him, and I would have tried to overcome these doubts I have, I would raise our child and most likely children in a happy home."

"But you can't now?"

"I would have no choice if I was pregnant, think of the pregnancy scare as a wake up call for me. A sign if you will."

"God would not do that." Mary says convincingly.

"Well maybe it was from someone or something. Either way it's over for us."

"So what now for you?" Meemaw asks.

"Yeah about that. This might be the one that you're not gonna like tha' most."

"I'm moving to Pasadena to live near Shelly. I need a fresh start."

"Melissa what is got into ya', are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"No I thought this through and outside of you two and Junior what do I really have? Yes I'm assistant manager at the restaurant but that's not necessarily something I want to do the rest of my life."

"But to just move clear across the country in that heathen state?" Mary asks.

"Momma there isn't anything wrong with that state. I'll find a church and maybe convince Shelly to go once a year like he promised you. I might even get Shelly to visit more or you'll have more reason to visit us."

"Well I suppose I could get one of those frequent flyer miles those airlines have. I still don't see why you have to do all this. Why can't you do it here?"

"I need a new start momma and yes this is my home, but I can't do it here, I need a fresh start, career wise, life, relationships, all of it."

"Okay. Forgive me if I'm not thrilled but I hope you get what you're looking for and eventually find the guy God wants you to marry." Mary says.

"You do want to get married and have kids don't ya'?" Meemaw asks.

"Yes, it just took me a while to figure out Bryan wasn't it."

"Melissa why don't ya' sleep here tonight as its already kind of late, that way you have a full day of driving as it's a long drive." Mary suggests.

"Okay. But I need to get a few things out of my truck first."

"Good I'll go get some sheets to make the bed in your old room." Mary says getting up from the couch.

"Thanks momma and Meemaw I know you're worried for me, well I'm taking a big risk here and I know it, but I'll have Shelly and his friends, so I'll be okay there."

"We know, we'll pray for ya' everyday that you're safe and find what is you're seeking." Mary says.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." She says heading out the door.

"So what do ya' think?" Mary asks Meemaw.

"Well she's always been so independent and sure of herself, so she wouldn't be doing all of this if she had second thoughts or wasn't sure."

"Well I know, but it still doesn't make me not worry Momma." Mary says.

"I know I guess that's part of being a parent you always worry." Meemaw says, as Missy comes back in with a bag of a few clothes and toiletries.

Xxx

Amy sitting on the couch with Kurt watching TV.

"Kurt I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Okay. "

"Well you see with all the threesomes we've been doing lately, while I thoroughly enjoy. I want to take it a step further, I want to be DP'd, or maybe a gang bang or we could attend a swingers resort. What do you say?"

"You whore. You think I want to have some other guy put his dick in one of your holes, well you're wrong. If you're that freaky, stick a dildo in one of the holes I'm not fucking. You think you're the only chick I can get. There's a thousand just wanting to experience Kurt's huge cock. Remember that next time, you want to be a slut. There's no way I'm going to look at another guy's clock."

"That's not it at all you wouldn't see the guy it'd be in me."

"Well you can forget it, if you want to do those, then knock yourself out. But remember what you'll be giving up." He says as he pulls down his pant to give Any a very large eyeful of his large Penis.

"Remember that Amy, before you start thinking of stuff like this again." He says pulling his pants up and walking to the front door and hitting the side of the wall with his fist leaving a dent before opening and slamming the door. Startling Amy.

"Maybe bestie was right, but I shouldn't have brought that up. I wonder if he's right."

Xxxx

"So Penny how was your commercial today. Meet anyone famous?"

"No I basically just met the director and producer and all I did was some costume fitting."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Bernadette said.

"I'm still going to at least try to get my associate."

"Well Penny a education is important to at least have a back up just in case."

"Bestie Sheldon is right."

"I know."

"So any word on Leonard?" Penny asks.

"Yes he has arrived safely at his destination."

"Well good I hope he achieves whatever it is he's looking for."

"Yes we all do." Bernadette says.

"So Sheldon any word on Missy and her plans?"

"Yes. She has informed me she plans to break up with Bryan and will be moving here, she might be doing it as we speak."

"So she is staying with you? You've confirmed it with her?"

"That is correct. Yes she has agreed to it seeing as it's the most logical at the moment."

"Where will she be sleeping? Sheldon I sure hope you don't expect your sister to sleep on the couch." Penny questions.

"Of course not, like she would anyways, no she'll be sleeping in Leonard's room while he is gone and it'll give her time to secure employment and secure a place of her own. As we've discussed this before."

"Just wait till Leonard hears this, lucky bastard." Howard thinks.

"Leonard will not be sharing sleeping arrangements with my sister, so I'm missing how he is lucky if you believe in that hokum."

"Fine. Lucky sheets pillow mattress and anything else that comes in contact with her body." Howard drools over.

"Uhh hmm." Bernadette eyeing him

"But not as lucky as I am. So Missy's moving here." Howard tries to change the subject. Sheldon just shakes his head.

"Well I can't wait for Missy to get here since we hit it off so well the times she's been here." Penny says.

"Me too." Bernadette says.

Bestie is already replacing me, maybe I should apologize for lashing out, I'm so confused. Amy thinks.

"Amy you're awfully quiet everything okay?" Bernadette asks.

"Everything's fine. I can't wait to see Missy as well, even though I didn't hit it off as well as bestie, but that's too be expected, it is bestie after all."

"Before my sister arrives Raj and even Howard despite you being married, please give my sister enough time to get settled in before you hit on her. Okay Rajeesh Wolowitz?"

"Very well, but that's fine since we're meant to be it won't matter." Howard scoffs.

"You hush, leave Raj alone. Missy would be lucky to have a guy like Raj, plus he's a cutie, also I better not witness or hear you hitting on her. You got it? I like her and would like to be friends." Bernadette tells her husband.

"You hear that Missy would be lucky to have me and I'm a cutie." Raj brags.

"Fine but if she hits on me I'll have to tell her to back off." Howard says.

"Like that'll happen." Penny laughs.

"Everyone it's getting late so show yourselves out and I need to have get my required REM cycle so I can come up with a temporary agreement for Missy while fully functionally." Sheldon announces as everyone exits the apartment.

Oh yeah like that'll thinks. I'm sure Missy will just agree to that Shelly. She thinks

Xxxx

As Raj returns home. He makes his way to his closet. "Hmm maybe I need to update my wardrobe before Missy comes." As he makes his way to the living room. "I wonder if my furniture is okay or if i should something, maybe more american, maybe getting a rug or some pillows." He thinks as he logs onto the computer for tips on how to impress Missy.

Xxxxx

Sheldon looks into Leonard's room and realizes this won't do.

"I wonder if he'll be mad if I put away his things and clothes while Missy is here? Well I have no choice but to do exactly that. Lord knows how much clothes Missy will have, so she'll need closet space and I doubt she'll want to look at Sci Fi and comic book collectibles." Sheldon says our loud.

"I'll ask Penny about taking me shopping for new sheets and blankets for Missy for tomorrow." He says before going back to his room and making his way to bed.

Xxxxx

**So where did Kurt go off to? Where would you like him to have gone to?**

**As usual thanks for the reviews. Continue posting them.**


	26. Chapter 26

**On a side note shenny will happen be patient, we'll get there with the help of Missy, it won't happen overnight.**

**Congrats to ses1515 for 200th review.**

Chapter 26

Penny pulls into the Target parking lot with Sheldon in the passenger side. She could've said no on taking him, but she's never been able to say no to Sheldon. Never has never will.

"So Sheldon do you have a idea as to when Missy will arrive?" Penny asks while getting out of the car.

"No. I asked her when she would be getting here and she said and I quote "I'll get there when I get there." End quote." He said mocking Missy's Texas accent which makes Penny weak in the knees.

"What kind of answer is that? Everyone knows you're suppose to give the person you're coming to see the time you will arrive. But I suspect her arriving sometime tonight, as she left three days and despite the long distance, I can't imagine she drove more than 8-10 hours a day before fatigued kicked in."

"So how long will it take actually from her place to the apartment?" Penny asks.

"Depending on what route she took between 24-26 hours, so I suspect she took the 24 hour route." Sheldon replies as they're entering the store.

"Well I would I imagine she took the 24, I doubt she'd want to spend anymore time on the road than necessary."

"Yes I agree."

"So do you have any color or pattern in particular or do you trust my feminine taste."

"Well I doubt Missy necessarily has the same taste as I, so I lean towards you for this one and only occasion. " Penny giggles at this.

"Gotcha."

"Now Sheldon I now when Missy gets here she'll be mostly tired and hungry and probably in need of a shower, so could you put off the million questions of what her plans are and so forth, including I imagine you've already drawn up a roommate agreement."

"Very well. Do you think she'll sign a roommate agreement?"

"I don't know depends on what's in it. Don't expect her to just sign away whatever is in it like Leonard has, you can't dictate your sister like Leonard, she's head strong and appears has been putting you in your place for years."

"Yes. She is quite stubborn." You're not? Penny thinks as she looks at a light blue pattern.

Penny sets on three different shades of blue and patterns, Penny had to talk him out of purchasing Missy female products.

"Sheldon I'm confident Missy brought her tampons and any other feminine products and even if she didn't she can purchase them herself." Penny said, amazed at the thoughts that go through his head.

"Okay. I guess I see your point."

Penny grabbed a few candles for the final touch, non hazardous with Sheldon's instance, like he would get any other. She thought.

Xxxxx

"I'm glad you could get away for lunch." Penny says.

"The deadly viruses can wait."

"Okay. So how are you.?" Penny asks.

"Fine."

"Good."

"So how's Amy, she seemed quiet at dinner?" Bernadette asks.

"Yeah about that. Well remember the talk we had about my suspicions of her dating my Ex?"

"Yeah."

"Well I saw them together."

"Oh."

"Well you see I talked to Amy and not only did she not believe me, but accused me of being jealous."

"I'm surprised she was at dinner then."

"So was I, I wonder if something happen, she kept looking my way like she wanted to say something, but never did."

"Is it possible you're wrong about the guy? I mean it's been a long time since you two dated. Maybe he's good for her, I don't know the guy so I'm just throwing that out here."

"Absolutely not, he hasn't and won't change into a great guy much less a good boyfriend, the worst mistake of my life. Look if the guy was some other ex, I'd be fine, if she got hurt I'd be here for her and wouldn't care much less but in, but that's not who Kurt is. If all he did was cheat, I might warned her but that's not the whole story."

"Penny I don't really know what to tell you. Maybe Amy has to do this herself and if she gets hurt, we'll be here if she needs us."

"If all Kurt did was cheat maybe I would think so, I've run into exes in the past and some have changed, but Kurt won't. I feel like doing something but I don't know what."

"Maybe you have to stay out and let her relationship with him run it's course."

"You see you say that because you don't know him, ask your husband or one of the guys and then tell me I should do nothing. I'm afraid for her, he can get violent when angry and the guy is huge, 6'5, 250 or so built like a linebacker."

"Did he hit you?" She hates to ask, she never knew this.

"No, but he'd act like he would, but would shove me or smack my butt and pull my hair. If he does this Amy might be so scared she won't date ever again."

"Oh that's awful. But what can you do?"

"I don't know, like I said Amy refused to listen, I just have to do something, I can't just sit by and do nothing, I just feel like my hands are tied."

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something, oh a brighter note, when's Missy coming?"

"Sheldon said he thinks to tonight as she didn't give an exact answer."

"I couldn't drive that far by myself."

"Well I'm sure I would've done that if I didn't move here with Kurt, as Omaha and Galveston are pretty close the same distance to here."

"Well I can't wait for her to get here, I'm anxious to get to know her a little more and what it was like as Sheldon's twin, it amazes me someone as normal and beautiful as her shared a womb with Sheldon, I like the guy but he's a odd duck."

"I know. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell some stories."

"So are you two? Any progress?"

"Not really. He'll mostly come over and watch a movie or I go over there when Leonard will be out late."

"So nothing?"

"Not really. I'll catch him from time to time what looks like watching me or checking me out, I get the feeling he wants to make a move but doesn't know how and I'm not sure how much I can without scaring him off, I hope once Missy gets here she gets her brother to do something, I have a feeling she will."

"Well good luck, I got to go back to work. I'll see you at dinner." Bernadette's says getting up from the table and making her way to the door.

"Okay." Penny says exiting the restaurant with Bernadette.

Xxxxx

As Amy is at work and can't focus as her thoughts continue to drift back to Kurt. "I wonder if I should apologize, I mean I shouldn't have brought that up, I mean what guy wouldn't had reacted the same? But I don't want to ruin things for us, he was right about what I'd be throwing away, I've been waiting a long time for a boyfriend and to experience sex with, if I'm no longer with Kurt I'm not sure if that'll happen again. I'm so confused, I wish I could talk to bestie but I yelled at her and she'll just tell me to dump him, it's easy for her, she walks in the street and guys look at her, heck woman probably look at her. Heck she'd make me want to experience lesbianism with her." Amy says. She decides to text Kurt and apologizes and asks if she can come over.

Xxx

Kurt at the gym is working out when his phone goes off.

"Well well well, look who wants to apologize, I'll make her wait, I'll let her miss me and then dispose of her, maybe I'll bang her on last time before dumping her, bang her so hard she can't walk for a week." He thinks as he laughs at that.

"Sure she's freaky and pretty good at all that, but looks wise ughh. I've had fun with this, time to cut her off."

"Well looks like I found a couple of chicks that have replaced her." He thinks, as he makes his way over to some very attractive Asian twins.

Xxxxx

"Hello Leonard how are you?"

"I'm fine. I've settled in, my seasickness finally subsided."

"That's good. "

"We've just started our research so have got much to go by."

"I'm sure you'll find it."

"Thanks." Surprised at Sheldon's supportiveness.

"My reasoning for calling is I'm informing you Missy is moving here."

"Oh she's moving well good, but you don't need my input Sheldon, she's your sister." Hopefully my future wife Leonard thinks.

"I'm notifying you that she'll be staying at the apartment."

"Okay it's fine, she is staying at the apartment, I've received the notice, but I don't see how it's that important to call."

"Leonard I'll just skip to the point, she'll be sleeping in your bed while you're gone."

"In my bed? Are you giving me a notice to look for a new place when I return, because that's the last thing I should be worrying about."

"No she'll be staying in your room and bed while you're gone and it'll give her time to secure employment and to look for a suitable apartment."

"Oh good. "

"I also moved your stuff."

"To where?"

"In boxes. Clothes, figurines."

"I don't think Missy would like waking up to that and lord knows how much clothes that woman has, so she'll need all the space available."

"Okay I guess that's okay. So when I return I'll still be your roommate?"

"Of course."

"Good. You're not going to give her a roommate agreement are you?"

"Of course I am." Yeah that'll go real well Leonard thinks.

"Well I need to get back, I'll talk to you later Sheldon."

"Bye as well and have a pleasant evening."

As Leonard thinks of everything of his conversation, great the woman of my dreams not only moves to Pasadena but will be sleeping in my bed while I'm stuck here with a ship full of men. Just my luck, why couldn't she wait and I could greet her when she arrives, well I guess I'll have to make up lost time when I return, unless I can come up with an excuse to leave, who am I kidding this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. He says while heading back to the lab.

Xxxxx

As the gang is eating there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Penny says.

"Missy hi. Welcome I guess home now." Penny says drawing Missy into a hug she knows she desperately needs.

"Thanks Penny." As they resume the hug before both letting go and letting Missy in.

My enchanted goddess is here. Raj thinks

Wow she has some long legs, I wonder what the feel like. Howard thinks.

My she's tall, she could fit me in her pocket I bet. I wonder what's like to be that tall. Bernadette thinks.

I've bet many men have fought and risked their lives to have her in their bed, maybe even women. I wonder if she'd be up for a lesbian experiment? Amy wonders.

"Hello Missy I see you have brought literally every thing you own, I'd introduce you but you've met everyone. I'll show you to your room if you like." Sheldon says.

"Sure Shelly."

"This is your room." As he opens the door. "I took the liberty of removing Leonard's things and clothes as I figured you wouldn't want to be looking at his figurines while here and I cleared the closet because lord only knows how much clothes you have."

"You're right about that and just because I don't wear the same clothes on a certain day doesn't many I have all the clothes in the world."

"Well I let you put your things down, supper is ready you can look around later and receive your tour."

"Okay. "

"First I need a shower."

"I'm all stinky."

"The towels are in the hall, don't use all the hot water." She just rolls her eyes before making her way there."oh and Sheldon."

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything. I knew I could always count on you."

"You're quite welcome."

(In the living room while Missy and Sheldon are talking)

"Alright to Howard and Raj let Missy settle before you start, especially you Howard."

"What?"

"Don't what me." Penny tells him.

"Raj sweetie give her some time getting over her break up and moving here, okay?"

"Okay Penny."

"Why is it okay with him and not me?"

"Because Howard, Raj cares for Missy and won't come on to her with disgusting pick up lines."

Sheldon comes back to the living room.

"So is Missy joining us?" Bernadette asks once Sheldon returned

"She's taking a shower, she said she's stinky."

Howard whispers to Raj he bets her sweat and odor smells good.

Howard thinks of how lucky the bar of soap and water and shampoo bottle must be. And stops when Bernadette is watching him.

"What?" Howard asks.

"Nothing."

"Oh." As he resumes eating.

A little while later Missy finally emerges in a hugged tank top that displays her breasts very well, and in very short shorts that make her long legs longer, as her dark roots are still a little wet due to the shower. As she takes the only seat available next to Raj.

"So hi everyone I guess I'll be hanging out here for the foreseeable future." Missy says.

"Well we're glad you're here." Bernadette says

"Thank you. I hear you can talk or more importantly to women without alcohol or drugs." Missy says looking at Raj.

"Y-y-y-es. A l-li-ttle." He stutters out.

"So far it's us that we know of. He's still a work in progress." Penny explains.

"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"I feel like I should introduce myself then. I'm Missy." She says extending out her hand and displaying her clear blue eyes and pearly whites that makes Raj's inside melt and warm his heart.

You can do this Rajeesh, you want her don't you? You have to talk to her, now introduce yourself.

"R-r-raa-j-jee-s-sh. Rajeesh" He breathes out, taking her hand in his and shaking it, her hands are so soft and warm.

"Well it's nice to finally met you." Missy says.

"Now Shelly before you say anything I'm tired, I've been on the road for three days, I'm getting food in me as I was starving because I tried to get here so I can have dinner here the first night, so any questions or guidelines or rules you have please save it for tomorrow, okay?"

"Very well."

"Wow. we've met Sheldon's kryptonite." Howard said.

Mostly talk was Missy on driving here and stories of her childhood with Sheldon before everyone left for the night.

Xxxxx

As Leonard lays in bed all he can think of is Missy sleeping his bed and her head on his pillow, I wonder what she's wearing right now, and how she smells, he thinks. Maybe she's wearing a nightie, he thinks. This will be the longest summer ever. He says as he falls a sleep shortly.

Leonard walks into his room and sees Missy sleeping in his bed, as she rolls over she wakes up.

"Leonard?"she says waking up.

"Yeah it's me."

"I thought you wouldn't be home for a couple days?"

"I was able to come home early."

As she rolls over he notices her nude.

"Missy you're without clothes, I'm not complaining but why?"

"It's hot in the summer, so I decided to not wear any, I can put some on if it bothers you."

"No no that's okay." He says as he can't take his eyes not only off her nude glorious body but her breasts, I didn't know she'd be bare he thinks as his eyes drift downward, I wonder what she taste like he thinks as he look at her womanness until he is drawn to her speaking as he focus is drawn back to her ample cleavage, they're definitely impressive he thinks.

"Why don't you come in and we can share a bed and we'll figure out sleeping arrangements tomorrow and you can use my breasts as a pillow if you want, among other things." She says as he gets into bed with Missy. What a welcome home he thinks.

Xxxx

**I forgot to post this last chapter, would you like to know what happens back in Texas with Bryan and Kiana? It won't be every chapter, not sure how often I'll write them or just at the end? Either way I'll write about them at the end.**

**Poor Leonard huh. A beautiful woman is sleeping in your bed and your thousand of miles away at sea. He really can't catch a break can he?**

**Also if any remembers exactly what Leonard is leaving for, could you PM me or leave a review thanks.**

**Please leave a review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's a new one, hope you enjoy as usual unbetaed.**

Chapter 27

Missy wakes up from the best sleep she had until she hears Shelly telling her to wake up, she heads out to the kitchen and before Sheldon can say anything. "Let me shower and eat then we can go over this."

"Very well but hurry as I have to be at work and you're driving."

"I'm what?"

"You're driving me, it's in the agreement." Missy just shakes her head before heading to the bathroom and stripping off her clothes and steps into the shower.

Missy emerges out of the bathroom in a light blue tank and shorts with her hair in a ponytail and sandals on.

"Could you change into more suitable shoes for driving those are dangerous?"

"Fine." She says as she makes her way to her bedroom.

"SHELDON LEE COOPER GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT IN HERE! NOW!"

"I wonder what she found? I better find out." He says making his way to her bedroom.

"You want to explain this?" She asks referring to the boxes of condoms.

"Oh those must have been Leonard's I forgot to box up."

"Cut the crap Shelly, you very well know you bought these for me and potential partner. There is no way they're all Leonard since they're different sizes, even the really big kind so there's no way they're his if so they'd have to do a study on him to found out why a little guy like that isn't so little and has a big penis. So I want to know why you bought these."

"Well seeing as you had a pregnancy scare I did some research when you were going to be my roommate and despite me wanting a Sheldon 2.0 that you produce I don't want a unexpected pregnancy, now if you'll look at page 3 it says the most effective birth control pulls as well. " Sheldon referring to the roommate agreement.

Missy puts her hand against her forehead try to calm herself from strangling her socially challenged twin. "Sheldon I just got out of a relationship of over two years I'm not going to be jumping in bed with the first cute guy I see."

"So you won't be pursuing any men anytime soon?"

"Probably not. I need to focus on me and what I want to do. Now if a cute guy asks me out I won't necessarily say no to a date, but I won't necessarily want get serious right away, and won't be sleeping with him on the first date. So only if things get serious. Bow It doesn't mean I shouldn't kick his tires either to check out either."

"Well for the record I'd like a advance notice if you're bringing a guy over so I can make alternate plans, as I have no desire to here the possible conception of my niece or nephew. "

"Well like i said I won't be hooking up with any guy anytime soon. And if I do meet a guy the only time I'll be bringing him here is if you're gone to some science or comic book thing for the weekend."

"Well good. "

"Look Sheldon we've gotten close not close enough where I want you to hear that, beside if I'm with a guy I want to concentrate on us, not if my brother in the other room can hear us. If I go to a guys place I'll give you notice so you won't wait up and to expect me to not be coming home that night. "

"Very well."

"So where's Leonard gone off to?"

"He's on a science expedition off on a boat."

"Well too bad I was looking forward to get to know him and all of your friends, I guess I'll have to wait until he returns."

"You're not interested are you?"

"No, can't a girl be friends with her brothers friends without being accused of something?"

"Well of course not, but I should warn you of my friends they lose their mind when around a attractive female as yourself."

"Now look here," she pulled his attention back to her. "If you want to suddenly turn into the brother that actually cares about my personal life, fine, bring it on. But I decide who I'm gonna sleep with and when. Not you. I can sleep with all of your friends and have a kid from each if I choose, and we can all move in a big house together and each gets a room and every night gets a turn of spending the night with me in my bed and you have no right to have any say in that."

Sheldon frowned at her ridiculousness, "Please, Missy. If you want to live up to the stereotype of our low-income roots, I would advise you not to choose paternal lineages that aren't those of the likes of Leonard or Raj."

"If I want to get with Leonard I will. If I want to get with Raj I will. If I want to get with any other friend of yours I will. Heck if I want to hook up with Penny that's my decision only,"

"Please penny is not a leisban and you'd send mom to a early grave if you do that to her, she will not react to kind to that."

"I was joking Sheldon , I'm saying I can get with whoever I want and it won't be any of your business."

"Oh."

"So what they're good enough to be your friends but not for your sister?"

"The opposite you can do better. "

"I appreciate the concern but why don't you let me figure out that, huh?"

"Very well."

"So do you have a type as they say?" Sheldon asks.

"Not really I've always been open to a guys' looks, now he has to be attractive for me to be attractive, I'm more attracted to guys that are intelligent now, I'd like for them to be tall 6 feet plus would be nice but they don't have to, I'd prefer they're the least my height if not a couple inches taller, but not required on that. His race isn't a factor, I'm open to any race. Why? You setting me up on a online dating site?"

"Of course not why?"

"It's just that Penny told me about that."

"Drat."

"So what is it that you want to do?" He asks.

"I'm not sure right now. That's what I thought I'd talk to you about."

"Speaking of Penny I'll be talking too her later and catching up, is there anything I should know about regarding the two of you?"

"No. Not really." He says.

"So no progress?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure how to proceed."

"Well then good thing I'm here to help."

"Shouldn't you kept one of the boxes for yourself for the future use age ?" Missy asks him about the condoms.

"Why?"

"For you and Penny."

"Oh."

"You do want to do that right?"

"At some point I do see myself wanting to participate in those activities with her."

"Good, because Penny won't just want to hold hands with you."

"I'm aware of that."

"Okay but first thing we need to head out or I'll be late." Sheldon says.

"Okay. But let me use the restroom."

"Very well when do you normally go?"

"When I need to, like a normal person."

"Well in the future try not to need to use it between7:00-7:20."

"Fine, but if I need to pee bad enough you better have what I don't want to see covered, because I will barg right in." She said as she made her way to the bathroom before driving Sheldon to work.

Xxxx

Penny driving her and Missy to Penny's commercial, since Missy had nothing to do she asked Missy if she wanted to tag along.

"So how's your relationship with my brother?"

"Good."

"But?"

"Well we hang out a lot and watch movies at night, I'll let him pick and he'll let me, but I wish we were more than that, it's just I think he's afraid to make a move with us or doesn't know how. But I'd suspect it's a little of both."

"Well he did say something like that this morning at how he unsure of what to do he is, I'm sure he probably has researched it, but not sure that'd be good advice on those sites. Don't worry girl I told him I'll help."

"I'm not asking much, a little I want to date you, not asking for a fancy dinner."

"Don't worry it'll happen."

" I know it's just taking forever." Penny says while driving to the studio.

Xxxxx

Missy looking at a magazine in the waiting room while Penny is doing her commercial.

"Why can't Kim Kardashian just disappear or something."

"Oh Amanda Bynes you use to be so cute, now look at ya'." Missy commenting on the celebrity magazines.

Penny promised Missy she'd be able to come on set afterwards.

A man in his early to mid thirties approaches her.

"Hi."

"Hello." Missy says as she glances up and sees a very attractive well kept and tall man

"Hello." She breathes out.

"I'm sure you've heard this but are you a model?"

"Oh no that's very sweet but I just got out of a relationship so if you're wanting something serious I'm not it right now."

"I wasn't referring to that, not saying if you said yes I wouldn't corrected you."

"I was wondering if you'd be interested?" He says handing her his card.

"Are you serious?" She asks shocked.

"Yes. I think you'd be great, with your dark brown hair, those gorgeous blue eyes and accent, where are you from?"

"Texas." She says blushing.

"You'd be great I just know it. Take my card and think about it and decide if you want to or not."

"Okay I will." She says as he heads off. As Penny comes in looking for her.

"Who was that?" Penny asks.

"Apparently a modeling agent and wants me to model for him" She said giving Penny the card and standing up.

"Is that all he wants?"

"Hush."

I knew it. Penny thought. The minute Missy gets here she's get discovered.

"So are you going to do it?" She asks the tall brunette.

"I don't know. I didn't set out here to be a model."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"I have a few, but some might require me going back to school and I know Shelly won't mind but I can't ask him for money and not sure if I should take on a loan now. "

"Well I'm here to help if you want to bounce ideas career wise and you have the smartest roommate anyone can have."

"Yeah too smart sometimes."

"What a tour or too distracted by that gorgeous man?" Penny says.

"Hey that might be my future boss."

"Lucky you then." Penny says before leading Missy to the set as Missy places the card safely into her purse.

Xxxx

Knock knock

"Come in." Bryan says as Kiana brings him a stack of papers to look over and his coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. If you're referring to Missy and my break up I'm okay, yes we were engaged to be married and I could see us having kids and growing old, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sulk and moon over her."

"She was right we had become distant over time, I guess neither wanted to admit it, we ended things amicably so there were not hurt feelings or anything like that."

"Well good."

"She said something interesting."

"What?"

"She said when I get over her I should pursue you, interesting huh?"

"Yeah. Interesting alright. You know Missy."

"Yeah I do."

"Now as perfect as Missy was to me, maybe she wasn't perfect for me. I guess I'll have to find someone to go to the A&M football games with now." He jokes.

"What about you? You said you're a football fan." He asks her

"I am. I guess I wouldn't mind going even though I'm a USC girl."

"Great."

"Maybe one day I can get you to come with me to watch a game at the Coliseum."

"Maybe."

"Well I need to look over these."

"Oh right, well I'll be at my desk if you need me."

Once Kiana gets back to her desk she emails Missy saying thank you and she'll take care of Bryan and wishes her luck and hopes they can stay friends through email and FB and text and any other way.

Xxxx

"Wait you're telling me Sheldon had all sizes of condoms in your dresser drawer by your bed?" Penny says.

"Yes. He tried to play it off as Leonard's which would've been fine if there were only one size in there and that I believed Leonard could actually fit those, if he could there needs to be some kind of explanation for that."

"So what he had the big kind?"

"Not just the big kind, the big kind and the bigger kind." Stressing the word bigger.

"Oh. So I guess he thinks you have a type." Penny jokes.

"It's not funny I don't want my brother thinking those things of my potential partner. Plus he spouted off something about taller guys being more equipped down there. Now I can only go by my research, which isn't a lie but still."

"Even if it's totally something Sheldon would do. It's still funny."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Prefer guys bigger."

"Well I wouldn't want to be with a guy that wasn't very big, or small, that would have to get some used to after dating guys that aren't, but he doesn't have to be confused for a porn star either."

"So have you always dated tall guys or with your height should I say taller than you say 6'0 and taller? Tall to you might be 6'4" and above."

"Yeah mostly tall guys normally around 6'0" or above, never dated someone my height or shorter, I prefer to be taller or the least my height even though I have dated anyone my height, not saying I wouldn't date a guy shorter, just not sure about it."

"I get that. Must be a challenge being tall."

"I'm not that tall."

"So did you at least give him a box?"

"Yeah don't plan on using it anytime soon if that's where your mind is headed."

"It was headed to the theory Sheldon said about tall guys."

"I don't want to hear that." Missy said not wanting to know that detail about her twin.

"Penny?"

As she turns around notices Dr. Stephanie Barnett?Leonard's ex.

"Hey Stephanie?" Penny says barely recognizing the red head, what'd she lose 50 pounds or so?

"How are you?" Stephanie asks.

"Fine just out with a friend."

"This is Missy Cooper, Sheldon's twin, who just moved here."

"Nice too met you. Wow I can't believe you're his twin."

"Don't worry I get that a lot."

"So how are you Stephanie?"

"Fine. I'm doing good. I'm the lead surgeon at UCLA Sinai."

"That is good."

"I'm recently engaged as well."

"Well congrats." Missy said. Just because she's recently broke up doesn't mean she shouldn't be happy for others.

"Thank you."

"I know we didn't really get to know each other when Leonard and I dated."

"You and Leonard dated?" Missy asks surprised. Seriously what's his secret? Penny and now this Stephanie and according to Penny Raj's sister, does he have some secret that only he had? Maybe there's something to him, She thinks.

"Yeah, but it was brief I got to serious for him."

How serious is too serious where he gets scared off?

"Well that's too bad." Missy says.

"Would you want to have lunch with me and hang out? Unless you're headed somewhere." Stephanie asks.

"I don't see why not." Penny says.

As the girls talk over Stephanie's dealing with Sheldon particularly Sheldon bugging her at the hospital as he was paranoid there was something wrong with him.

"Oh god. My brother just doesn't know when to stop. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was able to put up with him,I got him to stop talking by making him believe he had to stop talking because of his inflamed larynx. Which is the air passage to the lungs."

"You're good."

"So that was why he would have a talking computer to say words."

"Yep. "

"Well he came over and asked for honey except he accidentally typed hiney." Penny says as the girls laugh at this.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if he asked that now." Missy tells her.

"Are you dating Sheldon? I mean yeah he's good looking and those eyes, but if he wasn't so well Sheldon then yeah I wouldn't mind operating on him." Stephanie asks.

"No were not or hopefully yet."

"Even though I've moved on but how's Leonard?"

"Good. He's out on a boat for the summer doing some science experiment, but I assume you mean is he dating anyone, then no. I broke up with him not long ago."

"Oh, so I guess he finally did get you, I could tell he wanted you."

"I'm sorry if I was the reason of your breakup."

"You weren't but I could tell the way he felt about you, the reason we broke up was because of his one insecurities."

"But he is a good guy, he deserves a nice girl."

"So Missy? What about you ?"

"What about me what?" She's not asking if I'm interested is she?

"You seeing anyone. I imagine guys are knocking on your door with your looks."

"I just moved here a few days ago, I broke up with my fiancé who I realized I didn't love anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry and I was telling you about me being engaged and all."

"It's fine, it doesn't mean someone shouldn't be happy to be in a relationship just because I'm not. So tells us about this guy of yours."

"Well he's tall very attractive looking originally from the Dallas suburbs he came here to play college baseball, played a little in the minors, he works as a executive at a Sports Marketing firm dealing with the major LA teams. Oh and is amazing in bed."

"Wow sounds like a catch. Has any single friends?" Missy jokes

"When ever you're ready he might, also there's some single doctors I work with if you're ever interested."

"Sure thing." Missy says. I always wanted to date a doctor, maybe he can operate on me, she thinks.

"Well I better be going, I had fun, why don't we hang out again." Stephanie says.

"Here's my card so call me when you girls feel like going out."

"Okay we will." Missy says.

"Sure."

After Stephanie leaves.

"So what do you think?"

"I like her." Missy says.

"Good me too."

"Let's head home."

"Sure." Missy says.

Xxxx

"I'm just going to go in my room and relax until Shelly gets home."

"Okay. If you need anything I'm across the hall, I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Bye." Missy says.

As she opens the door she notices Amy sitting on the couch.

"Amy? One what are you doing here and two how did you get in?"

"I'm here to see you and I had the landlord let me in, I was very persuasive."

"I see." Might what to have a talk with this landlord even if it is just Amy.

"So what do you want to see me about?"

"Well I'd go to bestie but I lashed out at her and the situation is too close to her."

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning."

"I'm apparently dating one of Bestie's exes and she has said some rather unflattering things to say about him and thinks I should dump him, but I don't want to I'm afraid I'll be an old maid if I do."

"Okay, what else." She said sitting down.

"Well Sheldon was my first boyfriend but Kurt is my first sexual boyfriend."

Wow Missy said her first boyfriend to have sex with?

"Wait Kurt?"

"Yes. Has Bestie talked about him."

"She's mentioned him in passing he's kind of-"

"Big I know."

"I wasn't referring to that but okay."

"So why does Penny want you to end it?"

"Well she said he's a cheater and a not very good person, up until yesterday she was wrong."

"Up until yesterday I upset him."

"How so?"

"Is it important I'm kind of embarrassed about it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay. I suggested to him I wanted to bring another man into the bed room as I'd like to feel what's it like to be double penetrated sexually. "

"Oh I guess I can see him getting upset." Wow.

"Have you been double penetrated before?"

"No honey I'm a one guy woman." Where is this heading?

"Oh."

"Amy why did you ask him this?"

"Well you see we've been or him has been bringing home girls to have threesomes and sometime four and fivesomes with, so I was wanted the best of both world so to speak."

Where the hell did Shelly find this Nympo at?

"Sweetie it seems to me he's bringing these girls home to sleep with and you're going along with it, basically cheating right in front of you, are you with him and one or more of these women?"

"Yes. Sometimes I'm performing on him and the women and at times both."

What have I gotten into? This is for the Hustler hotline, is she asking for me to join? I've never wanted to do that, not sure what kind of advice does she want?

"Okay. So what exactly are you asking if it's okay to be bringing multiple women in bed with your boyfriend?"

"Is it?"

"That's between you and him, I've never done that or thought of doing that, but if that makes you happy then I'm not to judge."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want it join us? I'm ask Bestie and Bernadette but they declined."

"Oh I'm very flattered but not my thing."

"Oh." Any says sadly hopping to have those legs wrapped around her.

"Tell me what happened after you suggested bringing a guy to the bed room or wherever you do it at." Trying to steer this conversation back before Amy wants to have homosexual relations with me.

"Well he was angry and called me these horrible names like slut and whore and said if I wanted that I'd be giving this up, which is when he pulled his pants down in front of me, it took all the willpower not to go down on him right there, he then pulls his pants up, storms out but not before leaving a rather large dent on the wall next to the door with his fist."

"Oh boy, sweetie he appears quite violent this is a wakeup call, the next time he gets angry he might take it out on you."

"But he's my first sexual boyfriend."

"I understand that, maybe you think you won't experience that again, but wouldn't you rather that be your life than waking up in a hospital after he beat the crap out of you? Plus Penny told me how he started using Steroids when they dated and I know rage is a side effect of that. Please Amy I just met you, I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to see you hiding out from him a Woman's Shelter." Missy says placing her hands on Any's shoulders.

"But I know he cares for me."

"Do you do anything but have sex?"

"No."

"Is he the one that suggests sex or do you?"

"Mostly him."

"Then sweetie unless you have something else in your relationship it's based on sex, and he might be using you."

"Oh."

"Look he's not the one for you, if you want might help to end it I'll help you, you don't even have to do it in person." Missy says. Wow her eyes really are blue Amy thinks I could get lost in them, I wonder what she'd do if I tried to kiss her? Would she kiss me back or pull away immediately.

"Yes I have heard people have broken up over email and texts. Thank you Missy." As she leans forward towards Missy to stand up and head to the door.

"Thank you for the advice, I have some thinking to do." She says.

"Have a pleasant rest of your day." Amy says.

"You too. Remember I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thank you." She says exiting the apartment.

Once Amy left. "Wow could she be more confused about her sexuality?" Missy said. "Welcome to California Melissa, you're not in Texas anymore."

Xxxx

At Sheldon and now Missy's apartment everyone is gathered around eating as everyone mentions their day, Missy leaving out her conversation with Amy, everyone is now getting used to having Missy apart of the group now, it didn't take her long to be accepted or become accustomed to the group.

Mostly small talk until it was time for everyone to head home.

Xxxxx

Missy logs on to her laptop and sees a message from Kiana, she clicks on it and reads it.

She replies back that her and him weren't meant to me and she didn't do it for her, she's welcome about suggesting to Bryan before she left that they get together and she meant what she said that they would be a good couple and good luck getting him and sure they can still be friends and communicate with each other.

Xxxxx

**Not** **sure how many more updates I'll get out, I feel a writers block coming, hope not. **

**Now a reviewer said they'd like a update with Kiana, do you want every few chapters or the next one is when they're together? I might just write them when I feel it.**

**Now if someone could tell me what Leonard left for on the season finale, or exactly what he'll be doing that'd be great, thanks.**

**Please hit the review button.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Happy fourth of July to my American readers, enjoy the fireworks and any other activity you'll partake in.**

Xxxx

(A week later)

Penny decides to drive to Kurt's as she's tired of not being able to do anything about Amy and Kurt, as she pulls up to his building and makes it to his door.

Knock knock

"Well hello Penny." Kurt says after opening the door.

As she pushes her way in.

"Come on in." He says sarcastically.

"Alright Kurt cut the crap."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, oh look who I'm talking to."

"I'm talking about Amy, your little game with her, well I'm here to tell you your playtime is over, let her go and end it with her."

"What makes you think I want to do that? Maybe I care for her." Which makes Penny laugh.

"Oh please the only thing you care about is yourself, you're a user and a cheater and normally at the same time."

"I get what's going on. Your jealous."

"You're insane."

"Well I'll tell you what I'll let you have some but we keep this a secret between us okay?" As he comes closer to her.

"You really think I want to have sex with you? Have you hit your head?"

"Don't act like that's not the reason for you coming here all fired up." He says placing one hand on her shoulder and drawing it down to the top of her breast.

"We can have fun again Penny, I know you're dying to know what it feels like to be with a real man after being with the all of those nerds." As he begins to make his way down her breast, before he can Penny throws his hand off of her.

"You keep your filthy hands off of me, got it or I'll castrate you."

"Always threaten but never back it up." He says placing his rather large hands on her shoulders.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to?"

"Bestie Kurt. What's going on?" Amy says walking into the apartment as the door is open.

"Oh nothing Penny just decided to stop by."

"Okay but I'd like it if you removed your hands off of my bestie."

"Only if I get want I want and I feel like having sex with both of you." He says shutting the door and locking it.

"You have lost it, so forget it."

"Oh Penny Penny, you keep thinking I'm asking."

Oh my He's going to rape us. Amy thinks. I can't let that happen to bestie and me. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her.

As Kurt starts to unbuckle his pants Amy sprays his face with mace and Penny kicks him in the balls, as he's clutching himself on the ground.

"Oh Kurt that must really hurt, but seeing how you started using roids for body building and stuntman work once we moved here they must be really small, probably the size of grapes. "

"Come on Ames."

"Just a second, Kurt it's over between us." She says. As Penny takes Amy back to Amy's

Xxxx

At Amy's as Penny and her are sitting on the couch, Amy is resting her head on Penny's shoulder.

"Oh bestie, this was all my fault, if only I had listened to you."

"Amy it's not your fault, I understand you refusing to listen, Kurt can be very convincing and plus he was your first sexual partner."

"Yes I guess you're right, thank you Penny I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"Well for your sake, you better hope you don't find that out."

"Oh bestie you just know what to cheer me up."

"I'm glad I feel like I've taken you for granted at times." Penny tells Amy.

"But if there's anything I can do or say to make you feel better." Penny tells Amy

"Thank you I will." She says huskily.

As Penny is sitting back on the couch, Amy leans toward Penny and straight for her lips, Penny sees what's going on at the last seconds and moves before Amy is able to kiss her and jumps off the couch.

"What the hell Amy, yes I said anything but not that."

"Well you're being so nice and caring and your usual self."

"As a concerned friend, that is all."

"Oh Penny I'm sure that is true, but why would you and I be friends if you don't feel something here between us. It's not like we have that much in common."

"Because I'm friends and despite your shortcomings I like you and you could say the same thing about me and the guys as well as Bernadette if you're going to go there. Which yes I'm different than you all but I like you all, it doesn't mean I want to sleep with you or the guys."

"Well I'm sure the guys Sheldon included has imagined you in their bed. Of course Howard and Sheldon are the only ones that haven't actually accomplish that. Just a little kiss, I'm not asking for tongue, or to strip those clothes off of you and have my way with your glorious body."

"Amy stop now, this is not the way friends talk or act towards one another unless they feel something towards them, I do not feel anything towards you past friendship and that's in question if you keep talking like this. Nor do I feel anything towards any woman or have I, I like guys."

"So I've heard."

"Amy are you a leisban?"

"Of course not."

"So you only feel this way towards me?"

"Well no, since Missy's presence has reappeared I have a strong sexual desire for her as well." Oh boy Penny thought, well that's a relief, I think.

"Do you think I could get Missy to be up for a lesbian experiment?"

"Amy I would not bring that up with her and no I don't think you would."

"Look I'm a little flattered that I was the first girl crush you had, but I'm straight. "

"So would you be interested if you weren't?"

"I don't know, what's the point since I'm not? Besides it'd be all hypothetical. Look since you're attracted to me and Missy but aren't sure about other women, why don't you figure out your preference before you attempt another relationship. Okay?"

"I suppose."

"I got to go. Figure it out Amy, either way your still Amy to me, okay?"

"Okay."

Once Penny is out in the hall

"Well I could do worse, at least if I we're to become one I'd have options." She jokes.

Xxxx

(Two weeks later)

Missy sitting on the couch when the phone rings, she notices it's momma.

"Hey Momma, how are you?"

"I'm fine sweet girl, but how's my baby in California?"

"She's good."

"Well that's good to hear. You and Shelly getting along?"

"Yes. At first he wanted me to sign this ridiculous agreement he had with all these rules, but I vetoed some of them, we came to a agreement and understanding that worked for both of us and I signed it."

"Well good, just don't be too hard on him, I remember how you use to torture him as a child."

"I did not torture him, I just needed a tea party partner or Barbie needed a hero to save her."

"You know he did not like it when you took his action figures, especially for that."

"I suppose. Besides it wasn't my fault Barbie kept needing a superhero to save her."

"So where are ya' staying?"

"At Shelly's."

"What about his roommate? Is Shelly having you sleep on the couch? If he is I'll call him as soon as we're done talkin'."

"No he's not. Leonard isn't here, I'm sleeping in his room."

"Leonard isn't there? Did they have a fight?"

"No. He's off on some science thing on a boat out at sea."

"Oh. Good because he was making you sleep on his couch I'd give him a talkin' to."

"You really think I'd agree to that? I'm staying here for the summer which is when Leonard returns until I find something. I'll fine something before he returns, don't want to wake with him coming back early or something while I'm asleep in his bed."

" No you don't especially with some one like Leonard. So How's that goin'? You find a job yet or what ya' want ta' do?"

"Yeah. I start modeling in a couple days."

"A model? Missy really? That's what you left home for so you can prance around with your goodies displayed?"

"Momma there will be no of my goodies hanging out, it's a clothing company, like the JC Penney's catalog you read. I'll be modeling clothes that's all."

"Very well. But if I hear about you displaying a bunch of skin I'm gonna come done there and straighten ya' out."

"Yes ma'am. It's not like I'm going to make a career out of it, it'll only be part time."

"You have an idea of what you want to do?"

"I have a general idea, but unsure, I'll talk to Shelly about it. He'll give me a honest opinion."

"You could say that about him. I gotta go have to get ready for church."

"Okay bye." Missy said hanging up before heading to her room and tidy up in there.

Xxxx

"So Bernie and I have some news."

"What is it?" Penny asks.

"You're pregnant?" Raj says.

"Bernadette is really a spy to steal our work. Which would explain you two" Sheldon says.

"I'm not a spy. " You and Penny are so conventional?

"What do you mean by that would explain us?" Howard asks.

"He means Bernadette is a goddess and you're well you." Raj explains.

"Well neither is correct. Howard and I are moving."

"What? Where?"

"Into an apartment for now if we have a family we'll move into a house then."

"So how did your mother take it?"

"I haven't told her yet, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yes I'm sure she'll be totally okay with it."

"Oh yes she'll totally understand the catholic girl taking her little boy away from her." Raj jokes.

"It's not like I'm moving away." Howard says.

As the gang chats and eat the burgers or hot dogs that Missy, Penny and Sheldon cooked for the fourth of July on the roof after Sheldon caved into Missy's demands. Sheldon tries to tune out Missy and Penny's celebrity gossip of some actress named Kaley from some show called the Big Bang theory dating Henry Cavil the star of Man of Steel.

"Look at the way Missy is eating that hot dog, makes you jealous huh? Do you think there's a way to ask if she can fit the whole thing in her mouth to see if she could handle it or would she choke on it, I bet she doesn't have much of a gag reflex if any?" Howard jokes to Raj.

"Stop that's the woman I care about, I won't have you speaking of her like that. Plus stop with these comments you'll ruin it for me."

"Fine, when are you going to make your move?" Howard asks.

"I'm giving her space to get adjusted, plus don't want to come off as desperate or needy like Leonard did when Penny first moved across the hall."

"Well I do agree with that about Leonard." Howard says.

"Just want to point out the longer you wait the more likely the men of Pasadena and the greater Los Angeles area will find out about this tall brunette blue eyed Texan beauty." Howard says. As Raj looks at Missy who smiles at him and who smiles back.

"That's nice buns you have there Missy." Howard says as Missy just rolls her eyes.

"Uhh." Penny groans.

"Howie." Bernadette says hitting him upside the head.

"Howard please refrain from your comments." Sheldon tells him.

"It's fine Shelly, I've dealt with worse. Too bad your eating a burger instead of a hot dog as the wiener would be the biggest thing you've ever handled." Prompting the gang to laugh and Howard to pout.

"Howie it's okay, you brought it on yourself. But I still love you."

"Still that was a low blow."

As everyone resumes eating as the group later makes their way to the roof top and watch fire works.

"It's too bad this apartment doesn't have a pool, I could totally go for a swim, not to mention get in to my new bikini."

"I don't know about the swim outside of Raj's hot tub, but you could always model for us later, right Raj?" Raj just shakes his head no.

"Howard please." Penny says.

"Penny I'm sure you and Bernie could model bikinis as well for us."

"Like I would ever strut in front of you."

"I mean for practice, Missy's a model now right, might as well practice."

"Wearing clothes. Not bikinis or revealing clothes. Bernadette put him on a leash before I put him down." Missy warns.

"My sister will not be parading around here nor will the others like a piece of meat to gawk at, Howard I'm about to give you three strikes. "

"Is he always like this?" Missy asks.

"No he's normally well behaved, but the old him comes out, it's like one step forward two steps back." Penny says.

"Howard behave, or the fireworks will be the only thing lifting off, if you get my drift."

"Fine."

Yep both are freaky. Penny thinks.

As they've made their way to the roof Raj watches the fireworks and looks around at the others as Bernadette dressed in a tight fitting blue tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination and short red skirt as she snuggles against her husband. Penny in a white tank with blue and red shorts as she touches hands with Sheldon dressed in a Captain America shirt and khaki pants, as Raj looks back to Missy as he takes in her appearance dressed in a red tank and short jean shorts with red white and blue sandals as her dark hair is down hanging off her shoulder. Howard is right the longer I wait the more likely some guy will come along and notice her.

Xxxx

**Yep Kaley is dating Superman, I wonder what Sheldon would think? Lol. Of course Leonard would pout and sulk.**

**Just trying to figure out what career path for Missy, not sure how long that will take.**


End file.
